La Protectrice au Byakugan
by Maude-chan
Summary: Le village caché des feuilles renaît de ses cendres alors que la quatrième grande guerre shinobi vient de prendre fin. Malgré le calme, les pertes furent lourdes et le danger rôde encore. La jeune Hinata Hyûga et les "douze de Konoha" vont se rassembler pour une mission périlleuse. Une passion inattendue pourrait bien naître au beau milieu du tumulte et de la peur... (HinaSuke)
1. Chapitre 1 : Après la guerre

Salut à tous et bienvenue sur ma première fic. Je ne suis habituellement pas fan du couple Hinata/Sasuke mais j'ai eu une idée d'histoire les concernant et été tentée de l'écrire, nous verrons bien ce que ça donne. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien ici, le chapitre deux est pour mercredi ! À très bientôt

\- Maude-chan

 **Chapitre 1 : Après la guerre**

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle période de calme à Konoha.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison Ino.

Son regard se perdit dans le fond du couloir de l'hôpital. « Le calme… » pensa-t-elle. C'est vrai que les choses étaient devenues calmes, bien plus agréable. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours ce poids…

\- Hinata tu es toujours avec nous ? Demanda Sakura en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune Hyûga, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta brusquement.

\- Oui bien sûr Sakura, dé-désolée mon esprit divaguait, répondit-elle en relevant le regard vers ses deux amies et en leur adressant un demi sourire confus.

\- Nous étions en train de dire que c'est quand même un peu triste que tout le monde soit si occupé, reprit Ino en finissant de remplir un dossier, accoudée à une commode dans le couloir.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Entre Naruto et Sasuke qui s'entraînent en permanence, Lee, Tenten, Chôji et Shino qui sont devenus professeurs à temps plein à l'académie ninja, Kiba qui a repris le flambeau de chef du clan Inuzuka, Shikamaru qui est l'assistant du Hokage et Sai qui…

Sakura s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai compris ton petit jeu ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. Tu parlais uniquement de Sai en fait. Ino rougit.

\- Pas du tout… Même si c'est vrai qu'il fait partie de « tout le monde » et que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir depuis une semaine…

\- Que fait-il maintenant ? S'enquit Hinata, volant au secours de la blonde.

\- Il a aidé Kakashi-sama à éradiquer la racine, c'était une organisation bien trop néfaste et incontrôlable. Il a passé les examens pour devenir instructeur chez les forces spéciales, et il a réussi, répondit la jeune Yamanaka en souriant.

\- Etre jounin c'est pas de tout repos ! S'exclama Sakura. Mais bon, de toute façon on savait tous à quoi s'attendre quand on a passé l'examen.

Hinata acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Elle était fière d'être devenue jounin et arborait toujours la veste des shinobi de Konoha, comme en cet instant elle la portait par-dessus un pull gris clair. C'était un vrai accomplissement pour elle.

\- En tout cas Hinata merci beaucoup de prendre du temps dans ton entraînement pour venir nous aider ici, ajouta Sakura.

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi, répondit Hinata en souriant à ses amies, ses grands yeux au iris blanches se plissant. Et puis à quoi ça sert de manipuler le chakra et de maîtriser des techniques de ninjutsu médical si c'est pour ne pas l'utiliser ?

\- Revenons en à Sai tu veux ? Dit Ino en se tournant vers sa collègue, apparemment en rogne.

\- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas fini ! Approuva la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. C'est très agaçant de te voir jouer les filles mystérieuses, tu me dis que tu n'es pas avec mais à la fois tu parles tout le temps de lui…

\- Ah, te voilà bien placée pour parler, c'est sûr que toi tu n'essayes pas de faire planer le mystère en laissant ton immense front dégagé, à la vue de tous sans même tenter de le cacher…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as osé me dire ? S'exclama Sakura en brandissant son poing ganté.

\- Et puis toi aussi tu joues les mystérieuses, répliqua Ino en levant elle aussi son poing.

\- Pardon ? S'offusqua la jeune fille au sceau violet.

\- Oui, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Ce garçon que tu aimes et qui n'est pas Sasuke, ça aussi tu refuses d'en parler, hein !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, même pas un peu…

Hinata eut un petit rire puis se détourna de ses deux amies. « Certaines choses ne changent jamais » se dit-elle avec mélancolie. Elle se demanda tout de même ce qu'avaient Ino et Sakura et si elle aimait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke. Elle traversa rapidement le couloir à l'odeur de soupe froide et de détergent pour entrer dans une chambre. Deux personnes attendaient patiemment qu'on les soigne.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, dit-elle joyeusement, ses longs cheveux noir corbeau voletant derrière elle alors qu'elle avançait dans la pièce pour s'approcher du lit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la personne affalée dedans.

\- Naruto dort depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun assis dans un fauteuil.

\- Je dirais que ça fait une dizaine de minutes… Répondit-il poliment en levant les yeux vers la Hyûga. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et posa délicatement sa main sur le front de Naruto. Il n'avait pas de fièvre.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi en premier alors, laissons le dormir encore un peu, suggéra-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha de Sasuke et prit son bras puis releva la manche de son pull. Elle remarqua quelques brûlures sur son avant-bras et continua à examiner sa peau en détail, cherchant la moindre anomalie. Le jeune homme se laissa penser qu'Hinata avait une poigne drôlement ferme pour quelqu'un qui avait des mains aussi douces.

\- Vous vous êtes fait ça en vous entraînant ? Demanda-t-elle en orientant son regard vers celui de Sasuke.

\- Oui, il y a à peine une heure.

\- Eh bien ! Ces entailles sont éparses mais profondes ! Remarqua la jeune fille. Naruto n'y est pas allé de main morte, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Sasuke se raidit soudainement sous les mains de sa camarade.

\- Naruto ne m'a pas touché, c'est ma propre attaque concentrée dans ma paume qui a causé cela, répondit froidement Sasuke. La plaisanterie ne lui avait pas plu. Hinata regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis et leurs clans ne s'étaient jamais apprécié, ils avaient même été rivaux, qu'espérait-elle ? Elle ne répondit pas, à la fois honteuse et agacée et se contenta de soigner le bras du jeune homme en silence. Son ninjutsu médical à la lueur verte était concentré dans ses deux paumes blafardes.

\- Voilà, c'est fini, dit-elle. T'es-tu blessé, toi même évidemment je n'en doute pas, ailleurs ?

Il fut surpris par la tournure cinglante de sa phrase mais s'en remit rapidement.

\- Non c'es bon, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Il se leva vivement de son fauteuil et marmonna un vague « merci », ses pupilles noires croisèrent le regard nacré de la jeune fille et il se détourna rapidement d'elle. Il atteignit la porte en quelques grandes enjambées puis sortit sans un regard pour elle.

Hinata soupira et posa ses poings sur ses hanches. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle voulait simplement sympathiser, ne le comprenait-il pas ? Après tout, il avait disparu de Konoha pendant plus de cinq ans, avait été considéré comme un traitre par la plupart des habitants et maintenant qu'il était de retour, elle aurait voulu devenir son amie et lui montrer qu'il avait encore sa place au village caché de la feuille. Elle jeta un regard vers Naruto profondément endormi, il n'avait apparemment aucune blessure.

\- Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. La demoiselle secoua la tête puis sortit de la chambre en silence. Elle rejoignit ses amies qui en étaient vers la fin de leur débat.

\- Bien sûr ! Cracha Ino, de toute façon j'ai toujours tort…

\- C'est fini les filles on peut aller déjeuner, intervint Hinata en les attrapant toutes les deux par le bras. Les deux parurent surprises.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Sakura. Tu t'es occupé de Sasuke et Naruto ?

\- Non, Naruto dort simplement, il n'avait pas besoin de soin mais Sasuke, lui, est déjà parti, marmonna Hinata, encore agacée.

Les deux jeunes filles se calmèrent puis se lancèrent un regard surpris. Voyant la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs déterminée, elles la suivirent sans protester vers l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

Quelques jours après l'incident à l'hôpital, Hinata s'entraînait dans la cour intérieure de la demeure du clan Hyûga. Elle était debout sur un pont de bois qui s'étendait au-dessus d'un petit étang. Sous la surface, on pouvait voir de nombreux poissons nager lentement. Concentrée, elle préparait une nouvelle technique de jukken sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis déjà plus de deux mois. Elle pouvait le sentir, sa technique s'améliorait et elle serait bientôt capable d'exercer l'enchaînement à la perfection. Elle positionna ses jambes et leva ses paumes à hauteur de poitrine vers l'extérieur. Elle enclencha son byakugan, le pouvoir héréditaire que lui conféraient ses pupilles nacrées. Des veines se formèrent autour de ses yeux. Ce pouvoir lui permettait de distinguer n'importe quel flux de chakra en chaque chose, humaine ou naturelle et aussi faible soit le flux. Son byakugan lui permettait aussi d'élargir son champ de vision grandement si bien qu'elle pouvait voir à 360 degrés. Elle durcit son regard et respira lentement, il fallait qu'elle se concentre, elle était sur le point de maîtriser cette technique que lui avait laissé… Son coeur se serra une fois de plus et elle baissa les paumes. La même pensée qui la hantait chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle lui revint en tête : « C'est beaucoup plus calme sans Neji ici ». « C'est beaucoup moins heureux sans lui aussi… » ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Elle frissonna.

Il était à peine neuf heures du matin, le soleil se levait tardivement avec la venue de l'hiver et pourtant, Hinata se sentit lourde, elle voulut retourner se coucher, « à quoi bon ? ». Elle brisa sa position et se maintint à la rambarde du petit pont et ferma les yeux. Son cousin était mort pendant la quatrième grande guerre shinobi qui avait ravagé la population de Konoha. Il s'était noblement sacrifié pour les protéger, elle et Naruto. Elle revit sous ses paupières closes la silhouette de son cousin se dresser entre elle et le danger. Neji était mort pour elle mais aussi pour Konoha. Sa voix raisonna dans sa tête…

« Parce que de ta vie dépendent une multitude d'autres, Naruto »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Puis ses pensées allèrent aux entraînements qu'elle suivait avec son cousin. C'était lui le génie du clan Hyûga, elle le savait. Mais pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait laissée tomber, il croyait en elle alors même que son père, Hiashi Hyûga, avait plus d'estime pour Neji et pour sa propre petite soeur Hanabi. Il la voyait comme un être sans talent, trop douce et gentille pour être kunoichi, et encore plus pour devenir chef du clan le plus puissant de Konoha et peut-être même du pays du feu tout entier. Elle sentit les regrets assaillir son coeur, il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait du lui dire et elle le réalisait à présent. C'était lui, son héros de Konoha. Elle poussa lentement l'une des portes vitrées de la cour et rentra dans la demeure. La jeune fille marcha d'un pas las jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

Soudain, au moment où elle dépassait la porte d'entrée, on frappa. Elle sursauta, surprise. Elle avait encore les yeux humides et était probablement mal coiffée. De plus, elle n'était pas vêtue convenablement pour accueillir quelqu'un de l'extérieure, sa tenue d'entraînement ressemblait plus à un pyjama qu'à autre chose. Trop tard. Elle replaça sa frange sur son front, lissa ses cheveux, essuya ses yeux et s'avança hâtivement vers la porte.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se trouva face à un jeune homme à peine plus grand qu'elle. Il se baissa respectueusement puis se redressa.

\- Bonjour, dit poliment Hinata, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Hyûga, je suis coursier de Konoha. L'assistant du Hokage m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message de la plus haute importance.

\- Très bien, dites-moi, déclara-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

\- Vous êtes priée de vous rendre dans le bureau du Hokage cet après-midi à quatorze heures.

Le coeur d'Hinata fit un bon. Après des semaines d'inactivité sans qu'on lui assigne la moindre mission et d'aller-retour entre sa résidence et l'hôpital… « on allait peu-être enfin avoir besoin d'elle ! »

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, un immense sourire venait de naître sur son visage. Savez vous de quoi Kakashi-sama compte me parler ?

\- Eh bien… Hésita le jeune homme. On m'a dit que le maître Hokage avait une mission à confier aux douze de Konoha…


	2. Chapitre 2 : La mission

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Voici le chapitre de ce mercredi ! Je vous précise que les chapitres sortiront deux fois par semaine : un le mercredi et un le samedi, sans faute comptez sur moi (j'ai déjà écrit presque toute l'histoire). J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Merci à Carryx pour sa review, ne t'en fais pas, Hinata a toujours le beau rôle chez moi ! J'espère aussi que l'explication de la mission te satisfera. Bon voilà, je vous ai assez embêtés ! Bonne lecture...

 **Chapitre 2 : La mission**

Le temps était froid et le ciel quasiment blanc. Hinata ne regrettait pas d'avoir enfilé sa tenue de mission d'hiver. Elle portait un pull à col roulé sous sa veste de jounin ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des sandales montantes. Son bandeau était, comme à son habitude, noué autour de son cou. Elle avait placé des bandes médicales entre son pantalon et ses sandales.

La jeune fille courait rapidement dans les rues de Konoha et ne tarderait pas à arriver à l'imposant bâtiment rouge du Hokage. Elle était en avance lorsqu'elle arriva sur place pourtant neuf personnes étaient déjà présentes et presque tous lui sourirent. Presque puisqu'en effet, Shino , son équipier de l'équipe 8 ne souriait quasiment jamais.

\- Hé ! Salut Hinata ! S'exclama Naruto en lui adressant un grand sourire, elle le lui retourna.

\- Tu vas bien Hinata ?

\- Oui merci Sakura et toi ?

Ils commencèrent à discuter avec enthousiasme en attendant l'heure de leur rendez-vous avec Kakashi. Certains se sentaient le besoin d'élaborer des théories sur la raison de leur venue. Hinata remarqua que tout comme elle, ils étaient en tenue de mission et arborait le gilet des ninjas de Konoha. Seul Naruto dérogeait à cette règle, il n'avait jamais atteint le rang de chûnin, enfin… Officiellement. Cependant il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha.

\- Alors Shikamaru, lança Chôji, comment ça va les affaires là-haut ? S'enquit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le bâtiment rouge.

\- Oh… Fit le brun aux cheveux hérissés, les mains dans les poches, adossé à un mur. Ca va. On a juste beaucoup de travail. Planifier la reconstruction du village, les traités avec les autres pays et les aides financières que Konoha fournit aux petits villages… Enfin la routine, répondit-il avec lassitude.

\- Mais la les choses vont bouger ! S'exclama Tenten avec détermination. Kakashi-sama ne nous aurait pas fait nous réunir autrement !

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Tenten ! Répondit Ino.

\- Oui, renchérit Kiba, les douze de Konoha enfin réunis comme au bon vieux temps !

Les autres acquiescèrent avec entrain. Hinata s'était figée. Comment pouvaient-ils dire ça ? Son sang se glaça. Neji aurait été là si les choses avaient été « comme au bon vieux temps ». Elle sentit son coeur se serrer à nouveau. « Les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant sans Neji » pensa Hinata, mais personne ne semblait vouloir comprendre… Enfin peut-être qu'une autre personne pensait comme elle. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé son visage, elle avait remarqué Tenten qui se tenait à présent légèrement en retrait, la mine accablée. La jeune fille aux chignons finit par lever les yeux et elle croisa le regard de nacre de la Hyûga. Son visage sembla s'attrister encore plus. Elle lui adressa un beau sourire compatissant. Les deux kunoichi hochèrent la tête.

Soudain, les derniers arrivants firent leur apparition. Les deux garçons à la tignasse brune arrivèrent devant eux, ils portaient eux aussi leurs tenues de mission. Sasuke et Lee semblaient en pleine conversation, très sérieuse à propos de taijutsu.

\- Salut tout le monde, désolés pour le retard ! Lança Lee avec beaucoup d'énergie. Il rejoignit Tenten, sa coéquipière de toujours, en quelques enjambées. Sasuke leur adressa un signe de tête et un léger sourire.

\- Nous devrions y aller, fit remarquer Hinata en les balayant tous du regard. Tous approuvèrent et se lancèrent dans l'ascension des marches qui menaient au bureau du Hokage. Kiba et son chien Akamaru marchaient juste à côté de la jeune fille au byakugan.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatiguée Hinata, fit son coéquipier, soucieux.

\- Oui je sais bien, c'est juste que je dors mal en ce moment.

Le jeune Uchiha qui marchait derrière eux aux côtés de Naruto et Sakura l'écoutait.

\- Eh bien essaye de dormir plus, on dirait que tu vas tomber malade, fit remarquer Kiba. Il porta son regard sur ses cernes.

\- Oui j'essaierai Kiba, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise à l'idée que les autres l'écoutent se plaindre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son bureau, Kakashi les accueillit d'un petit signe de la main, toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis exténué, je ne me lèverai pas tout de suite, expliqua-t-il. Bonjour à tous, et re-bonjour à toi Shikamaru. Je tenais à te remercier d'avoir trié les dossiers de construction pour moi. Tu devrais prendre des vacances ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Les jeunes ninjas de Konoha lui souriaient poliment.

\- Enfin… Pas encore de vacances pour l'instant, malheureusement. J'ai une mission importante à vous confier.

Le coeur d'Hinata battit plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle ne tenait plus en place, elle voulait connaître la nature de leur mission. Elle voulait l'accomplir et du mieux qu'elle le pourrait.

\- De quoi s'agit-il Kakashi-sensei ! Le pressa Naruto.

\- J'ai besoin de vous tous pour deux missions étroitement liées. La première, consiste à la vérification du périmètre des lieux d'affrontement de la dernière grande guerre. Nos scientifiques soupçonnent la possibilité que des cellules de l'arbre ou des zetsu aient pu survivre là-bas et proliférer. Pour cela, l'équipe en charge de cette mission se verra remettre un équipement mis au point par les scientifiques de Konoha permettant d'analyser le sol. Cette équipe devra vérifier que tout est en ordre.

Les douze acquiescèrent.

\- La seconde mission qui sera menée simultanément concerne un village se trouvant aux abords des lieux de l'affrontement. Il s'agit du village caché de la lune, le village caché de Tsuki, précisa Kakashi. Il nous a été rapporté par des marchands de Konoha en déplacement que la population du village était persécutée par des ninjas hostiles à Tsuki. Le conseil aurait été renversé et les rebelles auraient pris le contrôle du village. D'après nos témoins, ils auraient entendu les rebelles dire que Konoha était le responsable des malheurs et des inégalités des autres villages étant le plus puissant économiquement et militairement parlant.

Les jeunes ninjas le fixaient, déterminés.

\- En clair, résuma Kakashi, Konoha doit s'attendre à une attaque prochaine et le village de Tsuki est asservi par les rebelles. Voici le plan que je veux que vous suiviez : vous vous séparerez en trois équipes de quatre membres. Les équipes 1 et 2 se rendront à Tsuki immédiatement. La troisième équipe se chargera d'aller inspecter les lieux des affrontements de la grande guerre. Une fois fait, la troisième équipe se rendra immédiatement à Tsuki pour apporter son aide aux deux autres équipes si besoin est.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête à l'unisson.

\- Je pense cependant que huit personnes de votre trempe seront suffisantes pour s'occuper d'eux, les témoins nous ont rapporté qu'ils était un peu plus d'une vingtaine. Cependant restez vigilants, nous ne connaissons pas le fin mot de cette histoire et n'avons aucune idée de leur force maximale.

\- Comptez sur nous, Kakashi-sensei, assura Sakura, déterminée.

\- Permettez moi de vous donner la composition des équipes. J'ai choisi de mettre un ninja médical dans chaque équipe, un ninja spécialisé dans la traque et j'ai enfin décidé de ne pas séparer le trio Ino-Shika-Chô en raison de son efficacité et du fait que la force de ses membres n'est aussi élevée que lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. La première équipe comportera Hinata, Lee, Sai et Sasuke. La seconde équipe sera constituée de Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji, Kiba. La troisième équipe sera faite de Naruto, Sakura, Tenten et Shino. Hinata, Shikamaru et Naruto, vous serez les chefs d'équipe. Je vous accorde toute ma confiance je compte sur vous.

Les trois acquiescèrent. Hinata sentit son coeur gonfler de joie et de fierté dans sa poitrine. Elle avait été désignée chef d'équipe. Le Hokage lui accordait « toute sa confiance ». Elle eut une mine encore plus déterminée.

\- Puis-je me permettre d'affiner le plan ? S'enquit Shikamaru.

\- C'est ce que j'attendais de toi, répondit Kakashi en souriant derrière son masque.

Shikamaru sortit du rang et avança vers le fond de la pièce d'où il prit un tableau. Il commença à schématiser le village de Tsuki sous le regard attentif de ses camarades.

\- Voici ce que je propose, commença-t-il. L'équipe 3, celle de Naruto, va se rendre sur les lieux à inspecter et sera la première équipe à quitter le groupe pendant le trajet. L'équipe 1, celle de Hinata contournera Tsuki et rejoindra le village par l'arrière. L'équipe 2, mon équipe arrivera par l'avant du village et le prendra à revers. Vous comprenez ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

\- Parfait, dit Shikamaru, continuons. L'équipe 2 devra attendre le signal de l'équipe 1 qui lui sera donné par Sai. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux bruns. Tu comprends ce que tu as à faire ?

\- Bien sûr, j'utiliserai ma technique d'écritures transportées par du chakra, répondit vivement Sai.

\- Parfait. De la sorte, les deux équipes entreront simultanément dans le village et prendront par surprise les rebelles. Dès que les rebelles seront neutralisés, il faudra envoyer un message de toute urgence à Konoha afin que des renforts soient envoyés pour escorter les prisonniers jusqu'au village, finit-il par dire.

\- Très bien, fit Kakashi, sérieux. A combien de temps estimes-tu la durée de cette mission ?

Shikamaru réfléchit un instant.

\- A environ vingt-et-un jours, répondit-il. Il sera nécessaire d'emporter de nombreuses provisions et des sacs de couchage. Il faudra aussi planifier des points d'eau potable sur une carte qui sera distribuée à chacun.

\- C'est parfait, répondit Kakashi avec un petit sourire satisfait. Votre mission commence demain matin, vous êtes attendus à cinq heures devant les portes du village, nous vous remettrons vos provisions à ce moment. Shikamaru, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te retenir encore une petite heure, il faut à tout prix s'occuper des points d'eaux à planifier.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je m'y attendais, soupira-t-il.

\- Bon, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, c'est l'heure de ma pause, dit le Hokage. Je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu.

Les jeunes ninjas le regardèrent tirer un livre de son tiroir. La première de couverture arborait un dessin obscène.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec ce livre Kakashi-sensei, fit remarquer Naruto.

\- Ah tu as l'oeil. En effet, c'est un nouveau livre, ce n'est pas aussi bien que ceux de Jiraya-sama mais c'est acceptable et plutôt divertissant, répondit le Hokage avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

Ils étaient enfin sortis du bureau de Kakashi et avaient commencé à descendre les escaliers hâtivement, tous excités à l'idée d'effectuer une mission ensemble.

\- Je suis super content que tu sois dans mon équipe Sakura, ce sera comme nos missions quand on était plus petit ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente d'être dans la même équipe que toi, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Tout le monde sembla pris au dépourvu par la réponse de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être agréable ou indulgente avec Naruto et en temps normal, elle se serait probablement contentée de l'ignorer ou lui aurait asséné un coup de poing sur son crâne en hurlant.

\- Hinata, permets moi de te dire que je suis très heureux et honoré d'être dans ton équipe, lui lança Lee qui marchait à côté d'elle. Tu es une grande kunoichi, une combattante et un ninja médecin accompli.

Kiba et Sakura lui sourirent. La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Le compliment en était la principale cause, mais elle était aussi gênée que tous l'aient entendu.

\- Merci beaucoup Lee, c'est très gentil de ta part, dit-elle en souriant, les joues roses.

Elle descendait les marches sous le regard persistant et sérieux de Sasuke. Pourquoi était-elle gênée ? Il trouva cela ridicule mais ne dit rien. Cela ne le concernait pas.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être dans ton équipe, intervint Sai avec un grand sourire. Même si tes yeux sont, je dois l'admettre, très étranges. J'espère aussi que tu ne nous laisseras pas mourir, nous comptons sur toi.

Hinata éclata de rire en même temps que d'autres parmi les douze de Konoha. Elle dû s'essuyer le coin des yeux tant elle avait rit. La spontanéité avec laquelle il avait involontairement insulté la fierté de son clan l'avait déstabilisée mais elle avait rit devant tant de franchise innocente. De plus, elle n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer pour une si petite chose, ses byakugan ne faisaient pas sa personne.

Sasuke qui marchait toujours derrière eux était de plus en plus perdu. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir gênée qu'on la complimente et rire à une remarque déshonorante pour sa famille ? Le regard qu'il avait posé sur ses longs et lisses cheveux noir corbeau se durcit un peu et se fit plus sévère. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette fille.

Une fois en bas, tous se souhaitèrent de bien se reposer pour leur mission et se séparèrent en petit groupe. Tenten s'approcha de Hinata.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit la jeune Hyûga.

Les deux kunoichi marchèrent côte à côte sans rien dire, au début. Puis, Hinata repensa au regard qu'avait eu Tenten quelques heures plutôt. Elle aurait parié que sa tristesse était liée à Neji.

\- Dis moi Tenten, commença-t-elle. La jeune fille aux chignons tourna la tête vers sa camarade. Tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller vraiment bien.

\- Oui… répondit pensivement Tenten. Je suis sûre que c'était pour la même raison que toi. Tu sais, les entendre parler comme si la présence de Neji ne faisait aucune différence ça m'a rendue triste.

\- Je comprends, murmura Hinata en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Tu sais Hinata, je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé à personne mais avec toi, je sens que je peux me confier. Après tout tu le connaissais mieux que quiconque et j'ai toute confiance en toi.

La jeune fille inspira profondément, elle tentait de rassembler son courage. Elle finit par révéler la vérité à son amie.

\- En fait, Neji était mon coéquipier, mais il était aussi l'un de mes premiers vrais amis. Et il est aussi le seul garçon que j'ai jamais admiré et aimé. Dès mes onze ans.

Le coeur d'Hinata se serra. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir la jeune fille. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que Tenten était amoureuse de son cousin mais son étonnement n'était rien comparé à son empathie pour elle. Comment avait-elle fait pour supporter sa perte ? Elle eut soudainement envie de prendre son amie dans ses bras et de la consoler. Elle avait l'impression que sa propre tristesse à elle ne pouvait égaler celle de Tenten.

\- Je l'aimais et je l'admirais. Mais mon admiration pour Neji m'empêchait de laisser vivre l'amour profond que je ressentais. Je pensais en permanence que je n'étais pas assez forte pour lui, que je n'étais qu'un poids. Et mon admiration avait probablement raison… admit-elle. Mais… Je regrette. Je regrette tellement de ne jamais avoir pu lui dire tout ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, si tu savais. J'aurais au moins dû essayer.

Hinata ne pu s'en empêcher et stoppa leur marche vers le domaine Hyûga. Elle attrapa son amie et l'étreignit. Tenten parut surprise puis se laissa finalement faire. Cette étreinte était sincère et elle sentit tout ce qui les reliait. Hinata desserra son étreinte puis observa sa camarade et déclara :

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens Tenten. Peut-être pas de la même façon que toi mais Neji était mon cousin après tout. Après sa mort, j'ai été engloutie par des vagues de regrets. Il a toujours été si gentil et attentionné avec moi, il était comme mon frère et je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de lui dire quand il était encore auprès de moi. Si j'avais su… Murmura-t-elle. Je lui aurais dit tout cela, il méritait toutes les paroles sincères du monde.

\- C'est exactement comme ça que j'ai vécu ces regrets… dit Tenten faiblement. Que j'avais été bête de ne pas lui dire, que cela ne m'aurait rien coûté…

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute Tenten, comment aurais-tu pu savoir ? La réprimanda Hinata.

Elle savait qu'au fond, c'était elle-même qu'elle essayait de persuader. Elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir la mort de Neji, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. « Elle n'avait rien fait… » ces mots lui étaient plus appropriés d'après elle.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent à nouveau.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu viens de me dire Hinata, ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler.

\- A moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien, merci d'avoir partagé tout ça avec moi.

La jeune fille aux chignons hocha la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer sa route vers chez elle, laissant Hinata devant la résidence Hyûga mais cette dernière lui agrippa le bras. Tenten se retourna, étonnée.

\- Avant que tu ne partes te préparer, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose, dit l'héritière Hyûga avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Ou-oui ? Hoqueta Tenten.

\- Je connaissais mon cousin par coeur, son comportement, ses habitudes, et j'arrivais parfois même à déchiffrer ses sentiments. Je suis presque sûre que les sentiments qu'il te portait étaient similaires aux tiens, assura Hinata.

Le visage de Tenten s'éclaira, sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit sous le choc, elle avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- J'en suis certaine, je ne te le dirais pas si ce n'était pas le cas, insista la jeune fille.

Tenten se reprit, une larme coulait sur sa joue rose alors qu'un sourire était apparut sur son visage. Elle ne dit rien et essuya ses yeux. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Hinata, hocha la tête puis se retourna pour continuer son chemin. La jeune Hyûga la regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes, un sourire naquit aussi sur son visage et elle entra. Elle passa rapidement devant la cuisine où sa soeur discutait avec une servante et leur adressa un signe de la main. Elle monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant le bureau de son père. Elle y entra.

\- Bonjour père, dit-elle timidement.

\- Bonjour Hinata, répondit son père, l'air froid et sérieux.

\- Le maître Hokage m'a assignée à une mission, je dois quitter Konoha demain matin avant l'aube, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Très bien, répondit son père sans lever les yeux de ses dossiers. J'espère que tu ne feras pas honte à ton nom, Hinata.

\- Non père, vous pouvez compter sur moi, promit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle quitta son bureau et retrouva sa chambre.

La belle Hinata avait préparé son sac et sa petite sacoche qu'elle porterait attachée à sa cuisse pour la mission à Tsuki. Elle venait de prendre une douche et retourna dans sa chambre, emmitouflée dans une serviette chaude. Elle passa rapidement son pyjamas sur elle et regarda un instant sa tenue de kunoichi. Elle avait hâte de partir en mission avec ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas été réunis depuis longtemps et c'était un sentiment agréable que d'être en compagnie de tous.

« Enfin, la compagnie de presque tous… » pensa-t-elle en se renfrognant, le visage de Sasuke apparaissant derrière ses paupières closes. Il ne lui avait rien dit et n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement heureux de faire équipe avec elle. Elle regrettait toujours sa petite plaisanterie à l'hôpital mais son comportement à lui avait été bien plus ridicule que le sien, elle en était persuadée. Elle soupira puis son esprit revint à son cheminement principal.

Elle n'avait pas uniquement hâte d'être réunie avec ses amis, elle avait aussi hâte de montrer à tous de quoi elle était capable. Elle maîtrisait beaucoup plus de techniques qu'avant et était devenue puissante. Elle le prouverait à ses amis, à son père, à son clan mais surtout au village de Konoha tout entier. Elle serait suffisamment forte pour toujours protéger son village et la paix et rendrait Neji fier d'elle. Son cousin n'avait jamais été traité avec tous les honneurs qu'il méritait à cause de son appartenance à la branche secondaire de la famille. Tout cela à cause d'une simple différence de branche, il n'avait jamais été reconnu tel qu'il le méritait. Hinata avait pris une décision. Elle défendrait son titre d'héritière et s'entraînerait dur pour devenir digne d'être la chef du clan Hyûga. Une fois cela fait, elle s'opposerait au conseil et abolirait toutes ces lois tyranniques qui divisaient le clan en branches plus ou moins nobles. Tout cela prendrait fin si elle devenait chef. Elle avait un objectif à atteindre et y parviendrait.

Elle repensa un instant à ce que Sai lui avait dit… « J'espère que tu ne nous laisseras pas mourir, nous comptons sur toi ». Elle avait d'abord accueilli cette phrase avec un éclat de rire mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait seule, dans le calme et la chaleur de son lit, elle ne ressentait plus cette simple remarque de la même manière.

Konoha et le monde ninja en général avaient déjà trop souffert. Elle était bien décidée à tout protéger et à ne plus perdre aucun être cher. Elle protégerait ses amis, sa famille, Konoha et la paix. Telle était la mission qu'Hinata s'était attribuée.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ne vous laisserai pas mourir » pensa-t-elle de tout son coeur.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Départ pour Tsuki

Salut à tous chers lecteurs et bienvenue dans le troisième chapitre de cette première fic. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, j'adore partager mon travail avec vous sachez-le ! Merci beaucoup à Vicca pour sa review, encore un peu de patience pour le rapprochement haha, merci aussi à Shiro et à l'autre review anonyme toutes les deux très encourageantes ! J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine vous plaira et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours chers amis. Maintenant place au chapitre et bonne lectuuure !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Départ pour Tsuki**

Le village était silencieux. Le ciel encore d'encre. Tout le monde dormait tranquillement chez lui. Le temps était devenu frigorifique et les arbres avaient perdu presque toutes leurs feuilles.

Le village était silencieux.

Presque silencieux. Hinata courait à vive allure, un grand sac sur son dos. Elle était emmitouflée dans un pull chaud et son gilet de Konoha. Rien ne bougeait dans les rues avant qu'elle n'y surgisse. Ses pas résonnaient sur les graviers du chemin. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, rendant sa respiration plus difficile. Elle arriva enfin près d'un lampadaire allumé, à côté des grandes portes du village. Un peu plus d'une dizaine de silhouettes se découpaient sous la lumière blafarde du réverbère. Toutes les silhouettes se tournèrent brusquement vers elle.

\- Ah Hinata ! Fit Kakashi. Je suis content que tu sois arrivée, la mission va pouvoir débuter !

\- Veuillez pardonner mon retard Kakashi-sama, j'ai eu un contre-temps mais ça ne se reproduira plus, s'exclama Hinata, honteuse, en se courbant.

\- Mais enfin tu as à peine cinq minutes retard ce n'est rien du tout, répondit l'homme à la tignasse argentée, surpris.

Pendant qu'elle dormait, des pas lourds dans le couloir l'avaient réveillée. Sa petite soeur Hanabi était tombée malade et s'était mise à vomir. Hinata s'était immédiatement levée et occupée de sa soeur pendant quelques heures. Elle s'était rendormie tard et n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sommeil. Elle se sentait très honteuse à présent.

Elle entendit quelqu'un souffler derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle remarqua que Sasuke l'observait avec exaspération. Il affichait toujours cet air sévère en la regardant. Elle en fut offensée. « Pour qui se prend-il ? Même Kakashi-sama a dit que ce n'était pas grave ! »

Elle s'était tournée vers lui et lui avait lancé un regard noir. Cette fille avait le don de l'agacer. « Comment peut-elle arriver en retard à une mission aussi importante ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde comme ça, je n'ai rien fait de mal, moi » pensa Sasuke. Il repensa au comportement de la jeune fille à l'hôpital, une partie de lui avait interprété cela comme de la sympathie et l'autre comme un manque de respect ouvert. Evidemment l'autre partie avait gagné.

\- Eh bien, un peu de calme tout le monde, intervint Kakashi en levant les mains.

Hinata remarqua enfin qu'à ses côtés se tenaient Kurenai-sensei et Gaï assis dans son fauteuil roulant. Ils étaient venus dire au revoir et souhaiter bonne chance à leurs anciens élèves, aux jounin qu'ils étaient devenus.

\- Hinata, prends tes provisions, Sai les a gardées en attendant que tu arrives, dit Kurenai en lui souriant. Cette belle jeune femme était son ancienne professeure, elle lui avait enseigné toutes les bases de ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui et avait toujours cet air indulgent sur le visage.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se tourna vers Sai qui lui tendit un grand paquet. Elle s'attela à le ranger dans son sac à dos alors que Kakashi parlait.

\- Shikamaru je voudrais que tu mettes rapidement au courant tes coéquipiers sur les modalités du voyage.

Shikamaru bailla bruyamment puis sortit du rang pour se mettre face à ses camarades.

\- Bon, le voyage dure un peu plus de cinq jours pour les équipes 1 et 2. L'équipe 3 aura environ trois jours de trajet. Les trois équipes resteront une journée et une nuit ensemble. Ensuite, l'équipe 3 quittera le groupe pour mener à bien sa mission. Les équipe 1 et 2 resteront encore une journée et une nuit ensemble avant de se séparer afin que le groupe soit le moins conséquent possible. Moins repérable. Cela aussi afin que l'équipe 1 puisse contourner très largement le village de Tsuki. Chaque chef d'équipe va se voir donné une carte des alentours indiquant tous les points d'eau potable, ne la perdez pas, il en va de votre survie, finit-il par dire.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent alors que Shikamaru sortait trois feuilles. Kakashi sourit une fois de plus derrière son masque, la mine satisfaite. Le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés en mit une dans sa propre poche, puis distribua les deux restantes à Hinata et Naruto. Shikamaru retourna ensuite dans le rang que formaient ses camarades.

\- Nous voudrions vous souhaiter bonne chance pour votre mission. Nous avons confiance en vous et le village de Konoha compte sur ses jeunes jounin, finit par dire Kakashi en leur adressant un grand sourire. Gaï et Kurenai approuvèrent tous deux les paroles de leur ami par un signe de tête.

\- Maintenant il est temps que vous partiez, déclara Kurenai. Restez bien sur vos gardes et prenez soin les uns des autres.

La jeune Hyûga n'en était pas sûre mais elle avait cru voir la jeune femme regarder dans sa direction en prononçant sa dernière phrase. Elle suivit le mouvement de ses camarades, un peu confuse. Ils sortaient du village et se mettaient en formation. Hinata se plaça à l'avant du groupe, son byakugan faisait d'elle l'éternelle éclaireuse. Juste derrière elle sur sa droite et sa gauche se placèrent Lee et Sai. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les douze de Konoha sautèrent sur une branche à proximité sans rompre la formation et se mirent à sauter de branche en branche à une vitesse hallucinante. Naruto et Shikamaru fermaient la marche.

Hinata enclencha son byakugan. Elle était concentrée au maximum et scrutait toutes les directions. Son cerveau analysait toutes les données de chakra qu'il recevait en quelques fractions de secondes. Elle aurait été capable de sentir si un oiseau volait à trois cent mètres sur sa gauche. Elle passait chaque seconde à différencier le chakra de ses amis de celui des animaux qu'ils croisaient en même temps de scruter les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque indésirable. Alors qu'elle faisait tout cela, elle vérifiait que le chakra d ses camarades était régulier et que personne n'était en danger. Elle sortit la carte de sa poche en tentant de rester concentrée sur les alentours. Elle vérifia le chemin. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Elle rangea la carte, satisfaite. Ils continuèrent d'avancer rapidement entre les arbres.

\- Par là ! S'écria Hinata en tournant légèrement sur sa droite. Tous les autres la suivirent dans un mouvement uniforme. Leur formation était stratégiquement pensée et leur coordination aurait étonné n'importe qui. La cohésion du groupe était parfaite. Tous bougeaient en fonction des mouvements des autres avant même qu'ils ne les exécutent. Leur trajet était majoritairement silencieux, tous étaient très concentrés. De temps en temps, Chôji, Ino ou Naruto adressaient la parole aux autres mais n'obtenant pas beaucoup de réponses, ils retournaient à chaque fois à leur silence et leur concentration. La première journée fut longue notamment pour Hinata qui n'avait que très peu dormi la veille. Ils ne s'étaient arrêté qu'un dizaine de minute pour avaler une barre céréale et s'arrêter à un point d'eau. En suite ils avaient repris leur route.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, il devait être vingt-et-une heures. Hinata ralentit alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'un clairière.

\- Shikamaru, continuons-nous ou nous arrêtons-nous ici pour dîner et dormir ? Demanda la jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs.

\- Tu as raison, répondit le garçon en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle. Nous allons nous reposer ici.

Tous posèrent leurs sacs et ils tirèrent au sort les deux premières personnes qui s'occuperaient du repas. Les provisions qu'on leur avait fourni étaient des aliments séchés ainsi que des graines et des nouilles. Le climat hivernal qui s'installait ne leur permettrait de trouver aucun fruit ou aucune racine à manger et les personnes tirées au sort avaient intérêt à être qualifiées afin de préparer un bon repas à base d'aliments si basiques…

\- Sasuke et Shikamaru ! S'exclama Sakura la main refermée sur deux petits objets.

\- Fais voir ! S'écria Shikamaru, ahuri.

La jeune fille tendit sa main. Un caillou blanc et une brindille. Il s'agissait bien là des objets que les deux avaient utilisé pour le tirage au sort.

\- J'y crois pas… souffla Sasuke, agacé.

Il ne savait pas faire la cuisine, ou alors très peu et Shikamaru semblait encore moins bon que lui à cela. Il ne voulait pas que l'on pense qu'il ne savait rien faire, il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un incapable. En plus, la Hyûga l'observait un peu en retrait et il le sentait. Ca l'énervait encore plus. Shikamaru et lui sortirent des ingrédients des boîtes fournies par le village et firent un feu. Ca, Sasuke savait le faire.

\- Katon, boule de feu suprême, s'écria-t-il alors qu'une boule de feu sortait de sa bouche pour venir lécher le bois au sol. Le feu de camp était prêt.

\- Tout ça pour ça… Soupira Shikamaru.

Tout le monde était en train d'installer le campement et remplissaient les flasques pour le repas et le lendemain. Chacun sortait son sac de couchage et le dépliait. Tous leurs couchages formaient un cercle autour du feu de camp. Hinata venait de positionner le sien comme les autres et observaient discrètement Sasuke et Shikamaru. Ils tenaient des ingrédients dans leur mains mais ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire avec. Ils profitaient du fait que personne ne les regardait pour chercher un plan à voix basse. Hinata étouffa un petit rire. Sasuke se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je pense qu'il faut trouver un récipient pour faire cuir les nouilles… marmonna Shikamaru. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est une question stupide, la vraie question c'est où est-ce qu'on va trouver ça… chuchota Sasuke pour que la Hyûga ne l'entende pas.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda une charmante voix derrière eux.

Sasuke se raidit soudainement. Il avait reconnu cette voix et il n'espérait vraiment pas qu'elle viendrait les aider.

\- C'est hors de question… Commença le jeune Uchiha.

\- Oui s'il te plaît Hinata ! S'exclama Shikamaru en levant les yeux vers la jeune fille, debout derrière eux. Tu serais notre sauveuse.

Sasuke soupira mais Hinata se contenta de l'ignorer puis s'agenouilla au milieu des deux. Elle se saisit du récipient de transport des aliments.

\- Ce récipient est fait dans un matériau qui permet de s'en servir pour faire bouillir des choses, expliqua-t-elle à Shikamaru exclusivement.

Sasuke se renfrogna. Ils ne s'aimaient pas mais il était là tout de même, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer de la sorte.

\- Tiens Shikamaru, vas trouver Tenten, c'est elle qui s'est occupée des réserves d'eau, elle doit en avoir, rempli le récipient jusque là, expliqua Hinata.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-il en attrapant l'ustensile et en s'éloignant.

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke avec un sourire poli.

\- Bon maintenant à nous, lança-t-elle.

Le jeune homme eut l'air étonné.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais t'ignorer ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'apprécies pas que je ne vais pas t'aider, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que…

\- Tiens, prends le boeuf séché devant toi, lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il se tut et s'exécuta. A chaque nouvelle consigne qu'elle donnait, il l'enregistrait et se contentait de la suivre à la lettre, se tournant vers elle pour vérifier que ce qu'il faisait était correct. Lorsque Shikamaru revint, ils purent mettre les ingrédients à bouillir. Sasuke finit par considérer ce qu'ils faisaient avec sérieux. Il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait bien avec l'héritière Hyûga. Shikamaru quant à lui, resta en retrait affalé par terre.

\- Shikamaru tu es avec nous ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Oui, oui t'en fais pas Hinata… Bailla-t-il.

\- Alors relève toi peut-être ? Suggéra-t-elle.

\- Ecoute, j'y comprends rien, la cuisine c'est pas un truc d'homme…

Il entendit quelque chose grésiller. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit de petits éclairs parcourir le poing d'Hinata. Lorsqu'il monta son regard jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille, il vit qu'elle était très en colère.

\- Shikamaru…

Elle se calma un peu et inspira. Les éclairs disparurent et son visage se détendit.

\- Ecoute, la cuisine ce n'est pas un « truc de fille ». Ce n'est même pas si compliqué, il suffit juste de ne pas être stupide pour y parvenir. Alors à moins que tu sois stupide je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets de dire des choses pareilles, réprimanda-t-elle. Regarde Sasuke, il a fait des efforts et il s'est très bien débrouillé, tu n'es pas capable de faire pareil ?

\- Si, si… Marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

\- Très bien ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire. La voir parler de la sorte à Shikamaru avait été amusant. Mais aussi effrayant, elle avait été si énervée que la nature de son chakra avait automatiquement été modifiée en Raiton par sa colère. Elle avait aussi été gentille avec lui. Peut-être l'avait-il mal jugée ?

Ils s'étaient assis sur leurs couches et dégustaient les ramen faits par nos trois amis. Tous avaient trouvé le repas délicieux dès la première bouchée. Les conversations étaient joyeuses et allaient bon train. Les jeune ninjas se racontaient des anecdotes ou riaient à des blagues. Bien entendus, de petites disputes avaient souvent lieu, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis, mais ces querelles restaient minimes et tournaient souvent autour d'enfantillages. Parfois, ces bagarres étaient déclenchée par la maladresse de Sai qui ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il convenait de dire et ce qui était à garder secret. Aussi vers la fin du repas avait il lancé :

\- En tout cas Sasuke, tu as pris ta corvée avec beaucoup d'entrain ce soir, je pensais que tu aurais été plus renfrogné. J'ai même eu l'impression que tu t'amusais. J'imagine que c'était grâce à Hinata et non pas à Shikamaru qui a passé son temps à dormir et à se plaindre.

Alors que les joues d'Hinata rosissaient légèrement, Sai se vit attribué deux coups de poing dans le visage, un de chaque côté venant Shikamaru et de Sasuke. Après tous leurs enfantillages, ils rangèrent les provisions, les ustensiles et les flasques, dressèrent des pièges à proximité de leur campement puis allèrent se coucher. Hinata était épuisée et se sentit heureuse de rejoindre le confort et la chaleur de son sac de couchage. Elle allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua que le sac de couchage de Sasuke se trouvait juste à côté du sien. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos. Elle observa un instant ses cheveux noirs de jais qui recouvraient à peine son cou pâle. En repensant au moment amusant qu'ils avaient partagé tout à l'heure, elle referma les yeux et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Une fois que les respirations se firent régulières, Sasuke se risqua à se retourner pour regarder la jeune fille endormie dans le sac de couchage non loin de lui. Elle avait été gentille avec lui, mais sa fermeté avec Shikamaru avait prouvé à Sasuke qu'elle était forte. Bien plus qu'il ne se la rappelait. En même temps, il ne l'avait pas côtoyée réellement depuis plus de cinq ans. Il regarda un instant son visage doux et pâle. Ses yeux aux pupilles de nacre étaient fermés et ses longs cheveux noir corbeau recouvraient une partie de son front. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle était très belle. Cependant c'était un fait et il ne pouvait le nier. Il se souvint qu'elle était persuadée qu'il la détestait. Sans doute parce qu'il s'était comporté un peu froidement avec elle… Elle aussi cependant s'était montrée froide avec lui, il n'était pas le seul fautif. Il repensa soudain au sourire que la jeune héritière lui avait lancé en l'aidant. Ils avait agi bêtement avec elle mais il se dit qu'il essaierait de sympathiser le lendemain.

« Quelle fille étrange… » pensa Sasuke.

* * *

Hmm... Les choses seraient-elles en train de changer ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser vos impressions ! À mercredi, bisous

\- Maude-chan


	4. Chapitre 4 : Feu et foudre

Bonjour à tous chers amis ! J'espère de tout coeur que le chapitre trois vous a plu ! Je tiens à remercier **Menthe** pour sa review plus que gentille qui m'a fait énormément plaisir, je suis absolument ravie que cette fic te plaise et suis super heureuse de partager mon travail avec toi. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour les 500 vues et les lecteurs qui suivent, ça me donne énormément d'énergie. Voici donc le chapitre quatre, le voyage vers Tsuki continue et nos amis ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines... Excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Feu et foudre**

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque les douze ninjas de Konoha s'éveillèrent. Le réveil fut d'ailleurs difficile. L'absence de soleil ne les encourageait pas vraiment à s'extirper de leurs sacs de couchage mais il n'avaient pas le choix. Une mission capitale les attendait. Une fois tous levés et parés au départ, ils ajustèrent leurs bandeaux et vestes puis se tournèrent vers la direction qu'indiquait Hinata. L'équipe 3 dirigée par Naruto allait partir seule pour accomplir sa mission confiée par Kakashi et ne tarderait pas à rejoindre les équipes 1 et 2 une fois cela fait. Naruto, Sakura, Tenten et Shino se mirent en formation, tournés vers une autre direction.

\- Bon eh bien nous on y va ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Soyez prudents, ordonna Hinata en les balayant du regard, un peu inquiète.

\- Compte sur nous Hinata, répondit Tenten en lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- Occupez vous bien de vos équipes, lança Naruto en regardant la jeune Hyûga et Shikamaru. Les deux acquiescèrent.

Ils se mirent tous en position et commencèrent à s'élancer dans les arbres.

\- On se voit dans quelques jours à Tsuki ! S'écria Sakura, déjà loin.

\- Bien ! Fit Hinata, déterminée. C'est à nous d'y aller, allons secourir les habitants et le conseil de Tsuki !

\- Bien dit Hinata ! Renchérit Kiba qui fut approuvé par un jappement d'Akamaru.

\- Tous en position, lança Shikamaru.

Hinata se mit à nouveau en tête du groupe, encore flanquée par Sai et Lee. Ino et Chôji constituaient le milieu du groupe et derrière eux, Sasuke et Shikamaru fermaient la marche. Le trajet de la deuxième journée se passa sans encombre, ils croisèrent un groupe de marchand se dirigeant, à en juger par les symboles sur leurs sacs de marchandise, vers Kumo, le village caché des Nuages. Les perceptions du byakugan d'Hinata l'inquiétaient un peu puisqu'elle sentait tous les chakras environnants, même ceux des animaux, hors, ils grouillaient dans la forêt. La jeune fille passait son temps à très légèrement incliner sa tête de sorte à avoir un angle de perception auquel rien n'échappait. Et c'était le cas, rien n'échappait au byakugan d'Hinata.

La nuit était tombée et ils arrivaient dans une minuscules clairière. Non loin d'elle serpentait une rivière indiquée comme un point d'eau potable par les notes de Shikamaru.

\- Arrêtons-nous ici pour nous reposer, proposa Hinata. Ca me semble être idéal.

\- Ca me va, fit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. Je commençais à fatiguer un peu.

Ils tirèrent à nouveau au sort les cuisiniers du soir et Ino et Sai étaient les grands gagnants. Cela ne sembla poser problème à aucun des deux qui se mirent immédiatement au travail après que Hinata ait allumé un feu, coupant l'herbe sous le pied à Sasuke.

\- Whah Hinata tu as une affinité avec le feu ? Je pensais que ton élément était la foudre ? S'étonna Ino qui observait son amie, les mains sur les hanches.

\- En fait je maîtrise les deux, répondit-elle en souriant à Ino. Même si j'ai maîtrisé mon Katon bien après mon Raiton.

\- Tu es formidable comme fille ! Tu ne nous l'avais même pas dit ! S'offusqua Ino.

Hinata rit avec elle, les joues roses puis la jeune fille blonde s'éloigna pour rapidement retourner auprès de Sai qui avait commencé à ouvrir les paquets d'aliments séchés. Les six autres installèrent rapidement leurs sacs de couchages et se rendirent à la rivière pour recharger leurs flasques en eau. Elle n'était qu'à une vingtaine de mètres du camp. Chôji et Shikamaru s'allongèrent sur leurs sacs de couchages pour se reposer un peu.

Soudain, Hinata eut une idée. Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner au camp quand elle posa ses recharges d'eau par terre près de la rivière. Elle se tourna vers Lee et lança joyeusement :

\- Lee, est-ce que tu accepterais de t'entraîner avec moi ?

\- Serais-tu en train de me provoquer en duel ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Exactement ! Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. J'ai envie d'essayer mes nouvelles techniques contre ton taijutsu de renom.

\- Faisons ça ! S'exclama Lee en déposant les flasques qu'il tenait. Ca promet d'être intéressant.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils et Kiba les fronça. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre Hinata proposer un duel à quelqu'un mais Sasuke devait admettre qu'il avait hâte de découvrir la puissance de combat de la jeune fille. Il garda cependant son habituel visage froid et blasé. Kiba s'assit sur la berge de la rivière aux côtés d'Akamaru. Sasuke fit mine de s'en aller mais, trop curieux pour ne pas regarder le match, il resta adossé à un arbre dans l'obscurité. Hinata et Lee sautèrent sur la surface de la rivière. Ils ne la traversaient pas grâce au chakra qu'ils concentraient dans leurs pieds. Les deux combattants s'observèrent un instant puis Kiba s'exclama :

\- Commencez !

Soudain, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, commençant leur combat au corps à corps. Hinata envoyait des coups de paume redoutablement précis à Lee, le forçant à parer en permanence. Elle cherchait une ouverture avec son byakugan. Lee se jeta brusquement au sol.

\- La bourrasque de Konoha !

Il prit appui sur ses mains et envoya ses jambes dans les tibias d'Hinata. Elle l'esquiva avec une grande rapidité et se réceptionna quelques mètres derrière sur la surface de l'eau.

\- Tu m'avais vu venir ! Remarqua Lee.

Hinata rit puis courut aussitôt vers lui. Coups de poings. Coups de paumes. Coups de pieds. Ils s'échangeaient des coups au corps à corps depuis une minute sans pouvoir blesser l'autre. Lee se concentra une seconde.

\- Ombre de la feuille morte !

Trop rapide. Avec une vitesse ahurissante, il se retrouva derrière Hinata.

\- Tornade de Konoha !

La jeune fille n'eut le temps de parer et fut envoyée quelques mètres derrière. Elle se releva immédiatement puis rassembla son chakra dans sa paume droite. Ils allaient voir à quoi ressemblait une attaque du clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Elle se rua vers Lee.

\- Assaut de la paume basse !

Il était prêt à parer seulement la jeune fille lui envoya un coup de pied au visage qu'il n'attendait pas puis elle l'atteignit avec sa paume basse, cela le paralysa un instant. Elle profita de ce temps pour concentrer en faible quantité son chakra dans sa main. Elle se concentra et il se changea en électricité tourbillonnante au creux de sa paume.

\- Paume du hakke foudroyant ! Hurla-t-elle en dirigeant sa paume à l'éclair tourbillonnant vers Lee. Il venait à peine de sortir de sa paralysie et il reçut l'éclair de plein fouet. Il s'effondra sur la surface et commença à couler. Hinata ne prit pas une seconde pour réfléchir, elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit de la rivière où elle voyait la combinaison verte de Lee et se jeta dans l'eau. Elle l'attrapa fermement entre ses bras et nagea jusqu'à la berge là où Akamaru et Kiba l'attendaient. Sasuke était de plus en plus étonné par tout ce qu'il avait vu de la jeune fille ce soir.

\- Tiens, prends le ! Fit difficilement l'héritière Hyûga en s'accrochant à la berge et en soulevant Lee hors de l'eau. Il avait rouvert les yeux et semblait confus. Elle sortit à son tour de l'eau et frissonna. Une fois que tout le monde eut repris son souffle et se fut calmé, tous trois rirent.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas compris ce qui m'était arrivé, mais tu es devenue très douée Hinata ! S'exclama Lee en lui souriant.

\- Moi aussi tu m'as impressionné ! Ajouta Kiba. Je ne savais pas que tu avais appris à combiner tes technique du hakke et ton élément.

\- J'ai encore un peu de mal à maîtriser ma force, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'envoyer à sa force minimale, expliqua Hinata.

\- Tu étais parfaite, répondit Lee. Maintenant je vais aller changer mes vêtements et me réchauffer, il fait un peu froid ici.

\- Oui allons-y, dit Kiba.

\- Moi je reste encore un peu, renchérit Hinata. Je voudrais m'exercer à une dernière technique, expliqua-t-elle.

\- D'accord mais ne tarde pas trop, tu dois te changer et te réchauffer, insista Kiba d'un ton paternel.

\- Bien sûr Kiba, merci beaucoup.

Lee et lui s'éloignèrent aux côtés d'Akamaru en direction des arbres. Hinata retourna sur la surface de la rivière puis positionna ses jambes. L'une plus avancée que l'autre. Ses longs cheveux noirs et dégoulinants ne semblaient pas la déranger. Elle plaça ses deux paumes tournées vers l'extérieur devant elle et se concentra. Elle devait réussir à maîtriser cette technique. Elle pourrait protéger tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers grâce à elle. Elle inspira profondément et cria :

\- Tourbillon divin du hakke flamboyant !

Elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, du chakra sortant de tous ses tenketsu. Sa vitesse de rotation était telle que seul un dôme bleu se dressait autour d'Hinata. Soudain, le tourbillon devint rouge et l'atmosphère autour de lui s'embrasa. Tout n'était que chaleur orangée. La braise vola dans l'atmosphère. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hinata s'arrêta et réapparut de derrière son bouclier de chakra enflammé. Elle tomba à genoux sur la surface de l'eau, haletante.

« J'ai réussi Neji » pensa-t-elle.

Hinata se releva avec difficulté puis bondit jusqu'à la rive. Elle remarqua que ses vêtements et ses cheveux avaient séché avec la vitesse de rotation et la chaleur de son Katon. Elle contempla un instant la rivière au dessus de laquelle voletaient de petits points lumineux jaunes, c'était des lucioles. La jeune fille se décida enfin à parler puisque lui ne comptait apparemment pas le faire.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Sasuke sut qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Ca ne l'étonnait pas, elle avait un byakugan et était toujours sur le qui-vive. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le voir ? Il soupira.

\- Eh bien… Fit-il en sortant d'entre les buissons. Il bondit et fut à ses côtés en un saut. Je me disais que tu avais énormément progressé aussi bien en ninjutsu qu'en taijutsu. Et je remarque que tu maîtrises tes affinités avec le feu et la foudre, ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Je me suis énormément entraînée après la grande guerre. J'y ai passé tout mon temps, merci beaucoup, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour être gentil tu sais, je le pense vraiment, insista-t-il.

\- Oh je me doute, dit Hinata à mi-voix. Ce n'est pas ton genre de me dire quelque chose pour être gentil.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ça mais je ne te déteste pas, répondit Sasuke agacé. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as l'air d'être devenue très puissante et j'aimerais, si tu le permets, que nous nous entraînions ensemble un jour.

Hinata ne sut quoi dire. Elle était sous le choc.

\- Ou-oui bien sûr, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bafouilla-t-elle sous le coup de l'étonnement. Je serais ravie de me battre contre toi. J'ai décidé que je me battrai toujours pour prouver que je suis digne d'être l'héritière du clan Hyûga, ajouta-t-elle d'un air plus assuré.

Sasuke avait tourné le visage vers la jeune fille. Elle observait encore la rivière et ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder dans les yeux aussi ne se retourna-t-elle pas lorsqu'elle sentit le regard du jeune Uchiha. Il était impressionné par cette fille. Il ne le lui dirait pas parce que ce n'était pas son genre mais il était réellement impressionné par Hinata. Elle avait prouvé tant de dignité et de force qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas au cours des derniers jours. Elle s'était aussi révélée douce et gentille auprès de tous. Finalement, il remarqua à nouveau qu'elle était très belle. Il avait le visage rivé vers celui de la jeune héritière. Ses grands yeux nacrés brillaient sous la lune et sa peau qui semblait si douce luisait faiblement. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau miroitaient sous les rayons et dansaient faiblement dans la brise hivernale. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement ? Ca ne lui arrivait jamais ce genre de chose, il ressentit à nouveau un peu d'agacement envers Hinata. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si différent avec elle ? Il secoua la tête.

\- Viens, on devrait y aller. Ils doivent avoir fini de préparer le repas, dit-il d'une voix forte en se retournant vers la forêt, le visage impassible.

Son comportement désarçonna Hinata encore plus mais elle décida de le rattraper et de marcher à côté de lui jusqu'au campement. Après tout, il avait essayé de faire preuve d'un genre de gentillesse envers elle, c'était déjà ça. Enfin « gentillesse » c'était vite dit, mais pour Sasuke, ça s'en rapprochait. Une chose dérangeait tout de même l'héritière : à quoi diable pouvait-il bien penser ? Il lui était vraiment impossible de deviner ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de l'Uchiha. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au camp d'où se dégageait une bonne odeur de bouillon. Le ventre de Hinata gargouilla. Sasuke se dérida enfin et lâcha un petit rire alors qu'elle souriait, un peu gênée.

\- Ah bah quand même ! S'exclama Kiba. On a faillit vous attendre, fit-il remarquer. Et puis comment ça se fait que tes vêtements et tes cheveux sont secs ?

\- C'est grâce à l'une de mes techniques, la vitesse d'exécution a complètement séché ma tenue, expliqua-t-elle. Sai s'approcha des deux arrivants et tendit à chacun un bol du délicieux bouillon encore fumant.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Dirent-ils tous les deux en s'asseyant sur leurs sacs de couchage.

Le repas était une fois de plus délicieux et cela eu le pouvoir de mettre tout le monde d'excellente humeur. Chacun participa aux conversations de la soirée et on entendait régulièrement des éclats de rire. Hinata finissait son bouillon et faillit tout laisser sortir de sa bouche lorsque Chôji finit sa blague. Elle avala avec difficulté puis explosa de rire comme tous les autres autour du feu de camp. La jeune fille ressentit une grande tendresse pour eux alors qu'Ino prenait les rennes de la conversation et que tous l'écoutaient avec attention. Hinata pensa qu'ils étaient un peu comme une famille et son sentiment n'en fut qu'augmenté lorsque Shikamaru taquina Sai en insistant sur son comportement avec Ino. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son arrogance de la veille. Ses commentaires provoquèrent des rougissements chez Ino et Sai et des fous rires chez leurs amis. Ils avaient tous fini leur bouillon à présent et le sommeil les emportait lentement. Ils nettoyèrent les ustensiles, rangèrent les provisions et les flasques. Une fois leurs corvées finies, ils se dirigèrent tous dans leurs couchages et échangèrent encore un peu. Tout le monde semblait joyeux et Hinata était contente d'entendre Sasuke prendre la parole, même s'il restait de marbre. Tout était paisible et demain ils accompliraient le troisième jour de leur périple vers le village caché de Tsuki. Lorsque tout le monde se tut, emporté par le sommeil, Hinata se tourna sur l'autre flan et remarqua à nouveau que le sac de couchage de Sasuke avait été installé non loin du sien. Elle repensa aux évènements de la journée et à tout ce que l'héritier Uchiha lui avait dit.

« Au fond, il est plutôt gentil » pensa Hinata avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Re chers amis, alors qu'en dites vous ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, donnez-moi vos impressions, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos retours, positifs ou un peu moins, quelques mots ou un peu plus longs ! On se retrouve samedi à 13h pour le chapitre cinq, le voyage n'est pas terminé, les équipes 1 et 2 vont devoir se séparer et continuer la route, beaucoup de choses attendent nos shinobis... Allez, à samedi et portez-vous bien !

\- Maude-chan


	5. Chapitre 5 : La persévérance de Hinata

Bonjour à toutes et à tous les amis ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances à tous, pour ceux qui en ont. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre 4 de ce mercredi vous a plu, cependant je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours alors je ne sais pas trop, nous dirons que "qui ne dit mot consent" hein ? ^^

Voici venir le temps des remerciements haha !  
Je tiens donc à remercier **Menthe** qui une fois de plus a rédigé une critique super encourageante et très perspicace ! Je ne sais pas trop si notre cher Uchiha devrait avoir un rival, à vrai dire ça ne figure pas dans mon plan mais je vais tenter de l'incorporer pourquoi pas... En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 te plaira. Merci aussi à **Guest** d'avoir pris le temps de donner son avis. Pour rebondir sur ce que tu as dit, de mon point de vue, la Hinata de ma fic est aussi modeste que dans l'original, c'est juste qu'elle est pus autoritaire et assurée ;) Et pour répondre à ta question, la fic fera environ une vingtaine de chapitres.  
Je tiens aussi à vous remercier d'être si nombreux à suivre cette fiction, plus de 700 vues c'est énormes, merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent et qui fav la fic, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi, vous êtes géniaux.

Mais bon, assez de blabla sentimental ! On se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour quelques informations supplémentaires... Faisons maintenant place au chapitre 5, le chapitre de ce samedi ! La suite du périple vers Tsuki ne sera pas de tout repos pour l'équipe 1... Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La persévérance de Hinata**

Au matin du troisième jour du périple, les deux équipes se levèrent à la hâte. Ils avaient un peu traîné et bien que le ciel était encore sombre, on devinait qu'à l'horizon, le soleil avait dû apparaître.

\- On s'est laissé aller, remarqua Shikamaru en baillant.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Hinata, affligée, en regardant les autres se presser pour ranger leurs affaires.

Contrairement aux autres, Shikamaru et Hinata s'étaient levés dans les temps et étaient déjà fin prêts, bandeaux noués, sacs sur le dos. Les autres finissaient encore de replier leurs affaires, un peu empotés à cause de la fatigue.

\- Finis de te préparer je m'occupe de ton sac de couchage, dit Hinata à Chôji qui s'était levé en dernier.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr ! Allez, vas vite finir ton sac.

Une fois les préparations finies, les deux équipes se mirent en formation, chacune vers une direction différente. Le troisième jour du trajet était le jour où les deux équipes devaient se séparer. Hinata se mit à la tête de l'équipe 1 qui devait contourner très largement le village. Shikamaru, lui, se mit à la tête de l'équipe 2. Hinata vérifia que tous ses hommes étaient en position. Comme toujours, Sai et Lee étaient juste derrière à sa droite et sa gauche et Sasuke fermait la formation. Ils firent les derniers ajustements : sac à dos bien installé, sandales bien nouées, bandages bien mis. Ils étaient prêts. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'équipe 2.

\- Soyez tous très prudents. Nous nous rapprochons de Tsuki, le danger ne fera qu'augmenter de jour en jour, les prévint-elle, sérieuse.

\- Oui on le sait ne t'en fais pas Hinata, occupe toi plutôt de ton équipe, répondit Shikamaru.

\- Evidemment, assura-t-elle, indignée.

\- Toi aussi sois prudente Hinata, intervint Kiba. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, je sais comme tu es.

Hinata ne répondit pas et sourit à son ancien camarade de l'équipe 8.

\- Faites bonne route et bonne chance, dit-elle avec plus de fermeté. On se retrouve à Tsuki ! C'est parti !

Ils s'élancèrent tous les quatre en direction du nord sous le regard inquiet de Kiba et Ino puis l'équipe 2 resserra sa formation et, au signal de Shikamaru, s'élança elle aussi. Les deux équipes entamaient enfin la partie finale du voyage. Bientôt ils atteindraient le village caché de Tsuki et pourraient accomplir la mission confiée par Kakashi. Le cortège de l'équipe 1 était sérieux, silencieux et concentré. Chacun était focalisé sur sa direction. Hinata, quant à elle, avait enclenché son byakugan et surveillait le moindre recoin de la forêt comme à son habitude. L'utilisation permanente de son byakugan était fatigante pour son chakra comme pour son corps mais elle se sentait plus rassurée de savoir que tout allait bien autour d'elle. La jeune fille était focalisée en même temps sur absolument tout ce qui existait dans la forêt. Les animaux, les plantes, les cours d'eau, les voyageurs, ses camarades, les espions…

Le coeur d'Hinata rata un battement. Elle avait senti un chakra ninja aux alentours. Elle le voyait. Ce chakra semblait s'approcher perpétuellement. Elle remarqua la silhouette du shinobi s'approcher. Heureusement pour Hinata, ses coéquipiers ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Elle devait agir au plus vite. Le ninja se rapprochait dangereusement de la où se trouvait Lee mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien faire demi-tour et alerter les autorités rebelles de Tsuki. Elle se décida. Tout se passa en un éclair. Sasuke vit l'homme approcher de Lee mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors que l'espion sortait des shuriken, une silhouette quasiment invisible par sa vitesse se propulsa devant les trois garçons de l'équipe 1. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un cri déchira le silence de la forêt.

\- PAUME DU HAKKE FOUDROYANT !

La paume d'Hinata chargée d'électricité toucha le thorax du ninja et un éclair soufflant et puissant s'abattit en plein coeur du shinobi. L'onde de choc fut telle que la jeune fille se vit propulsée en arrière par le souffle. Elle resta accroupie un instant, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage. En entendant que les autres arrivent, elle se releva et en un bond se retrouva près du corps du ninja. Il portait le bandeau du village de Tsuki. Le symbole était un cercle dont la moitié était noircie. Les trois autres arrivèrent à ses côtés en un clin d'oeil et contemplèrent un instant le cadavre, toujours stupéfait. « Il est mort sur le coup » pensa Sasuke, « son attaque était si puissante… ». Le jeune homme se reprit rapidement et se tourna vers Hinata un peu en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais du nous prévenir, cingla-t-il d'une voie glaciale.

\- Il y avait de très bonnes chances pour qu'il m'entende. Si ç'avait été le cas il serait reparti aussitôt et aurait eu l'opportunité de prévenir du monde à Tsuki. Qu'aurais-tu fait, Sasuke ? Le défia-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Il nota tout de même que sa voix tremblait un peu.

\- Très bien, tu as eu raison, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je déteste déjà ce que je m'apprête à dire Sasuke mais je n'ai apparemment pas le choix alors écoute moi bien. Tu as beau être plus puissant que moi, je suis capitaine de cette équipe et je prends les décisions. J'ai vu que Lee était en danger et j'ai agi dans l'intérêt de l'équipe, voilà ce qui m'a pris.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Après tout elle avait raison, elle avait admis être moins puissante que lui mais elle restait tout de même capitaine de l'équipe. De plus, elle avait pris la bonne décision et avait été bien assez forte pour se débarrasser de l'espion en une attaque. A nouveau il regretta son comportement : elle avait l'air un peu sonnée d'après le tremblement de sa voix.

\- Ton attaque était bien plus puissante aujourd'hui Hinata ! S'étonna Lee.

\- C'est parce qu'hier j'ai relâché mon attaque au minimum de sa puissance, répondit-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, j'y ai mis la moitié.

\- Que se passe-t-il si tu atteins la puissance maximale de ton attaque ? Demanda Sai avec curiosité.

\- Je tombe inconsciente, vidée de mon chakra, répondit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Je vais m'entraîner pour pouvoir atteindre cette limite et étendre mon attaque à un rayon qui peut atteindre plusieurs adversaires à la fois.

Sasuke contemplait encore le cadavre du ninja de Tsuki. Il vit que les vêtement sur son thorax avaient été brûlés par l'attaque. Il remarqua aussi une immense boursouflure sur son coeur et vit que la peau avait été brûlée elle aussi. L'attaque mélangeant du chakra et du raiton avait été concentrée en un endroit et avait causé la boursouflure.

\- Il faut l'enterrer au plus vite, fit remarquer Sasuke en levant les yeux vers Hinata.

\- Oui tu as raison, approuva-t-elle.

\- Je vais creuser un trou, attendez une seconde, dit Lee.

Il s'éloigna des trois autres puis bondit sur le sol, poing brandi en s'écriant :

\- Les Poings rugissants !

Trois seconde plus tard, il avait fait un trou suffisamment grand pour mettre une dizaine de rebelles de Tsuki. Hinata et Sasuke attrapèrent le corps et le posèrent au fond du trou. Ils se mirent tous à le reboucher et en à peine quelques minutes, l'endroit était intact.

\- Bien, il faut y retourner maintenant, dit Hinata et se replaçant en direction du nord. En position ! Ses acolytes se placèrent derrière elle sans un mot de plus, déterminés.

\- Allons-y !

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit fut encore plus tendu. Hinata leur avait conseillé d'être plus sur leurs gardes et elle-même sondait les alentours avec une plus grande frénésie, inquiète. Ses mouvements de tête pour améliorer ses angles de vue étaient encore plus rapides. Elle avait un oeil sur toute la forêt. Aucune menace. Pour l'instant. Sasuke avait lui aussi activé son dôjutsu et grâce à son sharingan il avait lui aussi une meilleure vue de la forêt même si elle n'était pas aussi bonne que celle d'un byakugan. Les mouvements qu'il percevait étaient plus nets et cela leur sauverait probablement la vie si un adversaire venait à les approcher. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le soleil avait disparu. Ce soir là, ils ne firent aucun tirage au sort, Hinata et Lee étaient tout désignés n'ayant jusqu'alors jamais dû se charger de cette corvée. Ils déposèrent tous immédiatement leurs sacs et firent un feu de camp.

\- Bon, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à cuisiner ce soir ! Dit gaiement Sai.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Lee qui venait de sortir son sac de couchage.

\- Enfin Lee, Hinata et toi vous n'avez jamais eu à passer par cette corvée, expliqua le jeune homme qui posait son rouleau à dessin par terre.

\- Oui je vois ça a du sens… Répondit Lee la mine déçue. C'est quand même dommage Hinata, nous devions…

\- Ca ne fait rien du tout Lee, ça peut vraiment attendre tu sais, coupa gentiment la jeune fille.

Sasuke les regarda alternativement avec étonnement.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il à Hinata.

\- Oh rien Sasuke, ce n'est pas très grave, répondit-elle hâtivement en sortant les ingrédients de son sac. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Enfin… Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose mais c'est juste que nous nous étions dit que Lee m'enseignerait des techniques de taijutsu que je pourrais combiner avec mon jukken, expliqua-t-elle. Je m'étais dit que ça pourrait m'être très utile.

\- Sai et moi nous occuperons du repas de ce soir, Hinata. Vas t'entraîner c'est le plus important, dit-il.

\- J'ai mon mot à dire ? Demanda Sai en relevant le nez de son sac, un peu plus loin.

\- Non, répondit fermement Sasuke. Ton entraînement est important Hinata, plus important que tout le reste alors vas-y, j'insiste. Et Sai aussi insiste…

\- En réalité je n'ai pas vraiment…

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air assassin en activant son sharingan ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire immédiatement.

\- Allez-y, insista l'Uchiha.

Hinata et Lee acquiescèrent. Ils finirent de préparer le campement puis s'éloignèrent vivement pour trouver un endroit avec de la place non loin du feu. Sasuke et Sai commencèrent à mettre l'eau à bouillir puis à découper les ingrédients séchés. Le premier gardait toujours un oeil sur l'entraînement de Hinata et Lee. Ils semblaient tous deux déterminés et Lee fit une démonstration de son Ombre de la feuille morte, une technique permettant d'imiter les mouvements de l'adversaire et d'arriver derrière lui en un instant. Il lui expliqua les bases et un instant plus tard, ils s'affrontèrent. Hinata s'essaya à la technique et ce fut un succès. Elle disparut en un instant, ses longs cheveux bleu nuit volant derrière elle et se retrouva derrière Lee en un clin d'oeil. Son coéquipier lui donna quelques conseils supplémentaires et lorsqu'elle réessaya, la technique était parfaitement exécutée. Sasuke vit Lee la féliciter de loin. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis le spécialiste du taijutsu se mit en position de combat et lui montra une nouvelle technique. Le jeune Uchiha reconnut cette technique comme le Poing rugissant qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt dans la journée. A la fin de sa démonstration, lui et Hinata s'affrontèrent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Lee ne comptait apparemment pas se laisser faire facilement mais la rapidité d'Hinata était très grande et elle apporta une modification à l'Ombre de la feuille morte. Elle laissa Lee approcher au plus près et sauta de sorte à disparaître de son champ de vision. Lorsqu'elle réapparut derrière lui, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris car cette technique restait la sienne cependant le Poing rugissant qu'il reçut d'Hinata le surprit. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il était juste beaucoup plus puissant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. La raison était que Hinata y avait insufflé de son chakra qui sortait par le tenketsu de son poignet. Il avait reçu le coup dans l'abdomen et fut envoyé quelques mètres derrière. Il se réceptionna sur ses jambes et continua à déraper encore quelques mètres. Il courut vers Hinata, étonné et très content de son exécution de l'attaque. Il devait être en train de la féliciter.

Sasuke tentait de ne rien laisser paraître cependant, il se laissa penser que le jeune homme la félicitait de façon très expansive… Après tout, ils n'avaient pas à discuter et à rire pour s'entraîner. Et Lee n'avait vraiment pas à lui toucher l'épaule pour lui enseigner quoi que ce soit. L'Uchiha s'était renfrogné sans savoir pourquoi cependant, il finit par se reprendre : son comportement était ridicule, ils avaient le droit de se parler après tout… Ils étaient grands et ils ne lui devaient rien.

Sasuke devait aussi avouer qu'il avait été étonné. La jeune fille s'améliorait dès qu'on lui donnait le moindre conseil, elle maîtrisait des techniques de taijutsu dès le premier essai et parvenait à les modifier grâce à son jukken. Elle était devenue douée c'était indéniable. « Elle est maintenant de la même trempe que Neji » pensa-t-il en mélangeant le bouillon de ramen d'un air absent. En à peine une demie heure d'entraînement avec un spécialiste du taijutsu tel que Lee, elle était devenue encore plus redoutable. Sasuke pensa que si un expert du Katon l'aidait, elle pourrait le maîtriser encore mieux. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. La laisser s'entraîner c'était une chose, l'aider directement en était une autre. Leurs clans étaient rivaux et ils n'étaient pas amis, il n'y avait aucun raison apparente pour qu'il l'aide. Sai et Sasuke préparèrent les bols. Une minute plus tard, Lee et Hinata se joignirent à eux et les remercièrent.

\- Alors, cet entraînement ? Demanda Sai en souriant.

\- Très instructif, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Elle a tout assimilé à une vitesse folle, ajouta Lee en lui souriant.

\- J'ai vu ça, intervint Sasuke en le coupant. J'ai eu l'impression que tu te débrouillais plutôt pas mal.

\- Oh ce n'était pas qu'une impression tu peux me croire ! S'exclama Lee. Il se lança alors dans de longues explications concernant les techniques les plus complexes de taijutsu.

Comme à leur habitude, ils profitèrent du repas pour se détendre et parler librement tous ensemble. Ils eurent un fou rire général quand Sai demanda à Lee s'il avait l'habitude de ne parler que de taijutsu en permanence. Lee lui même s'était mis à rire, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le moment d'être trop sérieux. Il s'excusa et ils continuèrent à débattre sur les conséquences que pourrait avoir un régime uniquement basé sur les ramen tel que celui qu'ils suivaient depuis le début de la mission. Hinata décida de couper court au sujet puisque Sai venait de prononcer le mot « furoncles ». Leurs hypothèses étaient parties un peu loin. Aussi décida-t-elle qu'il était temps de s'excuser, encore.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas rempli mon rôle ce soir, en tant que capitaine de cette équipe il était de mon devoir de respecter nos règles, dit Hinata, honteuse. Demain soir je ne manquerai pas à mon devoir et m'occuperai du repas c'est promis.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop gentille Hinata, il ne s'agit là que d'un repas ! Intervint Lee.

\- Oui mais nous aussi avons été très gentils en nous occupant du diner alors que nous nous étions déjà occupé de cela la veille, fit remarquer Sai.

\- C'est normal Hinata, dit froidement Sasuke. Tu es une héritière, tu dois te montrer digne de ta position, l'entraînement passe avant tout. J'insiste, entraine toi autant que tu en auras besoin, je m'occuperai du reste.

Hinata ne put rien répondre. Elle fixait Sasuke, la bouche entre-ouverte. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Il ne lui devait pourtant rien. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Sasuke la fixait lui aussi, interrogateur et que Lee et Sai étaient ahuris par la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle était gênée.

\- Me-merci c'est gentil mais je ne suis pas en mission pour m'entraîner, ce n'est pas du temps libre, je vais respecter notre organisation, affirma-t-elle en retrouvant de sa contenance de capitaine.

\- Très bien, souviens-toi juste que si jamais tu ressens le besoin de t'entraîner, tu peux compter sur nous, répéta Sasuke.

\- J'avoue que je n'aime pas m'occuper de la cuisine ou du campement mais c'est important alors je suis d'accord avec lui, compte sur nous, ajouta Sai. Lee et lui adressèrent un sourire franc à Hinata. Elle le leur retourna, à la fois touchée et gênée.

—

Ils avaient fini d'organiser leurs affaires pour le lendemain et allaient se coucher. Le sac de couchage de Sasuke était une fois de plus installé non loin de celui de Hinata. « Ca devient une habitude », pensa-t-elle. Lee et Sai dormaient déjà, on pouvait entendre leurs respirations profondes et régulières. Une fois allongée, elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sasuke, couché presque en face d'elle. Le calme absolu régnait. On entendait que les craquements du bois et le vent qui dansait dans les banches nues des arbres hivernaux. La lune était voilée par de blancs nuages. Le ciel au-dessus d'eux était noir d'encre et parsemé d'étoiles. Tout était calme…

\- Tu dors ?

Hinata frôla la crise cardiaque. Elle s'était concentrée sur le chant du vent dans les branches et cette soudaine voix lui avait fait rater un battement de coeur. Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement et découvrit que Sasuke était couché sur le flan et l'observait depuis son sac de couchage.

\- Non-non, murmura-t-elle, gênée. Tu as un problème ?

\- Non, j'ai simplement pensé qu'il était logique qu'on parle si aucun de nous deux ne dort, expliqua-t-il.

Il avait toujours une façon froide de dire les choses. Même les choses qui auraient pu être gentilles ou agréables. Hinata finit par acquiescer lentement, le regard toujours rivé vers Sasuke.

\- Tu maîtrises parfaitement ton Raiton d'après ce que j'ai vu, mais je me demandais si tu en étais au même niveau avec ton Katon.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Je suis beaucoup moins à l'aise avec le Katon, je ne l'ai maîtrisé qu'après mon Raiton.

\- Je vois. Au début le Katon peut-être compliqué à maîtriser. Pour le can Uchiha, c'est beaucoup plus simple nous avons une affinité naturelle et héréditaire avec le feu. J'imagine que pour les autres, ça doit être plus compliqué.

\- Oui, déclara Hinata. Il y a beaucoup de déceptions mais c'est pareil que dans tous les autres entraînements.

\- Oui je connais ça, j'ai dû persévérer de nombreuses fois pour maîtriser des techniques de rang S, approuva Sasuke.

\- Mais heureusement grâce à l'entraînement et aux efforts, on devient beaucoup plus fort, dit Hinata avec un sourire. Si on s'entraine assez dur et qu'on porte les autres vers le haut avec nous on finit toujours par être récompensé. Par notre propre force et par celle des autres.

Sasuke réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette phrase lui plaisait. C'était une belle façon de voir la persévérance.

\- Tout comme tu as réussi à maîtriser le tourbillon divin du hakke flamboyant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sasuke avec intérêt.

\- Oui, ça m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Cette technique est bien trop précieuse pour moi. Elle me permettra de protéger tout ce qui vaut la peine de l'être et elle me permettra de le…

La fin de la phrase d'Hinata s'étouffa dans sa bouche alors qu'elle réprimait un sanglot. « De le rendre fier » s'était-elle apprêtée à dire. La tristesse qui était née suite à la mort de Neji ne s'était toujours pas apaisée. Rien n'y faisait. Elle se sentit stupide de pleurer dans un moment pareil et surtout devant l'Uchiha. Elle se contenta de retenir ses sanglots et ferma les yeux, ralentissant sa respiration : elle feignait le sommeil.

Sasuke l'observait toujours et avait été désarçonné par la réaction de sa coéquipière. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il se souvint que la technique qu'elle s'était appliquée à maîtriser appartenait à Neji, il en était l'inventeur. Pleurait-elle à cause de la mort de son cousin ? Sasuke aurait été prêt à le parier. Il vit une perle briller au coin de l'oeil de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa couler au gré des formes du visage de la jeune fille puis la fine goutte entama sa course le long de son petit nez. Soudain, elle s'y pendit et vint s'écraser contre son sac de couchage.

Sasuke se sentit touché par la réaction de Hinata. Il ne dit rien et lui laissa un peu de répit. Il savait que dans ce genre de moment, une simple connaissance n'était d'aucune utilité et il ne pouvait certainement pas prétendre être son ami. La tristesse de sa coéquipière l'atteignit pourtant bien plus que ce qu'il aurait souhaité et il se sentait concerné. Il continua de la regarder en silence un instant.

Le jeune Uchiha comprenait les sentiments de la jeune fille mieux que quiconque. La perte d'êtres chers était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

* * *

Re les amis ! Alors ce chapitre ? ;) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé si jamais vous avez le temps, c'est encourageant et ça fait toujours plaisir, même s'il ne s'agit que de quelques mots très courts !  
Maintenant, place aux infos ! Je voulais vous dire que j'ai commencé à écrire deux autres fic en plus de **La Protectrice au Byakugan** , l'une porte sur **Kuroko no Basket** et l'autre sur **Bleach** , quant aux pairings, je vous en dirai plus dans peu de temps. Je profite des vacances d'été pour m'adonner à l'écriture et partager mon travail avec vous.  
Pour en revenir au chapitre 6 de mercredi prochain... Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, il reste peu de temps avant que l'équipe 1 n'atteigne Tsuki, les choses vont s'accélérer et devenir plus intéressantes...  
Comme d'habitude, à mercredi 13 heures ! Gros bisous et portez-vous bien

\- Maude-chan


	6. Chapitre 6 : Laisse moi t'aider

Bonjour à toutes et à tous les amis et bienvenue sur le chapitre de ce mercredi ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que j'espère vous allez bien et que vous profitez de ce début de vacances comme il se doit. Ensuite, je voulais partager avec vous le fait que cette fiction totalise maintenant plus de 1000 vues et c'est beaucoup quand même haha alors un grand merci à vous tous !

Pour ce qui est des reviews... Comme toujours, un grand merci à **Menthe** ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, quand il y a trop de personnages dans une fic alors qu'on veut en voir deux se rapprocher c'est pas vraiment le top (Les personnages de Naruto sont tellement bien que j'adore leur donner un rôle à tous ^^). En tout cas, au programme de ce chapitre et pour ton plus grand plaisir, plus d'ambiguïté encore... J'ai hâte que tu lises la suite ! Ensuite, merci beaucoup à **Shiro** pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, j'espère que la suite te plaira, ne t'en fais pas je compte bien continuer cette fic ;)

Allez, assez parlé ! Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien...

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Laisse moi t'aider**

L'air était froid et le ciel noir d'encre, sans nuage. Lorsque Hinata sortit le bras de son sac de couchage, elle frissonna brutalement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter la chaleur de son cocon de tissu nocturne mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle soupira et se résigna. « Nous devons protéger Tsuki et Konoha de la menace des rebelles », pensa-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Hinata se leva finalement, des frissons incontrôlables secouant son corps. Il faisait encore plus froid que la veille. L'hiver était finalement là. La jeune fille replia son sac de couchage et enfila son écharpe bleue. A côté d'elle, les trois autres faisaient de même en silence. Tous semblaient être en pleine léthargie. Lorsque Hinata se releva, elle croisa le regard de Sasuke. Elle lui sourit poliment puis retourna à l'empaquetage des provisions d'eau. Le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir et se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du village, Hinata voyait beaucoup plus d'empreintes de chakra autour d'eux et sa mission principale était de leur éviter une rencontre malheureuse avec quiconque. La tension ne faisait qu'augmenter pour chacun d'entre eux et ils ne purent se relâcher à aucun moment. La capitaine resta sérieuse en toute circonstance et ne s'accorda aucun moment de répit, il le fallait. Finalement, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure, ils dévièrent quelque peu de leur trajectoire pour trouver une clairière qui ne serait pas trop proche de la route menant à Tsuki. Il fallait éviter d'être repérable. Une fois installés, Sai et Sasuke parsemèrent les alentours de pièges et de parchemins explosifs qui leur permettraient d'avoir une nuit de sommeil calme.

Ce soir là, Hinata s'occupa comme promis du repas avec l'aide de Lee. Les deux discutaient et plaisantaient tout en préparant, une fois de plus, un bouillon. L'oeil méfiant de Sasuke s'attarda sur les cuisiniers du jours, et plus particulièrement sur Lee qui complimentait un peu trop Hinata. Il expliqua sa mine agacée à Sai qui le questionnait en disant que Lee en faisait trop et n'était pas assez professionnel avec leur capitaine, cependant la raison semblait être toute autre. L'Uchiha était courroucé par leur proximité inexplicable, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté entre eux et ils semblaient bien s'amuser. Voir l'héritière Hyûga éclater d'un doux rire cristallin à la suite d'une plaisanterie de l'expert en taijutsu n'était pas au goût de Sasuke. Le fait qu'il refuse de s'expliquer son agacement l'énervait encore plus et le pauvre ninja dessinateur fit les frais de la mauvaise humeur de son coéquipier, ne pouvant lui parler sans se faire rembarrer.

Ils mangèrent en discutant tranquillement et malgré ses efforts pour l'ignorer, Hinata sentit un regard impassible peser sur elle toute la soirée. Qu'elle prenne la parole ou non, Sasuke l'observait avec curiosité, comme s'il l'analysait. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune fille et elle se sentit encore plus tendue jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Son inquiétude pour ses coéquipiers continua de la tourmenter jusque dans son sac de couchage et elle passa quelques heures sans rien dire, allongée sur le dos à contempler les étoiles et repérer les constellations. Autour d'elle, les autres dormaient déjà. Enfin, ils dormaient presque tous. Seul Sasuke ne parvenait pas à fermer l'oeil et il contempla discrètement Hinata qui n'avait aucune idée du regard, encore une fois, posé sur elle. Il s'étonna de ne pas la trouver endormie, elle devait être fatiguée d'utiliser son byakugan en permanence, elle aurait dû se reposer.

Il se souvint finalement de sa réaction d'hier soir. Elle devait encore penser à la mort de Neji et à leur discussion concernant ses idéaux. Au fond, Sasuke aurait aimé lui dire des choses réconfortantes mais n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de le faire et de toute façon, n'avait pas non plus trouvé la bonne façon, après tout, il n'était pas son ami.

 _« Grâce à l'entraînement et aux efforts, on devient beaucoup plus fort. Si on s'entraîne assez dur et qu'on porte les autres vers le haut avec nous on finit toujours par être récompensé. Par notre propre force et par celle des autres »_

Les phrases de la jeune fille résonnèrent dans la tête de Sasuke. « Elle a raison », pensa-t-il en la regardant à nouveau, ses yeux opalins, brillants sous la lune. Il est inutile d'avoir des pouvoirs si on ne s'en sert pas pour les autres. « C'est ce que tu me dirais Itachi… Au fond elle est comme toi, cette fille ». Hinata contemplait toujours le ciel nocturne, silencieuse. L'héritier Uchiha avait pris une décision et une dernière affirmation résolue s'imposa à lui cette nuit là : « Je vais l'aider ».

—

Ils avaient passé la cinquième journée de leur périple à cacher leur chakra. Ils arrivaient enfin à proximité du village et il leur fallait être des plus discrets. Sai avait envoyé des créatures d'encre aux alentours pour prêter main forte à Hinata qui passait déjà tout sont temps à analyser les alentours avec son byakugan. L'équipe 1 dévia à nouveau de sa trajectoire le temps de la nuit pour être moins repérable. Comme toujours, nos compagnons déposèrent leurs affaires, firent un feu de camp, disposèrent leurs sacs de couchage puis se donnèrent des directives.

\- Lee, Sai, vous devriez vous occuper des réserves d'eau et des pièges à poser autour du campement, déclara Sasuke en sortant le plat à provisions de son sac.

\- Ca me va, répondit Lee en attrapant les flasques.

Sai acquiesça et Hinata sortit à son tour son plat à provisions de son sac. Pourquoi voulait-il s'occuper du repas ? Et avec elle qui plus est ? Elle se contenta de mettre de l'eau à bouillir, elle ne comptait certainement pas lui poser ces questions directement. Sasuke vint se poster à côté d'elle et commença à découper les carottes séchées avec application. Le début de la préparation demeura majoritairement silencieux, le silence seulement entrecoupé de temps à autres par des « c'est bien ça ou je l'ai coupé trop gros ? » venant de Sasuke. La jeune fille était soulagée de voir qu'il lui parlait normalement, enfin normalement pour l'Uchiha, et qu'il lui demandait son avis. Au moins, il comptait sur elle et n'était pas si froid que d'habitude. Alors, elle devint naturellement souriante avec lui le peu de fois où il lui adressait la parole. Ceci eut pour effet d'encourager le jeune homme à lui parler.

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, on a pas eu l'occasion de s'entraîner ensemble, fit-il remarquer en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa coéquipière.

\- Oui c'est vrai, déplora-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas eu tant de temps que cela à y accorder malheureusement.

\- Oui je sais bien, répondit Sasuke. J'espère que tu ne te dégonfleras pas sur le chemin du retour.

\- Evidemment que non ! Répliqua Hinata, indignée. Elle avait laissé le boeuf séché de côté pour le fusiller du regard.

Sasuke eut un petit rire en découvrant sa moue adorable.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'es encore améliorée depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai proposé ce combat, remarqua-t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? S'étonna Hinata.

\- Pour trois raisons : déjà, parce que j'ai été témoin de ton entraînement avec Lee, ensuite j'ai noté que ta vitesse avait augmenté, je l'ai remarqué pendant le trajet et enfin, et finalement, utiliser ton byakugan sans cesse ne t'épuise même pas tant que ça alors même que tu dors peu, énuméra le jeune homme.

\- Ah je vois… Répondit-elle. Un instant ! Comment sais-tu que je…

Sasuke lui adressa un air interrogateur.

\- Non rien laisse tomber j'imagine que je connais déjà la réponse, soupira la jeune fille, affligée. Toujours en train de me surveiller et d'analyser le moindre de mes mouvements.

\- C'est de la simple curiosité je t'assure, je ne cherche pas à te piéger ou quoi que ce soit, répondit calmement Sasuke. Il avait tout de même été un peu surpris par la perspicacité de Hinata.

La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement. Il n'avait même pas nié.

\- Comment ça de la curiosité ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… C'est juste que je ne connais pas si bien ton clan et que par toi je peux en avoir une idée plus précise, lança-t-il simplement.

\- Je vois, commenta Hinata.

\- Et en plus, je suis intrigué par ce que tu cherches à accomplir, ajouta-t-il le visage neutre. Tu deviens de plus en plus forte chaque jour et tu te bats pour de nobles idéaux. J'ai envie de savoir où tout cela te mènera.

\- Eh bien… Commença Hinata. Nous verrons bien, répondit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Ce sourire était chaleureux, appréciable. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke lui avait rendu ce sourire. Beaucoup moins chaleureux, un peu raté même, plus une moue qu'un sourire aux yeux du commun des mortels, certes. Cependant, aux yeux de Hinata, il s'agissait bien d'un sourire et elle sentit qu'il était sincère. Elle réalisa un instant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et rougit subitement. Sasuke remarqua que la peau habituellement pâle des joues de la jeune fille avait rosi et il détourna rapidement la tête. « D'accord, ça c'était vraiment bizarre », pensa-t-il. Bien qu'il faisait une température hivernale, Hinata avait senti ses joues s'embraser et avait soudainement eu chaud.

\- Bon j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, commença finalement Sasuke en plongeant les carottes dans le bouillon.

\- Ou-oui quoi ? Demanda Hinata qui essayait désespérément de reprendre sa couleur habituelle et un peu de contenance.

Il y avait réfléchi longuement, et avait beaucoup hésité aussi, mais maintenant il était sûr qu'il voulait le lui proposer.

\- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que le Katon était la nature de chakra avec laquelle les Uchiha avaient naturellement une affinité ?

\- Oui je m'en souviens, acquiesça Hinata en replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux noir corbeau derrière son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de faire ? » se demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui je m'en souviens Sasuke, et donc ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Euh oui… Tu m'as dit que tu avais du mal à maîtriser ta deuxième affinité. Je vais t'aider à mieux manier ton Katon, dit-il en se re-concentrant sur le regard nacré qui lui faisait face plutôt que sur la gestuelle gracieuse de la jeune fille.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, surprise.

\- Oui bien sûr, tu as des gens à porter vers le haut et des choses à protéger d'après ce que j'ai compris, je vais faire ce que je peux pour t'aider.

La voix de Sasuke avait une fois de plus été froide mais ce qu'il disait était sincère et Hinata ne pu réprimer un sourire.

\- Tu es certain que ça ne t'embête pas ? Insista la jeune fille.

\- Oui capitaine, je ne te le proposerais pas autrement, répliqua-t-il avec calme. Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Merci beaucoup Sasuke, j'accepte avec plaisir…

—

La soirée s'était passée sans encombre. Tous mangèrent calmement. Les repas étaient de plus en plus court car les journées étaient de plus en plus épuisantes. Chacun se dépêchait de manger pour pouvoir se coucher au plus vite. Lorsque Hinata se glissa dans son sac de couchage, elle se tourna vers celui de Sasuke, une fois de plus non loin du sien. Cette fois-ci, elle était bien déterminée à parler un peu avec lui et à ne pas tout gâcher avec sa mélancolie importune. Il avait fait preuve d'un grande franchise avec elle ce soir et elle pensa qu'il était peut-être enfin temps qu'elle lui pose les questions qu'elle gardait pour elle.

\- Sasuke ? Murmura-t-elle.

Ce dernier fut silencieusement surpris. D'ordinaire, il était celui qui débutait la conversation lorsqu'ils étaient dans leurs couches. Il se tourna vers elle et se redressa sur un coude pour l'observer.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

\- Tout dépend des questions, répondit le jeune homme, dubitatif.

En réalité, il n'avait que très peu envie que la Hyûga qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner lui pose des questions. Leur relation était encore à définir et à vrai dire, leur lien n'était pas assez fort d'après lui, ils n'étaient que des connaissances, des coéquipiers. Etait-elle sa capitaine, sa rivale par leurs clans, un sujet d'intérêt, une amie potentielle ou encore… autre chose ? Il était incapable de le dire.

\- En fait… C'est au sujet de l'ancien déserteur que tu es, ajouta Hinata.

\- Je vois, fit-il. Je comprends que tu puisses te poser des questions puisque tu es toujours restée à Konoha pour servir le Hokage et le village.

\- Ca ne t'embête pas ? Demanda à nouveau Hinata.

\- Non je ne pense pas, tout dépendra de tes questions.

\- D'accord.

D'après l'expression de son visage, la Hyûga comprit qu'il était agacé. Devait-elle continuer ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle le forçait, elle ne faisait rien de mal, il pourrait toujours refuser de répondre à la question.

\- Je me laisse tout de même la possibilité de ne pas répondre à certaines de tes questions, cela va sans dire, fit-il remarquer, le visage sérieux.

\- Très bien, approuva la Hyûga.

Un élan de curiosité l'animait à présent.

\- Bon alors voilà ma première question : est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir quitté Konoha ?

\- Honnêtement non, c'était nécessaire, je ne serais jamais devenu aussi fort en restant à Konoha.

\- Je vois… Et tu regrettes des choses que tu as faites quand tu collaborais avec Orochimaru ? Ou même des choses que tu as faites un peu après…

Elle avait une idée précise en tête. Regrettait-il d'avoir tué son frère ? D'ailleurs regrettait-il d'avoir tué tout court ? Elle ne voulait pas le lui demander directement, c'était trop personnel, trop intime pour cela. En revanche, elle espérait qu'il le lui dirait de lui-même. Cela n'arriva pourtant pas.

\- Je passe cette question, répondit Sasuke, froidement.

\- Bon, très bien je comprends. Euh… Est-ce que tout cela t'a été utile ?

\- Oui, je suis devenu bien plus fort. Je dirais même que cela m'a été bien plus utile que tout ce qu'on nous enseigne à Konoha. Après tout, je suis maintenant capable d'atteindre un très haut niveau de puissance.

\- Oui, je m'en doute bien mais… Est-ce que ça t'a apporté autre chose ?

Sasuke ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, il ne réfléchissait pas au contenu de sa réponse, bien sûr que non, c'était tout vu. Non, il se demandait plutôt s'il voulait lui répondre ou non.

\- Je passe cette question.

\- Bon d'accord, si tu veux, murmura-t-elle un peu déçue de ne pas obtenir autant de réponses que ce qu'elle aurait espéré. Hmm… Ah oui…

Le rose lui monta aux joues. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il n'y avait rien de mal à le lui demander, cependant elle sentait tout de même que sa question était plutôt personnelle.

\- Je me demandais si… rien n'aurait pu te faire rester à Konoha.

\- Ca ne te concerne en rien.

Sa réponse avait été beaucoup plus brutale et froide qu'il ne l'avait voulu et il regretta immédiatement sa façon de le dire. Hinata, elle, se sentit stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait, il n'allait pas se mettre à lui révéler des choses comme ça. C'était vraiment impoli de sa part de lui poser des questions aussi personnelles, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester à sa place de capitaine au lieu d'essayer de devenir son amie.

\- Oui bien sûr tu as raison ça ne me regarde pas, murmura-t-elle en souriant poliment.

Elle se sentait vraiment ridicule maintenant et décida de tourner le dos à Sasuke, trop honteuse pour lui faire face. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui poser de question du tout. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de toutes ses forces de s'endormir le plus vite possible. Elle se concentra sur le crépitement du feu et calma sa respiration pour sombrer dans le royaume des songes. Soudain, elle sentit une pression chaude sur son bras. Quelqu'un venait de poser sa main dessus, avec douceur. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, quelqu'un murmura à son oreille, si près qu'elle sentit quelques mèches de cheveux contre ses joues.

\- Désolé Hinata, je ne voulais pas du tout dire ça.

La jeune fille se raidit de surprise et de gêne, elle avait reconnu la voix. Le souffle chaud de son coéquipier la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait agir. Elle sentit son visage s'embraser à cause de la proximité de l'Uchiha. Elle avait même pu sentir son souffle contre son oreille, son coeur battit à toute vitesse. Elle parvint cependant à garder les yeux fermés. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui répondre ? Se retourner ? Elle eut soudain une idée. Il y avait peu de chances pour que cela fonctionne mais il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Elle avait décider de… feindre le sommeil, une nouvelle fois… Hinata garda les yeux bien fermés et maintint sa respiration lente.

Sasuke contempla le visage de la jeune fille au-dessus duquel il était penché. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, certes. Cependant Sasuke sentit très clairement qu'une fois de plus elle faisait semblant de dormir. « Elle pense sincèrement que je vais tomber dans le panneau ? » se demanda-t-il. Il resta encore quelques secondes près de son visage. Et une fois de plus, il la trouva très belle. Cette pensée surgissait dans son esprit assez souvent ces derniers temps, que le moment soit bien choisi ou non. Il devait se l'avouer, quelque chose qui ne lui était pas familier se tramait entre lui et la belle brune.

L'Uchiha finit par se redresser avec lenteur et retourna dans son sac de couchage encore chaud. Voilà deux fois qu'il la rendait triste et qu'elle feignait le sommeil pour l'éviter ! Sasuke pensa alors qu'il s'y prenait décidément très mal avec la capitaine au byakugan. Dès que la conversation évoquait de près ou de loin ses propres sentiments, l'héritier devenait froid et se renfrognait, il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Dans ce cas que convenait-il de faire ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée, c'était le plus triste de la situation. Cependant, malgré sa froideur et sa difficulté à supporter les autres, il espérait tout de même pouvoir devenir ami avec Hinata. Il se tourna sur le dos et contempla le ciel d'encre infini parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes. Il soupira. « Laissons-faire le temps… » pensa-t-il en posant son regard sur la Lune.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça compte énormément pour moi et je veux tout savoir, il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais améliorer ma fiction. Certes ce chapitre était très calme mais c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête car le voyage vers Tsuki touche à sa fin et au chapitre prochain, les affrontements vont commencer. Il va y avoir du mouvement au village caché de la Lune et nos shinobis de Konoha seront aux premières loges de ce désastre. Y aura-t-il des blessés ? Quel est le secret du village de Tsuki ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous Samedi à 13 heures les amis !  
Pour l'heure, je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaite une super fin de semaine !

\- Maude-chan


	7. Chapitre 7 : La bataille de Tsuki

Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs ! Désolée pour ce retard de quelques heures, avec mon déménagement c'est un peu la panique niveau timing ! J'espère vraiment que le chapitre dernier et sa bonne dose d'ambiguïté gênante vous ont plus ! Les chapitres demeuraient tout de même calmes jusqu'à maintenant cependant, je peux vous assurer que ce chapitre 7 sera mouvementé. Ce chapitre est plus long que d'ordinaire et les trois prochains aussi d'ailleurs, il y aura donc beaucoup de contenu et donc plus de plaisir de lectuuuuuure - du moins je l'espère.

Maintenant, voici les remerciements que j'adresse aux formidables (et rares) lecteurs qui laissent des reviews et me suivent, vous êtes géniaux ! Comme toujours **Menthe** , merci beaucoup à toi, j'adore lire tes avis sur les chapitres ainsi que tes déductions et tes suggestions ^^ En effet, Hinata s'est vraiment emballée et Sasuke, lui, reste aussi fermé qu'une huître têtue, assez problématique pour eux en effet ! Hahaha tes réactions m'ont fait mourir de rire, tu es machiavélique ! C'est clair que la subtilité pour l'instant c'est pas encore ça. Plus de personnages reviennent au chapitre 8, ne t'en fais pas pour cela ! Cependant je dois avouer que je vais avoir du mal à créer des éléments perturbateurs dans la mesure où ils sont eux-mêmes des obstacles à leur amour... x) J'espère que je ne décevrai pas tes attentes quoi qu'il en soit ! Merci aussi à **Guest** pour ta suggestion, en effet ça aurait pu être très drôle, j'imagine très bien la scène hahaha ! Ca me donne envie de commencer une fiction comique tiens ! Bonne lecture à vous en tout cas !

Allez, trêve de bavardages, faites place au chapitre de ce samedi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La bataille de Tsuki**

Le voyage touchait à sa fin. Il ne restait maintenant à nos compagnons de l'équipe 1 plus qu'une demie journée de course avant d'arriver au village de Tsuki pour le prendre à revers. Ils étaient largement dans les temps qui avaient été convenus avec l'équipe 2. A peine levés, ils avaient immédiatement quitté leur campement. Hinata n'avait pas eu un regard pour Sasuke et n'avait pas osé lui adresser la parole, encore trop gênée par les évènements de la veille. Le jeune homme avait compris et n'avait pas essayé de lui parler non plus. Leur course entre les arbres était rapide et Hinata scrutait encore les alentours avec la précision maximale de son byakugan. Ils avançaient à vive allure. Le vent froid de l'hiver plaquait leurs cheveux en arrière. Le fait d'avoir le vent de face était d'autant plus épuisant et la jeune fille de l'équipe 1 resserra son écharpe autour de son cou en continuant d'avancer beaucoup plus vite que les autres. Elle ne tenait plus en place, il était temps pour eux d'agir. Elle recommença ses petits mouvements de tête saccadés qui lui permettaient d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble du périmètre. Son équipe n'avait rien à craindre, elle verrait n'importe quelle menace arriver.

Elle repensa à sa détermination. Il était temps de sauver Tsuki et de protéger Konoha ainsi que la paix récemment instaurée par la même occasion. De plus, si elle menait cette mission à bien, Hinata savait que ce serait hautement bénéfique pour son statut dans le clan Hyûga et que l'estime que son père avait pour elle autrefois reviendrait. Il le fallait. Cela serait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle serra les poings et prit un grand élan sur une branche pour sauter plus vite encore. Les autres auraient du mal à la suivre si elle ne ralentissait pas un peu.

Sai et Lee courait juste derrière elle, eux aussi les cheveux en arrière à cause du vent. Sasuke fermait la marche comme toujours. La concentration était maximale et tous furent très surpris d'entendre Sai poser une question à Hinata.

\- Dis moi Hinata ! Cria Sai pour parler plus fort que le vent qui sifflait dans leurs oreilles à tous.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Sai ? Demanda Hinata, inquiète en esquissant un petit mouvement de tête dans la direction du ninja dessinateur.

\- J'avais quelques questions à te poser au sujet de ton byakugan, fit-il savoir.

\- Euh… Commença la jeune fille en criant elle aussi pour surpasser les hurlements du vent. Ca a un rapport avec la mission ?

\- Non c'est de la simple curiosité mais ça m'intéresse vraiment, répondit-il.

« Ah, la curiosité décidément… » pensa Hinata avec un demi sourire. Elle n'allait pas lui jeter la pierre, elle-même avait ennuyé Sasuke avec des questions nées de sa curiosité le soir d'avant. Des questions stupides qui plus est. Elle se résigna.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, accepta-t-elle, avançant toujours aussi vite.

\- Très bien, alors je me demandais si tu pouvais voir à travers la matière ?

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est le principe même du byakugan, de la sorte nous pouvons isoler des couches de matières pour distinguer le chakra dans le corps humain. C'est pour ça que la maîtrise du chakra de mon clan est très supérieure à la moyenne et que notre taijutsu s'accorde parfaitement avec le ninjutsu, expliqua-t-elle en haussant toujours la voix contre le vent.

\- Je vois, c'est très bien expliqué. J'ai compris, merci Hinata.

\- Pas de soucis, Sai.

\- J'ai une autre question, ça ne t'embêterait pas d'y répondre ? Demanda le jeune homme à la peau très pâle.

\- Non, là que nous y sommes tu peux me demander, mais ne parle pas trop tu vas t'essouffler.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, est-ce que tu vois tout le temps à travers le choses ou uniquement quand ton byakugan est enclenché ?

\- En fait, je peux voir à travers la matière même sans activer mon byakugan mais c'est un peu moins précis. Ca me permet de voir à travers les objets tous proches quand je le veux, voilà pourquoi quand je surveille la forêt j'enclenche mon byakugan, il me permet de voir à travers les arbres plus précisément et de distinguer toute source de chakra environnante, répondit-elle.

\- Super merci beaucoup. On peut dire que tes explications sont très faciles à comprendre, remarqua Sai. Du coup, si tu veux voir quelqu'un nu à proximité de toi, tu peux le faire n'importe quand et sans que personne ne le sache.

Hinata inspira une grande bouffée d'air sous le choc et s'étouffa avec sa salive. Qu'avait-il dit ? Devant autant de monde ? Elle devint rouge pivoine et se déconcentra immédiatement. Son pied effleura la branche sur laquelle elle allait prendre appui et elle tomba dans le vide entre deux arbres. Deux bras robustes l'attrapèrent sous les épaules et la remontèrent vivement. C'était Lee qui venait de la rattraper d'une haute chute. Les réflexes du jeune homme avaient été d'une grande rapidité et il la remit debout sur la branche d'où elle était tombée.

\- Ca va Hinata ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en regardant ses yeux.

\- Ou-oui ça va je n'ai rien du tout, désolée j'ai été déconcentrée d'un coup, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Non mais ça va pas Sai ? S'énerva Lee en se tournant vers lui, poings sur les hanches. On ne pose pas des questions comme ça à quelqu'un qui dirige une opération !

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça la déstabiliserait autant, se défendit Sai en souriant.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas être déstabilisé par une question pareille ! S'exclama l'expert en taijutsu.

\- C'est rien ce n'est pas grave, intervint Hinata en souriant. Pour répondre à ta question Sai, en effet je le pourrais si je le voulais et personne n'en saurait rien. Cependant je ne le fais pas, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

« Et voilà, je me suis encore ridiculisée devant Sasuke, ça doit bien être la troisième fois de la semaine » pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Bon allons-y, nous avons bien assez traîné comme ça, fit Hinata, autoritaire. En formation ! C'est parti !

Ils s'élancèrent à nouveau entre les arbres, Hinata toujours aussi gênée et ses joues toujours aussi rouges, cependant elle était concentrée sur son byakugan et sur ses pieds qui filaient à une telle vitesse qu'ils ne touchaient presque pas les branches. Sasuke était agacé. Il s'était aussi élancé pour rattraper la jeune fille mais Lee avait été plus rapide que lui. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à s'en énerver, le principal était qu'elle aille bien après tout… N'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, au delà de son agacement, il avait été amusé par la situation. Hinata n'était pas si calme qu'elle le faisait croire à tout le monde, il l'avait compris en la voyant tomber suite à cette remarque déstabilisante dans tous les sens du terme. Il devait avouer qu'il avait trouvé sa réaction attendrissante, entre ses rougissements, ses bégaiements et la franchise de sa réponse finale. Cependant il avait aussi trouvé qu'elle s'était vite reprise pour la mission et qu'elle savait diriger cette équipe d'une main de fer. Il esquissa un sourire discret que personne ne put voir. Hinata sentit enfin du chakra shinobi en grande quantité. Ils étaient presque arrivés au mur d'enceinte à l'arrière du village. Hinata remarqua un astre dans le ciel, cet astre se tenait juste à côté de la lune pâle que l'on voyait en plein jour, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant… Bizarre. Elle stoppa l'équipe.

\- Sai, envoie un message immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que j'écris ?

\- Dis leur que nous passerons le mur d'enceinte dans moins de trois minutes après la réception de ce message. Dis leur que je détecte vingt-neuf présences ninjas dans le bâtiment au centre du village. Ca doit être le bâtiment du conseil. Ils sont tous dans la pièce principale… Enuméra-t-elle en concentrant son byakugan vers un point que les autres ne pouvaient voir. Dis leur d'entrer par la porte principale. Nous ferons irruption par une fenêtre arrière.

\- C'est fait Hinata. Je leur envoie, répondit Sai.

Les écritures qu'il venait de plaquer sur le papier s'envolèrent toutes simultanément vers leur droite, prenant la forme d'un petit oiseau.

\- Très bien, dit Hinata en se tournant vers eux, déterminée. Je ne détecte aucun civil, cependant si vous en croisez, vous devrez les protéger quoi qu'il arrive c'est le plus important. Pensez à surveiller nos camarades, nous ne laisserons personne derrière nous, nous ne laisserons personne se faire blesser. Nous allons libérer Tsuki et protéger Konoha. Allons-y !

Les trois hommes sous son commandement acquiescèrent vivement, eux aussi étaient déterminés. Soudain, tous se remirent en chemin vers le mur d'enceinte. C'était le moment.

\- On dirait qu'il y a une deuxième lune dans le ciel, fit remarquer Lee en levant la tête.

\- Concentre-toi Lee ce n'est pas le moment, renchérit Hinata plus tendue que jamais.

Elle scrutait la moindre parcelle de pierre du mur d'enceinte en quête de gardes. Personne. Etrange. Ils finirent pas le franchir et atteignirent rapidement le sol. Ils coururent sur le sable battu du village de Tsuki de toutes leurs forces. Ils distinguèrent enfin le bâtiment dont Hinata parlait.

\- Tu peux vraiment voir aussi loin ! S'étonna Sai en remarquant que les indications que la jeune fille avait donné cinq cent mètres plus tôt étaient correctes.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier, répliqua Hinata, concentrée. Placez vous sous les fenêtres, nous allons leur faire une petite surprise. En avant !

Ils entrèrent tous en trombe en brisant les fenêtres arrières du bâtiment. Ca y est, le moment était enfin arrivé. Hinata brisa elle aussi l'une des fenêtres avec un kunai. Elle sentit des bouts de verre se coincer dans ses cheveux et des tintements retentirent tout autour d'elle. Tous les hommes autour de la table se levèrent brusquement, étonnés. Des cris retentirent et la porte avant du bâtiment fut arrachée de ses gonds. Sur la lumière qui s'engouffra du trou, cinq silhouettes se détachaient. Hinata les reconnut, le combat pouvait commencer.

Dans la surprise, chacun eu l'occasion d'éliminer un ninja. La Hyûga utilisa sa Paume du hakke foudroyant sur la poitrine d'un homme à la large carrure. Une boursoufflure apparut sur son torse et il s'affala, mort. Hinata surveilla l'état du combat des autres.

\- Hinata derrière toi ! S'écria Lee, essoufflé qui se battait avec ardeur.

La Hyûga se retourna et vit une autre personne se ruer sur elle, une jeune femme blonde. Elle cria dans sa course. Hinata para tout ses coups un par un avec concentration et lui asséna une Paume du hakke dans un tenketsu juste au-dessus du coeur. Elle tomba paralysée, du sang coulant de ses lèvres. Hinata se retourna rapidement vers ses coéquipiers et vit avec horreur qu'un des rebelles attaquait Ino de dos.

\- Ino attention ! Cria-t-elle en courant vers eux.

Elle n'eut pas à atteindre Ino, Sasuke avait été plus rapide et venait d'utiliser son Shidori dans le dos de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Ino. Sa main tendue brillait comme un éclair et s'enfonça dans la chair du ninja pour le traverser de part en part. La brune n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et se tourna vers un autre homme qui se jetait sur elle. S'ensuivit un violent combat de coups de jambes. Elle se prit un coup de pied au visage. Sa joue était endolorie mais elle répliqua aussitôt, aussi violemment. Un autre coup de poing au visage pour elle. Douloureux. Elle se décida à utiliser l'Ombre de la feuille morte récemment apprise et se retrouva derrière lui. Le combat était sans pitié et elle le paralysa quelques minutes seulement après avoir commencé.

Lee en était maintenant aux mains avec une ninja qui maîtrisait le Suiton à distance. Il eut beaucoup de mal à contrer les techniques de la kunoichi. Il se retrouva enfermé dans une bulle d'eau inextricable et ne pouvait plus respirer. Il sembla se concentrer et s'extirpa de la bulle grâce à la Tornade de Konoha dont la vitesse d'exécution perturba le chakra de la kunoichi.

\- Impossible ! S'écria-t-elle.

Lee avait recouvré ses esprits et trouva enfin une ouverture. Il assena un Poing rugissant d'une puissance rare à son adversaire. Elle tituba et cracha du sang avant de tomber. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se releva. Elle était coriace, Lee ne pouvait le nier.

Non loin, Kiba utilisa la Morsure de l'homme bête contre un ninja aux techniques Futton. Il parvint à atteindre son adversaire qui fut projeté au mur. Leur combat avait amoché les deux et Kiba avait l'air mal en point, Akamaru aussi. Une bourrasque rugit et Akamaru se retrouva projeté au mur dans un jappement déchirant. Kiba fonça droit sur le ninja, en rage. Il hurla et fut lui aussi balayé par une bourrasque. La Hyûga s'apprêtait à intervenir mais Sai et Lee vinrent lui prêter main forte une fois débarrassés de leurs propres combats. Sai utilisa sa Toile aux monstres fantomatiques et trois immenses créatures d'encre se jetèrent sur le ninja Futton, sans aucune pitié. Voyant que la situation était à leur avantage, Hinata put se concentrer sur autre chose et se pressa de scanner à nouveau les environs.

La formation Ino-Shika-Chô était en train de s'en prendre à ce qui semblait être le ninja le plus fort du camp adverse d'après son flux de chakra et ses techniques. Il jaugea Chôji un instant.

\- Bah alors mon gros, t'attends quoi ?

\- JE NE SUIS PAS GROS ! Hurla-t-il. JE SUIS ENROBE !

L'enrobé utilisa son Décuplement avec rage et l'écrasa alors que Shikamaru utilisait son Etreinte mortelle de l'ombre afin de lui ôter toute chance de fuir. Ils maitrisaient clairement la situation. Mais soudain, un assaillant apparut et se pressa sur Shikamaru pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à son allier. Ino visa sa gorge avec un kunai et il vint le frapper avec une précision chirurgicale. Et encore un de moins.

Sasuke était aux prises avec deux rebelles qui l'attaquaient simultanément. Il avait tout de même le dessus et en mit un K.O avec une Boule de feu suprême.

Soudain, Hinata sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Trois puissants chakras hostiles approchaient. Elle ne les avait pourtant pas remarqué plus tôt. Qui étaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils ? Elle fut capable de déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et de deux hommes. Ils arrivaient à toute vitesse et fonçaient droit sur la mêlée. Sasuke combattait de nouveau deux ninjas, la formation Ino-Shika-Chô en était toujours aux mains avec le même ninja qui s'était défait de l'Etreinte mortelle de l'ombre et Lee, Sai et Kiba se battaient contre cinq ninjas utilisant une combinaison de Futton et de Katon, un brasier envahissant la pièce. Tous étaient occupés. Que faire ? Hinata se déchira la voix pour prévenir les autres mais personne ne semblait prêter attention à elle.

\- IL Y EN A D'AUTRES !

Les combats qui faisaient rage étaient si violent qu'aucun des combattants ne put entendre ce qu'elle disait. Les deux hommes et la femme débarquèrent dans la pièce à toute allure. Hinata comprit que leur chakra était bien plus puissant que celui des autres ninjas. Ils prirent pour cible Lee, Sai et Kiba qui venaient de mettre au tapis l'un des cinq ninjas Futton et Katon qu'ils combattaient. Ils se ruèrent sur les trois qui leur tournaient le dos et ne les avaient pas senti entrer, comme personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ils étaient puissants et rapides. Cependant, Hinata l'était plus encore. « Ils ne les attaqueront pas de dos. Ils ne les toucheront même pas », pensa-t-elle avec force. Elle se rua entre les deux groupes, faisant barrage de son corps et leur adressa un regard impitoyable.

\- Que croyez-vous faire ?! Hurla-t-elle. LES SOIXANTE-QUATRE POINGS DU HAKKE PROTECTEUR !

Elle martela les airs de ses paumes et une grille de chakra se tissa entre ses assaillants et elle. Kiba, Lee et Sai se retournèrent enfin. La femme au chakra monstrueux combina une attaque avec l'homme à côté d'elle alors que le troisième lançait une attaque seul. Hinata fut assaillie par une déferlante de feu et son bouclier de chakra fut endommagée par une puissante attaque Doton. Elle ne faillit pourtant pas. Elle devait les protéger.

\- Continuez de vous battre ! Cria Hinata. Je m'occupe d'eux !

Elle reçut une nouvelle déferlante d'attaques. Des flammes puissantes vinrent lécher son bouclier et il fut détruit. Elle essuya une partie des attaques et fut assommée par un jet de terre qu'elle reçut dans le ventre, sentant au passage quelques unes de ses côtes émettre une craquement sinistre. Une forte douleur lui brûla le thorax. Elle dérapa à peine sur un mètre, restant entre ses camarades et les assaillants. Elle parvint tout de même à se remettre debout en toussant une pluie sanguine. Kiba s'étrangla en voyant Hinata ainsi.

\- Hinata ! S'écria-t-il en s'approchant.

Il leur fallait encore vaincre une dizaine d'assaillants. Elle allait combattre les nouveaux arrivants et leur laisser le champ libre. Si ils en finissaient avec les autres, plus faibles, ils auraient gagné. Le combat était joué d'avance.

\- N'approche pas ! Continue de te battre Kiba, je gère la situation !

Elle se releva et dressa ses paumes devant elle. Les attaquants préparaient une nouvelle salve. Hinata concentra son chakra et son Raiton dans ses mains. L'un des assaillants se précipita sur elle alors que les autres concentraient une attaque. Une violente douleur. Elle venait de recevoir un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Hinata ne se déconcentra pas. Elle secoua la tête et lança son attaque à l'adversaire qui venait de lui asséner le coup traître.

\- Paume du hakke foudroyant !

Avec son rayon électrifié, elle réussit à le toucher. Son corps se tordit. Inquiétant. Il tomba à la renverse, inconscient, les veines violettes et épaisses. Il était sérieusement amoché. L'héritière essuya une attaque des deux autres ninjas, la même attaque Doton qu'avant. Une autre douleur au thorax. Hinata cracha à nouveau un peu de sang et de bave sous le choc mais l'encaissa. Leur comparse ne se levait pas, bel et bien hors-jeu. « Plus que deux ». Elle se replaça, mains devant elle. Autour d'elle, chacun s'en sortait dans son combat. « C'est bien. Je dois continuer à me battre contre ceux-là, les autres peuvent se concentrer ».

\- Tu comptes retenter ce bouclier minable ? Demanda l'homme de sa voix rauque et moqueuse.

\- J'ai bien mieux, le coupa Hinata, le regard brûlant. TOURBILLON DIVIN DU HAKKE FLAMBOYANT !

Elle tourna sur elle-même en relâchant du chakra sur toute sa peau. Vite, le dôme de chakra bleu s'enflamma et devint rouge, l'atmosphère se réchauffa tout autour. L'air sembla s'embraser. Ils ne toucheraient pas à ses coéquipiers, elle l'avait promis.

Les deux ninjas tentèrent une attaque combinée, mais leur puissante attaque Doton fut repoussée en un clin d'oeil. Elle s'écrasa contre un mur du bâtiment qui s'effondra. La lumière de l'extérieur entra dans la pièce. C'était cette puissance qu'elle avait reçu dans le ventre plus tôt, elle le ressentit plus encore lorsqu'elle leva les paumes. C'était une douleur à s'évanouir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Les deux ninjas s'épuisèrent de la sorte à lancer des attaques en vain, toujours repoussée par le Tourbillon divin. Cependant, Hinata arrivait à court de chakra. Le pire était à redouter. Sa rotation s'arrêta brusquement et elle se releva difficilement après être tombée à genoux. Elle leur lança un regard assassin.

\- Qu'allez-vous tenter contre moi maintenant ? Cracha-t-elle.

\- Tu es à court de chakra ! Hurla l'homme en s'approchant d'elle à toute allure.

Sa coéquipière s'élança avec lui, le même air féroce sur le visage, cependant la femme fut interceptée par Sasuke qui la frappa d'un shidori au vol.

L'homme arriva à portée de main d'Hinata. Elle concentra toutes ses réserves de chakra dans sa paume droite et y ajouta toute la puissance possible de Raiton dont elle était capable. De loin, Sasuke vit l'action au ralenti, son sang se glaça.

\- NON ! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, le visage horrifié.

Les paupières de Hinata se fermèrent un instant. Elle sentit son corps déborder de vie, d'énergie. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Sa main était maintenant parcourue de sa foudre redoutable. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le regard déterminé. Elle ne tremblait pas. Elle attendit que son adversaire vienne à elle et s'apprêta à placer sa délicate paume foudroyante sur le coeur du ninja.

\- Peut-être suis-je à court de chakra pour mon tourbillon… Commença-t-elle.

Le ninja était presque à sa hauteur et finalement, sa paume sévère et juste rencontra son coeur.

\- … Mais jamais pour te tuer, murmura-t-elle alors que le corps de l'homme était parcouru de spasmes. Moi vivante, tu ne les toucheras jamais.

Le corps du ninja se tordit violemment, secoué de part en part. Le choc fut puissant et sa colonne vertébrale se brisa immédiatement. Une boursoufflure rouge et putride apparut immédiatement sur la poitrine de l'homme. Elle grossit tant et si vite qu'elle explosa et son thorax s'ouvrit dans un souffle moite et sanglant. Violent.

Brusquement, Hinata fut repoussée en arrière par l'explosion de chakra. Bientôt, elle sentit son corps quitter le sol. Elle avait donné toute sa puissance et sentait maintenant toute cette vie et cette énergie la quitter inexorablement. « Non, pas déjà… ». Alors, elle s'évanouit dans le souffle de l'explosion. Ses longs cheveux noirs dansèrent autour de son visage aux yeux clos. Ses bras virevoltèrent en tous sens, elle ne contrôlait plus rien et avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Sasuke sauta et la rattrapa dans sa chute, dérapant sur quelques mètres. Il la tint fermement dans ses bras et ne la lâcha pas avant la fin du dernier affrontement. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus d'un cil, elle avait épuisé presque tout son chakra et Sasuke le sentait avec horreur. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir comme ça ? Il ne prêta pas attention aux cadavres et aux faibles corps mutilés gémissant par terre. Le sang lui prenait le nez, le rouge tapissait le sol mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était elle. Elle, faible. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la mission. Il regarda son pâle visage avec une peur grandissante. Il pensa soudain que s'il avait pu répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle lui avait posées hier pour la maintenir éveillée maintenant, il l'aurait volontiers fait. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Hinata ? » se désola-t-il en passant une main sur sa joue.

De nouvelles voix retentirent. L'équipe 3 arrivait enfin. Sakura rentra dans la pièce la première et son visage changea subitement d'expression : de la détermination à l'horreur.

\- Sakura, ici ! Cria Sasuke en la voyant entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'écria-t-elle avec affolement.

Elle accourut et examina Hinata à toute vitesse de ses mains assurées. Sasuke maintenait toujours son regard inquiet sur la Hyûga. Bientôt, tous affluèrent autour d'eux en entendant leurs cris affolés.

\- Elle n'a presque plus de chakra ! Fit Sakura en criant.

\- Oui elle a tout donné pendant qu'elle combattait trois nouveaux arrivants qu'elle n'avait pas repérés plus tôt. Elle nous a laissé le champ libre pour en finir avec nos propres combats, expliqua Kiba en baissant la voix.

Son visage était ensanglanté et il se tenait difficilement le bras gauche qui semblait douloureux.

\- Il n'y a pas que cela ! Même sa force physique semble avoir quitté son corps, ajouta-t-elle en palpant ses jambes.

Tous s'accroupirent autour de Hinata. Leurs seules blessures étaient des égratignures et des bleus. Elle continua son examen sur le thorax de Hinata et son visage s'assombrit plus encore.

\- Et elle a des côtes cassées.

Kiba vit à nouveau derrière ses paupières closes un immense et puissant cylindre de terre percuter le thorax de son amie de plein fouet et il tressaillit. Lui aussi avait entendu ces craquements sinistres lors de l'impact. Non loin de Kiba, le coeur serré et l'estomac douloureux, Sasuke observait Hinata. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait, il voulait savoir si elle allait s'en sortir.

\- Il va falloir la rapatrier d'urgence à Konoha, dit Sakura en reprenant son calme. Sai, il faut que tu l'emmènes avec toi sur une bête d'encre volante, ça devrait à peine prendre deux jours. Ca va aller.

Sai acquiesça.

\- Elle nous a sauvé la vie… Murmura Lee en observant le visage pâle et inconscient d'Hinata.

\- Hinata est une excellente capitaine, ajouta Sai.

\- En tous cas elle a mieux respecté ses propres consignes que nous, répliqua Sasuke la voix tremblante en regardant le sol.

Lee, Sai et les autres lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, perdus. Sasuke releva le visage vers eux et récita d'une voix froide :

 _« Pensez à surveiller nos camarades. Nous ne laisserons personne derrière nous, nous ne laisserons personne se faire blesser »_

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 7 ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir cela car il s'agit en effet d'un de mes chapitre préférés avec le 2 et le 9 (ce dernier n'étant pas encore sorti haha je sais je suis cruelle, patience vous verrez, il vaut vraiment le détour...).  
Notre belle Hinata est vraiment très mal en point et va être rapatriée à Konoha par le maladroit et gênant Sai, mais dans quel état sera-t-elle au prochain chapitre ? Et quel est le dénouement final de cette mission à Tsuki ? Aussi, comment s'est passée la mission de l'équipe 3 ? Voilà autant de choses que vous apprendrez dans le prochain chapitre chers amis !  
Je vous donne donc rendez-vous mercredi prochain à 13 heures... Passez une bonne journée, un super week-end et à mercredi, bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	8. Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles et doutes

Salut à toutes et à tous amis lecteurs et bienvenue pour le chapitre 8 de votre fiction ! J'espère que vous avez passé un super début de semaine et que le chapitre 7 vous a plu, pour ma part j'ai adoré écrire une scène d'action ! Quoi qu'il en soit, cette semaine les choses sont plus calmes et la mission à Tsuki est enfin finie. Enfin... Est-ce vraiment le cas ? Le doute plane toujours pour certains...

Merci mille fois à vous d'être aussi nombreux à lire mon travail ça me rend super heureuse et ça me donne beaucoup d'énergie ! Voir des gens me suivre et suivre l'histoire c'est génial. Maintenant, les reviews ! Merci beaucoup à **Menthe** qui a une fois de plus com **menthé** (j'avoue je la prépare depuis plusieurs semaines cette blague). Haha ta review est complètement partie en live mais ça m'a bien fait rire en tout cas. Tu as raison en ce qui concerne la remise en question des valeurs de notre Hinata mais patience ça n'arrive pas avant le chapitre 16 x) Pour ce qui est de la romance aussi, patience, ça arrive au chapitre 9 héhé, bonne lecture à toi en tout cas ! Merci aussi à **Millie** pour sa review, je suis super émue de savoir que tu attends avec impatience chaque chapitre et ça me motive beaucoup alors je vais continuer à donner mon maximum pour écrire les meilleurs chapitres possibles ! Bonne lecture à toi !

 **Très important :** J'aurais besoin que vous lisiez le message à la fin du chapitre, c'est crucial !

Allez, place au chapitre...

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles et doutes**

De la lumière. Tout était blanc. Beaucoup trop lumineux. Hinata referma les yeux immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Avait-elle dormi longtemps ? Où était-elle ? La mission à Tsuki n'était-elle qu'un rêve ? La mission à Tsuki ! Un flash d'images défila sous ses paupières. Sa chute dans la forêt. Les fenêtres brisées. Kiba, Lee et Sai en danger. Son tourbillon divin. La mort violente du rebelle de Tsuki. Toutes ses dernières forces dans sa Paume du hakke foudroyant. Ses paupières qui se ferment.

Tout cela avait vraiment eu lieu. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement maintenant. Elle ouvrit progressivement les yeux. Elle était à l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle connaissait par coeur ces chambres blanches et lumineuses avec des rideaux qui séparaient les lits. Elle reconnut aussi l'éternelle odeur de soupe froide et de détergent. Elle leva son bras pour le passer par dessus la couverture.

Douleur intense dans le thorax. Elle se souvint du cylindre de terre qui l'avait frappée dans les côtes. Certaines ayant subi le choc avaient probablement été cassées. Elle vit que des aiguilles étaient plantées dans son avant-bras et que des perfusions y étaient reliées. « Evidemment, j'ai dû rester inconsciente un moment » pensa Hinata. Elle remarqua que sa peau était intacte au-delà de ça et que ses blessures devaient être en grande partie guéries. En réalité, elle sentit que ses douleurs étaient des résidus de douleur et que tout dans son corps s'était régulé. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas à rester à l'hôpital plus longtemps. Hinata étira voluptueusement ses jambes et ses bras avec une petite grimace de douleur. Elle respira profondément puis bailla. Elle était heureuse que tous ses amis soient sains et saufs. Elle se souvint qu'en s'évanouissant, elle avait vu tous les combats prendre fin quasi-simultanément. Hinata avait réussi à protéger ses amis, cela la fit sourire cependant sa joie fut de courte durée. En effet, elle n'avait pas été capable de tenir après son attaque. Si elle avait pu mener à bien la mission du départ de Konoha jusqu'à leur retour au village, elle aurait considéré son but comme atteint. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. « J'ai encore été trop faible » pensa la jeune fille en se maudissant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se maudire plus car elle entendit soudain la voix de Kiba devant la porte de la chambre…

\- … Dès qu'elle se réveille je préviendrai Sakura et Ino. Je pense qu'elles feront les derniers examens et qu'ensuite vous pourrez tous venir lui rendre visite, ça lui fera plaisir. On pourrait aussi sortir tous ensemble, je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait beaucoup qu'on se réunisse.

Hinata avait immédiatement reconnu la voix de Kiba cependant, elle n'entendit pas celle de son interlocuteur. Elle finirait bien par le découvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle décida d'appeler son ami.

\- Kiba ? Dit-elle en élevant un peu la voix.

Sa voix avait été faible et enrouée. Elle entendit cependant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer puis des pas s'approchèrent derrière le rideau. Soudain, il apparut avec un grand sourire. Il s'avança en grandes enjambées vers Hinata et se pencha pour l'étreindre. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était une étreinte familière et réconfortante. Cependant, dès qu'il la lâcha, Kiba lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée te mettre en danger pour nous ! Capitaine d'équipe ou pas ce n'était pas ton rôle, la réprimanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si c'était mon rôle. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, l'un de vous serait peut-être mort ! Répliqua Hinata en le défiant du regard.

Kiba soupira, se gratta la tête puis sourit.

\- Tu ne changes pas Hinata.

\- Jamais, répondit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

\- Tu as quand même joué avec le feu en utilisant tout ton chakra, fit remarquer son ami.

\- Oui je sais bien, tu as raison mais il fallait en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes, on n'était pas sûr de ce dont il était capable. En donnant tout ce que j'avais de chakra, je me suis assurée que vous ne risquiez plus rien, expliqua l'héritière Hyûga.

Après quelques secondes de contemplation, elle remarqua à quel point son ami avait grandi. Pas uniquement physiquement. C'est vrai, Kiba était mieux bâti qu'avant, et plus grand aussi, mais il était aussi devenu plus sérieux, plus responsable. Cela la fit sourire. Hinata était fière de lui. Son ami s'assit à côté d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Peu de boucliers auraient pu encaisser de tels chocs, tu es vraiment devenue forte. Quand j'ai vu ton Tourbillon divin du hakke flamboyant, j'ai pensé que tu étais devenue l'égale de Neji.

Le coeur d'Hinata battit la chamade. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ? Etait-elle enfin devenue aussi forte que lui ? Peu importe, elle devait continuer de s'entraîner, elle n'était toujours pas assez forte.

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta Kiba, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Tout le monde a vanté tes mérites pendant le trajet du retour. Tu es vraiment devenue puissante, à mon plus grand étonnement même Sasuke l'a dit.

\- Merci beaucoup Kiba, murmura-t-elle en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Dis moi, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin des affrontements ?

\- Eh bien, saches déjà que nous sommes arrivés il y a quatre jours. A la fin des combats, Sakura t'a examinée et a dit qu'il fallait t'emmener d'urgence à Konoha. Sai t'as ramenée sur l'une de ses créatures volantes faites d'encre et de chakra. On m'a expliqué que tu étais arrivée deux jours après et nous sommes arrivés quatre jours après vous. Tu es donc restée inconsciente une douzaine de jours. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, tout le monde est passé te voir immédiatement. Nous étions nombreux à sentir que nous avions une dette envers toi.

Hinata sourit un peu plus, elle avait rarement ressenti un tel bonheur. Ses amis étaient bel et bien tous sains et saufs.

\- J'y pense ! S'exclama Kiba en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Il faut que j'aille chercher Sakura.

Il se redressa puis quitta la chambre en un clin d'oeil. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas plus légers foulèrent le sol de la chambre et la jeune fille à la chevelure rose apparut au coin du rideau, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Enfin réveillée ? Chantonna-t-elle en s'approchant de Hinata.

\- Oui enfin.

\- Je vais t'examiner. Je dois vérifier ta fatigue, tes lésions et ta capacité à marcher, expliqua Sakura.

Elle enleva l'aiguille de la peau de la brune. Sakura lui fit passer la dernière batterie d'examens de sorte à être sûre qu'elle était prête à quitter l'hôpital. Une fois cela fini, elle ordonna à Hinata de se recoucher pour se reposer l'après-midi, ensuite, elle serait libre de partir. Sakura, un grand sourire sur le visage sortit en vitesse et rappela Kiba. Ils revinrent tous les deux.

\- Bon, comme je le disais, elle n'a presque plus rien. Elle aura peut-être encore des douleurs aux côtes pendant quelques jours et un peu de mal à marcher au début mais elle devrait être capable de retourner chez elle ce soir, expliqua Sakura. Il faudrait que tu ailles prévenir sa famille chez elle.

\- C'est une super nouvelle ça, je vais y aller tout de suite, répondit Kiba en souriant. Ah au fait Sakura, tout à l'heure j'ai dit à Sasuke qu'au réveil d'Hinata je préviendrai les autres pour qu'ils viennent la voir et qu'on sorte tous ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je suis d'accord, c'est une super idée, pas vrai Hinata ?

\- Oui ! Répondit vivement Hinata. Ca va me faire du bien de bouger un peu et de vous revoir tous.

\- Super mais pas avant ce soir, laissez-la se reposer l'après-midi et repassez vers dix-huit heures, ordonna Sakura.

\- Ca marche doc ! Lança Kiba en leur adressant un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière le rideau.

Sakura observa le jeune homme sortir de la pièce. Hinata reposa doucement sa tête sur les oreillers immaculés et propres de l'hôpital. C'était donc Sasuke qui était venu la voir et qui parlait avec Kiba devant la porte…

Hinata fut réveillée par le bruit de la porte de sa chambre ainsi que par les nombreuses voix qui y résonnèrent soudain. Sakura ouvrit le rideau en grand pour que tout le monde puisse rester debout près du lit et saluer Hinata. Tous lui sourient.

\- On retrouve enfin notre capitaine, lança Sai en souriant.

\- Je ne suis plus votre capitaine Sai, ça n'était que pour la mission à Tsuki, dit Hinata en lui souriant aussi.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Merci beaucoup à vous tous d'être venus ça me fait plaisir, dit-elle en les balayant du regard.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, dit Tenten en s'asseyant sur le lit près de son amie.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte qu'on sorte d'ici tous ensemble.

Elle se tourna vers Ino et Sakura.

\- Non pas que je n'aime pas cet endroit, mais je préfère être du côté de ceux qui soignent, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je te comprends, soupira Ino.

\- Il faut aussi que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous l'équipe 3, dit Hinata en se tournant vers Naruto.

\- Dès qu'on arrivera au restaurant c'est promis, répondit-il en lui souriant.

\- Très bien, sortons tous de la chambre, laissons Hinata s'habiller, dit Sakura.

\- Tiens, dit Kiba en tendant un sac à Hinata. Ce sont des vêtements propres que je suis allé chercher chez toi.

\- Merci beaucoup Kiba, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? S'exclama-t-elle en l'étreignant à nouveau.

Tous sortirent rapidement. Tenten, elle, resta.

\- Je vais t'aider à te préparer, dit-elle en lui souriant. Sakura a dit que tu avais encore quelques blessures et qu'il fallait qu'on te ménage.

\- Elle a dit ça ? Demanda Hinata affligée.

Tenten hocha la tête positivement en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Maintenant tout le monde va penser que j'ai besoin d'aide pour la moindre chose ! S'exclama Hinata, agacée.

Elle faillit tomber en posant ses pieds sur le sol mais Tenten la rattrapa.

\- On dirait pourtant que c'est le cas, remarqua-t-elle en riant.

\- Peut-être bien, soupira Hinata en enfilant un pull gris et un pantalon noir, grimaçant dès qu'elle levait les bras.

Elle mit ses éternelles sandales ninja. Par dessus son pull, elle rajouta sa grosse et douce écharpe bleu nuit qui lui tenait si chaud. Elle était nécessaire puisque l'hiver avait enveloppé tout le village de Konoha et qu'il ne tarderait probablement pas à neiger. Elle prit son bandeau de Konoha qui avait été délicatement posé sur sa table de chevet et le mit dans le sac en papier que lui avait donné Kiba. Tenten brossa rapidement sa longue chevelure noire corbeau. En effet, à cause de ses douleurs aux côtes elle ne pouvait pas lever les bras.

\- Et voilà ! Chantonna Tenten en admirant Hinata. Tu es très jolie dans cette tenue.

\- Merci beaucoup Tenten, répondit la jeune fille au regard nacré en lui souriant.

Elles éteignirent la pièce puis fermèrent la porte. Elles rejoignirent le hall où tous les attendaient. Hinata croisa des pupilles noires en arrivant. Sasuke la regardait, comme tous les autres. Cependant, il semblait satisfait, presque soulagé de la voir entière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lee s'approcha d'Hinata et lui tendit son bras. Elle hésita un instant puis se souvint de ce que Sakura leur avait dit. Elle accepta poliment de s'accrocher à son bras, même si elle n'aurait pas dit non à ce qu'une autre personne ne l'aide.

\- Merci Lee, c'est gentil.

\- Ce n'est rien, je te dois bien ça, répondit-il en lui adressant un de ces immenses sourires qui lui étaient propres.

Sasuke regarda la scène d'un oeil méfiant et critique, pourquoi Lee essayait-il toujours d'attirer les faveurs de la Hyûga ? Il ne croyait pas à la simple gentillesse de l'expert en taijutsu. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en route vers leur destination, Hinata sentit que leurs liens à tous s'étaient renforcés et qu'ils étaient de meilleurs amis qu'avant. Tout cela grâce à la mission à Tsuki. Sasuke était toujours froid d'apparence avec les autres, cependant il souriait beaucoup plus facilement aux blagues et participaient aux conversations quand il le pouvait. Hinata en fut contente. Il avait retrouvé sa place à Konoha. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche modérée, ils arrivèrent au restaurant de viande grillée vivement recommandé par Chôji. Hinata s'en voulait de forcer le groupe à marcher si lentement, cependant personne ne montra d'agacement, pas même Sasuke, au contraire, tous faisaient preuve de bonne volonté et de gentillesse. Ils entrèrent enfin dans le restaurant en petite file.

Ils prirent place autour d'une large table ronde. Hinata se retrouva entre Sakura et Naruto. Un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes puis retourna en cuisine. La pièce était en bois avec de grandes tables partout. Les lumières vives éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur jaune. Comparée avec l'extérieur froid, le restaurant était agréablement chaleureux. Au bar, des amis étaient venus boire ensemble et parlaient joyeusement avec une serveuse. Quelques chûnin étaient installés à une table non loin, une équipe de trois personnes. « On dirait nous plus jeunes » pensa Hinata en leur souriant. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, les conversations allaient bon train autour de leur table. Naruto et Kiba étaient déjà en train de se disputer. Hinata ne prit pas la peine de chercher pourquoi, elle avait l'habitude de les entendre se crier dessus pour d'insignifiantes raisons.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour votre équipe ? Demanda-t-elle à Tenten qui était face à elle autour de la table.

\- En réalité, rien du tout, répondit Tenten en grimaçant. Aucune trace de souche zetsu ou de résidus de Jûbi.

\- Oui c'est vrai, dit Naruto en se détournant de Kiba pour parler plus sérieusement. De ce côté là nous n'avons eu aucun problème.

\- Exact, ajouta Sakura en touillant sa grenadine avec sa paille. En revanche, nous avons croisé un groupe de brigands. Ils venaient de piller un village et avaient installé un réseau par lequel ils revendaient les objets volés. Malheureusement pour eux nous passions par là et les objets ont retrouvé leur place dans le petit village pillé. Nous avons remis les brigands aux autorités locales.

\- Une chance pour les habitants du village, fit remarquer Chôji.

\- C'est sûr, approuva Ino.

Le serveur arriva avec des plats d'accompagnement et des assiettes de viande qu'il posa au centre de la table, à côté des grills.

\- Bon appétit ! Chantonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Merci ! Répondirent-ils tous d'une voix.

Ils commencèrent à manger joyeusement. La bonne humeur était contagieuse et tous souriaient et parlaient à leurs voisins.

\- Oh et au fait, que s'est-il passé à Tsuki à la fin des affrontements ? Demanda à nouveau la belle au byakugan.

\- Eh bien, commença Shikamaru, nous avons arrêté les rebelles qui étaient encore en vie puis une fois que tu avais été évacuée par Sai, nous avons libéré Fukuroza, la chef du conseil de Tsuki. Elle était gardée prisonnière dans le sous-sol du conseil, une pièce annihilant le chakra. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'en échapper et elle était toute faible quand nous l'avons secourue.

\- Après que nous ayons entravé les rebelles, la population de Tsuki a pu revenir y habiter. Ils avaient été exilés dans des petits campements alentours miteux, expliqua Kiba.

\- Les pauvres, fit Hinata, navrée. Qu'en est-il du reste du conseil de Tsuki ?

\- Tous assassinés, répondit Ino d'un air triste.

\- C'est terrible ! S'exclama l'héritière au byakugan.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Tenten.

\- Oh et ce deuxième astre qu'on voyait dans le ciel, ça ressemblait à une deuxième lune. Sait-on de quoi il s'agit ? S'enquit Hinata.

\- Non, répondit Sasuke en la regardant dans les yeux. Fukuroza était trop faible pour nous parler et nous devions quitter Tsuki pour ramener les rebelles à Konoha…

\- Du moins le peu qu'il en restait, le coupa Naruto.

\- Bien évidemment, répliqua froidement Sasuke. Nous les avons ramenés à Konoha pour qu'ils y soient jugés par le conseil des Kage, termina-t-il à l'adresse de Hinata.

\- Je vois…

\- Je pense que c'est une simple autre lune qu'on ne voit qu'à Tsuki, d'où le nom du village, suggéra Ino.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de cela. Cet astre avait quelque chose d'étrange, je l'ai senti, dit Hinata très sérieusement.

Sasuke la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Les autres ne semblaient pas prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire pourtant il sentait que la jeune fille était plus que sérieuse. Il fallait qu'ils se penchent sur cette théorie. Dès que possible, il se rendrait chez le Hokage pour lui parler de la pensée de sa camarade.

\- Konoha a envoyé des renforts et des ninjas surveillent maintenant Tsuki, ajouta Naruto. La population semblait beaucoup plus sereine.

Hinata se contenta d'acquiescer. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

\- A la mission ! S'exclama Naruto en levant son verre. Et à Hinata pour sa force et son courage !

Tous levèrent leur verre en souriant. Le visage de Hinata devint rouge pivoine alors qu'elle levait son verre comme les autres.

\- Cette mission a été une vraie réussite ! Ajouta Sakura. C'était agréable d'en accomplir une avec vous.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup apprécié passer du temps avec vous les amis, ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama Lee en levant son poing.

\- Il est certain que c'était agréable. Cependant, j'insisterai sur le fait que certaines personnes se sont plus amusées que d'autres. N'est-ce pas Sai et Ino ? Demanda Shikamaru en riant. Décidément il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque que Sai avait faite sur sa fainéantise le premier soir du voyage.

Ino devint rouge et se mit à bégayer des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Oui c'est vrai, reconnut Sai avec beaucoup de sérieux. Cependant, seul le trajet fut amusant, pour ce qui est des combats, on peut dire que j'ai bien faillit y rester.

Il sourit à Hinata.

\- De toute façon Shikamaru, tu oublies que d'autres personnes se sont bien amusées, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Ajouta-t-il. Il se prit un coup de pied sous la table, à en juger par l'expression du visage de Kiba, c'était lui qui lui avait asséné le coup.

\- Tu veux que tout le monde se sente mal à l'aise ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

Il avait eu peur que Hinata ne comprenne l'allusion à elle et Sasuke et soit encore plus mal à l'aise. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas puis qu'à l'instar de toutes les filles et de Naruto et Shino, elle ne comprit pas la situation ni les sous-entendus. Sasuke resta stoïque, prétendant n'avoir pas entendu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent tous ? Demanda Sakura en les balayant du regard.

\- Aucune idée, soupira Ino.

\- Moi non plus, fit Naruto en se grattant la tête. Il n'avait été avec les équipes 1 et 2 qu'une soirée.

\- Laissez tomber, on s'en fiche, les coupa Kiba.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et les conversations légères. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir pour payer puis sortirent tous ensemble. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, le temps était glacial et de gros nuages cachaient la lune. Hinata frissonna et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Aaaah ! Soupira Chôji en s'étirant. On devrait faire ça plus souvent !

\- Tu as raison Chôji, approuva Kiba. Après tout ce qu'on a accompli ensemble les sept dernières années, on devrait vraiment se réunir plus souvent.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait se voir au moins une soirée par semaine, dit Sakura. Quand tout le monde a le temps évidemment.

\- Oui pourquoi pas, répondit Sasuke à la surprise générale.

\- Alors c'est décidé ! S'exclama Naruto. Rentrez bien les amis !

Tous s'éclipsèrent rapidement. La Hyûga regarda un instant Sakura et Kiba repartir en discutant. Il était environ minuit et tous travaillaient le lendemain matin. Des douze de Konoha, seuls Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata passaient leurs journées à s'entraîner et n'avaient pas d'emploi. Cependant, Hinata se rendait souvent à l'hôpital de Konoha bénévolement pour rendre service à ses amies.

Les trois se retrouvèrent donc seuls devant le restaurant. Hinata n'écoutait pas ses deux camarades qui parlaient. Elle fixait la lueur derrière un nuage. La lune était cachée. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quel était cet astre à Tsuki ? Et n'était-ce réellement qu'une lune impossible à voir des autres villages ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ? Il y avait trop de choses incertaines à propos de Tsuki et Hinata devait aller voir Kakashi pour lui faire part de son inquiétude. Il fallait retourner à Tsuki pour enquêter.

\- Hinata tu es avec nous ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Ou-oui désolée je pensais à autre chose, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, tu veux bien ? S'enquit-il.

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Je vais le faire Naruto, coupa Sasuke. Rentre chez toi te reposer et sois à l'heure pour l'entraînement cette fois. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

\- Très bien, répondit le blond, surpris. Eh bien… Rentrez bien alors et faites attention à vous, il y a du verglas un peu partout, remarqua-t-il en effleurant de son pied une plaque brillante et transparente sur le sol.

\- Merci Naruto, rentre bien toi aussi, dit Hinata en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant.

Sasuke lui adressa un signe de la main et le blond s'en alla rapidement. Bientôt, il disparut au coin de la rue et l'allée redevint silencieuse.

\- Ca ne t'embête pas que je te raccompagne ? Demanda Sasuke en se tournant vers Hinata. Sakura a dit que tu aurais besoin qu'on te ménage dans les prochains jours.

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas, mais ne te moque pas, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de vous dire ça, bouda la jeune fille.

\- Allez viens, dit-il plus gentiment en lui tendant le bras.

Hinata finit par accepter son bras et s'y accrocha. Entre ses jambes fatiguées, le froid et les plaques de verglas, elle ne pouvait pas refuser un peu d'aide.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le froid.

\- Avec tout ça, on ne s'est toujours pas entraînés ensemble, fit remarquer son camarade.

\- Oui je sais bien, désolée. En plus je te l'avais promis. Mais tu comprends bien que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, répondit Hinata.

\- C'est vrai je sais bien, répondit Sasuke agacé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- De toute façon, je devrais aller mieux d'ici la fin de semaine, alors on pourra s'entraîner ensemble.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, il ne faut pas que tu te blesses pour si peu, laisse ton corps reprendre des forces, répliqua Sasuke en agrippant la jeune fille qui allait marcher sur une plaque de verglas.

\- Merci, je n'avais pas fait attention.

\- Ca t'embête si on s'assoit un peu ? Demanda Sasuke en montrant un banc.

\- Non pas du tout.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte en silence. Hinata tenait son sac en papier sur ses genoux.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si ma désertion m'avait été utile pour autre chose que ma force ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Oh… Euh oui je m'en souviens, répondit-elle, gênée par ce souvenir cuisant.

\- Je veux bien te répondre maintenant.

Pourquoi diable parlait-il de cela maintenant ?

\- En réalité, ça m'a rendu beaucoup plus fort qu'avant, fit l'Uchiha Je suis sans aucun doute devenu l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha grâce à cela. Cependant, j'étais stupide. J'avais la mauvaise mentalité tout ce temps. Je pensais que seule la force comptait. Je ne connaissais pas la pitié, la compassion, la stratégie… Tant de qualités qu'un ninja doit posséder. Moi j'en étais tout simplement dépourvu.

\- Je vois… Répondit Hinata et regardant Sasuke.

Lui, regardait droit devant lui.

\- De plus, j'étais très loin de me battre pour ce en quoi mon frère avait toujours cru : mon village et mes coéquipiers. Tout ce temps, j'avais mal interprété ce que Itachi voulait que je fasse. Aujourd'hui, je suis une nouvelle étape de mon entraînement. Depuis mon retour à Konoha, j'apprends à protéger le village et à me battre avec et pour mes équipiers.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Hinata, il vit qu'elle lui adressait un grand sourire bienveillant.

\- Tu deviendras un grand ninja si tu penses comme ça, Sasuke.

\- Merci Hinata. Toi, tu t'es toujours battue pour protéger Konoha et tes équipiers, avant je ne le voyait pas mais aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est une grande force. De plus, tu es devenue puissante, la digne héritière du clan Hyûga. Si tu continues à t'entraîner avec autant d'ardeur, tu deviendras l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha.

\- C'est gentil Sasuke, merci.

\- Quand j'y pense, je me dis que tu portes les mêmes valeurs que mon frère, remarqua Sasuke. Tu aurais tout à fait été son genre de fille.

Hinata rougit vivement.

\- Ne dis pas ça, ça n'a aucun rapport avec la conversation, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de cacher ses joues avec ses longs cheveux noir corbeau.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte Hinata. Nous n'avons plus onze ans, tu es une fille particulière et il faut que tu le saches, dit simplement Sasuke.

Hinata rougit encore plus. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça sans aucune gêne ?

\- Eh bien… Euh merci.

\- Te fatigue pas, je ne dis pas ça pour être gentil, je te dis simplement ce que j'ai remarqué, répondit Sasuke. Allez viens, on y retourne.

Hinata acquiesça et ils se remirent en route.

\- Dis Sasuke, pourquoi m'as-tu raccompagnée alors que Naruto s'était proposé ? Demanda Hinata, curieuse.

\- Il y a plusieurs raison, répondit le jeune homme. D'abord, je voulais m'assurer que tu rentrerais saine et sauve. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Naruto mais il est parfois distrait. Ensuite, je voulais te féliciter seul à seule pour ton combat contre les trois rebelles. Leur chakra était supérieur à ceux des autres et tu t'es occupée de deux d'entre eux seule. Tu as bien fait ton travail de capitaine. Pour tout te dire, tu m'as impressionné. Et finalement, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas être intervenu pendant ton combat. Si j'étais venu te porter secours plus tôt, il ne te serait rien arrivé.

\- Tu ne me devais rien Sasuke, s'empressa de répondre Hinata. Je savais à quoi je m'exposais, je devais les sauver. Au contraire, mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir été plus forte.

\- Tu as été forte Hinata. Je peux te l'assurer. Je te vois devenir plus forte de jour en jour et je sais que tu vas continuer de t'améliorer.

Hinata rougit un peu. Ils étaient arrivés devant l'immense résidence du clan Hyûga.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, dit la jeune héritière, les joues roses.

Elle reçut une petite goutte froide sur le visage. Il ne s'agissait en fait pas d'une goutte, c'était un petit flocon de neige. Il neigeait enfin à Konoha. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

\- Ca t'embête si je viens avec vous au terrain d'entraînement demain matin ? Demanda finalement Hinata.

\- Non je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Sasuke en la regardant dans les yeux, quelques flocons dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

\- Tant mieux, merci ! S'exclama Hinata en souriant.

\- Je te préviens d'avance, il est hors de question que tu t'entraînes, la menaça-t-il d'un regard noir.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas c'est hors de question pour l'instant. J'ai juste envie de vous voir vous entraîner, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Repose toi bien alors, je passerai te chercher à huit heures demain.

\- Très bien, à demain alors Sasuke, murmura-t-elle en disparaissant derrière la porte.

\- A demain Hinata.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 8, alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
Alors voilà pour la question importante : Comme vous l'avez lu dans les chapitres précédents, Sakura est amoureuse d'un autre ninja que Sasuke et je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre filler qui racontera ce qu'il se passe pendant la semaine où Hinata était inconsciente, et qui parlera notamment des sentiments de Sakura alors j'aimerais que vous choisissiez avec qui elle finira... Voici la liste : **Lee** , **Kiba** , **Shino** , **Chôji** , **Naruto** ou **Kaigo** (un personnage que j'ai inventé). Je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir pour ce choix alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Le chapitre 9 sera des plus croustillants, j'ai hâte de le publier car je dois avouer que c'est l'un de mes préférés. Il va enfin se passer des choses concrètes entre Sasuke et Hinata et après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on est là...  
Allez, portez-vous bien et à samedi, même heure !

\- Maude-chan


	9. Chapitre 9 : Pendant le blizzard

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que la semaine a été bonne. J'espère aussi de tout coeur que le chapitre 8 vous a plu ! Merci à vous de lire la fic et de suivre les aventures de **La Protectrice au Byakugan** j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous apporte ce que vous cherchez lorsque vous lisez une fiction ! En tout cas, l'écrire et la partager est très positif pour moi alors encore merci.

 **Remerciements :** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews de cette semaine. **Menthe** toujours au rendez-vous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui Sasuke est en pleine réflexion sur ses sentiments mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'y aie droit que dans le chapitre 15, un hors-série, ça arrive ;) Quant à Hinata, laisse lui le temps mdr, elle a pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à elle ! Non n'aie crainte, Lee ne s'approchera pas de trop, c'est de la gentillesse pure dont il fait preuve envers Hinata haha. J'ai pris notes de ta réponse, merci ! Et non, Kakashi n'est pas mort, il revient bientôt x)  
Merci aussi à **Shiro** comme d'habitude pour sa critique encourageante. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira aussi. Quant à ta réponse, j'en prends note ;) Bonne lecture à toi. Merci aussi à **Kushinaa** d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à la question posée au chapitre précédent.

Voilà pour les remerciements, maintenant place au chapitre et aux choses sérieuses ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Pendant le blizzard**

On frappa enfin à la résidence Hyûga. Hinata était prête et sur le qui-vive depuis une dizaine de minutes. Lorsque des coups furent portés à la porte, elle ouvrit immédiatement. C'était bien Sasuke qui était venu la chercher. Comme promis.

\- Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle au jeune homme brun en sortant de la maison.

\- Salut Hinata, répondit Sasuke poliment.

Son expression changea lorsqu'il analysa la tenue de la jeune fille : elle portait un pull gris avec le symbole typique du clan Hyûga accompagné de son habituelle écharpe bleu nuit et d'un pantalon noir, cependant elle portait aussi son gilet de jounin de Konoha. Il eut soudain l'air en colère.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il était hors de question que tu t'entraînes pendant ta convalescence, dit-il froidement.

\- Oh je ne compte pas m'entraîner ! Répondit précipitamment Hinata.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi portes tu ton gilet ? S'enquit-il.

\- Parce que cette matière tient très chaud, déclara la jeune fille calmement.

Sasuke sembla se détendre et lui offrit son bras.

\- Bon très bien, allons-y alors.

Ils marchèrent à pas mesurés jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Il avait neigé une bonne partie de la nuit et tout Konoha était habillé de blanc. Seule la neige sur les chemins avait été enlevée par les pas de villageois. Tous les habitants qu'ils croisaient étaient emmitouflés dans des manteaux et des écharpes et déjà, les enfants faisaient des batailles de boules de neige. Hinata les regarda, attendrie. Sasuke se contentait de regarder le chemin, maintenant avec attention le bras de la jeune fille. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils passèrent devant un petit immeuble près du terrain d'entraînement.

\- Dis moi Sasuke, commença Hinata en observant l'immeuble.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans cet immeuble que tu habites ? Demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

\- Si c'est ici, comment le sais-tu ? Répondit-il, presque étonné.

\- Parce que j'ai remarqué que tes empreintes de pas viennent d'ici, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment peux-tu reconnaître mes… Ah oui, ton byakugan.

Hinata fit « oui » de la tête.

\- Ca veut dire que tu as dû traverser tout Konoha pour venir me chercher ce matin ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû Sasuke, le réprimanda-t-elle, je t'ai fait perdre un temps fou alors que tu habites à peine à quelque mètres du terrain d'entraînement !

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'aurais dû te laisser venir à pied seule puisque tu peux très bien marcher sans aide, ironisa le jeune homme.

\- Je peux déjà mieux marcher qu'hier, répliqua Hinata, toujours gênée de l'avoir fait se déplacer.

\- Peut-être mais il serait stupide de tenter le diable, répondit fermement Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent au terrain quelques secondes plus tard. Naruto les y attendait déjà, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ah te voilà Sasuke, je te ferais remarquer que tu es en retard monsieur Ponctualité… Oh tiens Hinata, tu es là toi aussi !

\- Oui, je suis venue vous voir vous entraîner, expliqua-t-elle, je risque de m'ennuyer pendant ma convalescence.

\- C'est super que tu sois là, fit le blond avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon commençons, Naruto, coupa Sasuke.

\- Ca marche ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le centre du terrain enneigé.

Hinata épousseta la neige sur un rocher près des deux garçons et s'y assit. Naruto s'approcha rapidement d'elle et enleva son bonnet pour le mettre sur la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Je sais que tu as de longs cheveux mais par ce froid tes oreilles vont tomber si tu ne les protège pas ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Merci beaucoup Naruto c'est gentil.

Ils commencèrent la journée par des entraînements d'attaques combinées. Sasuke et Naruto s'entraînaient depuis quelques mois déjà à la maîtrise de ce genre d'attaque. Le Futton de Naruto améliorant les attaques Katon de Sasuke. La jeune fille les trouva impressionnants. En combinant leurs forces, ils parvenaient à lancer des attaques de feu à longue portée grâce à leur puissance et d'une grande précision grâce au Futton.

Vers midi, ils s'assirent tous sur le rochers et sortirent leur bento. Les discussions allaient bon train et tous riaient, même Sasuke. Hinata était soulagée de voir qu'ils s'entendaient comme de bons amis, lui et Naruto. Une heure plus tard, les deux ninjas de l'ancienne équipe 7 retournèrent au centre du terrain pour combattre l'un contre l'autre cette fois-ci. C'était un spectacle impressionnant mais aussi effrayant. On voyait qu'ils ne donnaient pas toute leur force, mais c'était déjà amplement suffisant pour qu'on entende des explosion et qu'ils fassent des trous dans le sol terreux. Le combat restait très sérieux. Comme Sasuke l'avait dit la veille, il ne faisait pas de cadeau à Naruto. Ce dernier en revanche ne prenait pas le risque de donner plus de puissance à ses attaques, d'une part parce qu'il se battait contre un ami, d'autre part parce qu'il risquait de trop abîmer le terrain.

La jeune fille regardait Sasuke se battre au loin. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient balayés par le vent. Elle repensa un instant à ce que l'Uchiha lui avait dit la veille. Toutes ces choses qu'il pensait d'elle. D'après lui, elle était spéciale. Lui, le ninja à la mine toujours impassible et dédaigneuse semblait la tenir en estime, et plus… Etait-ce seulement possible ? Elle s'était probablement imaginé toutes les choses qu'elle voyait se passer entre eux. Hinata ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Elle ressentait un étrange calme à ses côté, un bien-être, cependant il l'intriguait aussi beaucoup. En même temps, il était le mystérieux Sasuke Uchiha. La brune eut un petit rire. Hinata leva soudain les yeux vers le ciel. Il s'était soudainement assombri à cause d'énormes nuages. Ca ne suggérait rien de bon d'après elle et elle pensa qu'il faudrait bientôt rentrer.

Soudain, une explosion retentit et Hinata chercha du regard ses deux amis. Ils étaient tout au bout de la zone d'entraînement. Là où les avait emmenés leur combat. Hinata reconnut le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds étendu par terre. Elle se leva sans se poser de question bien que ses côte et ses genoux protestèrent. Elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, tiraillée par la douleur. Que s'était-il passé ? Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et vint à la rencontre de Hinata.

\- Il s'est prit un arbre, expliqua-t-il froidement.

Hinata soupira, l'air affligé.

\- En même temps vous vous battiez à la lisière de la forêt ce n'est pas très intelligent, fit remarquer la jeune fille en examinant la nuque de Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

\- Nous n'avons fait que suivre le combat sans l'interrompre, répondit Sasuke.

\- Hmm… Il est juste un peu sonné, il n'a rien.

Elle soigna tout de même la bosse de son ami qui revenait à lui.

\- Je devrais faire plus attention à ce qu'il y a autour de moi, remarqua Naruto qui revenait à lui.

\- C'est sûr, dit gentiment Hinata. Voilà c'est fini.

\- Super merci, je ne sens plus rien !

\- En même temps c'était une simple bosse.

\- Merci Hinata. Bon, eh bien Sasuke je pense qu'on a assez donné comme ça aujourd'hui qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oui je suis d'accord, acquiesça l'Uchiha.

\- On se revoit dans pas longtemps pour un entrainement, demanda Naruto en se relevant.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bon dans ce cas je rentre, je vais aller faire une petite sieste après toute cette agitation moi, bailla-t-il.

\- D'accord alors à la prochaine, marmonna Sasuke.

\- Tiens, fit Hinata en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui remettre son bonnet.

Il attrapa délicatement la main de la jeune fille et lui prit le bonnet. Sasuke les observait silencieusement.

\- Merci Hinata mais tu ne devrais pas lever tes bras, tes côtes vont te faire mal, fit le blond en souriant.

\- Tu as raison, marmonna-t-elle. J'oublie tout le temps.

\- Tu devrais venir t'entraîner avec nous quand tu seras rétablie, remarqua-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- J'en serais ravie ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- Bon eh ben à la prochaine vous deux, fit-il en s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

Les deux héritiers le regardèrent partir en silence.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, dit Sasuke en se tournant vers Hinata.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-elle avec politesse.

Soudain, le vent fit voler les cheveux de Hinata. Des flocons tombèrent des gros nuages menaçants qu'elle avait vu venir un peu plus tôt. Leur chute n'était pas aussi douce que la veille au soir. Cette fois, la neige tombait dru, ballottée par un vent glacial et cinglant. Les deux ninjas furent surpris et se dirigèrent aussi rapidement que possible vers le rocher où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires. Sasuke trouva la blessée trop lente à son goût et l'attrapa dans ses bras avec précautions. Il put ainsi courir en la portant. Hinata fut surprise mais se laissa faire, elle savait qu'il fallait faire vite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rocher, elle attrapa leurs deux sacs et Sasuke recommença à courir, le vent lui fouettant le visage. Enfin, il courut jusqu'à ce que le vent devienne trop puissant et ne l'en empêche. Le blizzard était tellement violent que le jeune homme ne pouvait presque plus avancer et que Hinata se recroquevillait contre lui tant bien que mal. La bourrasque emportait dans son sillage tous les flocons et les leur jetait au visage. Ils étaient congelés, la peau leur picotait. Il la sentait frémir dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aurais bien demandé ta permission, hurla Sasuke pour couvrir le vent, mais je n'ai pas le choix, nous allons nous arrêter chez moi le temps que la tempête cesse.

Hinata acquiesça vivement. Elle s'était mise à trembler. Sasuke marchait toujours lentement, repoussé par le vent. Il marcha ainsi pendant près de cinq minutes, serrant Hinata dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immeuble désigné par la jeune fille un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La main libre et gelée de Sasuke chercha avec hésitation les clés dans ses poches. Il les trouva quelques secondes plus tard et put ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Tous deux entrèrent. Hinata descendit enfin de ses bras.

\- Me-merci beau-beaucoup, bégaya-t-elle sous le coup des tremblements.

\- Viens montons vite, ce n'est pas le moment d'être polie, dit Sasuke en la prenant par les épaules, inquiet.

Lui aussi tremblait de froid.

Ils entrèrent chez Sasuke. L'appartement était spacieux et l'entrée donnait sur le salon. Dans d'autres circonstances, Hinata aurait été ravie d'analyser l'appartement de l'Uchiha cependant, elle mourrait de froid et son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Elle se sentait abattue. Sasuke l'aida à avancer jusqu'à la cheminée sur le mur du fond du salon. Un canapé lui faisait face. Il ouvrit la porte de la cheminée :

\- Katon !

Des flammes dansèrent dans l'âtre. Sasuke disparut du salon et s'engouffra dans un couloir. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait dans les bras une pile de tissu. Il s'approcha de Hinata et lui tendit un vêtement.

\- Tiens mets ça à la place de ton pull, il est trempé. Ce serait stupide que tu tombes malade.

\- Me-merci, chuchota-t-elle en l'attrapant avec des mains tremblantes.

Il enleva sa veste puis son pull détrempé et se retrouva torse nu. Le cerveau de Hinata était si engourdi qu'elle ne s'en étonna même pas. Elle eut un spasme dus aux frissons et tenta d'enlever son propre pull. Elle n'arrivait même pas à resserrer ses doigts autour du tissu tant elle tremblait. Elle grimaça au moment de lever ses bras, ses douleurs aux côtes rendaient tout plus compliqué. Sasuke s'en rendit compte et s'approcha d'elle sans même avoir eu le temps de mettre son pull. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir de l'inquiétude pour les gens, cependant, avec Hinata c'était différent.

La chaleur de la cheminée commençait à leur parvenir.

\- Tu permets ? Demanda-t-il doucement en levant son regard vers le sien.

Hinata hocha doucement la tête, toujours tremblante. L'Uchiha attrapa le bas du pull de la jeune fille et commença à le remonter le long de son ventre pâle. La Hyûga frissonna encore plus. Il finit par découvrir la poitrine de sa coéquipière qui n'était alors plus vêtue que d'un soutien-gorge. Sasuke ne s'attarda pas sur le détail, bien trop inquiet pour elle et lui enleva totalement son haut.

Hinata ne fut même pas un peu gênée de se retrouver nue face à lui, elle grelottait tant que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sasuke s'approcha à nouveau et fit enfiler un vêtement à l'héritière. Une minute plus tard, elle portait le pull bordeaux qu'il lui avait apporté. A l'arrière du pull était brodé le symbole du clan Uchiha.

Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit au contact de l'Uchiha et du pull douillet sur sa peau. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs retrouvait enfin ses esprits à mesure que la chaleur revenait en elle. Elle cessa de trembler. Sasuke s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Il leva les bras et elle eut un petit mouvement de recul en rougissant un peu, le coeur battant. Que faisait-il ?

\- Arrête de bouger enfin, je ne vais rien te faire, marmonna-t-il un peu agacé.

Elle s'exécuta docilement. Il continua son geste et l'enveloppa doucement dans une épaisse couverture puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de la Hyûga afin d'enlever toute la neige qui s'était posée dessus. Ils parlèrent enfin, leurs esprits retrouvés.

\- Mets toi dans le canapé pour te réchauffer, conseilla-t-il en la guidant vers le-dit meuble.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se pelotonnant.

\- Ca te va bien cette couleur, remarqua-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en regardant son propre pull sur elle.

\- Ah merci. Je me demande quelle tête feraient les membres de mon clan si ils me voyaient porter un vêtement du clan Uchiha, fit faiblement Hinata en souriant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas le temps de le voir, ils t'auraient déjà mise hors de chez toi, répondit Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

La jeune fille se mit à rire. C'était un doux rire, un rire cristallin et il s'envola dans toute la pièce. Cette pièce qui était d'habitude si silencieuse. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était agréable de sentir la solitude quitter son appartement.

\- En parlant de mon clan, commença la jeune fille. Ils vont se faire un sang d'encre si je ne rentre pas.

Sasuke se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire et le vent battait toujours la neige. La tempête semblait encore plus violente.

\- Je crois que pour l'instant ce n'est pas envisageable, répondit-il en fermant doucement les épais rideaux gris.

Il alluma une petite lampe à la lumière orangée. Elle trônait sur une petite table près du canapé. Hinata put enfin analyser la pièce. Elle était très chaleureuse. Entre les épais rideaux, les lumières orangées, le feu de cheminée et les coussins, elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Sans compter qu'elle était emmitouflée dans une énorme couverture et que Sasuke venait de se rasseoir près d'elle. Elle remarqua qu'il arborait cependant une mine inquiète.

\- Mon père va devenir fou, soupira Hinata.

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, je pense qu'il devinera que tu es allée te réfugier chez un ami, raisonna Sasuke.

« Un ami » pensa Hinata. Il la considérait donc enfin comme son amie. La jeune fille sourit mais ne fit pas de remarque. Le connaissant, il s'en offusquerait. Après un coup d'oeil à l'Uchiha, elle remarqua soudain qu'il portait un simple pull. Un sentiment de culpabilité et d'inquiétude pour lui la traversa. Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la couverture dans laquelle il l'avait enveloppée. Elle se débattit un instant avec l'énorme couverture, ses côtes provoquant au passage des grimaces sur son visage. Enfin, elle en passa un bout autour des épaules de son hôte, lui faisant profiter au passage de son parfum sucré. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage d'agir ainsi mais le jeune Uchiha s'était occupé d'elle avec beaucoup de gentillesse, elle se devait de le lui rendre. Sasuke eut l'air surpris.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Parce qu'elle est bien assez grande pour nous deux, répondit simplement l'héritière Hyûga. Regarde.

Elle ajusta la couette autour de l'Uchiha puis elle même s'enroula dans le morceau restant. En effet, elle était assez grande pour eux-deux. Leurs corps ne se touchaient même pas au plus grand soulagement de Hinata. Elle aurait été bien trop gênée.

\- Merci, dit-il finalement.

Pour une fois, son ton avait été chaleureux. Aucune distance ni froideur. Ils restèrent assis côte à côte silencieusement un bon moment. Ils regardaient les flammes danser dans l'âtre derrière la porte vitrée. On entendait les hurlements du vent dehors, cependant ils étaient maintenant tous les deux enveloppés de chaleur. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant. Il se concentra sur la deuxième respiration présente. Jamais ça n'était arrivé dans cet appartement. Il y était toujours seul. La présence de la jeune fille lui était chaleureuse. Soudain, son ventre gronda. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu veux qu'on cuisine quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle gentiment. Ca doit être l'heure du repas.

\- J'aurais bien aimé mais je n'ai que des plats instantanés ici, répondit Sasuke. Désolé.

\- Oh ça ne fait rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Ca me convient.

\- D'accord, suis moi, dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main, un petit sourire sur le visage.

La jeune fille la saisit avec hésitation alors qu'il l'emmenait dans une partie collée au salon et séparée par des panneaux en papier. Elle remarqua que la main de l'Uchiha était chaude, bien plus que la sienne et elle frissonna. C'était agréable de tenir sa main. En fait, c'était agréable rien que d'être auprès de lui. Ils entrèrent et Sasuke alluma la lumière. Il s'agissait d'une cuisine très lumineuse. Il s'approcha d'un placard et en sortit des boîtes de nouilles instantanées.

\- Ca te va ? Demanda-t-il en posant une casserole d'eau sur le feu.

\- Oui, c'est parfait merci.

Ils s'appuyèrent tous les deux contre un plan de travail pendant que l'eau chauffait.

\- J'imagine que chez toi vous mangez de meilleures choses, paria Sasuke.

\- Pas meilleures, répondit Hinata. Un peu plus élaborées c'est tout. En même temps, c'est simple quand on a des domestiques, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il, alerté par le ton de sa voix.

\- Pas vraiment… Enfin, parfois j'ai des problèmes avec la façon de faire de mon clan, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Répéta-t-il, étonné.

\- Tu sais… Commença-t-elle. Je n'aime pas cette façon qu'a mon clan de séparer notre famille en différentes branches. Dans la branche principale, nous avons des domestiques et ceux des branches mineures sont les domestiques et les protecteurs. C'est tout ceux à quoi ils peuvent aspirer. Je trouve ça très injuste. Comme si nous étions de la noblesse, comme si nous valions mieux que les autres. Comme si Neji m'avait été inférieur par son statut de membre de la branche inférieure. Il méritait tous les honneurs et tellement plus de reconnaissance.

Elle avait dit tout cela avec tellement de colère et de tristesse que Sasuke s'était tourné vers elle pour voir son visage.

\- Hinata ça va ?

Elle avait commencé à pleurer. « Super » pensa-t-elle. Elle se tut puis baissa la tête le temps que ses larmes disparaissent.

\- Oui ça va, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je comprends maintenant, dit Sasuke. C'est aussi pour ça que tu veux devenir chef du clan Hyûga.

Hinata acquiesça. Sasuke s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Il la regardait avec intensité. Jusqu'alors elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau. Ses grands yeux sombres, sa peau pâle, son air sérieux… Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, Sasuke l'attrapa et l'attira à lui avec précaution, elle était encore blessée. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il la serra enfin dans ses bras et caressa ses longs cheveux noir corbeau.

\- Je sais que tu y parviendras, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle fit frissonner la jeune fille. Hinata ne s'attendait pas à un tel contact avec Sasuke. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas mal interprété tous les gestes de l'Uchiha. Peut-être se passait-il vraiment quelque chose. Elle avait été étonnée par la réaction du jeune homme. Elle avait rouvert ses yeux et sous le coup de la surprise, ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes. La tristesse reprit pourtant bien vite la main sur la surprise et elle laissa Sasuke la consoler, le coeur affolé et battant. Elle trouva l'étreinte agréable même si elle était tendue. Comme un sentiment de… plénitude. Elle inspira. Etait-il possible de se sentir aussi bien auprès de quelqu'un ? Hinata rougit un peu : elle pouvait sentir les muscles saillants de son ami sous ses vêtements.

Sasuke appréciait lui aussi l'étreinte, le coeur tout aussi battant que celui de sa camarade. Sa froideur et sa morosité l'avaient immédiatement quitté lorsqu'il avait pris la jeune fille contre lui. Il était bien avec elle et commença à frotter doucement le dos de Hinata. Il posa sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne et la serra un peu plus fort. L'étreinte était si douce, le contact avec elle si… instinctif. Il se complut à la consoler à l'instant précis où elle en avait le plus besoin, il était heureux d'être là pour elle. « Quelques minutes de plus… » pensa Sasuke, paisible.

\- Sasuke, l'eau !

Il mit quelques seconde avant de réagir. Il lâcha finalement Hinata à contrecoeur et se retourna brusquement. L'eau bouillait et débordait de la casserole. Il se précipita près du gaz et coupa le feu. Hinata rit en le voyant se débattre avec les commandes du gaz. Il se retourna finalement, victorieux et souriant, la casserole à la main. Hinata l'applaudit en riant. Il versa de l'eau chaude dans chaque tasse de nouilles instantanées. Après avoir mis la casserole dans l'évier, il sortit deux paires de baguettes et tendit sa soupe à Hinata.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle poliment en l'attrapant.

Ils se re-dirigèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent dans le canapé. Ils partagèrent à nouveau la couverture en la répartissant sur leurs genoux. Le moral de Hinata était au beau fixe et même si son coeur battait à tout rompre dès qu'elle était près de Sasuke, elle aimait sa présence et ressentait l'envie de rester près de lui. Sasuke, lui, était bien décidé à être un bon hôte et à ne pas afficher sa froideur habituelle, il se sentait trop bien pour cela de toute façon. Il engagea donc la conversation. Ils parlèrent de leurs occupations pendant leur temps libre. Hinata révéla à Sasuke qu'elle aimait beaucoup écrire des histoires. Elle en parlait rarement aux autres cependant, elle avait senti qu'à lui, elle pouvait le dire. Le jeune homme était curieux de savoir de quoi parlaient ces histoires et elle lui promit de les lui faire lire un jour. Elle aimait aussi se balader seule dans la forêt de Konoha, là où personne ne pouvait l'embêter. Elle parla à Sasuke de son aversion pour les gens cherchant à toujours combler le silence inutilement. Le jeune homme s'était mis à rire, avant de lui révéler qu'il avait cela en horreur lui aussi. Hinata découvrit que pendant son temps libre, Sasuke rapiéçait ses vêtements lui-même, elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé puisqu'à Konoha, les garçons avaient tendance à voir cela comme un « truc de fille ». Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle tenait beaucoup d'aprioris sur lui, alors que pourtant, il était clairement différent des autres. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de Sasuke. Il lui avoua qu'il aimait aussi lire, c'est ce qu'il faisait le plus quand il était seul chez lui.

Les deux ninjas avaient posé leur vaisselle sur la table à côté du canapé et continuaient leur conversation. Hinata avait remarqué que Sasuke s'était assis plus près d'elle et elle se laissa tenter. Sa fatigue la poussa à chercher un appui. Elle s'approcha de lui puis s'appuya contre son coéquipier. Le jeune homme la laissa faire. Elle était pelotonnée d'une manière attendrissante alors qu'elle lui racontait ses promenades en forêt.

\- C'est au milieu du printemps qu'il est le plus agréable de se balader dans la forêt. Le matin, la brise fraîche est caressante et tu peux entendre tous les oiseaux qui y vivent. Aussi, les fleurs bourgeonnent et tout est beau, intact, murmura-t-elle.

Sasuke écoutait sa voix douce, fasciné.

\- Je pense que j'aimerais y aller avec toi, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur rater un battement. Avec lui ? Il en aurait été ravi. La jeune fille, exténuée, commençait à trouver l'épaule de l'Uchiha particulièrement agréable et réconfortante. Elle s'appuya dessus un peu plus. Sasuke leva naturellement son bras pour lui permettre de s'y réfugier plus confortablement et l'enserra. Leur étreinte était douce et agréable. Pour rien au monde l'un d'eux n'aurait bougé.

\- Oui tu as raison, un jour nous pourrions aller nous y promener ensemble, déclara Sasuke qui contemplait le feu de cheminée paresseux en serrant doucement son étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il baissa le regard et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle dormait. Son visage était doux et paisible. Sur sa peau blanche dansaient les reflets rougeoyants des flammes du feu de cheminée et ses longs cheveux bleu nuit se précipitaient en cascade sur tout son corps. Le jeune homme sourit. Il sentait la présence chaude de la jeune fille contre son torse. C'était inhabituel mais tellement plus agréable que tout ce qu'il connaissait. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait encore resté assis près du feu pendant des heures, elle dans ses bras.

Cependant, elle était épuisée et il le savait. Il soupira puis se leva lentement en essayant de ne pas faire bouger Hinata. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps et la souleva sans difficulté. L'un de ses bras pendait dans le vide et et ses longs cheveux se balançaient au rythme des pas du jeune homme. Il entra dans le couloir à côté de l'entrée. Il comportait trois portes : la salle de bain, sa propre chambre et une chambre d'invité. Sasuke la porta jusque dans cette chambre. Il poussa la porte avec son dos et déposa doucement Hinata sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'enveloppa de l'épaisse couverture blanche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour se coucher lui aussi, il fut attendri par le visage endormi de la jeune Hyûga. Elle avait l'air enfin paisible. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce soir, il savait qu'elle comprenait sa peine et qu'elle connaissait la même tristesse. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les longs cheveux bleu nuit de Hinata. Il aurait pu rester auprès d'elle encore un moment. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait ce soir cependant il se sentait heureux, son coeur était apaisé.

Etre auprès de Hinata lui était doux et agréable. Etait-ce le fait de leurs points communs ? Ou alors était-ce parce qu'ils ressentaient les mêmes douleurs ? Ou encore parce qu'elle défendait et représentait toutes ses valeurs qu'Itachi lui avait laissées avant de mourir ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. Peut-être était-ce pour toutes ces raisons à la fois. Ou alors tout simplement parce qu'il la trouvait si spéciale. Elle était unique à ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une fille qui l'intriguait auparavant. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait d'elle et qu'il aurait aimé savoir. Il fit glisser sa main pâle sur le visage de la jeune fille, attardant ses doigts sur sa joue.

C'est bien à contrecoeur que Sasuke finit par se détacher de la jeune fille et retourna au salon. Il attrapa leurs tasses et se rendit à la cuisine. Là, Sasuke lava les baguettes et la casserole et jeta les boîtes de soupe instantanée, les vestiges d'une soirée unique pour lui. Il chercha un verre dans un placard et le remplit d'eau. Après avoir éteint les lumières de la cuisine et du salon, il l'apporta dans la chambre de son invitée et le déposa sur sa table de chevet. Il s'attela à ne pas la regarder, s'il le faisait, l'envie lui prendrait de rester encore avec elle. Aussi quitta-t-il la pièce sans un regard pour Hinata et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre pour s'y coucher.

* * *

Alors... ? Les choses bougent entre ces deux-là on dirait ! J'attends avec impatience vos impressions, critiques et conseils, je me répète mais c'est très encourageant et ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps (sauf quand on est **Menthe** et qu'on écrit un roman mais ça c'est une autre histoire haha).  
Au fait, ma fiction sur Kuroko no basket avance bien, je pense la publier dans quelques semaines mais je vous préviendrai un peu avant de toute façon, c'est juste histoire de vous tenir au courant.  
Au programme du prochain chapitre, la romance continue alors ne ratez pas le chapitre 10 ! Allez, maintenant je vous laisse, passez une excellente semaine, amusez-vous bien et à mercredi, 13 heures ! Bisous

\- Maude-chan


	10. Chapitre 10 : Une matinée d'hiver

Salut les amis, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le dixième chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère que le dernier chapitre et le rapprochement vous ont plu... En tout cas, je suis en pleine écriture de l'ultime chapitre de **La Protectrice au Byakugan** , j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et je continuerai à modifier les chapitres en fonction de vos remarques, critiques et suggestions.

 **Remerciements !** Merci beaucoup à **Cicidy** pour ta review, j'ai adoré la lire. Ca me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié tout ce que tu as lu jusqu'ici ! Tu as raison, certains comportements font que quelques personnages sont un peu OOC, j'ai essayé de limiter ça mais je tenais aussi à les adapter à mon histoire voilà pourquoi on a une Hinata qui n'hésite pas à s'énerver. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis très contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci et je te souhaite une super lecture !  
Merci aussi à **Menthe** ça fait toujours plaisir haha. Je t'avoue que pour te répondre moi aussi j'ai du lire plusieurs fois ta critique x) Contente que ce petit rapprochement te plaise, après tout ça fait toujours plaisir un peu de romance ! Ne t'en fais pas pour le pull, je suis d'accord avec toi et je voulais qu'elle le garde. Pour ce qui est de l'émeute, je ne l'ai pas mise au chapitre précédent pour une raison que tu découvriras dans ce chapitre ;) Enfin, le comportement de Naruto, il sera expliqué un peu plus loin, ainsi que la non-réaction de Sasuke ! J'avoue que les tempêtes c'est super chouette (et PAF la rime). Bon allez, bonne lecture à toi !  
Merci finalement à **Shiro** , c'est vrai que la tempête tombe à pic ! En effet, Sasuke peut faire figure de vrai gentleman quand il veut. C'est cool que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espérais vraiment qu'il plairait aux lecteurs. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Allez ! C'est parti pour le chapitre de la semaine, encore un chapitre à huis-clos entre Sasuke et Hinata, amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Une matinée d'hiver**

Hinata ouvrit doucement les yeux. Où était-elle ? De la lumière blanche filtrait de derrière d'épais rideaux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce. L'endroit était vide, il n'y avait qu'un lit et une table de chevet. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à sa chambre. Soudain, elle se souvint des évènements inattendus de la veille. Elle rougit en repensant à la proximité qu'il y avait eu entre elle et Sasuke. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être levée et couchée. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait amenée ici lui-même… Hinata rougit encore plus en imaginant la scène. Elle se leva rapidement et décida de trouver la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. En passant devant la table de chevet, elle remarqua qu'un verre d'eau avait été posé dessus. Est-ce qu'il le lui avait apporté ?

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle frissonna. Le froid hivernal n'avait pas épargné l'appartement de l'Uchiha. Le feu avait dû s'éteindre pendant la nuit. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait trois portes dans le couloir. En toute logique, les deux portes côte à côte étaient deux chambres. Hinata contempla un instant la deuxième porte et imagina qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Sasuke. Il était peut être en train de dormir paisiblement et elle rougit en l'imaginant endormi dans son lit. La troisième sur le mur d'en face devait être la salle de bain. Hinata s'avança vivement, elle avait hâte de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour apaiser ses rougeurs. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Il s'agissait bien de la salle de bain. Cependant, une autre personne s'y trouvait. Sasuke lui tournait le dos, il était face au miroir, une simple serviette nouée à la taille, heureusement. Le miroir donna à Hinata une parfaite vue sur son torse pâle. Il était encore perlant d'eau qui coulait le long de ses muscles, probablement venait-il de prendre une douche. Elle ne sut quoi dire et resta comme cela quelques secondes, le feu aux joues. Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain en bredouillant des choses incompréhensibles. La jeune fille se rendit au salon et s'assit sur le canapé, penaude. Elle raviva les flammes avec son Katon puis s'enfonça dans le canapé, honteuse. Elle se laissa penser qu'elle l'avait trouvé désirable et que ses joues brûlantes n'étaient pas que du fait de sa gêne. Elle entendit soudain une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir. « Oh non pas déjà… » pensa-t-elle. Sasuke passa l'entrée du couloir et entra dans le salon. « Eh si déjà… » ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été plus attentive. Heureusement pour elle, il s'était habillé.

\- Je suis désolé Hinata, j'ai l'habitude de vivre seul alors je ne ferme jamais la porte à clé en fait, expliqua le jeune Uchiha de son habituel ton morne en s'approchant du canapé.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, pardonne moi c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû entendre qu'il y avait des bruits dans la salle de bain, bredouilla Hinata.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout, répliqua-t-il.

La gêne de la jeune fille lui donnait envie de rire, il trouvait cela attendrissant, cependant il s'en empêcha, elle était déjà assez gênée comme cela.

\- Oh et euh… Merci de m'avoir emmenée dans un lit hier soir. Et aussi de m'avoir préparé un verre d'eau, c'est gentil.

\- C'est normal.

La jeune fille finit par mettre sa gêne de côté et lui adressa un grand sourire. Ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés, cela lui donnait un air perdu. Il regarda ses grands yeux de nacre un instant sans rien dire. Il se dirigea finalement vers la fenêtre et tira le rideau. Les reflets blancs de la neige illuminèrent le salon. Dehors, le vent était moins fort mais la tempête ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Cela avait beau être la chose logique à faire, il n'avait aucune envie de la voir partir. Il se sentait vraiment trop bien à ses côtés.

\- Tu pourrais rester encore un peu, histoire que le vent soit totalement dissipé, proposa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, tu as raison, répondit Hinata. Autant ne pas prendre de risque.

Sasuke eut presque l'air soulagé de sa réponse. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le canapé sans que leurs corps n'entrent en contact évidemment.

\- Dis Sasuke…

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu as été franc avec moi la dernière fois, tu sais quand tu as répondu aux questions que tu avais éludées pendant la mission à Tsuki, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Oui je m'en souviens bien, et donc qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Eh bien tu sais, par deux fois j'ai stoppé notre conversation, en fait je faisais semblant de dormir… Révéla-t-elle en observant sa réaction.

Il explosa d'un rire franc. La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il était fou. Sasuke s'essuya les yeux tant il avait ri.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le savais pas ? Répliqua-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Tu savais ? S'étonna-t-elle, ses yeux blancs s'agrandissant sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Evidemment ! Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu étais lucide à ce sujet !

\- Oh…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai deviné que c'était par tristesse au sujet de Neji puisque tu venais de mentionner la technique qu'il t'avait laissée.

Hinata acquiesça sans rien dire. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et elle se tourna vers lui. Elle le fixa, les joues rouges.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

\- C'est que… Je suis désolée Sasuke.

\- Que se passe-t-il Hinata ?

\- J'ai manqué de délicatesse, pardonne moi. Je me suis plainte plusieurs fois au sujet de ma peine et de la perte de Neji alors que…

\- Alors que quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme, perdu.

\- Alors même que tu as perdu tout ceux que tu avais… Murmura-t-elle rapidement.

\- Mais…

\- Et tu ne te plains jamais, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Ca fait longtemps, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. Il n'y a pas de peine qui vaille plus qu'une autre, expliqua Sasuke en la regardant. Personne ne peut dire si j'ai plus le droit que toi de m'en plaindre. Si tu es malheureuse je t'écoute, c'est tout.

Hinata le regarda avec étonnement, la lèvre tremblante. Toutes ces années, elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Naruto, pensant que Sasuke avait suffisamment de regards tournés vers lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment accordé d'attention mais aujourd'hui, elle voyait que tous ces regards tournés vers lui n'avaient pu chasser la solitude qu'il ressentait. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir tout ce temps ? Ce dont-il avait besoin ce n'était pas d'admiration, c'était d'une présence chaleureuse et amicale. Elle se sentit stupide.

\- Tu dois tellement souffrir, chuchota-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'y suis fait, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Je le vois dans tes yeux Sasuke, tu souffres. Tu es si seul. Je suis désolée…

Il s'apprêtait à relever la tête pour la regarder et lui demander pourquoi elle s'excusait mais de longs cheveux noirs et un visage pâle s'approchèrent de lui à toute vitesse. Que se passait-il ? Hinata s'était précipitée sur lui pour l'étreindre. Le jeune homme avait été surpris mais ce contact était doux et agréable, comme celui de la veille. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de sa coéquipière contre le sien, et il frissonna. Il la laissa faire et n'imagina pas une seule seconde la repousser. Elle le serra dans ses bras aussi fort que le lui permettait ses côtes douloureuses, calant son visage dans le cou de Sasuke. Il se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte avec moins de vigueur, son coeur battant la chamade. Pourquoi les contacts avec elle étaient-ils si agréables ? Pourquoi s'était-il sentit bien mieux lorsqu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras ? La solitude n'existait plus avec Hinata. Il ne se sentait plus seul au monde quand elle était avec lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille s'écarta un peu de lui et l'observa. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir mais elle était satisfaite, elle savait que Sasuke en avait besoin. Le jeune homme la laissa s'écarter bien à contrecoeur.

\- Merci Hinata, murmura-t-il, lui aussi un peu gêné.

\- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder. Elle s'attendait à une réponse mais lorsque le jeune homme se contenta d'ignorer sa question, elle n'en fut pas surprise. Elle avait l'habitude et elle se doutait que l'héritier Uchiha resterait fidèle à lui-même. Elle était tout de même satisfaite de son étreinte car elle savait que même si Sasuke refusait de le dire, il se sentait mieux. La jeune fille se leva du canapé sous le regard étonné de l'Uchiha.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je vais vérifier le temps dehors, il faut que je rentre avant que les membres de mon clan ne deviennent fous et n'organisent une battue pour me retrouver, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Elle en écarta le rideau et vit que la bourrasque avait enfin cessé et que des rayons de soleil apparaissaient.

Sasuke observa la jeune fille qui faisait face à la fenêtre et lui tournait le dos. Il remarqua qu'elle portait encore le pull pourpre. Il devait avouer que la voir porter un vêtement marqué du symbole de son clan lui plaisait, et il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

\- Je pense que je vais repartir maintenant, il n'y a plus de vent dehors, dit-elle en fixant toujours l'extérieur.

\- D'accord, je vais te raccompagner, fit-il, à nouveau sérieux en se levant.

\- Inutile, répondit-elle en s'avançant vers la cheminée pour récupérer ses habits qui avaient séché pendant la nuit. Je vais beaucoup mieux, je peux marcher seule à présent.

\- Les plaques de verglas qu'en fais-tu ? Avec tes mouvements ralentis ça n'augure rien de bon.

\- Non je pense que ça ira, dit-elle en lui souriant. Oh flûte !

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui ! Mon pull est encore trempé, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu peux garder celui que tu as sur toi, répondit Sasuke.

\- Mais non voyons c'est ton pull enfin ! S'empressa de dire la jeune fille en le regardant.

\- Tu ne vas pas rentrer en portant uniquement ton gilet si ?

\- Non c'est vrai…

\- En plus il te va mieux à toi qu'a moi, décréta-t-il.

\- Oh… Euh merci, répondit-elle poliment. Je vais le garder alors, j'espère simplement que les membres de mon clan ne vont pas s'offusquer de cela.

\- Tu n'as qu'à porter ton gilet de jounin par-dessus, ils ne verront pas le symbole. En plus, ça ne veut rien dire que tu portes un pull du clan Uchiha, c'est tout simplement que mon clan a un beau symbole voilà tout et ce même si nos clans étaient rivaux, ironisa-t-il.

\- Hmm… Bonne idée, répondit Hinata en souriant. C'est vrai que cet éventail est très beau, remarqua-t-elle en souriant. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle en remettant ses sandales à la hâte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui, penaude.

\- J'ai une petite requête, fit-elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'étonna l'Uchiha.

\- Aurais-tu un peigne ?

\- Oui bien sûr attends moi là.

Il s'éclipsa puis revint une minute plus tard, un peigne à la main. Il le lui tendit. Elle le regarda d'un air encore plus gêné.

\- En fait, je ne peux pas trop lever les bras, tu pourrais… Hésita-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il avec douceur.

Il s'exécuta et coiffa les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient très doux, cependant il n'y attarda pas ses mains bien que l'envie lui prenait. Après quelques minutes de brossage silencieux, il reprit son peigne et le remporta dans la salle de bain. Hinata, elle, prit le pull brodé du symbole du clan Hyûga et le glissa dans son sac qu'elle mit sur son dos.

\- Je confirme, cette couleur te va vraiment très bien, fit Sasuke qui revenait de la salle de bain.

Hinata sentit ses joues rosir alors qu'elle attendait près de la porte. Sasuke vint lui ouvrir.

\- En tout cas, merci infiniment de m'avoir accueillie cette nuit, sans toi je serais morte de froid dehors, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Merci à toi, c'était un bon moment.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. Bon alors… A bientôt.

\- Oui à bientôt et fais attention à toi en rentrant, murmura-t-il en fermant la porte derrière la jeune fille.

L'appartement était de nouveau silencieux et triste. Comment la présence de cette fille pouvait tout changer à son univers habituel ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ?Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes ? Il s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon et regarda en bas, il vit la jeune fille avancer à pas prudents. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient derrière elle. Soudain, il la vit trébucher cependant, elle se rattrapa à un poteau sur le côté. Sasuke soupira en l'observant. « Tu vois, tu as encore besoin de moi ». Il alla vite chercher un pull plus chaud et ses clés puis sortit de l'appartement. Il décida de suivre la jeune fille pour lui venir en aide, juste au cas où.

Il la vit s'asseoir sur un banc, sans aucun doute pour se reposer. Hinata respira avec difficulté, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ses côtes lui faisait encore mal après un peu d'effort. Soudain, elle entendit une petite fille crier. Elle regarda en tous sens et trouva enfin la cause du chahut. Deux petits garçons embêtaient une fillette. Hinata ne réfléchit pas, en un bond elle fut à leurs côtés. Elle attrapa la fillette par les épaules et lança un regard menaçant aux deux enfants.

\- Que se passe-t-il, fit-elle furieuse.

\- On s'amusait juste… Lança un petit garçon.

Beaucoup trop insolent au goût de Hinata. D'après les larmes sur les joues de la fillettes, tout le monde ne s'amusait pas de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Si vous l'embêtez encore une fois, les choses ne se passeront pas aussi bien que maintenant alors filez ! S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant d'un air menaçant.

Les deux enfants s'enfuirent en quelques secondes. Hinata attrapa la main de la petite fille.

\- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ou-oui, merci…

\- Où habites-tu ? Je vais te raccompagner, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Là bas, fit la petite fille en pointant une maison toute proche.

\- Super, viens.

Elles avancèrent d'un pas rapide malgré les protestations des côtes de Hinata. Une fois arrivée, elle attendit que la petite fille passe la porte pour reprendre son chemin vers la résidence Hyûga. Une bourrasque se leva et emmêla les cheveux de Hinata devant ses yeux, elle trébucha sur une pierre proéminente et tomba à la renverse. Elle s'attendait au pire cependant elle ne sentit pas d'impact avec le sol. Au contraire, ce contre quoi elle s'était heurtée était doux. Elle se releva et attacha à la hâte ses longs et soyeux cheveux en une queue basse, avec les compliments de ses côtes plaigneuses. Elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur.

\- Sasuke ?! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Tu n'étais pas censé venir avec moi !

\- Tu serais tombée, fit-il remarquer en attrapant son coude.

\- Oui c'est vrai… Admit-elle. Mais ça m'embête que tu fasses tout ce chemin quand même.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, un trajet allait m'obliger à passer près de chez toi de toute façon, autant y aller maintenant, répondit Sasuke.

Il repensa à ce que la jeune fille avait dit sur la lune de Tsuki, il devait en parler au Hokage au plus vite.

Hinata remarqua qu'il avait repris son masque de froideur, même avec elle. Elle en fut attristée mais ne fit aucune remarque sur le sujet et se contenta de marcher à ses côtés. Les rues étaient ensoleillées et vivantes et de nombreuses personnes étaient sorties pour balayer la neige devant leur porte ou se promener. Les deux ninjas passèrent devant la terrasse d'un petit café et Hinata pensa qu'elle s'y serait bien arrêtée avec Sasuke, cependant, il ne semblait plus aussi chaleureux qu'il l'avait été quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'était plus le moment. Des rires s'élevèrent non loin d'eux et même si Hinata était plongée dans ses pensées, elle se tourna pour regarder un groupe de jeunes filles qui les observaient d'un regard mauvais. La Hyûga fronça les sourcils alors que Sasuke soupirait.

\- Un problème, Sasuke ? S'enquit Hinata en le regardant.

\- Oui, répondit-il sèchement. Elles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles nous regardent comme ça ? Demanda Hinata.

\- La jalousie, déclara-t-il simplement. Ca rend les gens idiots.

\- La jalousie ? Répéta Hinata en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle comprenait enfin. Sasuke avait toujours été le centre de l'attention à Konoha. Le mystérieux Sasuke Uchiha, héritier du clan au sharingan. Séduisant, mystérieux, doué, distant… Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'admiratrices et ce même depuis leur première année à l'académie. Hinata avait peut-être même été la seule à ne jamais chercher à attirer son attention. La voir marcher aux côtés de l'Uchiha tant convoité n'était apparemment pas du goût de toutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit la Hyûga avec ses yeux flippants, commença l'une des filles sur la terrasse.

\- Qu'elle a une chance avec un garçon de la trempe de Sasuke, suggéra une autre.

\- Elle me fait pitié, ajouta une troisième.

Sasuke serra un poing.

\- Laisse tomber, fit Hinata avec un petit sourire triste. A vrai dire, j'ai plus pitié d'elles qu'autre chose.

\- Tu es trop gentille, déclara Sasuke.

Il la trouvait si différente des autres filles autour de lui. Elle, à l'inverse des autres, ne lui avait jamais accordé son attention. Elle ne suivait pas la masse. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle restait stable et fidèle à elle-même. Sasuke ne supportait pas entendre ces filles la sous-estimer, il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à Hinata. Il avait aussi du mal à supporter de les entendre évoquer ses propres sentiments. Ces pestes ne connaissaient pas les sentiments de Sasuke et n'avaient pas à émettre des hypothèses. Il enleva son bras de celui de Hinata pour le passer autour de sa taille et l'attirer à lui.

\- Comme ça, on est sûr que tu ne tomberas pas, fit-il avec sérieux.

Hinata rougit vivement, cependant, un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Elle savait pourquoi il avait fait ça et en était secrètement flattée. Marcher aux côtés de l'Uchiha la rendait plus fière, plus assurée. Les filles de la terrasses se turent immédiatement et leurs visages se décomposèrent. « Ca vous apprendra », pensa Sasuke. Ils marchèrent silencieusement encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sasuke reprenne sa position initiale, tenant Hinata par le coude.

\- Oh je ne t'ai pas demandé… Que comptes-tu faire ? S'enquit Hinata avec curiosité.

\- A propos de quoi ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose à faire.

\- Ah oui, ça. Je vais aller voir Kakashi-sensei, j'ai des choses à voir avec lui et je veux vérifier s'il n'a pas une mission à m'assigner cette semaine.

\- Ah bon… Marmonna Hinata. Je vais m'ennuyer ici alors, fit-elle en riant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite te rétablir. Sakura a-t-elle mentionné quand tu pourrais reprendre les missions ? Demanda-t-il.

\- D'ici la semaine prochaine me semble-t-il, répondit Hinata.

\- Je vois…

* * *

Encore un peu de progrès dans leur relation ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Sasuke à la fin du chapitre ? Personnellement, j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant la scène en vrai. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attends vos retours avec impatience !  
Le prochain chapitre se passera au domaine Hyûga... Au programme ? Une rencontre avec l'intimidant Hiashi Hyûga ! Même après s'être battu contre Kaguya Otsutsuki, rencontrer le père de Hinata reste bien plus effrayant, c'est certain !  
Je vous donne donc rendez-vous samedi à 13 heures, comme toujours ! Prenez soin de vous, bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une mission en vue

* S'approche lentement avec les bras qui couvrent son visage * Bonjour et bienvenue à tous ! Je suis désolée encore une fois pour tous les problèmes de timing causés par mon incompétence informatique, ne me tuez pas et ne boycottez pas le chapitre, je vous assure qu'il est plutôt intéressant ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêt pour le chapitre 11 ! ( **ATTENTION :** Moment sentimental d'une très grande fragilité) Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, j'en suis vraiment très heureuse. Pouvoir partager tout ça avec des gens c'est absolument génial, surtout quand mon entourage n'est pas trop intéressé par ça, alors merci d'être toujours là au bout de dix chapitres ! Merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent et qui commentent.

Ca tombe bien que je parle d'eux parce que c'est le moment des **Remerciements :** (Transition de qualité) Merci beaucoup à l'éternel **Menthe** qui me laisse toujours ses impressions ! C'est super que ce chapitre t'aie plu. Eh oui, un petit câlin pour tout résoudre ! Certes son comportement était un peu puéril j'avoue mais depuis quelques temps il commence à changer auprès de Hinata, nous verrons bien à quel point il sera changé... Quant à l'avis de Sakura tu l'auras dans le chapitre 15, le "hors-série" si je puis dire. Haha "laver son linge chez lui", tu m'as bien fait marrer ! Je te laisse trouver la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture ;)  
Merci aussi à toi **Cicidy** ! Encore une review constructive et qui fait chaud au coeur ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'aie plu car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Je vais tenter de garder ce même rythme dont tu parles et j'espère vraiment que celui-ci te plaira tout autant et que la rencontre avec les Hyûga ne te décevra pas. Alors bonne lecture !  
Merci enfin à **Charlie-sama** (ça va le titre honorifique ;p), c'est génial que ma fic te plaise et je suis ravie de partager mon travail avec toi alors j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce que tu as déjà lu. Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes le caractère de la Hinata de cette histoire, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle soit aussi forte que ce qu'elle aurait put être. Allez, amuse-toi bien !

Maintenant, en route pour le chapitre 11 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Une mission en vue**

Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il faisait noir dehors mais elle voyait tout de même quelques flocons se poser paresseusement sur le sol de la rue. Son ventre gargouilla, il devait être vingt heures et on n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler pour le repas. Elle avait passé la journée allongée dans sa chambre, à s'ennuyer. Certes elle avait bien tenté d'écrire pour faire passer le temps mais sa tête était vide, elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien à part aux évènements de la veille, durant la tempête. Hinata s'était donc ennuyée toute la journée depuis que Sasuke l'avait raccompagnée. Lors de son arrivée au domaine Hyûga, elle avait dû affronter les paroles réprobatrices de son père et les nombreuses questions de sa soeur cadette avec qui elle avait, d'ordinaire, beaucoup de plaisir à parler. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte et une voix se fit entendre.

\- Mademoiselle Hinata, dit poliment une servante en frappant à la porte.

\- Oui j'arrive, dit l'héritière en s'approchant de la porte. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- En fait, vous avez des visiteurs, fit savoir la servante aux yeux blancs.

\- Des visiteurs ? Bon très bien, dites leur que j'arrive, s'il vous plaît…

\- Ce sera fait mademoiselle.

La servante referma la porte puis s'en alla. Mais enfin, qui cela pouvait-il bien être à l'heure du repas ? Peut-être Kiba, c'était son genre de passer à l'improviste. Son père n'allait pas apprécier, ça c'était une certitude. Elle rangea bien le précieux pull bordeaux sous son oreiller avec précaution puis regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe droite noire à fines brettelles par-dessus un sous-pull blanc. Elle avait mis de petites chaussettes grises à ses pieds. « Ca fera l'affaire » pensa-t-elle en quittant sa chambre à la hâte. Elle descendit les escaliers calmement de peur de se faire mal aux jambes et arriva enfin à la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonsoir ! Chantonna-t-elle en arrivant devant la porte. Tiens… Naruto ! Sasuke !

\- Bonsoir Hinata ! S'exclama Naruto. Tu as une très belle maison !

Sasuke ne regardait pas la maison mais avec le regard fixé sur Hinata. D'abord sur son visage et ensuite sur ses vêtements. Elle ne portait jamais ce genre de choses hors de chez elle et il l'avait toujours vue en tenue de shinobi. Il demeura dans son étonnement, tentant de conserver une mine impassible.

\- Oh euh… Merci beaucoup Naruto mais sans vouloir paraître impolie, que faites-vous chez moi ?

\- Nous avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer de la part du Hokage, commença Naruto.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, dit Sasuke en reprenant la main. Nous sommes tous les trois assignés à une mission de rang S dès la semaine prochaine.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Hinata, incrédule.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, répondit Sasuke sérieusement.

\- C'est fantastique, de quelle mission s'agit-il ? S'enquit Hinata.

\- Une mission à…

\- Bonsoir, lança une voix grave non loin d'eux.

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction de la voix. Hinata reconnut immédiatement le timbre de son père. Le maître Hyûga arriva dans l'entrée par la porte du salon où il lisait le journal. Il était grand et pâle. Sa carrure avait un port altier et ses cheveux étaient longs, bruns et tirés en arrière avec beaucoup de soin. Il avait bien évidemment les mêmes yeux de nacre que sa fille et tous les autres membres du clan Hyûga. Les deux jeunes hommes notèrent alors à quel point lui et Neji se ressemblaient.

\- Peut-on savoir qui ose demander à voir ma fille à une heure pareille et déranger le clan Hyûga au moment du dîner ? S'enquit-il en observant les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Bonjour monsieur… Commença Naruto.

\- Bonsoir père, mes amis sont venus m'annoncer que Kakashi-sama nous a assignés à une mission de rang S la semaine prochaine, expliqua Hinata avec respect.

Hiashi baissa les yeux sur le regard sombre de Sasuke puis sur l'éventail du clan Uchiha cousu sur le pull qu'il portait.

\- Tes amis ? Demanda-t-il. Tu es amie avec un Uchiha maintenant ?

Hinata éluda la question, trop occupée à ne pas faire montre de son agacement à son père.

\- S'agirait-il de l'Uchiha qui t'as hébergée hier soir pendant la tempête ? Poursuivit le maître Hyûga.

Naruto jeta un regard mi-étonné, mi-désolé à Sasuke qui voulait clairement signifier : « Tu es mal barré là ». Même l'impassible Uchiha se laissa déstabiliser par le ton et le regard menaçants du père de la Hyûga. Heureusement, face à l'air froid et redoutable de Hiashi, Hinata intervint d'une voix plus forte.

\- Oui père. Cependant, sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit ici, répondit la jeune fille en le regardant la tête haute.

Elle put presque entendre Naruto et Sasuke avaler leur salive avec difficulté derrière elle.

\- Très bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je vois que le Hokage te confie toujours des missions malgré ton incompétence, déclara Hiashi d'un ton cinglant.

\- Je sais bien père… Marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien, coupa le maître Hyûga. Restez donc dîner avec nous, vous pourrez raconter calmement à Hinata les modalités de cette mission.

« Son incompétence ? » pensa Sasuke ahuri. Qu'avait-on raconté au maître Hyûga pour qu'il dise une chose pareille ? Pensait-il vraiment que tout ce que sa fille avait accompli était une preuve d'incompétence ? Ou alors peut-être ne connaissait-il rien de l'issue de la mission à part le fait que sa fille avait perdu connaissance et était la seule blessée ? Peut-être que Hinata ne lui avait rien dit de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux ? « Hinata… Tu ne changes jamais » pensa-t-il en regardant la belle à nouveau. Il fallait y remédier.

\- Avec plaisir, approuva Naruto.

\- Pareillement, acquiesça Sasuke en se courbant avec respect.

Ils s'installèrent silencieusement dans la grande salle à manger sous le regard critique de Hiashi. La beauté et le raffinement du lieu forçaient le respect et les deux jeunes hommes, eux, observèrent l'intégralité de la salle avec admiration. Le maître Hyûga leur fit signe de prendre place près de lui et de Hinata. La jeune Hanabi ne tarda pas et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa grande soeur en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Tu as des invités grande soeur ? Demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Ca n'arrive pas souvent.

\- Hanabi ce n'est pas le moment, marmonna Hinata. La conversation est des plus sérieuses.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Naruto et Sasuke sont venus me voir pour me parler d'une mission de rang S, expliqua sa grande soeur d'une voix douce.

La petite Hanabi jaugea du regard les deux jeunes hommes. Eux aussi l'observaient, silencieux.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les garçons viennent toujours te voir pour te parler de missions et d'entraînements et jamais pour autre chose comme te proposer de sortir. Tu es pourtant une fille fantastique ! S'exclama sa petite soeur en la regardant avec admiration.

Hinata rougit vivement. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie obligée de dire cela devant Naruto et Sasuke ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de les apitoyer ou de les voir se moquer d'elle. Cependant, lorsqu'elle osa lever les yeux, elle découvrit que les deux la regardaient avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Hanabi arrête de dire des bêtises voyons ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Même Kiba ni-chan ne vient que pour les missions ! Déplora Hanabi d'un air déçu.

\- Il suffit Hanabi, je pense que tout le monde à compris maintenant, coupa Hiashi. Cela n'a aucune importance, le rôle d'une kunoichi du rang de ta soeur n'est pas de penser à des futilités comme la romance.

Sasuke leva le regard vers Hinata et vit qu'elle avait déporté le sien sur son assiette et demeurait silencieuse. A cet instant précis, deux serviteurs Hyûga entrèrent dans la salle à manger avec des plats chargés de nourriture. Ils les déposèrent sur la table alors que plus personne ne prononçait le moindre mot.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Hinata en relevant la tête avant qu'ils ne sortent.

Alors que la plupart des gens à table se servaient, Hiashi et Sasuke s'observèrent un instant. Tous deux méfiants. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils cessèrent de se regarder et tendirent tous les deux une main vers la cuillère d'un plat pour se servir. La même cuillère. Sasuke dut stopper son geste devant le regard froid du redoutable chef du clan Hyûga et ramena sa main à lui. Naruto tourna légèrement la tête vers eux, alerté par l'atmosphère frigorifique. Hiashi finit par détendre l'expression de son visage en voyant que Sasuke avait cédé. "Bien", pensa-t-il, satisfait.

\- Bon, commença Sasuke. Parlons un peu de la mission.

\- Oui, acquiesça Hinata.

\- Nous allons retourner à Tsuki au pays de la Neige, précisa Naruto qui se servait en grande quantité.

Autour de la table, tous se servaient. Hiashi, lui, observait l'Uchiha d'un oeil attentif. Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Sa fille et cet arrogant étaient donc « amis » ? Le maître Hyûga eut un doute. Il ne savait guère pourquoi, cependant, il sentait que quelque chose de plus fort existait entre les deux. Malgré tout, le maître Hyûga ne voyait pas les choses de cet oeil : Sasuke était un Uchiha, issu d'un clan maudit et rival du leur. De plus, le lien entre les deux ninjas ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde car même avec son byakugan, il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la nature. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke reprit la parole entre deux bouchées.

\- Bon alors voilà ce que nous allons devoir faire. Nous allons retourner au village caché de la Lune. Là-bas, nous allons vérifier qu'aucun campement de rebelles ne se cache aux alentours de Tsuki puis nous enquêterons sur la deuxième lune.

\- La deuxième lune ? C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- Oui, en fait, personne n'a trouvé cela étrange lorsque tu en as parlé aux autres, tu te souviens ? S'enquit Sasuke.

Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- J'ai donc fait part de ton sentiment au sujet de ce deuxième astre au Hokage et il a confiance en ton jugement. Il pense que si tu as cru voir quelque chose, nous devrions y retourner, précisa Sasuke.

\- Tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Merci beaucoup Sasuke !

Hiashi fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Cet Uchiha avait rendu service à Hinata… Pourquoi donc ? Ca n'avait pourtant pas de sens. Qu'y gagnait-il à aider sa fille ? Hiashi doutait de la simple générosité de l'action. Il y avait quelque chose que le maître Hyûga ne comprenait pas, et il détestait cela.

\- Ah Sasuke, tu as oublié de lui donner un élément essentiel, ajouta Naruto après avoir avalé une bouchée de poulet.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils l'air de dire « Comment ça ? »

\- Oui tu sais bien, concernant la hiérarchie de notre équipe, précisa le blond.

\- Ah ! S'exclama l'Uchiha. Evidemment, j'avais failli oublier. Tu seras une fois de plus capitaine de l'équipe.

Hinata faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle avalait. Hiashi lui aussi fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Sa fille, capitaine d'équipe, après sa lamentable prestation en tant que capitaine la fois précédente ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Grande soeur, c'est fantastique ! S'exclama Hanabi en la regardant.

\- Encore une occasion pour Hinata de montrer à quel point elle est la digne héritière de votre clan, déclara Sasuke en regardant Hiashi.

\- C'est bien vrai Hinata, tu as été impressionnante à Tsuki, entre ta détermination et ta force… Ajouta Naruto.

\- J'imagine que Hinata ne vous a pas parlé de tout cela Hyûga-sama, dit Sasuke.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda le maître Hyûga, étonné.

\- De la façon dont-elle a mené la première mission à Tsuki et pourquoi elle a été la seule à être blessée, répondit Sasuke.

\- Je dois bien avouer que non je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'entendre cette histoire, répliqua-t-il froidement. Dites moi ce que j'ignore dans ce cas, Uchiha.

\- Eh bien… Elle a mené notre équipe d'une main de fer. Empêchant chacun de se disperser. Elle a soigné nos blessures et a surveillé les alentours avec son byakugan en permanence. Elle a dirigé le chemin qu'empruntait notre équipe à chaque instant, commença Sasuke en fixant le père de Hinata.

Le silence plana au-dessus de la table. Hinata fixait Sasuke avec étonnement.

\- Elle a su garder la tête froide, nous donner des ordres, éliminer des rebelles mais aussi nous protéger, tous autant que nous sommes et ce sans jamais penser à éviter le danger ou à choisir la facilité, continua Sasuke.

\- Sans Hinata, Sai, Lee et Kiba seraient gravement blessés pour ne pas dire morts, intervint Naruto. Grâce à elle, chacun a pu se concentrer sur son combat et sortir vainqueur. Voici la seule et unique raison pourquoi Hinata a été la seule à être blessée.

\- Parce qu'elle nous a tous protégés avec son Tourbillon divin. Elle s'est battue en même temps contre trois adversaires plus puissants que les autres rebelles que nous combattions, déclara finalement Sasuke. Je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça, mais je n'aurais pas qualifié cela « d'incompétence ».

Hiashi fronça une fois de plus les sourcils, étonné. Ils allaient finir par rester coincés dans cette position. Ni Hinata ni personne d'autre ne lui avait raconté cela. Tout ce qu'il pensait c'est qu'elle avait voulu jouer les héroïnes mais n'avait pas été à la hauteur. De plus, il venait d'apprendre que sa fille maîtrisait le Tourbillon divin du hakke. Depuis quand ? Jamais il ne lui avait enseigné cette technique. Il demeurait tout de même loin de la vérité car elle maîtrisait encore mieux, le Tourbillon divin du hakke flamboyant.

\- Tu as vraiment fait cela, Hinata ? Demanda Hiashi en se tournant vers elle.

\- Oui père, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai fait mon devoir, devrais-je m'en vanter ? De plus, j'ai échoué, si j'avais réussi cette mission, je serais revenue debout sur mes deux jambes avec tous les autres, conclut-elle froidement.

Son père la regarda sans afficher d'expression. Il finit cependant par sourire discrètement. Plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait digne de son rang d'héritière.

\- Grande soeur, tu es la plus formidable des kunoichi de Konoha ! S'exclama Hanabi en l'observant avec admiration. Tu es si forte et si gentille… Je vais m'entraîner encore plus pour devenir comme toi !

\- Merci Hanabi, murmura Hinata en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le repas était arrivé à son terme quelques temps plus tard et tous s'étaient levés. Naruto et Sasuke se courbèrent un peu devant le maître Hyûga.

\- Merci monsieur de nous avoir accueillis ce soir, dit Naruto.

\- Merci à vous de vous être déplacés pour annoncer la nouvelle, répondit Hiashi en leur faisant face de toute sa hauteur.

Il se retourna un instant et jaugea Sasuke du regard.

\- Et aussi, merci d'être passé chez le Hokage pour lui faire part des soupçons de Hinata, jeune Uchiha.

\- C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour elle, répliqua Sasuke en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Quel tempérament… » pensa Hiashi. « Attention à ne pas devenir insolent tout de même », ajouta-t-il mentalement. Il se tourna un instant vers sa fille. Elle était toujours aussi souriante et semblait étrangement… assurée. Etait-ce l'effet de l'Uchiha sur elle ? Hiashi devait bien avouer que si c'était le cas, il s'agissait d'une influence plutôt positive. Il finit par ôter son regard des trois ninjas puis fit demi-tour et disparut dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois seuls, Hinata raccompagna ses amis à la porte. Elle avait encore les joues roses. Alors qu'elle leur ouvrait et qu'ils sortaient, elle se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte et ils se regardèrent tous les trois quelques secondes.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être passés, dit Hinata en souriant. Et merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez dit, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de vous l'entendre dire.

\- C'est normal ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Vous avez toute ma gratitude, insista la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est rien, allez, à la prochaine Hinata ! Dit le blondinet. Ah au fait ! Cette tenue te va très très bien. Non pas que ta tenue de mission ne soit pas jolie, mais ce n'est pas le même effet.

\- Oh… Merci Naruto, c'est gentil, murmura-t-elle en rosissant.

Naruto s'éloigna de la porte en lui adressant un signe de la main. Comment faisait-il pour faire des compliments à Hinata aussi facilement ? Lui aussi trouvait que la jeune fille était très jolie, c'est juste qu'il ne savait pas faire de compliments. Sasuke fut agacé de ne pas être le premier à le lui dire.

\- Dépêche toi Sasuke ou je pars sans toi ! Chantonna le petit blond en s'éloignant.

\- Bonne nuit Hinata. Je pars en mission demain, mais ne t'en fais pas, je rentrerai à temps pour Tsuki, dit-il.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant. Bonne nuit Sasuke et… merci pour tout.

Après un dernier regard, le jeune homme s'en alla à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre son camarade qui était vraiment parti sans lui. Hinata, elle, referma la porte et monta à l'étage se brosser les dents. Ses joues étaient encore aussi roses que les cheveux de Sakura lorsqu'elle enfila son pyjama et se jeta sous sa couette. Elle avait un immense sourire collé au visage alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles du ciel nocturne dégagé qu'elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient côte à côte.

\- Ca ne te ressemble pas, déclara Naruto en croisant ses bras sur sa tête.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? S'étonna l'Uchiha.

\- De faire des choses pour les autres, surtout si ça n'a aucun intérêt pour toi.

Sasuke se contenta de ne pas répondre. Il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Ecoute, je te connais bien Sasuke, tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que tu as changé après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que tu n'es plus le même que quand nous avions quinze ans et tant mieux, mais de là à aider une fille que tu ne connais pas bien…

\- Je ne sais pas trop Naruto. Déjà, saches que je la connais mieux que ce que tu penses. Ensuite, j'ai eu envie de lui venir en aide, j'ai l'impression qu'elle le mérite et que les gens ne la voient pas aussi forte qu'elle est. Ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur sa petite soeur qu'ils pensent plus prometteuse. Personne ne la voit, elle. Elle doit se sentir mal, déclara Sasuke pensivement.

\- Ah je vois. Tu transposes, dit Naruto.

\- Non je la comprends, idiot. Ca n'a rien à voir, répliqua Sasuke.

\- Tu as dit que tu la connaissais bien, je n'étais pas au courant. Il n'y a rien d'autre avec elle ? S'enquit Naruto avec curiosité.

\- Non absolument rien, je n'avais juste jamais remarqué que nous pourrions être amis, c'est tout.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es tout de même allé la voir tous les jours à l'hôpital quand nous sommes arrivés à Konoha, fit-il remarquer. Ca ne voulait rien dire de plus pour toi ?

\- Si, ça voulait dire que je m'inquiétais pour mon amie, répliqua Sasuke.

\- Je vois… Une amie, fit pensivement le blond. Eh bien je suis sûr qu'on l'a bien aidée grâce à toi. Il suffisait de voir la tête ahurie de son père !

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la maison de la jeune fille. Maintenant, chaque membre du clan Hyûga connaissait les exploits de Hinata. Il était tant qu'elle obtienne un peu de reconnaissance pour ses actes.

\- Et toi ? Demanda finalement Sasuke.

\- Et moi quoi ? S'étonna le blond.

\- J'ai cru remarquer que tu étais assez… Familier avec Hinata, déclara le brun.

\- Moi ? Fit Naruto avec un rire. Non, il n'y a rien avec elle.

Sasuke médita sur les paroles de son ami. Pourquoi lui mentirait-il ?

\- Disons que… Je suis parfois anormalement proche d'elle de sorte à vérifier quelque chose, pour ainsi dire, répondit finalement Naruto.

\- Vérifier quelque chose ?

L'Uchiha ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir et il était agacé de ne pas savoir.

\- Oui. Tu sais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je te connais bien et je vois que toi et Hinata ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'amitié. Tu me prends peut-être pour un idiot mais je ne suis pas si bête que ça Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Insista le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et après c'est moi l'idiot… Marmonna Naruto en frappant dans un caillou. Je voulais voir si tu ressentais quelque chose pour elle, je t'ai testé.

\- Et que t'a révélé ton formidable test ? Demanda Sasuke avec agacement.

\- Tu cachais bien ton jeu, c'est vrai, fit le blond. Visage impassible comme toujours, tu n'as rien dit… Cependant, tu as serré les poings. J'ai interprété ça comme la preuve que j'avais raison.

Sasuke soupira, encore plus agacé.

\- Tu te trompes, déclara-t-il froidement.

\- Je ne pense pas, Sasuke, l'interrompit Naruto. Je pense plutôt que vous avez tous les deux besoin de temps pour vous rendre compte de ce que vous ressentez. Ca prendra du temps, mais c'est tout.

Hiashi sortit de son bureau quelques heures après la fin du repas. Il tenait à présent sous le bras un dossier qu'il devrait remettre aux membres du conseil le lendemain. Le maître Hyûga parcourut le couloir de l'étage pour se rendre à sa chambre, se massant la tempe gauche. Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de sa fille aînée, il s'arrêta une seconde. Cette rencontre avec l'Uchiha ne lui avait pas permis de mieux comprendre ce qui liait sa fille et ce Sasuke. La vue de ce garçon l'avait mis en colère cependant maintenant, il n'était même plus sûr d'être réticent à l'idée qu'ils soient plus que des amis et ce malgré les histoires de rivalité clanique ainsi que les crimes commis par ce garçon. C'était probablement à cause de tout ce qu'il avait senti en voyant les deux héritiers ensemble : comment Sasuke avait aidé Hinata et puis, il y avait cette façon qu'il avait de parler d'elle…

Il était plus perdu qu'avant et en réalité, Hiashi aurait aimé être capable de discuter de toutes ces choses avec son aînée. Il leva lentement la main vers le panneau de la porte pour y frapper… Cependant, comment s'y prendre ? Que devait-il dire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait jamais élevé Hinata comme une jeune fille, il l'avait élevée comme s'il s'agissait d'un fils, alors comment aborder un tel sujet avec elle alors même qu'il n'avait jamais su lui parler ? C'était l'une des difficultés auxquelles il faisait parfois face depuis la mort de son épouse. Il laissa finalement son bras retomber le long de son corps, toujours indécis. Cependant, malgré toutes ces difficultés de compréhension, Hiashi demeurait certain d'une chose : il ne s'agissait pas que de simple amitié entre Hinata et l'Uchiha. Il le savait car après tout, lui aussi avait connu l'amour et la mère de Hinata, sa défunte femme, l'avait elle aussi appelé « ami » un jour…

* * *

MAUDE : Au fond c'est un romantique ce Hiashi, même s'il ne sait pas en discuter avec ses filles, il sait quand même ce que c'est que l'amour, les liens et toutes ces choses dégoulinantes de bons sentiments. Alors, cette rencontre qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tous cas, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
Mercredi prochain, vous reverrez enfin ce cher Kakashi Hatake, alors soyez prêts ! Allez, à mercredi 13 heures (sans faute cette fois c'est promis).

NEJI : C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois et pourtant...

MAUDE : Mais depuis quand tu t'incrustes dans mon mot de la fin ? Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si je suis nulle avec ce site et si je suis en plein déménagement hein ! Et puis c'est vachement dur d'uploader deux chapitres par semaine !

NEJI : Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça, tu peux continuer à te trouver des excuses...

MAUDE : Roh tais-toi ! Tu n'existes que dans ma tête et celle des lecteurs de toute façon ! Bref excusez nous et surtout passez un bon début de semaine et prenez bien soin de vous !

NEJI * Commence à méditer sur un rocher * : A mercredi tout le monde ! Enfin avec elle on ne sait jamais...

MAUDE : NEJIIIIII !

\- Maude-chan


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une chance

Bonjour-bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous avez aimé le chapitre 11. Je vois que des lecteurs continuent de commenter ainsi que de mettre l'histoire dans leurs favoris alors je pars du principe que cette fiction est plutôt appréciée et ça, ça me fait très plaisir ! Cette semaine, je reviens avec un chapitre qui clôture l'arc de calme à Konoha car en effet, bientôt nos shinobis préférés prendront la route pour retourner à Tsuki !

 **Remerciements :** Merci à **Cicidy** ! Je suis super contente que le chapitre t'aie plu, c'est génial ! Oui moi aussi j'aime bien la réaction du père à la fin mais ça m'a un peu rendue triste de l'écrire, j'avoue ! Eh oui, Naruto s'améliore un peu niveau sentiments, comme quoi tout peut arriver, tu verras, ce n'est pas la seule fois où il se montrera perspicace. Merci comme toujours pour tes encouragements, je vais continuer à poster cette histoire régulièrement et j'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine te plaira encore ! Bonne lecture.  
Merci à **Shiro** , ravie que ce chapitre t'aie plu, et oui je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette rencontre ! Pour ce qui est de la fin, je suis d'accord c'est assez émouvant. Voici le nouveau chapitre alors, amuse-toi bien !  
Merci à **Charlie-sama** ! C'était tout à fait le but de ce chapitre alors c'est parfait que tu l'aies ressenti comme ça. J'aime bien Hanabi comme personnage alors je me suis amusée à la faire intervenir. En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite de l'histoire et que ce chapitre-ci te plaira ! Bonne lecture.  
Et finalement, merci à **Menthe** ! Ecoute, je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir tes impressions sur mes chapitres ! Eh oui malheureusement, Hiashi est un peu nul niveau paternité. Il sait surtout s'occuper des entraînements mais le reste... Bof bof quoi ! En fait, c'est surtout que Hinata n'essaye plus de prouver sa valeur à son père de façon directe, elle essaye d'accomplir de grandes choses pour lui montrer qu'elle est digne de son clan et de son rang. Haha eh oui, Naruto a tenu à jouer son rôle dans ce chapitre, il va de nouveau montrer cet aspect de sa personnalité dans plusieurs chapitres à venir ! Alors voici la suite et surtout, amuse-toi bien !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Une chance**

\- Voilà ! Tout est en ordre ! S'exclama joyeusement Sakura.

Hinata lui adressa un grand sourire en se saisissant du document qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Merci beaucoup Sakura.

\- Grâce à ce certificat, tu peux être sûre que tu seras en règle pour ta prochaine mission, chantonna celle aux cheveux roses.

\- Grâce à toi tu veux dire, répondit l'héritière Hyûga.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois de nouveau envoyée en mission, comme capitaine d'équipe qui plus est !

La ninja médecin s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- De vous trois, tu es la plus qualifiée pour cela, c'est certain, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça Sakura, fit Hinata en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

\- Eh ben on dirait que tu es vraiment contente de partir en mission !

En effet, l'héritière Hyûga n'avait cessé de sourire depuis qu'elle avait passé les portes de l'hôpital.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle est importante à mes yeux, approuva la brune.

\- J'en suis ravie, Hinata.

La Hyûga la regarda avec un grand sourire. Cependant, quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec son amie la tracassait profondément. Il fallait qu'elle sache afin de se fixer elle-même sur ses propres sentiments… Sakura aimait-elle un autre garçon ? Et si oui, de qui s'agissait-il ? Elle fixa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses un instant.

\- Un problème ?

\- Euh… Non non rien du tout Sakura, ne t'en fais pas, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Je vais de ce pas chez le Hokage pour lui déposer le certificat.

\- Super… Ah au fait ! Comme vous partez demain, avec Ino on se disait que ce serait sympa de tous se voir ce soir avant votre départ.

\- Oui bonne idée, approuva Hinata. Quand et où ?

\- Chez Ichiraku ce soir à dix-neuf heures ? Essaye de prévenir ceux que tu croiseras !

\- Parfait. Bon je vais y aller, à ce soir Sakura !

\- A ce soir Hinata ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses passa derrière le comptoir de l'accueil de l'hôpital. Elle rangea le duplicata du document dans le dossier de Hinata puis rajusta sa blouse blanche avant de reprendre ses visites chez les malades. Lorsque Hinata passa les portes de l'hôpital, le vent glacial lui fouetta les joues. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir opté pour un pull noir à col roulé. Elle avait aussi mis son habituelle écharpe bleu marine et son gilet de jounin. Elle rentra finalement dans l'immense bâtiment rouge de Konoha, le bâtiment du Hokage. Elle en monta les nombreuses marches et alors qu'elle arrivait près du bureau de Kakashi, elle tomba nez à nez avec une petite équipe à la mine fatiguée sortant du dit bureau. Ils devaient rentrer de mission.

\- Hinata ? S'étonna une voix.

Elle leva les yeux, ayant reconnu cette voix si familière.

\- Sasuke, tiens c'est toi ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant, les joues un peu roses. Bonjour vous trois, ajouta-t-elle en souriant aux chûnin qui l'accompagnaient.

Les trois enfants la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entre-ouverte. L'un d'entre eux rougit. Sasuke, lui, avait les cheveux en bataille sur son bandeau de Konoha et sous ses yeux s'étendaient de larges et sombres cernes. Il semblait exténué. Cependant malgré sa fatigue, il se sentit un peu honteux de se présenter aussi sale à la jeune fille. Cela ne sembla pourtant pas la gêner le moins du monde. Elle était très heureuse de le revoir après une semaine d'absence et avait juste l'air un peu inquiète pour lui.

\- Ca va, juste un peu fatigué.

\- Prêt pour la mission de demain ? On peut dire que tu enchaînes, remarqua-t-elle un peu inquiète.

\- Non non, ne t'en fais pas c'était plutôt simple en fait, une mission de rang A. Je vais juste me reposer un peu chez moi.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de soin alors ? Demanda-t-elle en examinant rapidement la peau des bras du jeune homme sous les manches de son pull.

\- Non je t'assure, c'est surtout de sommeil dont j'ai besoin, avoua-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Adorable » pensa Hinata en rougissant. Soudain, l'envie lui prit de raccompagner le jeune jusque chez lui pour parler un peu.

\- D'accord repose toi bien, approuva-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Merci.

\- Au fait, les autres veulent qu'on sorte ensemble ce soir puisqu'on va partir pour quelques semaines au moins. Tu es invité bien entendu.

\- Très bien ça me va, bailla l'Uchiha. Tu sais où on doit se retrouver ?

\- Chez Ichiraku vers dix-neuf heures.

\- Tant mieux, ça me laisse du temps pour dormir toute la journée et vous rejoindre après, approuva-t-il.

\- Repose-toi bien alors, acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda l'héritier Uchiha.

Elle sortit de sa poche le certificat que lui avait donné Sakura et le lui fit lire.

\- Je vois c'est super, maintenant tu peux officiellement reprendre les missions !

\- Oui, je suis venue ici pour le donner à Kakashi-sama, approuva-t-elle. Bon ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te parler, et c'est avec plaisir que je te raccompagnerais mais je dois y aller, ajouta-t-elle d'un air un peu déçu.

\- D'accord, on parlera plus tard alors, à tout à l'heure Hinata, dit-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

Les trois chûnin restèrent à côté de Sasuke, la regardant s'éloigner eux aussi. Ils étaient toujours aussi étonnés. La jeune fille entra chez le Hokage après avoir frappé à la porte et ses longs cheveux flottèrent derrière elle alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le bureau.

\- Allez on y va, dit Sasuke en reprenant le chemin de la sortie, les mains dans les poches.

\- Dites, Sasuke-dono, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez ami avec Hinata-san, remarqua l'un des chûnin.

\- Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Répliqua l'Uchiha.

\- Ben… Parce que vous êtes si différents l'un de l'autre, expliqua le chûnin. Elle, elle est super gentille et belle et pleins d'autres choses et vous…

\- Il vaut mieux que tu ne finisses jamais cette phrase, coupa Sasuke, menaçant même dans la fatigue.

\- Un jour je sortirai avec une fille comme elle, déclara un autre chûnin, l'air déterminé.

\- Tu n'aurais pas la moindre chance, répondit Sasuke en lui administrant un soufflet derrière la nuque.

Il soupira en remettant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Bon, vous avez fait du bon travail tous les trois. Rentrez chez vous vous reposer, je vais en faire autant, bailla-t-il en s'étirant.

\- Bonjour Kakashi-sama, fit Hinata en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Bonjour Hinata, répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Et s'il te plaît, pas de « sama », je me tue à le dire à tout le monde.

\- Oui pardon, Kakashi-sensei, acquiesça la jeune fille en s'approchant de son bureau. Tenez, voici comme prévu le certificat médical d'aptitude aux missions, rédigé par Sakura elle-même.

Il tendit le bras et attrapa le papier. Il le déplia et le lut un instant.

\- Très bien, on dirait que tout est en ordre, approuva le Hokage avec un sourire. Je le donnerai à Shikamaru pour qu'il le mette dans ton dossier.

\- Merci Kakashi-sensei, déclara Hinata en se courbant.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, répondit-il en agitant ses mains devant tant de respect. C'est la procédure habituelle.

\- Je ne vous remerciais pas exactement pour ça, expliqua Hinata. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir confié cette mission et de m'avoir nommée capitaine de cette équipe provisoire.

\- Ah… Je vois, fit Kakashi en se levant de son siège, la mine amusée.

Il vint se poster face à la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Hinata. Le ninja copieur posa son regard sur le bâtiment de l'académie ninja qui se dressait non loin du manoir du Hokage.

\- Tu sais Hinata, je t'ai confié ce poste parce que tu t'en es montrée digne lors de la première mission à Tsuki, une fois de plus il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, répondit-il.

\- Oui mais… Vous auriez pu en donner le commandement à Sasuke, fit Hinata.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Enfin… Si, j'aurais pu le faire tu as raison, mais je ne le voulais pas, répondit Kakashi.

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'enquit la Hyûga avec étonnement. Sasuke est pourtant un excellent ninja.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Parce qu'il fallait que ce soit toi qui dirige cette expédition, Hinata, expliqua Kakashi.

\- Moi ?

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé et la jeune fille remarqua que ces yeux étaient cernés, il avait l'air épuisé.

\- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu es faite pour diriger, répondit-il. Je le vois.

\- Pourtant, murmura Hinata en tortillant ses doigts, parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne sais pas ce que je fais et je me sens perdue.

\- Mais tu ne le laisses pas paraître à tes coéquipiers, fit Kakashi en souriant. C'est ça, qui fait que tu es apte à être capitaine. Et puis… Tu t'es grandement améliorée en un court laps de temps, c'est la marque des ninjas les plus déterminés.

\- Merci Kakashi-sensei, fit Hinata avec respect. Mais… Je ne cesse de me dire que je ne suis pas assez forte. Que Naruto ou Sasuke sont bien plus puissants que moi et même si Naruto est parfois dissipé, il ferait un meilleur capitaine que moi.

\- Je ne pense pas, Hinata, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux argentés en souriant. Tu sais, de la puissance tu en as et quand bien même tu ne serais pas la plus puissante, la volonté de ne pas laisser ses coéquipiers derrière soi c'est ce qui fait les meilleurs capitaines.

Le regard du Hokage se fit mélancolique.

\- Et toi, Hinata, tu ne laisses jamais personne derrière toi, ajouta Kakashi. Tu es une protectrice. A tes yeux, ta vie n'a pas de valeur si elle ne sert pas à sauver celle des autres. Et d'après moi, ce sont les ninjas comme toi qui méritent de diriger.

Hinata entre-ouvrit la bouche, désarçonnée. Tant d'honneurs.

\- Quand je te vois, je dois avouer tu me le rappelles, fit Kakashi en souriant plus encore.

« Tu me le rappelles », répéta mentalement Hinata. Lui rappeler qui ? Kakashi Hatake était un ninja particulier et énigmatique, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle savait que même s'il avait dit cette phrase devant elle, elle était plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Elle ne connaîtrait donc probablement jamais la réponse à sa question.

\- Merci de m'accorder tant de confiance, Kakashi-sensei, déclara-t-elle en se courbant à nouveau.

L'homme à la chevelure argentée lui adressa un grand sourire, caché par son masque.

\- Cela me fait penser… Hinata, avant que tu partes, j'ai une question pour toi, commença le Hokage en se rasseyant.

La Hyûga se tenait toujours face au bureau et croisa ses bras derrière son dos. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui demander ?

\- Es-tu toujours perdue ? S'enquit-il en la fixant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Perdue ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Hinata n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Je vois… Répondit Kakashi avec un sourire. J'imagine que tu ne t'es pas encore décidée alors.

\- Je suis navrée Kakashi-sensei cependant je ne…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu comprendras lorsque tu ne seras plus perdue, répondit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Le soir venu, les douze de Konoha se retrouvèrent tous chez Ichiraku, comme prévu. Tous avaient abandonné leurs tenues de mission, même Hinata, au profit d'une tenue similaire à celle qu'elle portait lors de la visite inattendue de Naruto et Sasuke au domaine Hyûga la semaine précédente. Elle fut surprise de voir que tous ses amis étaient étonnés.

\- Ouah Hinata… Fit Sakura, surprise. Ca te va vraiment bien !

\- C'est clair, approuva vivement Ino.

\- Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vue habillée de manière décontractée, remarqua Lee. Tu es splendide.

En entendant ces remarques, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment tout le temps en tenue de travail et qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle se détende un peu. De son côté, tout comme la semaine dernière, Sasuke fut subjuguée. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi. Il tenta cependant de ne pas trop la fixer.

Ce soir-là, seul Sai était absent à cause de son travail dans les forces spéciales. Ino paraissait déçue de son absence, même si elle nia complètement ce fait lorsque Sakura le mentionna. Hinata remercia à nouveau Naruto et Sasuke juste avant de passer à table pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle lors de leur rencontre avec son clan.

Alors que le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, Iruka leur ancien sensei passa nous loin de l'échoppe et s'arrêta pour les saluer, discussions et plaisanteries allant bon train. Lorsque les plats commencèrent à être vides, Chôji et Naruto se disputèrent la dernière portion de ramen. Hinata discutait joyeusement avec Tenten et Ino et lorsque la jeune Hyûga se tourna pour voir ce que faisaient leurs amis, elle remarqua que personne ne prêtait vraiment attention aux chamailleries de Naruto et Chôji. Lee, se remuait en tous sens dans un coin. Il faisait une impressionnante démonstration de pompes sur les petits doigts à Sakura et Kiba. Ces derniers étaient impressionnés par la prouesse. Shikamaru s'était affalé sur le comptoir de l'échoppe et parlait paresseusement de son travail pour le Hokage à Shino tout en observant Naruto se faire écraser sous les fesses de Chôji. Décidément, aucun des deux ne semblait disposé à abandonner le dernier bol. Hinata n'attarda pas longtemps son regard sur Sasuke mais elle avait cru remarquer quelque chose… Est-ce qu'il était en train de la regarder ? Elle aurait répondu que oui, elle aurait même précisé que le regard du jeune homme était curieux. En tout cas, peu importait ce qu'elle avait cru voir, elle finit par réagir à la dispute des deux jeunes hommes et s'approcha d'Ichiraku. Elle lui commanda un bol de ramen en plus. Une fois cela fait, elle alla à la rencontre des deux ventres sur pattes et les sépara de ces mains douces. Décidément, ils en avaient de la force.

\- Regardez les garçons, il y a assez de ramen non ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le deuxième bol en souriant.

Chôji profita du moment d'inattention de son camarade pour se ruer sur le bol tant désiré, laissant Naruto par terre. Hinata l'aida à se relever en riant.

\- Oh… Merci Hinata, tu es vraiment très gentille, déclara le blond en se frottant la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je te le devais bien, et puis… On ne va pas avoir l'occasion de manger quelque chose d'aussi bon avant quelques semaines, autant en profiter non ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Marmonna Naruto. Dès que je pense à cette pâle imitation de ramen qu'on doit manger…

\- Je sais moi aussi, approuva Hinata en grimaçant.

Soudain, elle fit la navette entre Naruto et Sasuke, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Mais bon, ça ne nous empêchera pas de faire au mieux !

\- Bien dit ! Approuva Naruto en levant le poing.

\- C'est vrai, déclara Sasuke dans son coin.

Il avait été plutôt silencieux ce soir là mais contrairement à d'habitude, il semblait simplement pensif et non pas antipathique. Il avait d'ailleurs participé à quelques conversations et avait même parfois souri. Suite à l'enthousiasme de l'équipe qui partait en mission le lendemain, tous rirent et les encouragèrent. La soirée arriva à son terme quelques heures plus tard et ils durent se dire au revoir. Ceux qui restaient à Konoha furent sobres dans leurs « au revoir » puisqu'ils se reverraient bien assez vite, cependant quand il s'agissait de saluer ceux qui partaient, ils étaient beaucoup plus expressifs. Sakura se précipita sur Naruto et Hinata et les serra dans ses bras au point de les étouffer. La jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune sentit son dos craquer sous l'étreinte de son amie.

\- Soyez prudents tous les deux ! S'exclama-t-elle. Hinata je compte sur toi pour bien les diriger comme tu sais le faire et Naruto je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire l'idiot !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça , ce n'est pas mon genre… Marmonna Naruto en croisant les bras sur son torse, boudeur.

\- J'accomplirai mon devoir de capitaine Sakura, compte là-dessus, assura Hinata.

Lorsqu'elle les lâcha, elle adressa aussi un grand sourire à Sasuke et leur souhaita bonne chance à tous. Hinata plissa les yeux. Elle avait cru remarquer que Sakura n'était plus aussi gênée auprès de Sasuke que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Ino disait-elle vrai lorsqu'elle affirmait que Sakura n'était plus amoureuse de lui ? Et si c'était le cas disait-elle vrai aussi pour cet autre garçon qu'aimait Sakura ? Et puis d'abord, qui était-ce ? Hinata commença à regarder tour à tour les garçons de leur groupe. Décidément, elle n'en avait aucune idée et était très mauvaise à ce petit jeu. Il faudrait qu'elle le lui demande franchement à son retour de mission. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient tous chaleureusement dit au revoir, ils se séparèrent en petits groupes pour rentrer chez eux. Alors que Chôji, Ino et Shikamaru rentraient ensemble, Tenten était accompagnée de son coéquipier de l'équipe Gaï, Lee. Non loin, Hinata avait vu un jeune homme rejoindre Sakura et lui offrir son bras. Qui était-ce ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette personne. Un ninja de grande taille aux cheveux argentés tirés en une queue basse. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu où que ce soit… Etrange cependant, aussi intriguée que la Hyûga puisse être, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était ce ninja. Comme ils le faisaient souvent, Naruto et Sasuke repartirent ensemble en discutant calmement après avoir salué Hinata qu'ils reverraient tôt le lendemain matin. La jeune fille, elle, repartit avec Shino et Kiba, ses deux anciens coéquipiers de l'équipe 8, ses amis de toujours. Tous deux avaient insisté pour la raccompagner et par la même occasion, s'octroyer un peu de temps avec leur amie qui allait partir pour un bon moment.

\- Je suis content que tu aies été choisie pour cette mission, commença Kiba, les mains dans les poches. Elle est importante en plus pour notre village.

\- Oui moi aussi j'en suis heureuse, répondit Hinata, j'espérais vraiment qu'on me confierait une mission sous peu.

\- Tu n'as pas été nommée capitaine d'équipe pour rien Hinata, tu es devenue très forte, déclara calmement Shino. Aussi forte que Neji.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on disait cela à la jeune fille et elle allait finir par croire qu'il était possible qu'un fond de vérité se cache derrière cette remarque.

\- Merci beaucoup Shino, c'est gentil de ta part. Vous aussi vous êtes devenus forts, et de grands ninjas aussi. Je suis fière de vous deux. Vous verrez, je vais continuer de m'entraîner et je vais m'améliorer.

\- Tu prêches des convaincus là, intervint Kiba. On sait bien que tu feras toujours tout pour t'améliorer. Mais je veux te dire un truc que tu ne dois pas oublier, tu as toujours été l'un des meilleurs shinobi de Konoha et ça rien que par ta détermination.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Shino de sa voix rauque.

\- En tout cas m'a fait du bien de revoir tout le monde ce soir ! Déclara Hinata en s'étirant.

Ils avançaient toujours dans la direction du domaine Hyûga, Akamaru trottinant à leurs côtés.

\- Dis-moi Hinata, intervint Shino.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer, quand nous étions chez Ichiraku, que Sasuke t'observait. Une idée de pourquoi ?

Kiba se tendit à la mention de l'Uchiha, il n'aimait pas sa façon d'être avec son amie. Hinata en revanche fut désarçonnée par la question. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait remarqué mais l'avait-il regardée au point que d'autres puissent s'en rendre compte ?

\- Eh bien… Tu sais nous sommes devenus amis il y a peu et il s'inquiète pour moi si j'ai bien compris alors il se demandait peut-être si j'allais bien ? Suggéra la jeune fille.

\- Tu es amie avec l'Uchiha toi maintenant ? S'étonna Kiba.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de ma phrase ?

Elle soupira profondément.

\- Tu devrais faire un club anti-Uchiha avec mon père dis-donc, je tiens là un concept, marmonna-t-elle agacée.

\- Ecoute Hinata, c'est juste que je ne l'apprécie pas spécialement. Il a cette façon de croire que tout lui est dû. Surtout après ce qu'il a fait au village, je pense qu'il ne mérite pas ta sympathie, c'est tout, expliqua Kiba.

\- Il a beaucoup changé Kiba, ne sois pas bête et laisse-lui une chance. Tu n'as pas confiance en mon jugement ? Je peux t'assurer que si je ne pensais pas qu'il avait changé je ne lui accorderais pas ma sympathie, en aucun cas, répliqua Hinata.

\- Je vois, fit Kiba pensif.

\- Mais comprends-tu ? Ce sont deux choses différentes, marmonna-t-elle.

Kiba mit les mains dans ses poches.

\- Le problème, Hinata, c'est que tu es trop gentille, tu fais trop facilement confiance aux gens, intervint l'Inuzuka.

\- Je suis peut-être gentille, mais je suis très loin d'être stupide, saches-le, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Très bien… Fit Kiba. Désolé je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Ca ne fait rien, déclara la Hyûga en haussant les épaules. Je veux juste que tu lui laisses une chance, d'accord ?

\- Je te fais confiance, Hinata. Tu sais ce que tu fais après tout.

\- Exact, chantonna la jeune fille en sautillant jusqu'au perron de sa demeure.

Elle avait repris un visage heureux. Ses deux amis la regardèrent voleter avec un petit sourire. Elle portait toujours cette joie de vivre sur elle et elle avait le don de l'étendre aux autres. Surtout quand elle était avec eux. Lorsqu'elle était avec ses deux amis, elle était beaucoup moins timide et n'hésitait pas à parler ou à être elle même dans ses gestes.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagnée en tout cas les garçons ! Dit-elle en les étreignant avec force.

\- Doucement, fit Kiba avec un sourire.

Il lui rendit son étreinte à son tour.

\- C'est normal, on ne va pas te voir avant un bout de temps, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je reviendrais vite, ne vous en faites pas, leur murmura-t-elle. Rentrez bien !

Akamaru aboya vivement comme pour lui répondre.

\- A bientôt Hinata ! S'exclamèrent les deux ninjas.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est encore la fin d'un chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et j'ai hâte de lire vos avis, n'hésitez pas à laisser une critique, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre mettra en scène le début de la mission de nos trois amis. Au programme, encore un peu de rapprochement entre Hinata et Sasuke alors soyez au rendez-vous ! Je vous rassure, cette fois-ci, les six jours de trajet ne dureront qu'un chapitre. Bon allez, passez une bonne fin de semaine et à samedi, 13 heures pour le chapitre 13 ! (Porte bonheur ou porte malheur, tout dépend du point de vue). Bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	13. Chapitre 13 : En route pour Tsuki

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Alors ces vacances ? Courage à ceux qui n'en ont pas, au moins c'est le week end, c'est déjà ça ! J'espère que le chapitre 12 vous a beaucoup plu, en tout cas, c'est un chapitre que j'ai aimé écrire alors je comptais dessus pour vous captiver. Je vois le nombre de vues toujours augmenter et être assez régulier, ce qui me fait plaisir car même si vous ne commentez pas forcément, au moins je sais que cette histoire est lue et j'aime imaginer qu'elle vous plaît.

 **Remerciements :** Merci à **Cicidy**! C'est toujours un immense plaisir pour moi de lire tes reviews, je t'imagine très bien en tant "qu'adulte responsable" en train de lire ma fiction avec des réactions enfantines lol. C'est tant mieux si tu adores tout les chapitres, moi ça me va ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette façon d'être heureuse de Hinata et le fait que ça affecte les autres, je voulais l'intégrer mais je ne savais pas si c'était de trop, au moins je suis fixée ! En fait, Kakashi parlait surtout de Obito et de son père à lui qui avait désobéi aux ordres pour sauver ses camarades, mais tu peux imaginer tout ce que tu veux il n'y a pas de bonne réponse ;) C'est ça qui est bien avec les personnages mystérieux. Quant au copain de Sakura héhé... Tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre 15... Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt !Un autre grand merci à **Menthe** ! Toujours aussi constructives tes reviews ! Eh oui désolée Naruto est de la partie x) Il ne faut pas oublier que les missions se font normalement toujours en équipes de trois et mon problème c'est que je suis toujours les règles à la lettre haha ! Mais rassure-toi, je te promets qu'il va s'en passer plein, des choses, que ce soit pendant le trajet ou à Tsuki et ce, même si Naruto est là (le fait qu'il dorme beaucoup et à poings fermés sera très pratique je l'avoue) ! Ah... Ce mystérieux garçon... Tu en apprendras bien plus sur lui sous peu et je suis sûre que tu tomberas sous le charme de ce manant ;) Hé oui notre Hinata si modeste et naïve, elle ne se rend vraiment compte de rien mais bon, c'est tout à son honneur ! Allez, une très bonne lecture à toi et à la prochaine !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : En route pour Tsuki**

Hinata attendait son équipe devant les grandes portes de Konoha, immobile dans le froid d'un matin hivernal. Grâce à son byakugan, elle voyait ses coéquipiers arriver de loin, ils n'allaient plus tarder. Elle vérifia leur direction une dernière fois sur la carte que lui avait donné Shikamaru la veille. Le trajet durerait à nouveau six jours et cinq nuits, un long voyage en somme. Elle vit les deux garçons se rapprocher. Elle rangea alors sa carte dans son gros sac et ajusta sa veste de shinobi. Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent presque simultanément de deux chemins différents. En un bond, ils se retrouvèrent aux côtés de la jeune fille.

\- Salut vous deux, dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Salut Hinata ! Répondit joyeusement Naruto.

\- Salut, fit à son tour Sasuke.

\- Quels sont tes ordres capitaine ? Demanda le blond.

\- Voilà comment nous allons procéder : je serai en position d'éclaireuse et vous serez juste derrière moi, parés au combat. Je ne désactiverai mon byakugan que lorsque nous nous arrêterons le soir pour manger et dormir. Nos arrêts se feront systématiquement près d'un point d'eau potable et une fois la nuit tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Nous lèverons le camp avant que le jour se lève. Soyez prudents et alertes. Si quelque chose échappe à ma vigilance, faites m'en part immédiatement. Si nous croisons des rebelles, tentons de les capturer, si ce n'est pas possible, nous sommes autorisés à les abattre. Si nous voyons des civils en danger, nous devons tout mettre en oeuvre pour les protéger. Finalement, nous devons être soudés et nous protéger les uns les autres. C'est bien compris ?

Elle avait eu la mine sérieuse tout au long de son discours et les deux autres acquiescèrent vivement.

\- Très bien ! En formation. C'est parti !

Ils s'élancèrent tous dans les arbres. Hinata devant Naruto et Sasuke. Ils filèrent aussi vite que le vent dans les branches et ne s'arrêtèrent que très peu. Les cinq jours de voyage et les quatre premières nuits se passèrent sans encombre. Les environs étaient beaucoup plus calmes depuis que les ninjas de Konoha s'étaient débarrassés des rebelles de Tsuki mais cela n'empêchait pas Hinata d'être constamment sur ses gardes. Elle était la plus tendue des trois, son byakugan toujours activé, elle vérifiait que Naruto et Sasuke allaient bien toutes les dix secondes et le reste du temps, elle scrutait les environs. Naruto était sans aucun doute le plus détendu des trois et avançait sans trop d'inquiétude. Sasuke, lui, avait activé son sharingan pour détecter les mouvements de potentiels ennemis autour d'eux, le souvenir de l'attaque de l'espion de Tsuki lors du premier voyage toujours présent dans son esprit. Son dôjutsu était parfois un handicap car le moindre mouvement dans les branches lui faisait croire à un adversaire et il se retournait souvent. Hinata, qui connaissait la nature des bruissements et le voyait se tourner, devait souvent le prévenir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'écureuils ou d'oiseaux. Son byakugan lui permettait d'identifier facilement la nature des choses qu'elle pouvait voir à travers leur chakra.

Sasuke et Naruto reconnaissaient totalement les ordres de Hinata en tant que leur capitaine cependant, ils lui refusèrent une chose : des tours de garde la nuit lorsqu'ils campaient. Ils avaient préféré à cela l'idée de poser des pièges tout autour des clairières où ils dormaient. L'idée ne plaisait guère à la jeune fille mais elle dû s'en accommoder, ou du moins faire semblant. Toutes les nuits, elle attendait que ses coéquipiers s'endorment pour se relever et monter la garde tout autour du campement. Cela la rassurait et elle se sentait bien mieux lorsqu'elle pouvait le faire. Cependant, elle ne se privait pas totalement de sommeil : elle prétextait que l'utilisation constante de son byakugan la fatiguait et s'octroyait donc une sieste avant le repas, laissant aux garçons le soin de s'occuper du campement, de l'eau, des pièges et du repas. Sasuke cependant remarqua vite qu'elle semblait bien plus fatiguée qu'elle ne devrait normalement l'être.

Le voyage fut rapide, plus que la première fois. Ils connaissaient mieux les environs et se dirigèrent avec plus de facilité au travers des épais bois. De plus, ils croisaient bien moins de monde dans les bois, ce qui rendait le trajet plus aisé et plus bref. Bientôt arriva la dernière soirée du périple.

Le dernier soir, ils étaient tous les trois assis autour du feu et dégustaient un bouillon préparé par Naruto. Les garçons racontaient des anecdotes récentes sur leur vie, sans gêne et Hinata se réjouissait de voir ses deux amis aussi confiants en sa présence.

\- Je vous jure, ça devient flippant ! Ces gamines me suivent partout, se plaignit Naruto.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Sasuke.

\- Bah tu sais toutes ces histoires de « héros de Konoha », c'est bien gentil mais ça me fait une belle jambe ! Râla-t-il. Elles me suivent comme si j'étais une célébrité. Dans mes entraînements comme dans des tâches banales du type aller faire les courses et tout ça…

\- Les jeunes n'ont plus aucune limite, déclara Hinata en riant, provoquant le rire de Sasuke aussi.

\- Vous moquez pas, c'est bien plus embêtant qu'il n'y paraît ! S'exclama le blond. Je fais semblant de ne pas les voir mais je peux vous assurer que c'est absolument insupportable. Je pensais qu'elles se lasseraient mais non, toujours pas.

\- Tu devrais leur dire, tout simplement, suggéra Hinata en souriant avant d'avaler une autre bouchée de nouilles.

\- Ouais j'essaierai la prochaine fois, tu as raison, approuva Naruto.

Les deux ninjas s'entendaient encore mieux qu'avant et étaient devenus de proches amis et la voir d'aussi bonne humeur rendait ses deux compagnons joyeux, en somme. Ce voyage avait été bien plus agréable que le premier pour chacun d'entre eux. Naruto regarda Hinata un instant et eut un grand sourire. Voyager avec une fille aussi gentille et intéressante qu'elle était plaisant il devait l'avouer. En réalité, le fait qu'elle leur donne plus d'ordres qu'avant ne changeait rien au plaisir que les deux autres avaient eu de voyager avec elle.

\- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous apprendre, intervint Sasuke après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Hinata avec étonnement.

\- Figurez-vous que l'autre jour, alors que nous venions de rentrer de Tsuki, j'ai surpris Ino et Sai en train de s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir de l'hôpital. Ils gardent leur couple secret pour l'instant d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais je trouve ça idiot, tout le monde serait content de l'apprendre, fit-il remarquer.

Naruto s'étouffa avec une gorgée de son bouillon alors que Hinata s'agitait sur place avec enthousiasme, la mine réjouie.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ça se voyait depuis un moment et tout le monde serait heureux qu'ils l'officialisent, approuva-t-elle vivement.

\- Ca se voyait depuis un moment ? S'étonna Naruto en la regardant d'un air ahuri.

\- Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour remarquer les sentiments des autres toi, déclara Sasuke en jetant un regard à Hinata. Elle rougit un peu.

\- En tout cas, c'est tant mieux pour eux, ça ne fait pas de mal par ces temps un peu d'amour, remarqua Naruto en ignorant la remarque de Sasuke. Dis Hinata, de tout le trajet tu es la seule à n'avoir encore jamais rien raconté. Toi, tu n'as rien à nous dire sur ta vie ?

\- Oh moi tu sais, il ne se passe rien dans ma vie à part mes entraînements et les missions, déclara Hinata presque tristement.

\- Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Moi je vous ai parlé de mon fan club effrayant, à ton tour, parle nous de TA dernière situation gênante, ça pourrait être amusant !

Hinata réfléchit un instant… Situation gênante ? Soudain, elle repensa à sa vision de Sasuke quasiment nu dans sa salle de bain. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un rapide regard, rouge comme une pivoine. Pourquoi l'avait-elle regardé ? Elle aurait pu faire comme si de rien était mais maintenant c'était trop tard… Naruto avait remarqué ce regard.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Hinata ? Vous me cachez quelque chose ? Demanda soudain le blond.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle le regarde ? « Qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! » pensa Hinata. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est maladroite » pensa Sasuke.

\- Oh… Euh non on ne te cache rien. En fait c'est juste que… Commença la jeune fille, toujours rouge et hésitante.

\- Bon écoute Naruto, c'est simple, tu te souviens du blizzard à Konoha ?

\- Evidemment, juste après notre entraînement ! Renchérit le blond. Ca me fait penser que je suis rentré pile à temps ! Et donc ?

\- Bon, elle est venue se réfugier chez moi et a dû y dormir. A son réveil, elle s'est rendue dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche mais j'y étais déjà, avec peu de vêtements sur moi comme tu peux l'imaginer, ça te va ? Expliqua Sasuke, agacé.

\- Voilà c'est l'idée, ajouta Hinata, les joues encore plus rouges maintenant qu'elle avait entendu Sasuke relater cette histoire.

Naruto éclata de rire d'une telle force qu'il tomba à la renverse sur son sac de couchage. Les deux héritiers durent attendre une bonne minute que l'Uzumaki se calme.

\- Je vois… Je dois avouer que c'est vraiment très gênant ça, je n'en avait aucune idée tiens ! S'exclama-t-il en essuyant des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. En tout cas, tu es mal placé pour faire la morale à Ino et Sai…

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas les insinuations de son camarade.

\- Non rien, marmonna le blond en se redressant pour avaler innocemment la fin de son bouillon.

Hinata, elle, avait compris le sous-entendu de Naruto et cela ne l'avait pas aidée à apaiser ses rougeurs. A la fin du repas, ils rangèrent les provisions et les plats et se mirent au lit rapidement, demain était leur dernière demie journée de course et ils arriveraient à Tsuki. Là-bas commenceraient les choses sérieuses, il fallait qu'ils se reposent. Enfin, pas Hinata, elle n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Elle attendit que les respirations des autres se fassent lentes et régulières pour finalement se lever et aller monter la garde. Elle s'éloigna lentement du campement et sans le moindre bruit pour faire le tour de la petite clairière et ainsi surveiller les alentours.

Il faisait froid et un vent glacial soufflait, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs derrière elle. Hinata resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Bien qu'elle soit tremblante à cause du temps et fatiguée à cause du manque de sommeil, elle restait heureuse. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, en tant qu'amie et capitaine d'équipe, c'était protéger ses deux coéquipiers et tant qu'elle surveillait les alentours, ils pouvaient dormir tranquilles. Hinata désactiva son byakugan pour se masser les tempes un instant. Elle avait une migraine terrible, fatigue et jutsu ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de la seule raison à sa migraine. Elle venait de repenser à la nuit de tempête à Konoha. La soirée lui était complètement revenue en mémoire depuis leur conversation du dîner et même en repensant à plusieurs fois à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, elle était toujours perdue dans ses sentiments et devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'y comprenait rien. D'un autre côté, elle devait aussi avouer que cette soirée avait été l'une des plus heureuses de toute sa vie. Pensive, elle s'approcha du cours d'eau où ils avaient rempli leurs flasques un peu plus tôt et y trempa délicatement sa main.

\- Sasuke… Murmura-t-elle en imaginant son visage dans son esprit.

Une peau claire, un visage fin. Des yeux noirs d'encres si particuliers, tout comme les siens. Des cheveux noirs lui tombant sur la nuque et un air constamment froid et distant. Elle revit le reflet de la solitude qu'elle déchiffrait dans ses yeux sombres quand elle le regardait. Malgré cet air agacé et détaché, il était beau. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais aujourd'hui Hinata le voyait : il était vraiment beau…

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Que se passait-il ? Elle était restée inattentive quelques secondes, mais ces quelques secondes étaient de trop. « Je me suis faite avoir » pensa-t-elle en se préparant au combat.

\- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas, minauda une voix à son oreille.

\- Sasuke ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec un mélange d'étonnement et de soulagement.

Il mit une main sur sa bouche.

\- Ne réveille pas Naruto voyons, déjà qu'il est fatigué quand il dort assez, déclara Sasuke en regardant Hinata d'un air moqueur.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

Elle lui faisait maintenant face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les joues rouge. Elle plongea son regard de nacre dans le regard d'encre de l'Uchiha.

\- Nous t'avions pourtant dit que les pièges installés nous permettaient de dormir tranquillement, déplora le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

\- Je sais mais je voulais être certaine que nous ne craignions rien, répondit fermement Hinata.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtue, c'est infernal, Hinata… C'est donc pour ça que étais si fatiguée.

Hinata rougit un peu plus mais ne détourna pas le regard.

\- Je me disais bien qu'une personne avec un chakra aussi puissant que le tien ne pouvait pas être fatigué uniquement par l'utilisation perpétuelle de son dôjutsu.

Hinata ne releva pas son compliment.

\- Tu faisais semblant de dormir, accusa la jeune fille, agacée.

\- C'est vrai, admit Sasuke en lui souriant. J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes il y a deux nuits, tu étais bien trop fatiguée pour que ce soit normal. Quand je me suis réveillé au beau milieu de la quatrième nuit, j'ai cru voir ta silhouette assise. Maintenant, j'ai la preuve qui corrobore ce que j'avançais.

Lui aussi avait eu un ton accusateur.

\- Tu penses que tu nous seras utile en cas d'affrontement si tu tiens à peine debout ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Sasuke, c'est comme ça ! J'ai peur pour vous deux, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, chuchota Hinata d'une voix plus douce mais aussi plus grave.

\- On dirait toujours que tu veux protéger tout le monde, ce n'est pas bon Hinata, répondit Sasuke en s'approchant d'un pas vers elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle cessa de le défier du regard et tourna la tête vers la rivière. Le jeune homme l'observa un instant. « Tu es trop gentille Hinata » pensa-t-il. Il regarda ses longs cheveux danser dans le vent. Encore une fois, il la trouva très belle.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Sasuke ? Murmura Hinata sans le regarder. C'est ce que je dois faire, c'est mon rôle. Je dois vous protéger… Je dois protéger tous les pauvres gens qui ont souffert et surtout… Surtout, je dois protéger la paix durement instaurée. Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veuille plus laisser quiconque mourir ?

\- Est-ce à cause de Neji ? Demanda Sasuke en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle.

\- Pas uniquement, répliqua-t-elle fermement.

Elle venait de retenir un sanglot et Sasuke l'avait entendu. Il ne releva pas. Elle se reprit immédiatement.

\- Neji est loin d'être la seule raison. Tu sais, je suis une héritière, tout comme toi. Tu connais ce sentiment Sasuke. Je dois être digne de mon titre et de mes pouvoirs. Si je n'utilise pas toutes mes forces jusqu'à l'épuisement pour protéger ce qui doit l'être, à quoi bon être puissante ?

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Je ne veux plus que des innocents meurent, plus jamais de la vie, plus au nom de la guerre, ni de l'argent, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre, Sasuke. Tant que je vivrai, je ne laisserai rien de tout cela arriver.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant. Une larme roula sur sa joue puis disparut le long de son menton.

\- C'est mon devoir, déclara-t-elle.

Sasuke lui attrapa doucement la main.

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers la rivière et reprit.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vécu jusqu'aujourd'hui avec la culpabilité de n'avoir su empêcher la mort de mon clan. Je sais ce que ça fait de ressentir l'injustice et la colère. « Pourquoi eux ? » me suis-je maintes fois demandé. Seulement, à mon retour à Konoha, moi aussi j'ai décidé de protéger la paix et tous les innocents.

Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Hinata, tu n'es pas seule, ne t'impose pas tant de pression.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Sasuke, chuchota-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Regarde, dès ce soir je vais te le prouver.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vas te coucher, tu l'as bien mérité. Je te promets que je veillerai sur le camp jusqu'à ton réveil, déclara-t-il en regardant la rivière.

Elle se tourna vers lui, incertaine. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis si longtemps… D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas lui imposer cela.

\- Si c'est parce que tu as peur qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, il ne faut pas. N'aie pas peur, tout ira bien pour nous c'est promis.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa dans ses bras. La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Dans la chaleur et la force de l'étreinte de son coéquipier, elle sentit la fatigue lui venir. C'était aussi agréable que lors de la nuit de blizzard à Konoha. Elle tenta de le serrer dans ses bras mais le sommeil l'emportait doucement, lui ôtant ses forces par la même occasion. Sasuke le sentit et raffermit son étreinte pour emporter la jeune fille sur son sac de couchage près du feu. Hinata s'assit doucement, toujours enveloppée dans les bras de Sasuke.

\- C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle, mais je me sens bien ainsi.

Le coeur de Sasuke battit. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle se sentait bien avec lui ? Il sentit sa respiration accélérer et il n'osa pas répondre à sa remarque.

\- Voilà quatre nuits que tu fais tout toute seule. Je te promets que cette nuit, c'est moi qui vais monter la garde, alors dors, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hinata hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et s'apprêtait à se relever. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue cette fille ! Même au bord de l'évanouissement elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes. Sasuke la serra un peu plus fort et s'allongea, la jeune fille dans les bras. Hinata se figea de surprise alors que le jeune homme lui caressait les cheveux. Le mouvement de la main de l'Uchiha dans sa chevelure la détendit immédiatement. Elle se blottit dans son cou, humant son odeur. La même que sur le pull qu'il lui avait donné. Alors qu'il l'étreignait, il sembla à Sasuke que jamais il ne pourrait se sentir seul auprès d'elle. Comment faisait-elle cela ? Après quelques minutes, il entendit la respiration de la jeune fille ralentir. Il s'apprêtait à se relever à contrecoeur pour respecter sa promesse faite à Hinata. Soudain, une petite voix endormie murmura tout près de son oreille :

\- Non… S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu.

Sasuke n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation et jamais encore Hinata ne lui avait demandé de rester auprès d'elle alors qu'elle s'endormait paisiblement, mais il devait bien avouer que cette étreinte lui plaisait. D'ailleurs, il serait probablement resté là toute la nuit s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut sûr que Hinata dormait, il se releva. Il avait une promesse à respecter et un camp à surveiller. Avant de partir, il regarda la Hyûga un instant. Elle semblait enfin apaisée. Sasuke caressa la joue de sa coéquipière, la mine attendrie. « Nous ne sommes plus seuls… » pensa-t-il.

* * *

MAUDE : Un bon rapprochement au coin du feu et à la belle étoile... Un cadre très romantique je trouve.

NEJI *assis sur un rocher* : Oui... Si on fait abstraction des ronflements de Naruto évidemment.

MAUDE : Tu es toujours là, toi ? Je croyais que ton intervention dans le chapitre 11 était exceptionnelle pour expliquer mon retard aux lecteurs !

NEJI : J'interviens quand j'en ressens le besoin.

MAUDE : Je vois... Bon et nous feras-tu l'honneur d'être là à la fin du chapitre 14 ?

NEJI : De quoi parle-t-il ?

MAUDE : Nos trois ninjas arrivent à Tsuki et leurs soupçons grandissent. Ce village est effrayant et le mystère s'épaissit suite à des découvertes inquiétantes sur le deuxième astre ainsi que sur la chef du village, Fukuroza.

NEJI : Hmm... Intéressant. Je serai peut-être là dans ce cas.

MAUDE : Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette dose d'affection a adouci votre journée, les amis ! Je vous souhaite un super week-end et je vous dis à très bientôt !

NEJI : A mercredi !

MAUDE : 13 heures comme toujours !


	14. Chapitre 14 : L'Oeil de Tsukigami

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous voici réunis pour le chapitre 14 de cette fiction et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Au programme, de l'aventure, des missions et de l'inquiétude chevaleresque... J'espère aussi que le chapitre dernier vous a plu. D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'était le cas alors merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre la fiction et d'y accorder votre attention !

Remerciements : Tout d'abord, merci à la **Lectrice de l'ombre** ! Une review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et qui m'a donné un très grand sourire ! Je t'en remercie et te souhaite une excellente lecture pour les chapitres à venir.  
Merci à **Guest** (mais comment dois-je t'appeler, haha ?). Ravie de savoir que ce petit couple te plaît... Ce n'est pas fini ! Je dois avouer que ça m'enthousiasme de savoir que tu as hâte de la suite alors la voilà ! L'amour sera un peu plus en retrait mais il revient en force au chapitre 15 ! Bonne lecture...  
Merci aussi à **Menthe**! Quelle review x) Je dois t'avouer qu'à chaque fois que je reçois une review de toi je me dis "que va me dire Menthe cette fois-ci ? Est-ce que ce sera farfelu ou absolument normal ?". Tu te doutes de la réponse habituelle à cette question haha, mais ne t'en fais pas tu es génial quand même. Tu as raison, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un chapitre de transition. Eh oui, il est temps que notre mystérieux et bel Uchiha murisse un peu, c'est pas le tout de pouvoir créer un Susano avec des jambes et une armure x) Eh oui, c'est notre Hinata telle qu'elle est, splendide et plantureuse ! Je te souhaite une super lecture !  
Finalement et bien évidemment, merci à **Cicidy**! Salut à toi ! Eh oui, Sasuke ouvre enfin les yeux ;) Enfin c'est assez progressif, et du côté de Hinata aussi, ils sont désespérants ces deux-là, mais on les aime quand même ! Je suis d'accord, avec toi, si elle est fatiguée elle ne pourra rien faire, d'où la judicieuse intervention de notre Uchiha national... Heureusement qu'il est là des fois. Je suis super heureuse que le rapprochement t'ai plu, ce chapitre ne sera pas du même ton niveau romance, mais ne t'en fais pas, l'amour revient sous peu (il faut laisser l'aventure faire son travail un peu aussi haha). Excellente lecture à toi et à bientôt !

Allez chers amis ! Amusons-nous un peu, bonne lecture à vous tous...

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : L'Oeil de Tsukigami**

Quelques rayons du soleil caressèrent le visage de Hinata… « Quoi ? Les rayons du soleil ?! » pensa la jeune fille, prise de panique. Comment avait-elle pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Où étaient les autres ? Elle se redressa brusquement et regarda tout autour d'elle. Plus de campement, tout était rangé. C'est alors qu'elle les vit enfin, de l'autre côté de son sac de couchage. Naruto et Sasuke l'attendaient, leur sac sur le dos, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Bonjour, lança Sasuke, le plus près d'elle.

\- Euh…

\- Bien dormi ? Renchérit Naruto.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être levée plus tôt ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Quelle heure est-il ? Nous devrions avoir quitté le camp depuis plusieurs heures déjà !

Elle rangea son sac de couchage à la hâte et enfila ses sandales à cloche pied sous les regards amusés de ses coéquipiers. Hinata ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient si détendus alors qu'ils étaient en retard. Elle était confuse.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée plus tôt ? Demanda-t-elle vivement en enfilant sa veste de jounin.

\- Sasuke m'a expliqué que tu te privais de sommeil depuis plusieurs jours pour monter la garde toute seule, répondit Naruto d'un ton réprobateur. Nous avons décidé de tout replier sans ton aide et de partir plus tard pour que tu dormes un peu plus longtemps.

Hinata, bien que reposée, se sentit gênée et en colère à la fois. Elle était touchée par leur attention, mais aussi agacée car ils n'avaient pas suivi les ordres qu'elle avait donnés.

\- Mes ordres étaient clairs : partir avant l'aube ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Sasuke. Vous avez désobéi à mes ordres.

\- Et toi tu as manqué à la promesse que tu nous avais faite au début du trajet, intervint l'Uchiha en croisant les bras. Tu étais censée te reposer chaque nuit en te fiant à notre système de pièges.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… Marmonna Hinata. Bon nous sommes quittes j'imagine.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent vivement en souriant. Elle remarqua que Sasuke avait l'air de bonne humeur. Etait-ce à cause de leur proximité de cette nuit ? Peut-être. En repensant à la sensation de plénitude qu'elle avait éprouvée, un sourire illumina le visage de Hinata. « Ne t'emballe pas, c'est probablement pour une raison toute autre », se calma la jeune fille. « En plus, ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire ». Elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait provoquer cet effet chez son ami et se re-concentra. Il était l'heure de partir vers Tsuki. Ils se mirent en formation habituelle et sautèrent dans les branches des arbres au signal de leur capitaine.

Ils arrivèrent en un peu moins d'une demie journée à Tsuki et entrèrent cette fois-ci par la grande porte du village. En effet, cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas censés s'infiltrer : rien d'hostile ne les attendait à Tsuki. Enfin… Normalement. Avant d'entrer, ils croisèrent les ninjas de Konoha chargés de surveiller la zone. Ces derniers leur firent un rapide débriefing de la situation. D'après le capitaine de l'équipe de surveillance, ils n'avaient eu affaire à aucun rebelle et le village était des plus calme depuis près de trois semaines. Seule la seconde lune restait problématique selon eux. « Nous allons tirer tout cela au clair » pensa Hinata en levant son regard vers le deuxième astre. Il était rond, pâle et translucide et demeurait visible, même dans la journée. Il les narguait depuis son haut point dans le ciel bleu et froid de l'hiver.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes, Hinata remarqua une stèle de pierre particulière. Elle ralentit un peu sa marche pour attarder son regard sur la-dite stèle. Elle était rectangulaire et devait mesurer une cinquantaine de centimètres de haut. Elle représentait un être à l'apparence étrange. Il s'agissait d'un homme, dont le visage n'apparaissait pas clairement. Sans doute un choix artistique. Il tenait en lévitation entre ses mains une grande sphère. Des rayons diagonaux entouraient sa silhouette et la sphère, leur conférant un aspect mystique et quasi-divin. S'agissait-il d'une oeuvre d'art ? Hinata n'en avait aucune idée. Alors que les trois shinobis arpentaient la rue principale de Tsuki, Hinata remarqua de nombreuses autres stèles semblables à celle de l'entrée. Cela ne pouvait clairement pas être une oeuvre d'art, pas s'il y en avait autant. Dans ce cas, de quoi s'agissait-il ? « Etrange », pensa Hinata. « On dirait que ça fait partie d'un groupe sectaire ». Elle décida qu'il faudrait qu'ils interrogent les habitants au sujet de ce potentiel culte qui leur était totalement inconnu. Encore un mystère qui s'ajoutait à la liste de ceux de Tsuki… La jeune fille leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'astre inconnu. De nombreuses choses devaient être tirées au clair et à mesure que Hinata détaillait le village du regard, il ne semblait plus être aussi innocent que ce que les shinobis et les habitants de Konoha pensaient.

\- Restez bien sur vos gardes, dit Hinata à voix basse à l'adresse de ses deux coéquipiers.

\- Ouais, approuva Naruto.

\- Reçu, marmonna Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent vite auprès d'une vieille femme qui les attendait non loin des portes. Il s'agissait d'un petit être chétif et âgé. Ses rares cheveux étaient grisonnants et son visage ridé, cependant, elle arborait un vêtement noble qui laissait penser qu'elle était issue d'une noble ligné ou bien qu'elle occupait un poste important. En réalité, il s'agissait des deux : cette femme était la chef du village de Tsuki, la vieille Fukuroza qui avait été enfermée par les rebelles du village dans les sous-sols du bâtiment du conseil. Après les affrontements au village, les douze de Konoha l'avaient libérée. Lorsqu'elle les vit s'approcher, elle alla lentement à leur rencontre, s'aidant de sa canne et s'exclama d'une voix usée :

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Ravie de vous revoir tous les trois.

\- Bonjour Fukuroza-san, répondit poliment Naruto.

Hinata et Sasuke lui adressèrent un bref et respectueux signe de tête.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux, jeune fille, dit-elle chaleureusement à Hinata.

\- Merci, votre sollicitude me touche, répondit l'héritière avec politesse.

Au fond d'elle, Hinata sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Shikamaru lui revint en mémoire et un frisson parcourut son dos…

\- Nous vous remercions de nous avoir accueillis. Cependant, on nous a confié plusieurs missions à mes coéquipiers et moi. Nous allons dès maintenant établir un ordre des priorités et procéder à un repérage de la zone. Veuillez donc nous excusez mais nous vous laissons, nous avons beaucoup à faire, expliqua Hinata en se courbant respectueusement.

\- Je vois, ne vous en faites pas… Déclara Fukuroza en souriant.

Elle s'approcha un peu de Hinata et attrapa sa joue. La Hyûga se raidit à ce contact et Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

\- Dites-moi, vous semblez bien diriger cette équipe jeune fille, déclara Fukuroza en souriant.

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

\- C'est très bien, c'est très bien, lança Fukuroza de sa voix usée. Il faut plus de femmes comme vous dans le monde shinobis et dans les hautes sphères.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas et se contentait de lui sourire, Fukuroza reprit la parole.

\- Je me permets de vous recommander un endroit où loger pendant votre séjour, déclara-t-elle. Dans la rue principale, il y a une auberge du nom de Gîte Sélénite. On dit qu'il s'agit de la meilleure auberge du village.

\- Merci, madame, répondit Sasuke.

Les deux autres se courbèrent poliment, cependant, Hinata se pencha sans trop de conviction.

\- Bonne chance à vous ! S'exclama la vieille femme.

La chef du village s'éloigna d'un pas trottinant en direction du bâtiment du conseil. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Le ton de la vieille femme s'était voulu amusé, presque défiant. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, les trois ninjas de Konoha purent à nouveau parler librement.

\- Bon très bien, commença Hinata. Voilà ce que nous allons faire : vous allez interroger les membres du conseil et les habitants du village au sujet de cette seconde Lune. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais aussi que vous les interrogiez au sujet de ces stèles.

Elle pointa du doigt l'une des plaque en pierre.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles sont étrange, remarqua l'Uchiha en plissant ses grands yeux noir d'encre.

\- C'est compris, approuva Naruto.

Sasuke se retourna vers sa coéquipière.

\- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Moi je vais me rendre à différent points d'observation et sonder cet astre avec mon byakugan, déclara-t-elle. Pour cela, ton dôjutsu ne nous sera d'aucune utilité.

\- Bon très bien, fit Sasuke en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Naruto se mit à ricaner.

\- Tais-toi, idiot, envoya-t-il à l'adresse de son coéquipier blond. Nous devrions nous y mettre dans ce cas.

\- Retrouvons nous dans une heure à l'auberge, déclara Hinata.

\- Entendu.

Elle avait toujours cette désagréable impression d'insécurité et se sentait observée. Cela l'incita à donner ses dernières recommandations à ses coéquipiers.

\- Soyez prudents, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Compte là-dessus, répondit Naruto.

\- Toi aussi, ajouta Sasuke.

Ils se séparèrent dans la minute.

A peine une heure après s'être quittés, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée de l'auberge conseillée par la chef du village, Le Gîte Sélénite. Leurs visages ne laissaient rien transparaître mais chacun avait envie de savoir ce que les autres avaient découvert.

\- Alors ? Demanda Naruto en regardant Hinata.

\- Pas ici, chuchota-t-elle en regardant les clients qui les épiaient, curieux. Montons.

Ils se rendirent à l'étage pour trouver les chambres que l'on avait aménagé pour eux et y déposèrent leurs affaires. Ils se réunirent ensuite dans la chambre qu'occupaient Naruto et Sasuke.

\- Bon, dis-nous ce que tu as trouvé Hinata, demanda Naruto avec curiosité.

\- D'accord. En fait, j'ai trouvé d'étranges choses à propos de cet astre…

Elle marqua une courte pause pour trouver ses mots.

\- A première vue, et ce même pour une personne affublée d'un byakugan, cette lune semble être naturelle, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Cependant, au bout d'une heure d'observation et sous différents angles, j'ai fini par découvrir quelque chose.

Ses coéquipiers froncèrent les sourcils.

\- La matière de l'astre n'est pas naturelle.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Naruto, étonné.

\- J'en suis absolument certaine, approuva Hinata. De plus, sa position dans le ciel n'est pas orbitale. Cette chose se situe dans notre atmosphère, je l'ai remarqué à peine après quelques secondes d'observation.

\- Impossible ! Renchérit Naruto, perdu.

\- Aussi, cet astre est creux, finit par déclarer la brune.

\- Creux ? Répéta Sasuke.

Hinata approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle hésita à poursuivre.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait être… une cabine ou une habitation.

\- Une habitation ? S'étonna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Cependant, ce n'est pas le plus étonnant chez ce prétendu astre, coupa Hinata. Je sens un chakra immense et particulier s'en dégager. Le flux que je percevais avec mon byakugan était terrifiant.

\- Un immense flux de chakra ? Ca ne te rappelle rien Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Si tu as raison…

Hinata ne comprenait pas.

\- Dites-moi ! Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Eh bien… Commença le blond. En fait, les villageois nous ont parlé d'une légende. Et c'est lié aussi bien aux stèles qu'on a croisées qu'à cet astre.

\- Que racontent ces légendes ? Insista la jeune fille au byakugan.

\- Fukuroza et les villageois nous ont dit qu'ils connaissaient cette histoire grâce à des contes qui leur avaient été racontés par leurs parents. Ces contes existent depuis plus de cent cinquante ans, expliqua Sasuke en croisant les bras sur le torse.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Naruto. D'après ces légendes, l'astre serait apparu dans le ciel de Tsuki après la mort du ninja le plus puissant du village lors d'une attaque de bandits.

Sasuke se leva du lit et mit les mains dans ses poches.

\- On dit que depuis son trépas il surveille Tsuki de son oeil et protège les villageois, expliqua-t-il. Ce serait devenu une sorte de dieu et un culte lui est voué au village. Ils ont affublé la divinité du nom de Tsukigami.

\- C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils appellent cette lune, expliqua Naruto. L'Oeil de Tsukigami.

\- Le dieu de la Lune… Murmura Hinata.

\- Ouais, et c'est grâce à cette légende bien pratique qu'ils expliquent le fait que l'astre est visible même le jour, parce que Tsukigami protège le village en permanence, expliqua Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa tête.

Hinata eut un petit rire froid.

\- Je me demande ce que faisait Tsukigami pendant que les rebelles maltraitaient les habitants et gardaient captifs les membres du conseils, lança-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai… Marmonna Naruto.

\- Je n'y crois pas à cette histoire de divinité protectrice, répondit fermement la jeune fille.

Elle était tendue depuis leur arrivée au village de la Lune pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle sentait le danger venir.

\- Pourtant, intervint Naruto, c'est ce qui expliquerait son puissant chakra.

\- Certes, fit Hinata. Nous devons en chercher plus à ce sujet, je sens que les choses sont plus graves et secrètes qu'il n'y paraît et ce village ne m'inspire pas confiance.

\- Nous devrions aller fouiller un peu dans les archives de Tsuki à la bibliothèque du conseil, comme Fukuroza nous l'a proposé, nous pourrions trouver une piste, proposa Sasuke.

\- Bien… Soupira l'héritière Hyûga. J'aurais tout de même aimé me rendre près de l'astre puisqu'il se trouve dans notre atmosphère mais ce n'est pas faisable sans un pouvoir tel que celui de Gaara ou Sai, déplora-t-elle. Les archives sont notre seule piste.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

\- Bien allons-y, déclara la jeune fille en se levant du tapis.

Ils se rendirent rapidement à la bibliothèque du conseil. Il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors et déjà plus personne ne sortait. Il devait être dix-huit heures. Les rues étaient froides et désertes. Hinata frissonna et rentra rapidement dans le bâtiment du conseil.

\- Ce village me donne la chair de poule, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol et parvinrent enfin aux archives. Des étagères, ils sortirent cinq cartons de documents.

\- Nous n'aurons pas besoin de tous les documents, fit remarquer Sasuke en se saisissant d'un carton. D'après les légendes, l'astre est apparu il y a moins de deux cents ans. Il nous suffit de chercher dans les documents qui ont moins de deux cents ans.

\- Très juste Sasuke, approuva Hinata d'une voix plus douce et plus calme, en se saisissant elle aussi d'un carton.

\- C'est parti ! S'exclama Naruto avec enthousiasme.

Ils feuilletèrent les documents, les journaux, les livres, les ébauches, les dessins… La première heure fut silencieuse. Ils ne trouvaient rien qui soit utile. Cependant, alors que Hinata se disait que c'était peine perdue, Naruto s'agita en tous sens.

\- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-il en dansant sur place.

Il tenait un vieux journal jauni dans sa main.

\- Regardez ! Insista-t-il en le leur tendant.

\- Ce journal a un peu plus de cinquante ans, remarqua Hinata en le lisant. « Un membre du conseil pris de démence bafoue le culte de Tsukigami », lut-elle à voix haute alors que les deux autres l'écoutaient.

\- Bien joué Naruto, approuva Sasuke.

\- Ouais je sais…

\- Chut, coupa Hinata en les regardant avec sévérité. « Isahi Hattori, membre du conseil de Tsuki aurait été atteint de démence dans les derniers instants de sa vie. Il a prétendu avant de mourir que l'oeil de Tsukigami n'était qu'une imposture et que le culte se fourvoyait. D'après lui, il s'agirait d'un appareil de transmission. Il aurait même appelé l'astre « l'Oeil de Tsuki », un blasphème somme toute pour chaque habitant du village. Le médecin de Hattori et le reste des membres du conseil nous ont confirmé qu'il était en effet sénile et atteint de démence. »

La jeune fille acheva sa lecture et leva les yeux vers ses compagnons.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pense qu'on nous cache quelque chose, répondit Sasuke, le regard sombre.

\- Moi je pense que Hattori n'était pas atteint de démence, déclara la brune.

\- J'y comprends plus rien, il se passe un truc bizarre ici, ajouta Naruto.

\- Finissons de fouiller dans les archives, déclara Hinata. Nous trouverons peut-être plus d'indices.

\- Faisons ça.

Ils se remirent à chercher pendant de longues minutes. Toujours rien ! De toute façon, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui puisse indiquer que l'astre était dangereux, ç'avait été forcément caché ou détruit alors à quoi bon ? Soudain, un éternuement de Naruto les fit s'arrêter dans leur entreprise. Le jeune homme avait éternué avec tant de force que le son avait résonné pendant quelques secondes. Il avait fait un bond en arrière et s'était cogné contre Hinata. Celle-ci percuta le mur juste derrière elle. Un cadre tomba.

\- Aïe… marmonna-t-elle en se massant l'épaule.

\- A tes souhaits, déclara Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

\- Désolé Hinata ! S'exclama Naruto, l'air confus, en s'approchant d'elle. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle avec douceur. J'ai surtout été surprise.

\- Bon ça va… Hé mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna le blond en se penchant.

Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard, un papier à la main. Il prit un instant pour le lire, son visage changea immédiatement d'expression.

\- Tenez, dit Naruto en tendant le papier aux deux bruns. Je pense que ça change la donne.

Sasuke attrapa le morceau et Hinata le lit par-dessus son épaule. Leurs visages changèrent eux aussi d'expression quelques instants plus tard.

\- Alors…

\- Hattori disait vrai… Murmura Sasuke.

Le papier était une note laissée là intentionnellement par un autre membre du conseil en fin de vie. Le conseiller y employait de nouveau le terme « Oeil de Tsuki », terme plus dangereux. D'après lui, le rôle de l'astre était réellement d'observer, c'était un oeil mais pas un oeil appartenant à une divinité bienveillante. De plus, un champ illusoire était effectif tout autour du village mais pas en son centre, rendant « L'Oeil de Tsukigami », comme l'appelaient les habitants, invisible aux yeux des autres villages. D'après le conseiller auteur de la note, la seule solution était de…

\- Détruire l'Oeil de Tsuki… Murmura Hinata.

\- Que veut-il dire par « Ce n'est pas un oeil divin et bienveillant » ? Bon sang ça fait froid dans le dos ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Comme l'a dit Hattori, c'est un outil de transmission, déclara Hinata qui tentait de garder son sang froid.

\- Tu penses à un outil d'espionnage ? Demanda Sasuke en relisant la note attentivement.

\- C'est exactement ce à quoi je pense, murmura-t-elle. Tu as vu la date de la note ?

\- Oui, c'est actuel, acquiesça l'Uchiha en levant son regard d'encre vers Hinata.

\- Il se peut que Fukuroza ait été au courant mais ne nous ai rien dit, déclara Naruto.

\- Je pense que oui, approuva Sasuke. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi nous avoir entraînés vers la bibliothèque où nous trouverions des réponses ?

\- Parce qu'elle pensait que nous n'en trouverions pas ! Répondit Hinata en se frappant le front. Après tout, cette note était cachée dans un cadre, elle n'en connaissait probablement pas l'existence.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

\- Que proposez-vous ? Demanda finalement Naruto.

\- Je pense que nous allons devoir faire semblant que nous sommes revenus bredouilles, d'accord vous deux ?

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? Demanda Naruto en rangeant les cartons.

\- Absolument pas, murmura Hinata.

« Une fois que tu avais été évacuée par Sai, nous avons libéré Fukuroza, la chef du conseil de Tsuki »

Les paroles de Shikamaru lui revinrent en tête.

\- Elle est censée ne pas m'avoir vue ! S'exclama Hinata.

Ses coéquipiers sursautèrent.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Naruto, un peu perdu.

\- Fukuroza ! Elle est censée ne pas m'avoir vue le jour de la bataille de Tsuki. L'autre jour, Shikamaru m'a dit que j'avais été évacuée juste avant que vous ne la libériez, comment a-t-elle pu savoir que j'étais blessée ou même qui j'étais ? S'enquit Hinata.

\- Nous lui avons dit qu'une de nos capitaines avait été évacuée à cause de ses blessures, expliqua Naruto.

\- Très bien mais lui avez-vous montré une photo de moi dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

\- C'est vrai que non… Reconnut Naruto, inquiet.

\- Cette histoire d'oeil omniscient me semble de plus en plus plausible, remarqua Sasuke.

\- Pareil pour moi, répondit Hinata. Cette histoire me donne la chair de poule !

\- A moi aussi, approuva le blond.

\- Bon, retournons à l'auberge et mettons au point un plan d'attaque. Si nous croisons Fukuroza, il est nécessaire de prétendre que nous n'avons rien trouvé, compris ?

\- Oui !

Ils retournèrent en vitesse à l'auberge et commandèrent de quoi manger. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se repaître, ils conversèrent à voix basses à propos de leur plan.

\- Envoyons un pigeon à Kakashi-sensei, déclara Naruto. Il faut le tenir informé de la situation.

\- Très bien, je vais aller à la volière, dit Hinata en posant ses couverts. Vous deux, vous occupez Fukuroza.

\- Pourquoi devrais-tu le faire ? Demanda soudainement Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que j'ai un byakugan et pas toi, répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Ça reste dangereux, je n'aime pas ça, lança Sasuke.

\- Tu as tort, mon dôjutsu me permettra de m'infiltrer dans la volière sans qu'on me voie. Et si jamais quelqu'un approche, je le saurais immédiatement et je m'enfuirai, répondit fermement Hinata en le fixant de ses pupilles nacrées.

\- Bon… Très bien, accepta finalement Sasuke.

Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait toujours des arguments très justes et que même s'il était réticent à la laisser s'infiltrer là-bas seule, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter car il était à court de contre-arguments. « Toujours à te sacrifier, Hinata », pensa le beau brun en regardant la Hyûga mettre une mèche de ses longs cheveux noir corbeau derrière son oreille.

\- Allez voir Fukuroza chez elle et dites-lui que nous n'avons rien trouvé, dit Hinata. Si jamais elle vous demande où je me trouve, dites-lui que je suis à l'auberge en train de me reposer. Vu l'heure qu'il est, elle n'aura d'autre choix que de vous croire. Retrouvons-nous ici dans vingt minutes.

\- D'accord, sois prudente, lui dit Naruto en se levant.

\- Oui, fais attention à toi Hinata, déclara Sasuke, soucieux.

Avant de passer la porte, la jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire et déclara :

\- Je te le promets.

* * *

MAUDE *une lampe torche sous le menton* : Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini. Que pensez-vous donc de tout ces mystères ? Intriguant n'est-ce pas ?

NEJI *allumant la lumière de la pièce* : Les gens sont là pour la romance entre ma cousine et l'Uchiha, l'aventure n'est pas vraiment le plus important.

MAUDE : Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es là que pour m'accabler ?! La prochaine fois, je t'enferme dehors.

NEJI : Tu préfères peut-être que je leur dise que tu écoutes des OST de Bleach pour écrire tes débuts et fins de fiction ?

MAUDE : C'est bon, tu as gagné monsieur le génie Hyûga...

NEJI : Bon, dis-nous, de quoi parle le prochain chapitre ?

MAUDE : Alors en fait, c'est un peu complexe : il s'agit d'un chapitre flashback dont les évènements se déroulent entre les chapitres 7 et 8. Vous ferez enfin la rencontre du splendide amour de Sakura ! Aussi, vous saurez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Hinata était inconsciente à l'hôpital. Des doutes, des sentiments, des disputes et des souvenirs seront au rendez-vous ! Le flashback n'est amené par aucun rêve ou pensée, considérez-le comme un genre de "hors-série".

NEJI : C'est assez compliqué...

MAUDE : Mais quel genre de génie es-tu ? Enfin bon... A samedi les amis !

NEJI : 13 heures ! Enfin peut-être, après tout, vous la connaissez !

MAUDE : Je vais finir par te faire la peau, tu es prévenu !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Hors-série

Salut les amis ! Voici comme promis le chapitre 15 de cette histoire, je vous le rappelle, il s'agit d'un chapitre flashback façon hors-série et qui n'est amené par rien, pas de rêve ni de pensée. Il se situe entre les chapitres 7 et 8, j'espère que c'est assez clair pour vous ! Merci à tous d'être aussi fidèles et de toujours lire cette histoire ainsi que de la suivre et de la mettre dans vos favoris, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

 **Remerciements :** Merci tout d'abord à **Menthe** , comme d'habitude une review à la fois constructive et drôle, tu dois vraiment être un personnage haut en couleurs dans la vie haha. Contente que l'aventure ne te déplaise pas ! Eh oui, tu as raison, ça commence à chauffer pour eux de traîner à Tsuki. Ce pauvre Naruto qui est le héros de Konoha et qui n'a le droit qu'à un petit rôle de rien x) Enfin bon, chacun a le droit d'avoir son heure de gloire quand même lol. Pour ce qui est de l'action dans le chapitre 16... Tu verras bien ;) Hinata sera-t-elle blessée ? Ou alors fais-je monter la tension pour rien ? Mystèèère ! Quant au "tsunami d'amûûr" et au "déblocage émotionnel" haha je te laisse te régaler dans ce chapitre. Allez, très bonne lecture et à bientôt cher Menthe.  
Merci beaucoup à **Cicidy**! Encore une review très pertinente et sacrément encourageante ! Ça fait toujours aussi plaisir de lire tes reviews. Ravie d'apprendre que l'action de cette histoire te plaît, j'espère que ce n'est pas tiré par les cheveux ou trop classique. Peut-être que dans le chapitre 16 elle tiendra cette promesse... Ou peut-être pas mouahahaha... Ou alors je vous fais une fausse frayeur ? Je te laisse découvrir ça la semaine prochaine ! Eh oui pour ce qui est de son comportement de martyr, ça peut parfois être agaçant pour son entourage mais ne t'en fais pas, ce comportement va se tasser surtout grâce à notre cher Sasuke ! En tout cas, je te laisse avec ce chapitre tout donc et plein de sentiments forts ! Excellente lecture à toi Cicidy et à bientôt !

C'est parti pour le chapitre 15 ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : _(Hors-série)  
_** **L'inquiétude de Sa** **suke ou l** **es sentiments de Sakura !**

Leurs pas étaient rapides et douloureux, leurs bras les faisaient souffrir cependant, c'est avec soulagement qu'ils distinguèrent enfin les grandes portes de Konoha et immédiatement, leur fardeau s'allégea.

\- Ca y est ! S'exclama Naruto en remontant sur ses épaules le ninja qu'il transportait.

\- Enfin ! Ajouta Kiba en courant un peu plus vite. Allez Akamaru viens vite, on est bientôt arrivé !

Akamaru laissa échapper un aboiement comme pour montrer son approbation.

\- Calmez vous bande d'idiots, ça ne sert à rien d'accélérer, lança Shikamaru avec agacement. On arrive bientôt de toute façon.

\- Shikamaru a raison, approuva Chôji. Si vous vous écroulez de fatigue avant qu'on arrive chez le Hokage, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous ramasser.

Kiba et Naruto grommelèrent à voix basses.

\- Je vois des gens à la porte ! S'écria Ino avec joie.

\- C'est Izumo et Kotetsu ! Remarqua Sakura. Ils gardent toujours les portes de Konoha.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur hauteur, Shikamaru en tête de groupe.

\- Bonjour ! S'exclama le ninja aux bandages sur le nez.

\- Une livraison pour le Hokage, déclara Shikamaru avec lassitude en passant devant eux.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, affirma Izumo en s'écartant.

\- Merci ! Répondit Sakura en accélérant elle aussi le pas.

Les dix ninjas rejoignirent rapidement le manoir rouge du Hokage, les bras toujours chargés. Ils durent gravir de nombreux escaliers et parvinrent enfin devant le bureau de Kakashi. Naruto frappa à la porte avec énergie puis entra en trombe. Les neuf autres le suivirent et ils furent accueillis par l'air hilare de Kakashi qui rangea précipitamment le livre qu'il lisait et se leva. Tous posèrent leur charge sans trop de considération, les bras endoloris.

\- Voici les renégats du village de Tsuki, Kakashi-sensei, déclara Sakura, essoufflée.

\- Eh bien ! On peut dire que vous avez été efficaces, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

Personne ne put répondre. Tous reprenaient leur souffle et Akamaru se laissa tomber sur le flanc, la langue pendant de sa gueule.

\- Une fois de plus, le village vous doit beaucoup, continua le Hokage. Je vois que vous confier cette mission était la bonne décision.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils.

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux, où sont tous les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix Kakashi-sensei, déclara Naruto. Ils sont morts.

\- Je vois, fit pensivement le Hokage.

Shikamaru se releva, toujours essoufflé.

\- Que va-t-il se passer pour eux désormais ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je vais demander une audience et réunir le conseil des Kage. Ils seront jugés et seront punis par la justice shinobi, expliqua Kakashi en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous, profiter d'une vraie nourriture, saine et variée et aussi retrouver vos lits, déclara l'homme aux cheveux argentés en souriant.

Tous, ou presque, soupirèrent de joie à cette mention. Le sourire de Kakashi s'étira encore plus.

\- Cependant, pas avant de m'avoir remis vos comptes-rendus de mission, évidemment, déclara-t-il d'un air entendu.

Plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à se plaindre et à geindre.

\- Vous êtes cruel, Kakashi-sensei, glapit Naruto en s'affalant par terre. Et moi qui rêvait d'un grand bol de ramen !

Sasuke, lui, n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau du Hokage. Alors que tous les autres se plaignaient, il avança calmement jusqu'au bureau. Il mit une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en tira plusieurs feuilles. Il les tendit à Kakashi. Ce dernier eut l'air surpris

\- De quoi s'agit-il, Sasuke ?

\- De mon compte-rendu. Détaillé, répondit froidement l'Uchiha. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Un grand sourire étira à nouveau les lèvres du Hokage, cachées par son masque.

\- Bien sûr, vas-y.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils un instant. Il avait eu l'impression que Kakashi savait où il allait se rendre. L'Uchiha se débarrassa de cette idée, c'était impossible. Il fit demi-tour puis se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte du bureau sous les regards ahuris et perdus de ses camarades.

\- Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne nous attends pas ? S'enquit Naruto en se redressant et en allant à sa suite.

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas. Sakura attrapa Naruto par sa veste et le retint.

\- Laisse-le partir, Naruto, répondit Kakashi. Il a des choses importantes à faire.

\- Laisse tomber, ajouta Sakura.

Kiba regarda Sasuke sortir du bureau. Il plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, l'air suspicieux. Kiba se doutait très bien de la destination du brun. Il en était presque sûr.

\- Il y a quand même une chose qui me chiffonne… Commença Chôji.

\- Une seule ? Fit Ino, étonnée. Ca doit être bien de vivre dans ton monde.

\- Non, je suis sérieux, la coupa-t-il.

Il se tourna vers les autres.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de l'écrire ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un crayon à la main, fit remarquer Chôji.

\- C'est vrai, moi non plus, affirma Kiba.

Naruto et Sakura regardaient fixement la porte par laquelle leur ami venait de sortir. Du groupe, ils étaient sans doute ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux, cependant, Sasuke restait un mystère, même pour eux. Kakashi arborait toujours un grand sourire caché par son masque.

\- Il a bien changé, fit le Hokage.

\- Qui donc ? S'enquit Kiba. Sasuke ?

\- Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas changé d'un poil, déclara Chôji.

\- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore une vision assez aiguisée des gens autour de vous, si c'était le cas, vous l'auriez aussi remarqué, intervint Kakashi.

Sakura avait beau ne pas être capable de déchiffrer les sentiments de Sasuke, elle était d'accord avec son ancien sensei, l'Uchiha avait beaucoup changé. Et encore plus vite ces derniers temps. Cependant, le fait de ne pas être capable de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit l'attristait grandement, elle qui avait toujours voulu conquérir son coeur et être au plus près de lui. Elle s'était fait une raison avec le temps, et ses sentiments avaient pâli pour disparaître, cependant, elle restait quand même attachée à lui. Soudain, Kakashi frappa dans ses mains et tous se tournèrent vivement vers lui. Sakura sortit elle aussi de sa rêverie.

\- Au fait… Je plaisantais tout à l'heure, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer maintenant, mais je veux vos rapports demain matin à la première heure, déclara-t-il avec amusement.

\- Merci Kakashi-sensei, chantonna Naruto en dansant. Vous avez donc un coeur ! Je vois déjà un bol de ramen immense et délicieux…

Sakura s'approcha de la porte à son tour. Elle avait été surprise par le comportement de Sasuke, cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps d'y repenser ou d'établir des théories : il était nécessaire qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital pour prendre en charge Hinata ainsi que préparer sa chambres aux visites qui seraient, elle en était certaine, nombreuses.

\- Ino, je vais à l'hôpital, tu viens avec moi ? S'enquit la fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça la blonde en remontant son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Il est hors de question que tu fasses du zèle sans moi.

\- Dans ce cas allons-y !

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le bureau du Hokage et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital de Konoha à toute vitesse. L'hôpital comptait dix divisions médicales. Sakura dirigeait l'équipe deux, Ino, quant à elle, était un membre de l'équipe une. Pendant l'absence de Sakura, une autre équipe médicale avait dû prendre la Hyûga en charge mais maintenant, elle allait s'en occuper elle-même. Sakura savait qu'à son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle devrait se charger de nombreux dossiers et de nouveaux patients car son absence avait été longue de plus de douze jours. Etre chef de division médicale était loin d'être de tout repos, Sakura l'avait vite compris lorsqu'elle avait pris ses fonctions à ce poste.

Ino et Sakura entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Leurs vêtements étaient salis et leurs mines exténuées, mais le travail n'attendait pas et elles devaient toutes deux se charger d'affaires capitales. Elle se firent chaleureusement accueillir par les autres ninjas médecins.

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous voir de retour ! S'exclama une femme. En forme qui plus est… Enfin presque.

\- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue mais ça ne fait rien ! Approuva Sakura en se précipitant derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

\- Je vais trouver les membres de mon équipe médicale pour qu'on me briefe, à plus tard Sakura, fit Ino en disparaissant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha du tableau des patients et le lut quelques secondes. Son équipe avait bel et bien reçu plusieurs nouveaux patients. Vu le nombre, elle imaginait déjà l'immense pile de dossiers et de comptes-rends qui devaient l'attendre sur son bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle trouva enfin le nom de Hinata. Comme elle avait demandé à Sai de le transmettre aux médecins, la Hyûga avait été placée sous les soins d'une équipe dont le chef était présent. Tant mieux. « Equipe 7… C'est l'équipe de Kaigo », pensa Sakura.

Elle était soulagée qu'il se soit occupé de Hinata. Elle connaissait ce jeune homme depuis la quatrième Grande guerre et il était, à ses yeux, l'un des meilleurs ninjas médecins de Konoha. Hinata n'aurait pu tomber sur meilleur ninja médical. D'ailleurs, Sakura devait l'avouer, elle trouvait que c'était d'être la seule qualité du jeune homme…

Maintenant qu'elle savait qui s'occupait de Hinata, il lui fallait trouver un membre de l'équipe 7… Sakura jeta un regard alentour et fixa les brassards de chaque médecin qui passait. En effet, par-dessus leurs tenues de travail, les médecins portaient au bras un bandeau de tissu indiquant le numéro et le symbole de leur équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva enfin un membre de l'équipe 7.

\- Excuse-moi ! Lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'un jeune homme.

\- Bonjour, Sakura, s'empressa-t-il de dire avec respect. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Pourrais-tu trouver ton chef et lui dire que je l'attends dans la chambre 32, celle de Hinata Hyûga ? S'enquit Sakura en vérifiant le registre qu'elle avait dans la main.

\- Très bien, acquiesça le jeune homme. Je vais lui dire, autre chose ?

\- Oui, dis-lui que je voudrais que nous procédions à un transfert de patient, de l'équipe 7 à l'équipe 2, précisa la fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Très bien, répéta le ninja de l'équipe 7. J'y vais de ce pas.

\- Merci beaucoup, lança Sakura avec lassitude.

Elle ressentait maintenant une grand fatigue due au retour épuisant. Ils avaient dû porter les corps des renégats pendant plus de cinq jours de course. Sakura secoua la tête puis rouvrit grand ses yeux verts. « Ressaisis-toi… Cette journée n'est pas prête d'être terminée », pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Hinata.

\- Trente-deux, murmura Sakura en poussant la porte du même chiffre.

La pièce était blanche et lumineuse, à l'instar de toutes les autres chambres de l'hôpital. A l'intérieur, il y avait un canapé, une chaise et deux lits, séparés par des rideaux, eux aussi blancs. Sakura s'approcha lentement et avec appréhension du lit occupé. La pièce était silencieuse et seuls le son de ses pas et sa respiration étaient audibles. C'est alors qu'elle la vit enfin, Hinata, toujours inconsciente. Son coeur se serra un peu lorsqu'elle la découvrit toujours endormie, cependant, sa peau ne comportait plus de traces de coup ou de blessure et elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Sakura se sentie soulagée car d'après ce qu'elle voyait, elle allait bien mieux.

La porte de la chambre grinça derrière elle mais Sakura était plongée dans ses pensées et ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta.

\- Quoi… Marmonna-t-elle en sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Bonjour Sakura, désolé de vous déranger, fit un jeune homme d'une voix douce, mais vous m'avez fait demander je crois ?

Sakura le regarda avec ébahissement. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas entendu venir et le fait de se retrouver face à son visage alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas la surprit plus encore, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait toujours trouvé très beau. Il était de grande taille et était assez mince. Ses cheveux argentés étaient tirés en une queue basse et ses yeux en amande étaient bleus. Il portait au bras gauche le brassard de sa division médicale, l'équipe 7. Il adressa un immense sourire de ses lèvres fines à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Kaigo… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui ? S'enquit-il avec une grande patience.

La jeune fille se reprit en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai je t'ai fait demander…

\- Oui, approuva Kaigo avec un sourire.

\- Hum… Ah oui, j'aimerais que cette patiente soit prise en charge par la deuxième division médicale, répondit Sakura.

\- Je peux comprendre, acquiesça Kaigo. Il s'agit de votre amie n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est en effet le cas, acquiesça Sakura.

\- Dans ce cas, personne ne saurait mieux s'occuper d'elle que vous.

\- J'en doute, fit la jeune fille en se tournant vers son amie. Après tout, tu t'es extrêmement bien occupé d'elle avec ton équipe, elle a l'air d'avoir bien récupéré.

\- Je suis tout de même un moins bon ninja médical que vous, répondit Kaigo en se tournant lui aussi vers la patiente brune.

Sakura eut un petit rire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas douter de tes capacités, Kaigo, moi en tous cas, je ne doute pas d'elles. Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as sauvé la vie pendant la quatrième Grande guerre shinobi, répliqua-t-elle. Sans toi j'imagine que je serais morte.

\- J'ai fait mon devoir, et puis, vos blessures n'étaient pas si grave, se défendit Kaigo avec politesse.

\- Elles l'étaient, je peux te l'assurer, affirma Sakura…

C'était une nuit de pleine lune au campement des ninjas de l'Alliance shinobi pendant la Quatrième Grande guerre. Chacun s'affairait sous les tentes pour soigner, préparer, planifier…

Sakura releva un peu le sous-pull déchiré de Shikamaru. Elle observa avec attention la large blessure sanglante s'étendant sur son torse puis releva son regard vers le visage de ce dernier.

\- Et donc comment t'es-tu fait cela ? S'enquit-elle avec sérieux.

\- J'ai été attaqué par l'un des clones du Zetsu blanc pendant mon tour de garde avec Neji, expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix agacée. C'est douloureux…

\- Ces satanés clones, marmonna la kunoichi médecin aux cheveux roses. Et Neji va bien ? Où est-il ?

\- Oui, oui, il va bien, il continue simplement son tour de garde. Heureusement qu'il était là, soupira Shikamaru.

\- C'est un sacré ninja, approuva Sakura. Je le voix mal plier face à quiconque.

Shikamaru grogna puis ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis d'accord mais ma blessure me fait un mal de chien, tu pourrais t'en occuper ?

\- Oui bien sûr, attends une seconde j'arrive, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant d'une table.

Elle se trouvait dans la tente de sa division médicale, celle dont elle était capitaine. L'endroit était désert et plutôt silencieux, les seuls bruits qui y parvenaient étaient ceux des autres ninjas à l'extérieur. La pièce était éclairée par de grandes bougies et quelques lits d'appoint permettaient de recevoir des patients. Sakura fourrageait dans la valise à produits médicaux, tournant le dos à son blessé. Shikamaru gémit de douleur puis se reprit dans un grognement.

\- J'arrive Shikamaru, tiens bon, déclara-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que j'aimerais être opérationnel pour me battre, avec tous ces clones qui rôdent je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

\- Je comprends…

\- N'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait être un clone, déclara-t-il calmement.

Sakura tressaillit à cette idée. Le ton de Shikamaru était beaucoup trop calme pour quelqu'un ne se sentant pas en sécurité. « Arrête ta paranoïa, Sakura » pensa-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

\- Bon sang… Marmonna-t-elle. On a plus de bandage, je dois aller en chercher dans la tente de la première division.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Shikamaru ?

Elle se retourna et le vit : il semblait endormi, il s'était évanoui à cause de la douleur. Elle sortit en trombe de la tente de la deuxième division et courut dans celle d'à côté. Là-bas, elle trouva Ino.

\- Ino, il me faut un nouveau stock de bandages, tout de suite ! S'exclama Sakura en fouillant dans les cartons.

\- Là ! Fit la blonde en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, je dois y retourner, Shikamaru est blessé, expliqua-t-elle en sortant.

Elle arriva à l'extérieur et alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa tente, elle vit une silhouette familière près du feu de camp. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent grands. Sa respiration fut coupée sous le choc.

\- Impossible… Murmura-t-elle.

Shikamaru se tenait près du feu et était en train d'ajuster sa veste de ninja. Sakura sortit un kunai de sa poche et le prit et main. Ensuite, elle s'approcha à toute vitesse du feu.

\- Shikamaru ? S'enquit-elle avec peur.

\- Salut Sakura, fit-il d'un ton morne. Je pars en tour de garde là donc si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande-moi vite.

La jeune fille scruta son visage avec des frissons sur les bras. Il semblait normal et s'adressait à elle comme il le faisait d'habitude.

\- Tu n'avais pas un tour de garde un peu plus tôt avec Neji ? S'enquit-elle d'un air mal assuré.

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il. Il a lieu maintenant et avec Kiba, regarde il est là-bas.

Sakura se tourna vers Kiba qui était loin d'eux et celui-ci leur adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je vois… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu tiens peut-être à voir mon emploi du temps ?

\- Je… Non pas du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'on dirait un interrogatoire, Sakura.

Elle se détendit. Ce Shikamaru était bel et bien le vrai, elle n'avait aucun de doute là-dessus.

\- Bon… J'ai besoin de ton aide Shikamaru, murmura-t-elle.

\- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

\- Il y a un autre toi dans la tente de ma division médicale, expliqua-t-elle.

Des frissons parcoururent son corps lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait passé plus d'une dizaine de minutes dans la même pièce qu'un clone Zetsu. Le visage de Shikamaru changea drastiquement d'expression.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? S'enquit-il vivement.

\- Non, mais j'ai la chair de poule rien que quand je repense au fait que je lui ai tourné le dos pendant presque cinq minutes.

\- Il faut l'éliminer, déclara Shikamaru en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Tu as raison, il faut faire vite !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la tente de la deuxième division. Une fois à l'entrée, Shikamaru la laissa passer.

\- Après toi, fit-il en raffermissant sa poigne autour du kunai.

Sakura acquiesça puis entra en trombe. Il était toujours là, allongé sur le lit d'appoint. Elle inspira un grand coup puis tout disparut.

Rien que du rouge sous ses paupières. Sa respiration se coupa. Elle suffoqua. Douloureux. Quelque chose venait de trancher sa peau. La douleur froide du coup lui fit perdre la tête. Les sons lui parvenaient étouffés. Sakura tenta de crier mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle avait mal et ne pouvait même plus respirer. C'est comme si sa gorge était obstruée. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Elle s'effondra par terre une seconde plus tard.

\- Tu as raison, déclara Shikamaru en l'enjambant. C'est dangereux de tourner le dos à l'un des clones, surtout quand il tient un kunai.

Il eut un petit rire puis s'approcha du lit d'appoint sur lequel était évanoui le vrai Shikamaru. Sakura grogna. Elle souffrait tellement que sa tête lui brûlait. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir ? Elle tenta de se relever, elle devait sauver le vrai Shikamaru. Cependant elle sentit la douleur dans son dos amplifier. Du sang affluait continuellement de la blessure et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle respirait avec peine et tout semblait perdu.

Soudain, les pans de la tente se soulevèrent et une lueur d'espoir entra. Leur seule chance était là : un grand ninja aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleus venait de pénétrer la tente. Un ninja médecin.

\- Kai-Kaigo… Murmura Sakura.

Il baissa les yeux vers Sakura et son visage prit un air horrifié. Il se figea. Puis, il les releva et fit la navette entre les deux Shikamaru.

\- Et un témoin de plus à faire disparaître, fit le faux Shikamaru en s'approchant à grands pas de Kaigo.

\- Essaye pour voir, lança-t-il, menaçant.

L'assaillant se jeta sur lui avec une vitesse hallucinante cependant, Kaigo était plus rapide encore. Il tira trois shuriken de sa poche d'uniforme qu'il lança sur le faux Shikamaru, lui tranchant la gorge de part en part. Il tomba au sol, mort. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés se baissa près de Sakura à toute allure et l'attrapa dans ses bras avec précaution.

\- Tout va bien Sakura, je vais vous soigner, murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

\- Kaigo… Occupe-toi de… lui.

\- Il a clairement moins besoin d'aide que vous. Détendez-vous ça va aller.

Il la déposa sur un lit d'appoint juste à côté de celui du vrai Shikamaru. Sakura sentit la douleur tordre son corps alors qu'il s'engourdissait et que tout autour d'elle disparaissait. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Kaigo passa une main sur sa joue.

\- Sakura, il faut que vous restiez consciente, ne cédez pas au sommeil.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses acquiesça lentement puis rouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Elle regarda ses grands yeux azur et entrouvrit la bouche.

\- J'ai… Commença-t-elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Kaigo en s'approchant de son visage.

\- J'ai tellement mal…

\- Si vous sentez encore ces choses c'est bon signe ! Continuez à vous concentrer sur la douleur et restez éveillée.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau et gémit. Kaigo prit tous les instruments et traitements dont il aurait besoin puis se tourna vers la kunoichi médecin.

\- C'est à mon tour de vous sauver, déclara-t-il.

\- Ce jour-là, si tu n'avais pas été là, Shikamaru et moi serions morts, déclara Sakura.

Kaigo haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vous le devais bien, fit il.

Il s'approcha finalement d'elle, une plaquette à la main.

\- Voici le rapport concernant Hinata Hyûga, dans son dossier vous verrez toutes mes observations et les données concernant sa santé.

\- Merci.

Sakura feuilleta rapidement le dossier.

\- Je vois… Elle est quasiment remise, fit Sakura en levant les yeux vers Kaigo.

\- Oui. Cependant, des problèmes persistent chez elle. D'abord, ses côtes seront encore douloureuses pendant quelques semaines. Ensuite, ses jambes auront du mal à la supporter lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Je présume qu'elle a dû essayer de porter ou de repousser quelque chose de très lourd car ses genoux ont subi un grave choc. Et finalement, elle ne reprend toujours pas connaissance, conclut-il.

\- En effet, acquiesça Sakura. C'est à cause du choc qu'a dû subir son corps. Il a été totalement vidé de son énergie et gravement blessé, résultant, je l'imagine, en de nombreuses hémorragies. Pour la préserver, il a dû s'économiser de la sorte.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ninja médecin, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

\- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir transmis son dossier et d'avoir accepté que la deuxième division prenne le relais.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, fit Kaigo en souriant.

Il tira des lunettes de la poches de sa veste et les mis sur son nez. Sakura le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, l'air ahuri. Kaigo était vraiment beau.

\- Ah, au fait Sakura, ajouta-t-il.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-elle en reprenant de la contenance.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez revenue saine et sauve de votre mission au village de la Lune, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Sakura sentit ses joues rougir et tenta de se reprendre.

\- Me-merci Kaigo, répondit-elle avec empressement. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de me vouvoyer, on a le même âge quand même !

\- Je vous respecte trop pour me permettre de vous tutoyer, expliqua Kaigo.

Voyant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et allait poser une question, il continua son explication.

\- Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, pendant la destruction de Konoha par Pain, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Sakura eut l'air étonnée.

\- Pourtant je ne m'en souviens pas du tout, fit-elle.

\- J'étais coincé sous des décombres projetés par le souffle de l'explosion. Je me vidais de mon sang et tout était sombre autour de moi. C'est alors que vous êtes arrivée. Vous avez soulevé tous les morceaux de béton et j'ai vu la lumière revenir. Vous m'avez tiré de là puis vous m'avez soigné sans abandonner, vous y avez mis beaucoup de votre chakra et de votre énergie. Vous êtes une formidable kunoichi médicale, et vous avez sauvé de nombreuses autres vies ce jour-là. Pour cela, Sakura, je vous respecte infiniment.

Sakura était sans voix. Un flot de souvenir afflua dans son cerveau. A cause de la panique de ce jour maudit à Konoha, elle avait complètement oublié le visage de ce garçon qu'elle avait soigné pendant de longues minutes.

\- C'était toi… Murmura-t-elle. Je me souviens maintenant ! Tu avais la jambe en miettes et tu saignais tellement… Comment ai-je pu oublier ton visage ?

Kaigo acquiesça avec un sourire.

\- C'est après avoir été témoin de votre détermination et de votre prouesse que j'ai décidé de devenir ninja médecin, vous savez, déclara-t-il.

Sakura sourit à son tour. Elle était heureuse d'avoir encouragé Kaigo à devenir médecin car il était talentueux. Elle sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, le jeune homme sur les talons. Une fois dans le couloir, ils se firent face.

\- Tu sais, tu peux toujours me respecter en me tutoyant, fit-elle avec amusement. Moi, c'est ce que je fais quand je m'adresse à toi. Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors on est quitte.

\- Vous… Commença-t-il, interloqué. Merci beaucoup, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

La jeune fille hésita un instant puis finit par dire avec un sourire :

\- De toute façon, je compte bien te côtoyer en dehors de l'hôpital, tu à l'intention de me vouvoyer tout ce temps ?

Il eut un petit rire et ses joues devinrent roses. Face à sa réaction, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

\- Bon… Je te laisse retourner à ton travail, fit Sakura en s'éloignant.

\- Attends, il y a une dernière chose que je devais te dire ! S'exclama Kaigo en la retenant.

\- Quoi donc ? S'enquit-elle avec étonnement.

\- Il y a ce ninja, assez impatient et assez effrayant, expliqua le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Il a demandé plusieurs fois à voir Hinata Hyûga mais je lui ai expliqué que ce ne serait pas possible tant qu'elle ne serait pas préparée aux visites.

\- Il est parti ? Demanda Sakura avec empressement.

\- Euh… Non, il est dans la salle d'attente, répondit-il.

\- D'accord, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe maintenant ! Répondit Sakura en s'éloignant dans la direction opposée.

\- A tout à l'heure !

\- Compte là-dessus et merci Kaigo !

Sakura partit dans la direction indiquée par Kaigo à grands pas, le dossier de Hinata fermement maintenu sous le bras. Elle traversa le couloir et arriva finalement dans une grande pièce quasiment vide. Des rangées de chaises grises s'étendaient dans la salle et étaient toutes inoccupées. Presque toutes. Lorsque Sakura entra dans la pièce, la seule personne présente se leva immédiatement et vint à sa rencontre en quelques enjambées.

\- Sakura, fit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Sasuke ? S'étonna Sakura. Que fais-tu là ?

Ses yeux étaient cernés, il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Pour une fois, il semblait vulnérable.

\- J'ai demandé à la voir une dizaine de fois mais aucun des médecins n'a rien voulu entendre, déclara-t-il, exténué.

Il parlait donc de Hinata… Sakura fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce cela que Kakashi voulait dire par « quelque chose d'important à faire » ?

\- Elle n'avait pas encore été transférée à mon équipe, Sasuke, et de toute façon, sa chambre n'a pas été préparée pour toutes les visites qui vont arriver dans l'après-midi, expliqua Sakura. Je suis vraiment désolée Sasuke, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu.

Il entrouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Il allait encore devoir attendre ? Impossible.

\- Sakura… Je t'en prie, je te demande de faire une exception, fit-il, toujours aussi fatigué.

\- Sasuke, je voudrais bien mais…

\- Je suis seul Sakura, je t'assure que tu ne me verras même pas ! Insista-t-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes. Ces yeux qu'elle connaissait si bien. Ceux du garçon pour qui, autrefois, elle aurait donné sa vie. Elle était prise par l'hésitation. Sakura détourna finalement le regard et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller.

\- Je suis navrée Sasuke, mais les règles sont les règles, tu dois attendre, déclara-t-elle.

Sasuke l'attrapa par le coude d'une poigne ferme.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il. Voilà presque une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle, je n'en peux plus Sakura, je dois la voir et ce maintenant.

Son ton aurait pu être menaçant, effrayant. Cependant, il se voulait triste et ses grands yeux noirs, suppliants. La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre et ses lèvres demeurèrent entrouvertes et muettes. Jamais elle n'avait vu Sasuke s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai besoin de vérifier qu'elle va bien, Sakura.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se tourna brusquement vers lui et découvrit son regard. Elle leva les yeux vers ses cernes. Il n'avait pas dormi de la semaine, elle l'aurait parié. Pour Hinata ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de l'Uchiha. Pourquoi était-ce différent cette fois ? Elle se sentit prise par une pointe de jalousie à l'idée qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose pour la Hyûga alors même qu'il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour elle. A vrai dire, cela lui faisait mal au coeur et elle en voulait même involontairement à Hinata. Sakura soupira.

\- Bon… D'accord, murmura-t-elle finalement. Mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas dire que je t'ai laissé entrer en dehors des heures de visites et aussi, il faut que tu sois silencieux, compris ?

\- Merci Sakura, chuchota-t-il en lâchant son coude. Je te le promets.

\- Viens, fit la jeune fille en partant devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt face à la porte de la chambre 32 et Sakura l'ouvrit.

\- Vas-y, lui ordonna-t-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Elle regarda le jeune homme passer devant elle. Il attrapa une chaise à l'entrée et la déposa près du lit de la Hyûga. La brune dormait toujours, paisible dans son inconscience et l'un de ses bras était posé au-dessus de la couverture, une perfusion accrochée à lui. Il s'assit sur la chaise et commença à fixer Hinata. Son visage s'éclaircit immédiatement en la voyant et le coeur de Sakura se serra à nouveau. « Je rêve ou il a souri ? », pensa Sakura qui se tenait debout près du lit. Elle ne put en être sûre puisque le visage heureux de Sasuke se transforma immédiatement en un air de regrets et de tristesse. « Je me demande bien à quoi il peut penser en la regardant comme ça… », s'enquit mentalement Sakura avec une légère pointe d'amertume.

Il avait senti que les forces vitales de Hinata lui étaient, en partie, revenues. Tant mieux. La joie qu'il venait de ressentir en voyant les traits beaux et fins du visage de Hinata avait immédiatement disparu pour laisser place à la tristesse et… à la colère. Il s'en voulait. Il avait été incapable de la protéger, de lui venir en aide. Il l'avait abandonnée, elle avait du tout faire seule. « J'ai beau penser ce que je veux, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur », pensa-t-il en fixant ses yeux clos. Cependant, il ressentait aussi cette colère… Une colère destinée à quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui en voulait aussi à elle. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre en danger à ce point alors qu'elle connaissait très bien les risques. Elle même leur avait parlé de ses limites. Paradoxalement, en se sacrifiant pour tout le monde, elle avait été égoïste. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça, Hinata ? », pensa-t-il avec colère.

Lui-même comprenait à peine pourquoi il avait ressenti cette peur et cette colère. Il comprenait à peine pourquoi lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée dans ses bras alors qu'elle tombait il avait ressenti une déchirure. Il comprenait à peine pourquoi chaque nuit lorsqu'il essayait de s'endormir il ne ressentait que du vide et de la tristesse. D'habitude, le sort de ses congénères lui était bien égal et il était loin de se torturer avec cela. Cependant, cette fois, c'était différent. Après de longues années, il avait oublié ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un, après tout, il avait été seul si longtemps. « Alors c'est ce que ça fait, de tenir à quelqu'un… », pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux un instant. « … c'est ce que ça fait, d'avoir quelque chose à protéger ». Il les rouvrit et les posa sur la personne qui occupait ses pensées en permanence. Sasuke avait décidé quelque chose. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de tout mettre en oeuvre pour la protéger. Il fallait qu'il devienne mentalement aussi fort qu'Itachi et qu'elle pour devenir le ninja qui la protègerait en toutes circonstances. Sasuke soupira. La voir ainsi sans pouvoir lui parler, sans savoir à quoi elle pensait, ni même savoir comment elle allait lui était douloureux. Au moins, elle était en vie, elle respirait. C'était déjà un immense soulagement. Il se leva et la regarda encore un peu. Il inspira, s'approcha de son lit et passa délicatement une main sur son front pâle et fiévreux. « Je viendrai te voir tous les jours et ce jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Je te le promets, Hinata »

C'était une matinée d'hiver à l'hôpital de Konoha et dehors, le temps était frigorifique. Tout avait commencé à geler et l'hiver était bel et bien là. Sasuke était venu voir Hinata un cinquième jour d'affilé depuis leur retour à Konoha et la belle n'avait toujours donné aucun signe de son réveil. Cependant, son énergie vitale et son chakra avaient été totalement régénérés et d'après Sakura et Kaigo, c'était un signal témoignant du réveil prochain de Hinata.

Sasuke avait passé plus d'une heure auprès de Hinata ce matin-là et lui avait raconté ce qu'il se passait au village. Sakura lui avait dit que c'était bon pour les patients n'étant pas conscients. Ensuite, Kiba était arrivé et Sasuke n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'arrêter de parler à la Hyûga. Le regard de Kiba était sévère envers Sasuke lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui et de son amie, l'Uchiha avait finalement décidé de s'en aller, se promettant de revenir dans la journée.

Sasuke se leva de sa chaise et la rangea dans un coin de la chambre. Kiba le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Attends une seconde, fit Kiba en se levant rapidement.

Tous deux allèrent jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital et en sortirent. Une fois dans le couloir, les deux garçons se jaugèrent silencieusement.

\- C'est gentil d'être venu la voir tous les jours, déclara Kiba. Même si je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu as pris le temps de lui rendre visite.

\- C'est uniquement parce qu'elle nous a sauvés à Tsuki, je me sens redevable, répliqua froidement Sasuke.

Kiba fronça les sourcils.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il. Une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, tu n'auras plus besoin de t'approcher autant d'elle.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil.

\- S'agirait-il d'une menace ?

\- Non, c'est un fait. Hinata n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie, rétorqua férocement Kiba.

\- Cette décision lui revient entièrement, je crois.

\- Hinata est trop gentille, elle ne se rend pas compte que certaines personnes sont toxiques, il faut bien que je l'aide.

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas. A la fois agacé par les paroles de Kiba mais aussi lucide sur le fait qu'il avait peut-être raison. Après tout, il avait abandonné Konoha, avait été vu comme un traître et la liste de ses crimes était encore bien longue.

\- Ecoute Sasuke, ça ne sert à rien que tu reviennes la voir tout seul, déclara Kiba. Dès qu'elle se réveillera je préviendrai Sakura et Ino. Je pense qu'elles feront les derniers examens et qu'ensuite vous pourrez tous venir lui rendre visite, ça lui fera plaisir. On pourrait aussi sortir tous ensemble, je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait beaucoup qu'on se réunisse.

Sasuke acquiesça puis fit demi-tour pour marcher vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allait sortir du couloir sous l'oeil critique de l'Inuzuka, il l'entendit soudain. Son coeur rata un battement. Cette voix qu'il avait tant espéré entendre toute la semaine. Elle était toujours aussi douce mais aussi enrouée. Cependant, elle était suffisamment forte pour qu'il l'entende de là où il était. Cela voulait dire… qu'elle allait bien.

\- Kiba ? Murmura la voix de Hinata.

C'était injuste. Sasuke avait toujours été présent à ses côtés pendant qu'elle était inconsciente et Kiba se donnait le droit de le mettre sur le banc de touche. L'envie prit l'Uchiha de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Hinata et d'être le premier qu'elle verrait en se réveillant. Cependant, il se retint. Il devait la laisser se remettre tranquillement de ses blessures et ne pas intervenir et ce même si elle devait ne jamais savoir qu'il était venu la voir chaque jour car après tout, il tenait maintenant à elle plus que tout.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre flashback un peu spécial. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé car j'ai adoré l'écrire et l'évolution dans les sentiments de beaucoup de personnages sont flagrantes. Aussi, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce cher Kaigo ? Plutôt sympa le gars, non ? ;) Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !Enfin bref, nous avons officiellement atteint les trois quarts de la fic, de quoi me rendre un peu triste mais bon, on ne peut pas uploader une histoire pour toujours ! Puisque nous en arrivons à la fin, j'aimerais savoir quel est votre chapitre préféré pour l'instant, car je n'ai pas encore fini le dernier chapitre et j'aimerais connaître vos préférences de chapitre pour adapter ma tous cas, je vous souhaite un excellent week-end et je vous fais des bisous ! A mercredi 13h pour la suite de notre histoire...

\- Maude-chan


	16. Chapitre 16 : Promenade nocturne

Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs ! Merci pour toutes ces vues et cet intérêt pour ma fic, pourvu qu'elle vous plaise ! J'espère que vous avez la forme aujourd'hui et que vous êtes prêts pour la suite des aventures de notre équipe préférée ! Eh oui désolée pour les déçus qui ont été triste en n'obtenant pas la suite de leur histoire, mais ne vous en faites pas, la voici !

 **Remerciements :** (encore et toujours aux deux formidables habitués de cette fiction) Merci d'abord à **Cicidy** pour sa review super ! Haha je suis ravie que ce hors série t'aie plu, et c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon le copain de Sakura ;) non ne t'en fais pas, elle ne fera rien de tel c'est promis ! Eh oui Sasuke tient vraiment beaucoup à Hinata ç ne fait plus de doute ! Et c'est vrai que j'adore Kiba et le fait qu'il encourage Hinata mais parfois, son flaire ne le trompe pas et il faut dire qu'il est très protecteur. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture de ce chapitre et te dis à bientôt !  
Merci ensuite à **Menthe** , encore une fois ! Hé oui j'avais beaucoup prévenu depuis plusieurs chapitres ce hors série au numéro 15, désolée pour la déception x) En tout cas oui tu es très perspicace, Kaigo ressemble à Kabuto et c'est un peu inconscient parce que j'ai toujours trouvé ce perso super mignon jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne flippant genre mutant serpent et compagnie. C'est vrai que je suis pas une grande fan de Sakura donc bon au moins c'est terminé. Eh ouuui notre pauvre Sasuke s'est fait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, mais n'aie crainte, tout va s'arranger ;) ne t'en fais pas cher Menthe, voici la vraie suite de l'histoire comme tu l'as tant attendu, avec des pigeons et "l'oeil de machin" ! Donc encore désolée haha et bonne lecture ! Tu verras, ça valait le coup d'attendre un peu plus ;) à bientôt !

Bon allez, désolée pour cette intro longue les amis, amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Promenade nocturne**

Le village de Tsuki était plongé dans le noir de la nuit. Seuls les deux astres l'éclairaient d'une faible lueur blanchâtre. Une petite silhouette se découpa dans le pale halo des lunes. Hinata masquait son chakra et utilisait son byakugan. Personne. Elle courut dans l'ombre des bâtiments jusqu'à la volière du village dans le calme le plus absolu. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et silencieux à l'instar de ceux d'un chat. Elle était comme invisible. Lorsqu'elle arriva au premier étage de la volière, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Personne. Personne mis à part une multitude de pigeon gris et roucoulants. La belle sortit un parchemin et une plume de sa poche et écrivit une lettre codée destinée à Kakashi.

Naruto et Sasuke, eux, s'occupaient d'un travail tout autre. Ils s'étaient rendus chez Fukuroza, la chef du village. Le but de cette visite était de s'assurer que la vieille femme ne surprendrait pas Hinata sur le fait et n'interviendrait pas dans ses affaires. Sasuke ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher les pires scénarios possibles. Quelques instants après que Naruto ait frappé à la porte, on vint leur ouvrir. La vieille femme était emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre violette et portait une charlotte de bain sur les quelques cheveux qu'il lui restait.

\- Bonsoir ? Oh c'est vous ! Fit-elle, surprise. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonsoir madame, déclara poliment Sasuke. Nous sommes venus vous faire part de notre excursion dans les archives de Tsuki.

Un étrange éclat passa dans les yeux de la vieille femme.

\- Je vois, se reprit-elle, dites-moi tout.

\- Eh bien malheureusement, répondit Naruto, impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile ou d'exploitable concernant cette affaire.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Fukuroza, feignant l'étonnement. C'est bien dommage.

\- Oui en effet, acquiesça Sasuke. Nous pensions vraiment pouvoir y trouver des indices.

\- Mais dites-moi mes enfants, que cherchez vous au juste ? S'enquit la vieille femme en plissant les yeux.

Sasuke et Naruto se jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil. Son ton n'indiquait vraiment rien de bon.

\- Quelque chose qui puisse expliquer l'existence de ce second astre, répliqua Sasuke.

\- Vous pensez donc que l'Oeil de Tsukigami n'est pas du fait de la nature ? S'enquit Fukuroza avec un air faussement étonné.

\- Il est fort probable que ce ne soit pas le cas, répondit l'Uchiha froidement.

\- Je vois, fit-elle presque amusée. Tiens, mais j'y pense…

Elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et s'appuya sur sa canne comme pour regarder derrière eux.

\- Où est donc votre jeune amie ?

\- Notre capitaine, corrigea Sasuke, cinglant. Elle est allée se reposer à l'auberge, elle a dû donner beaucoup de son énergie pendant le voyage.

\- Je vois… Eh oui, il est vrai que tout le monde n'a pas la capacité de maîtriser son dôjutsu comme il le faut pendant des jours entiers, fit Fukuroza avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Comment savez-vous que…

Sasuke retint Naruto par le bras.

\- Laisse tomber, dit-il froidement. Tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Naruto, toujours suspicieux.

\- Oui, je ne vois aucun problème, assura-t-il.

\- Bon, fit Naruto en reprenant son calme.

La vieille femme semblait décidément bien s'amuser. Ses petits yeux humides se plissèrent et un grand sourire narquois étira les coins de sa bouche ridée. Son visage ravagé par le temps avait pris un air effrayant.

\- Vous devriez tout de même faire attention à elle, fit Fukuroza. Ne la laissez pas se balader seule en pleine nuit par ici. Avec tous ces renégats qui ont saccagé notre village ces derniers temps, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Sasuke de s'emballer. Il sentit son coeur se serrer et des frissons parcoururent son échine. Il posa un pas en avant vers la vieille femme.

\- Si jamais vous la touchez… Articula Sasuke d'un ton menaçant.

Fukuroza feignit à nouveau l'étonnement.

\- Pourquoi la toucherais-je ? Enfin mon garçon ! Je vous ai uniquement donné un conseil utile, je tiens à vous mes jeunes amis. Après tout, les rues de Tsuki ne sont pas sûres.

Naruto saisit à son tour le poignet de Sasuke. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance. Son sang bouillait toujours dans ses veines et il la vit derrière ses paupières… Elle gisait par terre, dans une rue de Tsuki. Elle était aussi mutilée qu'à la fin des derniers affrontements. Elle était couverte de sang et respirait si peu qu'on la croyait déjà morte. La dernière goutte de vie semblait avoir quitté son corps. « Hinata, non ! » pensa Sasuke.

Il rouvrit soudain les yeux. Naruto venait de resserrer son emprise sur son poignet, comme pour le réveiller.

\- Sasuke ? S'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

L'Uchiha secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- Euh… Oui. Nous nous retirons, bonne soirée madame, déclara froidement Sasuke en s'éloignant du perron.

\- Bonne soirée messieurs, minauda-t-elle. Nous nous reverrons bientôt !

Sasuke insista pour se rendre à l'auberge en courant et tous deux se précipitèrent dans les rues de Tsuki. Lorsque les deux ninjas rentrèrent dans leur chambre à l'auberge, ils y trouvèrent Hinata. La jeune fille était assise sur l'un des deux lits et leur tournait le dos. Sasuke sentit son coeur battre normalement à nouveau.

\- Hinata tout va bien ? Demanda précipitamment Sasuke, soulagé, en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui tout va bien, répondit-elle à mi-voix. J'étais en train de penser au mystère auquel nous sommes confrontés.

Naruto et Sasuke vinrent s'asseoir sur l'autre lit, face à elle.

\- Ma lettre à Kakashi était relativement simple. Dedans, je lui explique nos doutes concernant cet astre ainsi que les découvertes que nous avons faites à son propos. Je le préviens que nous allons continuer l'enquête et que nous aurons peut-être avoir besoin de renforts tôt ou tard, expliqua Hinata en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Parfait, approuva Sasuke.

Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de mal à t'infiltrer ?

Hinata sembla étonnée par le sérieux et la gravité de cette question.

\- Non… Non, pas le moindre problème, il n'y avait personne ni dans les rues ni dans la volière.

\- Je vois, tant mieux… Murmura Sasuke avec soulagement.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Fukuroza ? Demanda à son tour la belle au byakugan.

Les deux se renfrognèrent.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, répondit Naruto en croisant le bras sur sa poitrine, c'est que c'était tendu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous lui avons menti concernant nos découvertes, expliqua Sasuke, puis elle a eu l'air de jouer celle qui ne comprenait pas nos soupçons. J'ai trouvé ça étrange.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, intervint le blond. Elle s'est ensuite amusée à nous provoquer.

\- Comment ça « vous provoquer » ? Demanda Hinata, incertaine.

Naruto jeta un rapide regard à Sasuke. Ce dernier serra les poings.

\- Elle a parlé de nos dôjutsu, répondit Sasuke en levant les yeux vers elle. Elle a clairement fait savoir qu'elle était au courant que nous en possédions chacun un, certes ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle mais j'ai de plus en plus de soupçons. De plus, elle a laissé entendre qu'elle savait que nous avions utilisé nos dôjutsu pendant le voyage.

\- Elle n'aurait pu l'apprendre que d'une seule manière… Murmura Hinata, songeuse.

\- Grâce à l'Oeil de Tsuki, termina Naruto.

\- Les choses se précisent, fit Sasuke. Si c'est un appareil qui capture des images comme le disaient les deux conseillers, il doit forcément y avoir un cabine de retransmission quelque part non ? Nous devons essayer de la retrouver.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais… Comment ? Demanda Naruto en se grattant la tête.

\- En toute logique, je pense que l'un et l'autre sont reliés par un flux de chakra et qu'ils ont donc la même empreinte de chakra, commença Hinata.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir, acquiesça Sasuke.

\- Je devrais pouvoir localiser la cabine une fois à proximité. Toi, Naruto, grâce à ton mode ermite, tu devrais être capable de sentir précisément où se trouve le lieu de retransmission, expliqua Hinata.

\- Tu as raison, c'est une excellente idée ça ! S'exclama Naruto. Faisons ça, j'ai confiance en ton plan !

\- Oh… Merci Naruto.

\- Bon… Fit Sasuke toujours pensif. Nous devrions partir dès demain matin à la recherche de rebelles de Tsuki. Si nous ne trouvons rien, nous partirons à la recherche de la cabine.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ce plan, approuva Hinata avec détermination.

Tous trois acquiescèrent puis se levèrent. Il était grand temps d'aller se reposer pour l'excursion du lendemain. Hinata s'apprêtait à quitter leur chambre sous le regard pensif de Sasuke. « Vous devriez tout de même faire attention à elle. Ne la laissez pas se balader seule en pleine nuit par ici ». Telles étaient les paroles de Fukuroza. S'agissait-il là d'une menace ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hinata se faire blesser à nouveau. L'Uchiha s'approcha d'elle et la retint par le bras.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en Fukuroza et ce qui se passe dans ce village ne m'inspire rien de bon. Je ne trouve pas judicieux que tu dormes seule dans ta chambre alors qu'elle a des doutes.

\- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à cela, répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui. Que proposes-tu ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans notre chambre. Nous barricaderons les entrées. Si nous sommes dans la même pièce, je doute que nous ayons quoi que ce soit à craindre, répondit le brun.

\- Je pense que tu as raison Sasuke, approuva Naruto.

\- Très bien, approuva-t-elle.

Sasuke lâcha finalement son bras et Hinata quitta la pièce pour aller chercher son sac, son matelas et sa couverture. Pendant qu'elle faisait un aller-retour, Sasuke regarda Naruto d'un air entendu. Ils n'avaient pas parlé à Hinata de la menace de Fukuroza. Naruto lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'inquiéter. La jeune fille apporta toutes ses affaires dans la chambre de ses amis et les installa avec soin. La belle prit son pyjama et se rendit dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se changer dans la même pièce que ses deux amis même s'il était vrai qu'elle s'était déjà retrouvée presque nue devant Sasuke. La nuit de tempête à Konoha lui revint en tête et elle rougit avec un petit sourire. Elle enfila son pull bordeaux et son pantalon noir puis revint dans la chambre. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient eux aussi changés et couchés. Hinata vint elle aussi se glisser sous se couvertures.

\- Bonne nuit vous deux, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Bonne nuit Hinata, répondit Naruto.

\- Bonne nuit, renchérit Sasuke.

Il était impossible pour l'héritière Hyûga de s'endormir. Toutes les questions concernant l'Oeil de Tsuki tournaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle tentait d'y répondre. « Comment se fait-il que nous sachions si peu de choses à son sujet ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle tenta de se calmer puis respira profondément. « De toute façon, nous apprendrons la vérité demain, j'en suis sûre ». Quelque chose effleura son bras et elle sursauta. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- C'est moi, murmura une voix près d'elle.

Elle connaissait le propriétaire de cette voix.

\- Pas de balade nocturne dont tu as le secret, compris ? Demanda Sasuke à voix basse.

Il s'était assis sur le matelas de la jeune fille, juste à côté d'elle. Hinata leva les yeux et vit que le visage de Sasuke se trouvait tout près du sien.

\- Non-non bien sûr, répondit-elle.

\- Si tu veux sortir, reprit l'Uchiha, dis le moi, je t'accompagnerai parce que c'est vraiment dangereux pour nous ici. Fukuroza et nous faisons tous les quatre semblant de ne rien cacher mais nous nous doutons tous de quelque chose alors prudence.

\- Je sais bien mais merci Sasuke.

La gentillesse de l'habituellement froid et distant Uchiha avait désarçonné la jeune Hyûga.

\- Compte sur moi je ne sortirai pas, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu peux sortir la nuit, mais uniquement si je suis là, rectifia-t-il.

\- Oui j'ai compris mais ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas besoin de sortir alors…

\- Tu veux sortir ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Qu-quoi ? Fit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Elle leva ses yeux opalins vers le regard d'encre, à la fois doux et inquiet, qui la fixait.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais sortir, là maintenant, s'enquit à nouveau Sasuke.

Le coeur de Hinata battit plus vite.

\- Euh… Oui bien sûr, répondit finalement la capitaine.

Ils se levèrent et enfilèrent leurs sandales rapidement. Sasuke enleva le meuble qui gênait l'entrée puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Après toi, chuchota-t-il.

Hinata passa devant lui en murmurant un vague « merci ». Elle regarda le jeune homme poser un piège sur la porte de leur chambre.

\- C'est bon, nous pouvons le laisser sans crainte, déclara Sasuke.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Hinata.

Ils descendirent les marches de l'auberge et arrivèrent à l'extérieur. Le temps était frais et l'air sec, ce n'était pas déplaisant. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence en direction d'un petit étang. Hinata trouva l'étendue d'eau très belle et y attarda son regard. Le ciel d'encre parsemé d'étoiles s'y déversait et les vaguelettes en déformait le reflet originellement lisse. Ils s'arrêtèrent instinctivement près du petit étang et se tournèrent tous deux vers sa surface, sans avoir besoin de se concerter. Hinata leva ses yeux opalins vers le ciel aux deux lunes et croisa les poignets derrière son dos. Sasuke s'attela à la contemplation de petits insectes lumineux voletant au-dessus de la surface de l'étang.

\- Dis-moi Hinata, commença-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu t'es déjà demandé si tu étais prête à suivre la voie du ninja toute ta vie ? S'enquit-il.

Hinata se retourna vers l'étang et sourit.

\- Non, je ne me le suis jamais demandé, répondit-elle. Je sais que je la suivrai toute ma vie, jusqu'à ce que je sois trop vieille pour même bouger. Je suis une combattante et c'est en moi.

\- Je vois… Tu es bien une vraie kunoichi. Moi, parfois j'hésite. Je me dis que ça ne vaut pas le coup de risquer sa vie et tout ce qu'on a pour les autres. J'ai perdu tout mon clan et maintenant que je suis seul, c'est comme si je n'avais plus rien à défendre. Alors, si un jour je venais à avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un à protéger…

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je devrais abandonner la voie du ninja et simplement vivre pour cette personne.

\- Tu n'es pas comme ça, répondit Hinata avec douceur. Enfin, oui tu l'as été, mais tu n'es plus comme ça aujourd'hui. Tu as beaucoup changé.

\- Je sais bien… Marmonna Sasuke.

Le visage souriant de Naruto apparut dans son esprit. « Grâce à lui », pensa l'Uchiha.

\- Cependant, reprit-il, parfois je ne vois pas ce qui m'y oblige.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as parlé des idéaux de ton frère, de la voie du ninja et des valeurs nécessaires ? Toi-même tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt à les apprendre. Aurais-tu déjà abandonné ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

\- Non, tu as raison. Tout cela fait partie de ma pénitence afin que je puisse expier toutes les fautes que j'ai commises. Simplement, la vie d'un ninja est faite de trop d'incertitudes.

\- La vie de n'importe qui est faite d'incertitudes Sasuke, ça ne doit pas te détourner de ta voie.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau le lac en silence. Sasuke était immobile et Hinata jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Au fait, Hinata, au cours des deux dernières années, j'ai beaucoup pensé au futur, aux… liens… T'es-tu déjà imaginé rencontrer une personne particulière, une personne si spéciale que tu la protègerais coûte que coûte ?

Hinata se tourna vers lui, un peu étonnée.

\- C'est d'amour dont tu parles là ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête, l'air toujours sérieux.

\- Dans ce cas bien sûr, je pense que l'amour fait partie de nos vies à tous. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu es la première personne à qui je le dis réellement mais j'aimais Naruto avant.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué, répondit Sasuke en levant les yeux vers la Lune.

\- Pour lui, je me sentais prête à tout, je n'aurais pas hésité à donner ma vie.

L'Uchiha se crispa.

\- Je vois… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit celle aux cheveux bleu nuit, cet amour a pâli et a fini par disparaître. Ca ne m'a pas vraiment découragée, j'ai juste pris plus de recul. J'espère qu'un jour j'y aurai droit pour de vrai moi aussi, comme Sai et Ino.

Elle souriait, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Et toi Sasuke ?

\- Avant, je pensais que l'amour c'était une illusion pour les faibles, reconnut-il. J'ai eu le temps d'y repenser et après tout, cela m'a plus l'air d'une force que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Avant, je jugeais à la hâte tout ce qui m'était étranger, je me croyais toujours meilleur que les autres.

Il regarda une luciole heurter la surface du lac. Elle cessa de briller.

\- Quand j'ai connu la solitude la plus totale après la mort de mon frère, pendant ma désertion, je me suis senti moins puissant qu'avant alors même que j'avais tout mis en oeuvre pour devenir imbattable.

\- Ça a dû être un terrible coup dur, approuva Hinata.

\- Donc… Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça, mais je me dis qu'au fond si une personne est spéciale au point de nous arracher à notre solitude, alors elle vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour elle.

\- Tu as raison, murmura Hinata.

Ses joues rougirent alors qu'elle repensait à la sensation agréable des étreintes avec lui… Elle médita sur ses paroles quelques secondes.

\- Cependant, je pense que cette idée de protéger une seule personne coûte que coûte n'est pas la bonne approche, c'est égoïste, répondit-elle. Ma volonté de protéger tous les autres est ce qui fait que je suis une kunoichi tu comprends ? C'est aussi ce qui fait que je suis capable d'aimer. Tu sais Sasuke, un ninja ne doit pas être uniquement fort…

La belle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard sérieux.

\- Sans coeur ni grandeur d'âme, qu'est-ce qu'un ninja si ce n'est un mercenaire ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

\- Je vois… Il me semble que tu as raison. Mais quand je parlais de protéger cette personne, je n'entendais pas simplement se dresser devant le danger, je pensais plutôt à donner sa vie.

La malheureuse luciole se remit soudain à briller. Elle avait dérivé jusqu'à un rocher et avait ensuite pu grimper dessus.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas la même chose, fit pensivement la Hyûga. Donner sa vie… Il faudrait vraiment que tu tiennes à cette personne.

Le jeune homme tourna finalement la tête vers elle. Elle observait les autres lucioles qui volaient paresseusement au-dessus de l'étang. Ses grands yeux nacrés reflétaient la lune et sa peau pâle luisait faiblement. « Toujours aussi belle », pensa-t-il presque tristement. Elle avait tant de détermination et de force qui se mêlaient à sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué que Hinata était ainsi ? Il repensa à une ancienne question de la jeune fille. « Serais-tu resté à Konoha au lieu de déserter si tu avais eu une bonne raison de le faire ? ». Il chassa la question de son esprit en hochant la tête.

\- C'est vrai que tu as changé, dit alors Hinata en se tournant elle-aussi vers lui. Quand nous avions onze ans, tu aurais dit : « Cette conversation est stupide, comme à chaque fois que parle avec l'un de mes stupides camarades, je devrais plutôt aller m'entraîner »

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix grave, censée imiter celle de Sasuke.

\- C'est très amusant ça… Tu prends des libertés Hinata, fit-il en souriant finalement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Il se concentra sur celui de la jeune fille. Il était doux et cristallin et en même temps tellement franc et contagieux. Comment pouvait-il se sentir aussi bien avec une personne ? Comment pouvait-elle lui mettre du baume au coeur aussi facilement ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas, il n'avait même jamais ressenti une telle chose, il aurait simplement aimé que ce moment dure toujours.

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est agréable de parler avec toi, déclara-t-il.

\- C'est gentil Sasuke, répondit-elle en souriant. Pour moi aussi c'est agréable.

\- Tu ne rougis pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Qu-quoi ? Euh… Il faut croire que je me suis habituée à ta présence, fit-elle maladroitement.

\- Je vois… Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Viens, nous devrions rentrer, lança Hinata d'une voix douce.

Elle prit les devants et partit, ses cheveux noir corbeau flottant derrière elle. Sasuke la regardait, figé et admiratif. Qu'attendait-il ? Il aurait pu essayer de lui dire quelque chose d'autre… Il remarqua finalement qu'elle portait un pull brodé. Le vêtement arborait le symbole du clan Uchiha.

\- Mais… C'est le pull que je t'ai donné, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Hinata en attendant que son coéquipier la rejoigne. Je le mets de temps en temps pour dormir, il me tient chaud. Ca ne t'embête pas j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il arriva à sa hauteur et ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'auberge. Il esquissa un sourire heureux qu'elle ne vit pas.

\- Non ça ne m'embête pas du tout.

Ils avançaient à pas lents, à nouveau silencieux. Qu'il était agréable de se mouvoir dans le silence et le froid de la nuit. Une brise vint caresser leurs visages. Les longs et lisses cheveux de Hinata s'emmêlèrent devant ses yeux. Alors qu'elle levait les mains pour les lisser, Sasuke s'arrêta et vint se poster face à elle. Il s'attela à replacer les cheveux de la jeune fille, un sourire sur le visage. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire un peu plus tôt, ses joues s'embrasèrent et elle dévia le regard. Beaucoup de pensées traversèrent son esprit. « Pourquoi pas ? » pensa-t-elle. Après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce soir, leur proximité grandissante de ces derniers mois… Elle se décida et longea le bras de Sasuke jusqu'à trouver sa main. Elle l'attrapa dans la sienne et la serra de ses doigts fins.

Le jeune homme en fut étonné, son coeur rata quelques battements cependant il la laissa faire. L'étreinte de sa main était douce et chaude, agréable. Hinata garda la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et recommença à avancer vers l'auberge, un petit sourire sur le visage. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de leur chambre, Hinata lâcha finalement la main de son coéquipier et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas en parler à Naruto, fit-elle très sérieuse, les joues toujours rouges.

\- Tu as raison, le connaissant il va être fatiguant, approuva Sasuke en désamorçant le piège sur la porte.

\- C'était vraiment agréable en tout cas, murmura Hinata en s'approchant de lui.

\- C'est vrai, chuchota l'Uchiha en baissant les yeux vers elle.

\- J'espère de tout coeur que nous aurons l'occasion de refaire cela, fit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Assurément, répondit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils barricadèrent à nouveau la porte. Naruto était toujours là, affalé sur son lit, endormi. Hinata s'agenouilla sur son matelas, fatiguée et un peu perturbée. Elle s'apprêtait à se glisser sous sa couverture quand l'ombre de Sasuke s'approcha d'elle. Lui aussi s'agenouilla sur le matelas de Hinata. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, la faisant frissonner et approcha son visage de celui de sa capitaine. Il déposa alors un baiser sur son front.

\- Repose toi, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

\- D'a-d'accord, bredouilla la jeune fille.

Il se releva et retourna à son lit. Hinata se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et fixa le plafond quelques instants. Son visage avait pris une inquiétante teinte rouge pivoine et elle était bien heureuse que personne ne puisse voir cela. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, d'ailleurs elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé de toute la soirée. En revanche, elle savait qu'elle en était heureuse et ferma les yeux avec un grand sourire.

* * *

MAUDE : Et voici la fin de ce chapitre 16 ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai hâte de lire ça !

NEJI : Au moins il y avait un peu d'amour cette fois-ci.

MAUDE : Je fais ce que je peux ! Enfin bon, la prochaine fois, nos tous amis partiront à l'aventure dans la forêt de Tsuki afin d'enquêter sur le fameux Oeil...

NEJI : Encore de l'aventure ?

MAUDE : Promis, l'amour revient bientôt ! Bon allez, à mercredi les amis !

NEJI : A mercredi, 13 heures !


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le secret de Tsuki

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 17 de **La Protectrice Au Byakugan** ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme et que le chapitre dernier a attisé votre curiosité ainsi que votre intérêt pour notre petit couple qui se forme lentement. Je vous remercie comme toujours de suivre cette fiction et de la suivre au point de la mettre dans vos "alertes", c'est très encourageant. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre saura vous plonger un peu plus au coeur du monde des ninjas !

 **Remerciements :** Merci tout d'abord à **Kisa** pour ses multiples reviews sur les chapitres 1 à 6. Je suis ravie d'apprendre que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour ton soutien. J'espère que même si le SasuHina n'est pas ta tasse de thé, cette fic saura te plaire. Dans ma fiction, du moins au début, Hiashi n'est pas du tout plus tendre avec sa fille. Il la prend toujours pour une héritière indigne et une faible. Mais il pourrait bien changer d'avis... Haha ravie que les coups portés à Sai t'aient fait rire. En fait, les gens ont tendance à associer Hinata avec l'élément Eau, cependant ses affinités sont officiellement le Feu et la Foudre conformément aux dires de Kishimoto lui même (Neji a lui aussi une affinité avec le feu). Le tourbillon divin est bien une technique enseignée au clan Hyûga mais que dans la branche principale. Du coup, Hinata a été jugée trop faible pour que Hiashi le lui apprenne et Neji l'a appris seul car il en avait les capacités mais n'était pas de la branche principale. Et je dis que Neji a inventé sa technique car il y a combiné le Feu, son affinité, créant le Tourbillon divin du Hakke Flamboyant. Et Hinata a donc appris cette technique grâce à Neji et seule. Bonne continuation pour la suite de leurs aventures !  
Merci à **Menthe** ! C'est génial que le chapitre t'ai autant plu, j'espère que ce sera le cas de celui-ci aussi. La tension monte hein ? On verra bien dans ce chapitre si tu avais raison ou pas pour le piège héhé. C'est une vieille chieuse cette Fukuroza quand même. Eh oui, il deviendrait presque romantique Sasuke avec tout ça. Hahaha j'étais écroulée avec ton histoire de "il s'est gouré il a raté la bouche". Et le pigeon x) Enfin, tu sauras tout ça dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture !

Allez tout le monde, en route pour le chapitre 17. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le secret de Tsuki**

Au réveil, les fins rayons du soleil levant transpercèrent les lames du volet de la chambre de l'auberge. Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke s'éveillèrent doucement à mesure que la luminosité de la pièce réveil doux en somme. Alors qu'ils se préparaient, ils demeurèrent silencieux. Surtout Hinata et Sasuke. Celle-ci n'avait eu de cesse de se questionner au sujet de leur escapade nocturne de la veille et ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser ou comment l'interpréter. Les deux héritiers se contentèrent de ne pas se parler, voire ne pas se regarder du tout, redoutant ce qu'ils trouveraient dans le regard de l'autre. Naruto semblait ne pas ignorer que quelque chose liait et troublait ses deux coéquipiers mais il s'occupa tout de même de la conversation avec énergie, l'air de rien. Le blond restait toujours fidèle à lui même, sa voix tonitruante et joyeuse débitant des anecdotes étranges à une vitesse ahurissante. Les bavardages de l'Uzumaki tirèrent finalement Hinata et Sasuke de leurs pensées et leur morosité : sa joie de vivre était contagieuse.

\- N'empêche quand on y pense… Fit-il en avalant ses ramen au petit déjeuner. Les noms des villages sont si sérieux !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Hinata en délaissant sa crêpe pour le regarder un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, idiot… Marmonna Sasuke.

\- Ben je veux dire que si moi je devais donner un nom à un village, ce serait le nom d'un plat que j'aime bien ! Par exemple, mon village à moi ce serait Ramen, le village caché des nouilles.

Hinata n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire face à l'imagination de son ami. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait là un concept. Même Sasuke avait eu un petit sourire moqueur en l'entendant raconter des stupidités…

Nos trois ninjas de Konoha étaient à présent en train de parcourir l'épaisse forêt de pins qui encerclait le village de la Lune, à la recherches de renégats. Ils avaient quitté le village tôt le matin à la hâte, tous les trois bien reposés, il était maintenant un peu plus de onze heures. Leur mission du jour était primordiale et ils étaient motivés. Ils avaient passé la matinée à chercher des rebelles, cependant, leurs recherches n'avaient mené à rien, même Hinata avec l'aide de son byakugan n'avait rien trouvé. Ils durent accepter l'idée que s'il restait des rebelles de Tsuki, ils étaient partis se réfugier ailleurs. Hinata sauta des branches et atterrit sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière marron.

\- Bon ! Lança-t-elle. Nous les avons assez cherchés, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- C'est clair ! S'exclama Naruto avec force, brandissant son poing.

\- Très bien, tu peux entrer en mode ermite maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est notre meilleure chance de trouver la cabine, s'il en existe une.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! Répondit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur par terre.

Il arrêta complètement de bouger et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Sasuke s'assit non loin, observant son camarade. Hinata activa son byakugan et observa le rituel. Elle vit un immense flot d'énergie être attirée par l'aura de l'Uzumaki. Ils restèrent là tous les trois un peu plus de cinq minutes. Finalement, Naruto se leva. Ses pupilles étaient maintenant semblables à celles d'un crapaud, rectangulaires. Deux tâches oranges étaient apparues aux coins de ses paupières.

\- Je suis prêt, déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Maintenant, concentre-toi sur le flux de l'astre, ordonna Hinata.

\- Très bien.

Il ferma les yeux et les poings un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait l'air déterminé.

\- Ca y est, je le sens, affirma-t-il. Je sens un flux similaire à celui de l'astre mais c'est plutôt lointain.

\- Si tu devais le localiser, où le situerais-tu ? Demanda la Hyûga.

Sasuke attendait en retrait non loin d'eux.

\- Environ sept kilomètres à l'est, répondit Naruto.

\- Voilà donc pourquoi je ne pouvais le localiser, murmura la jeune fille. Très bien ! Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Oui !

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y ! S'écria Hinata en s'élançant devant eux vers l'est.

Ils coururent pendant un peu moins d'une demie heure. Le trajet fut plutôt rapide et ils ne croisèrent personne. Cela aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle cependant, ce fait était de mauvais augure. Comment se pouvait-il que la forêt soit absolument vide ? Qu'il s'agisse d'assaillants ou de civils, ils auraient dû croiser quelqu'un depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Hinata garda cependant son calme et se concentra sur les environs.

\- Ca y est, je vois la source moi aussi, affirma Hinata. Je pense qu'elle est à un kilomètre de nous.

\- Oui ton estimation semble correcte, acquiesça Naruto.

Ils continuèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent enfin à un arbre.

\- C'est la source, fit Hinata en montrant le tronc d'un signe de tête.

\- Une très bonne cachette, remarqua Sasuke d'un ton froid.

\- Comment entrons-nous ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Cherchons, il doit bien y avoir une entrée.

Ils tournèrent autour de l'arbre quelques secondes. Hinata trouva l'entrée quasi-immédiatement grâce à son dôjutsu. C'était une petite trappe recouverte par de la mousse au pied de la souche.

\- Quasiment indétectable si on a pas une capacité visuelle permettant de voir à travers la matière, remarqua Hinata.

\- C'est un pouvoir très pratique, approuva Naruto.

\- Je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il y a des gens dans le repaire et encore moins combien ils sont, fit Hinata. Le chakra qui circule dans les murs est si puissant qu'il bloque ma perception, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ca ne fait rien, nous allons y aller prudemment, répliqua Sasuke.

\- Tu as raison, tenez-vous prêts les garçons.

Hinata et Sasuke activèrent leur dôjutsu respectif. Naruto concentra sa forme ermite. La capitaine se baissa au niveau de la trappe et la souleva silencieusement. Ils sautèrent en bas et se retrouvèrent dans un genre d'avant-poste vivement éclairé. Il y avait trois ninjas dans la pièce, tous dos à la trappe. Ils ne donnaient d'ailleurs pas l'impression de les avoir entendu entrer. Hinata fit silencieusement signe à ses deux camarades et ils se jetèrent sur eux, les assommant en silence.

\- Ligotez-les, nous allons les cacher dans un coin de la pièce, demanda Hinata à voix basse.

Les deux s'exécutèrent rapidement puis Sasuke se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'ils ne nous aient pas vu arriver ?

\- Si c'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, fit-elle pensive.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle devenait paranoïaque mais le fait que Sasuke relève aussi cet élément l'inquiéta davantage. La jeune fille reprit son calme, il fallait qu'elle dirige l'opération, elle ne devait pas se défiler.

-Enfin peu importe, déclara-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la cabine. Je distingue une pièce qui compte sept traces de chakra, il n'y en a nulle part ailleurs dans le bâtiment, nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

\- D'accord, chuchota finalement Sasuke.

Les deux héritiers se remirent en route et avancèrent, quittant l'avant poste. Leur coéquipier ne les suivit pas immédiatement et s'octroya quelques secondes de plus dans la pièce. Il les rejoignit tout de même un instant plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt Naruto, arrête de faire l'idiot, chuchota Sasuke.

\- Naruto pourquoi… ? Commença Hinata.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de ne pas continuer. Elle ne poursuivit donc pas sa phrase.

\- Tu as raison ce n'est pas le moment, répondit-elle.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en formation : Hinata la première, flanquée de Naruto et Sasuke. Le couloir en métal dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer était des plus silencieux. Même leurs pas ne faisaient aucun son. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la pièce désignée par Hinata, la tension montait en chacun : qu'est-ce qui les attendait là-bas ? La Hyûga se tourna vers ses deux amis, préparant sa paume face à la porte.

\- Prêts ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est parti ! Paume du hakke !

Elle frappa la porte du plat de la main et celle-ci sortit de ses gonds et fut projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les trois ninjas de Konoha entrèrent dans la pièce. Vide. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, une barrière de chakra se dressa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers le champ de force transparent.

\- Merde ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- On s'est fait avoir ! S'exclama Hinata en examinant avec affolement les sept mannequins humanoïdes faits de chakra synthétique.

\- En beauté ! S'écria Sasuke avec colère.

\- Je suis désolée, mon byakugan a été perturbé par la puissance du chakra de la cabine…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit Naruto calmement.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Sasuke en s'approchant de la porte.

Soudain, une silhouette arriva derrière la barrière transparente. Elle était petite et sa tête grisonnante. Elle marchait à l'aide d'une canne. Lorsqu'ils la reconnurent, ils furent tous les trois pris d'une colère intense.

\- Fukuroza ! Cracha Sasuke.

\- Bonjour tous les trois, chantonna-t-elle de sa vieille voix grinçante.

\- Vous étiez derrière tout ça ! S'exclama Hinata. Nous le savions.

\- Mais moi aussi je connaissais votre petit secret, répondit la vieille femme d'un ton narquois. Je ne sais pas qui vous pensiez embobiner mais une chose est sûre c'est que vous êtes de mauvais menteurs à Konoha. Enfin, peut-être que votre amie aurait été meilleure menteuse que vous, si elle était venue me voir au lieu d'aller à la volière.

\- Comment savez vous ?! S'écria Sasuke.

\- L'histoire de l'Oeil de Tsuki est donc bel et bien vraie, fit Hinata. Je n'ai remarqué personne autour de moi, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour cette vipère de savoir.

\- Exactement, lança Fukuroza en plissant ses yeux marrons et humides. Mauvais menteurs mais bons enquêteurs.

\- Vous n'étiez pas subtile non plus ! Répliqua Naruto.

\- Je pense que ma famille était au contraire plutôt subtile, répliqua-t-elle amusée. Après tout, voilà plus de cent-cinquante ans que nous utilisons l'Oeil de Tsuki et à part vous, personne n'est jamais venu nous chercher des ennuis.

\- Vous êtes horrible, cracha Hinata avec rage.

\- Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, remarqua la vieille femme. Je viens d'attraper le dernier détenteur du précieux sharingan, l'héritière de l'illustre clan Hyûga et bien évidemment, le héros de Konoha, le héros de la Quatrième Grande guerre shinobi.

Elle avait montré tour à tour chacun des trois ninjas en levant sa canne.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Hinata en s'approchant de la porte.

\- Je comptais vous vendre à des collectionneurs. C'est un marché foisonnant vous savez, expliqua la vieille femme.

Elle avait dit cela de la même façon que si elle leur avait expliqué une fameuse recette de gâteau.

\- Mais bon… En réalité, je devrais plutôt vous tuer afin d'être sûre que vous ne parlerez pas des petits secrets du conseil de Tsuki, soupira-t-elle. C'est dommage, je dois avouer que je commençais à bien vous aimer.

\- Ne parlez pas de nous comme si nous étions déjà mort, siffla Sasuke.

\- C'est pourtant un peu le cas, remarqua la vieille femme avec amusement. Mais… N'allez pas croire que cela me plaît surtout ! Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Hinata eut un petit rire froid. Si Fukuroza n'était pas un monstre, alors elle était bien curieuse de savoir qui l'était. Naruto s'approcha, lui aussi, un peu de la porte et vint faire face à la vieille femme.

\- Dites-nous Fukuroza, avant de nous tuer… commença Naruto, calme.

Son calme apparent désarçonna Hinata. Elle lâcha la vieille femme du regard pour se tourner vers le blond. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus inquiet que ça ? Certes, Naruto était souvent impulsif et mesurait rarement le danger, cependant elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas idiot et qu'il ne pouvait que se rendre compte de la difficulté de leur posture actuelle. Ils risquaient tout de même de mourir, sans issue apparente.

\- … Je peux vous poser une question ? Poursuivit le blond.

\- Je t'écoute mon enfant. Après tout, nous avons le temps, j'attends l'arrivée de mes serviteurs en fait, expliqua la veille femme en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'avant poste.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir comment a été créé l'Oeil de Tsuki.

\- Eh bien, commença Fukuroza. Mon grand-père m'a expliqué qu'il avait été construit par un de nos ancêtres et mis dans notre atmosphère par son pouvoir spécial, appelé « Pouvoir de l'orbe lunaire ».

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, fit Hinata avec colère.

\- C'était un pouvoir de ma noble lignée qui s'est perdu avec le temps, répliqua Fukuroza en la vrillant du regard. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a été mis dans notre atmosphère lorsque ma famille est arrivée au pouvoir à Tsuki. Depuis, cet Oeil est l'outil principal du conseil de Tsuki. Il nous permet de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans les villages environnants ainsi que de nous immiscer dans leurs affaires. C'est très pratique.

Comment ça « s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres villages » ? Hinata sentit l'angoisse et la colère monter en elle. Elle n'avait pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire et demeurait dans l'incompréhension. Un coup d'oeil à ses coéquipiers lui indiqua qu'il en allait de même pour eux.

\- Vous venez de dire que votre famille dirige Tsuki depuis deux cents ans ? Demanda Sasuke avec dédain. Cela tient de la monarchie d'après moi.

\- Oh non mon garçon, rectifia la vieille femme. Il n'est pas question de monarques, disons simplement que nous exerçons un régime… Autoritaire.

Un sourire mauvais et malsain étira ses fines lèvres sèches.

\- Vieille folle, cracha Hinata en la regardant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Oh je vois… Tu montres ton vrai visage petite Hyûga…. Remarqua Fukuroza. Jamais aussi douce et fragile que ce que tu prétends être, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je suis navrée mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

\- Vous voulez parier ? Demanda l'héritière. Il n'y a rien qu'une Hyûga ne puisse faire.

Du chakra bleu et violet se mit à affluer des paumes de la jeune fille, en rage. Elle poussa un grognement effrayant et s'approcha de la porte.

\- Tu ne peux la briser de l'intérieur, répondit Fukuroza en reculant tout de même d'un pas. Tant que je maintiens la barrière vous ne pouvez sortir.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir, murmura Hinata.

Soudain, plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément. Un éclair jaune et orangé surgit dans le couloir, aveuglant tout. Fukuroza se retrouva projetée au sol, inconsciente. Alors que Hinata s'apprêtait à briser la barrière avec ses Paumes jumelles des lions agiles, le champ de force disparut. Le temps que les deux autres réalisent, trois clones de Naruto se tenaient face à eux, un sourire sur le visage puis, ils se détournèrent et continuèrent de fouiller les pièces. « Evidemment ! » pensa Hinata en reprenant ses esprits. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- C'était donc ça que tu faisais ! S'exclama Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto.

\- J'avais senti que ton chakra était un peu moins puissant, c'est parce que tu en avais insufflé à tes clones, comprit Hinata d'une voix douce.

\- Si je vous l'avais dit, elle aurait pu nous entendre ou bien se douter de quelque chose face à nos expressions, expliqua Naruto.

\- Merci beaucoup Naruto, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait eu une autre opportunité de sortir sans toi, déclara Hinata en sortant de la pièce.

\- Tu veux rire ? S'étonna le blond. Tu étais bien partie pour faire exploser la porte et une partie du mur avec.

\- Peut-être que cela n'aurait pas fonctionné, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Hinata tu devrais paralyser les tenketsu de cette chère Fukuroza, fit Sasuke en examinant la vieille femme au sol.

Hinata acquiesça. Elle vint s'accroupir près d'elle et l'attrapa sans trop de ménagement. De sa pâle paume, elle frappa violemment le corps de la vieille femme en de stratégiques endroits, de sorte à paralyser ses mouvements ainsi que son flux de chakra. Elle sortit une corde de sa poche et la ficela très serré. Hinata se releva.

\- Que voulait-elle dire par « savoir ce qu'il se passe dans les villages environnants » ? S'enquit-elle enfin avec inquiétude.

\- Je doute que cet astre puisse voir jusqu'à Konoha, la rassura Naruto.

\- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, murmura la jeune fille. Enfin je l'espère.

\- Bien, continuons, dit Sasuke. Il doit y avoir d'autres gardes et d'après ce qu'a dit la vieille femme, toute une autre flopée va arriver.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ceux qui étaient dans le repaire, mes clones s'en sont occupés, je viens de les réintégrer à mon chakra, assura Naruto.

\- Allons-y, murmura Hinata en se dirigeant vers la dernière pièce de la cabine.

Il s'agissait de l'unique pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas fouillée. La porte était entre-ouverte et Hinata s'en approcha à pas lents, enjambant le corps inconscient d'un renégat. Tout était silencieux dans son esprit. Seule son appréhension était audible en elle. Juste derrière elle, ses coéquipiers parlaient nonchalamment.

\- C'est tout de même un peu de la triche de pouvoir créer des clones, remarqua Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah… Je vois pas en quoi. C'est un jutsu comme un autre. Si on suit ta logique alors ton Susano te permet de tricher puisqu'il te protège pendant que tu combats. Tu vois ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Tout de même, tu fais plusieurs toi, donc au fond tu te bats toujours avec une armée.

\- Ouais mais je vois pas les choses comme ça, répondit Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa tête. Après tout il s'agit de mon propre chakra, je l'utilise juste de façon stratégique.

\- Hmm… Oui bon argument j'imagine, approuva Sasuke. De toute façon, j'insiste sur le fait que mon Susano ne s'apparente en rien à de la triche. Il s'agit d'une prouesse du ninjutsu Uchiha, voilà tout.

Soudain, la voix de Hinata retentit non loin d'eux. Juste devant.

\- Naruto, Sasuke… Appela-t-elle en murmurant.

Les deux levèrent le regard. Leur capitaine aux longs cheveux noir corbeau se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses poings tremblaient et elle dut se retenir à l'encadrement de la porte, sous le choc. Tout son corps était secoué de spasmes. Le coeur de Sasuke manqua un battement en la voyant ainsi. Lui et Naruto se précipitèrent auprès d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas de l'encadrement de la porte, figée. Sasuke l'attrapa doucement par les épaules et la fit s'écarter alors que Naruto entrait en trombe. Les trois shinobis de Konoha regardèrent la pièce avec horreur et des larmes naquirent dans les yeux de Hinata, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Impossible, murmurèrent Naruto et Sasuke.

* * *

Désolée pour cette tension... J'espère que vous avez hâte de découvrir la suite héhé ! Vous découvrirez dans le chapitre 18 ce que renferme la pièce tout au fond de la cabine et pourquoi ils ont tous réagi de la sorte !  
Comme toujours, je vous souhaite de bien profiter de vos vacances ainsi que de passer un excellent week end ! On se retrouve mercredi prochain à 13 heures pour le chapitre 18.  
Bye bye tout le monde !

\- Maude-chan


	18. Chapitre 18 : La colère de Hinata

Salut la compagnie ! Nous voici pour ce nouveau chapitre de ce mercredi, le chapitre 18 ! Nous arrivons bientôt au terme de cette fiction et j'espère de tout coeur que les derniers chapitres à venir vous plairont. Encore une fois, c'est un plaisir pour moi de partager cela avec vous !

 **Remerciements :** Merci à **Lunacristal** pour ta review ! C'est super de savoir que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice et encore plus super (est-ce que ça se dit ?) de savoir que la fic te plaît alors je te souhaite la bienvenue ici haha. Moi aussi j'aime énormément Hinata et je préfère la voir en vraie kunoichi, mature et déterminée mais aussi puissante parce qu'elle en a les capacités ! C'est super si la Hinata de cette fiction te plaît. C'est vrai que la bande est sympa ! Merci d'avoir relevé la blague du village caché de la Nouille, je me sentais un peu seule sur ce coup là haha ! Ton idée des morts dans la cabine est excellente ! En la lisant je me suis dit que ça aurait pu être très intéressant à lire, mais je vais te décevoir, je ne suis pas partie sur cela, en lisant, tu découvriras de quoi il s'agit ! (Pauvre petit Neji, ça aurait été tellement triste). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! A très bientôt, et bonne lecture à toi !  
Merci à **Kisa**! Haha merci, je suis contente que le Sai de la fic corresponde au vrai, c'est vrai qu'il est ingérable ! J'étais pliée avec ton histoire d'enfant pour faire des cerfs-volants, je te jure et puis la disparition des habitants... C'est très visuel haha. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un rapprochement rien de plus, les choses sérieuses sont encore loin pour eux... Eh oui, dans ma fic Sasuke sait coudre, je te laisse imaginer. Tu veux vraiment que Hiashi soit partout dans l'histoire x) j'imagine trop le truc absolument ingérable du genre le père qui est toujours là au mauvais moment ! De toute façon, pas besoin de le convaincre avec Hanabi, je pense qu'il aime bien Sasuke malgré les apparences ;) En fait, dans ma fic, Hiashi est toujours aussi dur avec sa fille parce qu'il ne la voit toujours que comme une ratée mais le but est de lui prouver progressivement qu'elle est devenue bien plus puissante et donc l'attitude de Hiashi change avec elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment si une mission e rang S est nécessairement confidentielle, j'ai un doute là-dessus, enfin si c'est le cas j'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop déboussolée ! Et ne t'en fais surtout pas, la romance revient très bientôt ! Tes reviews sont très utiles et même si comme tu dis tu "critiques beaucoup", c'est très utile pour que je puisse m'améliorer alors merci ! Bonne lecture à toi !  
Salut **Cicidy** et merci pour cette review ! Contente que ce petit chapitre rapprochement tout doux t'ait plu... Désolée, ce chapitre ne parle que d'aventure mais je comprends pourquoi le rapprochement des deux héritiers t'intéresse, mais ne t'en fais pas, l'amûûûr revient très bientôt ;) Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas et je te laisse trouver les réponses à tes questions dans les chapitres 17 et 18 ! Très bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Voilà les amis, c'est parti pour le chapitre 18... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : La colère de Hinata**

Les voix de Sasuke et Naruto furent étouffées par l'horreur. « Impossible » avaient-ils murmuré. Il s'agissait pourtant bien de la réalité. Face aux trois shinobis de Konoha se dressait un immense mur d'écrans. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une salle de contrôle. Le regard de Hinata passa frénétiquement d'un écran de surveillance à l'autre. Il devait y en avoir plus d'une centaine.

Des chemins tortueux, des parcelles de forêt, des intersections de route, des marchés, des… des portes de village, des bâtiments importants tels que ceux des Kage. Ils reconnaissaient nombre de ces lieux, tout était si atrocement familier. Le pays de la Neige, le pays du Vent et le pays du Feu étaient tous victimes de cet espionnage. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'attardèrent sur le bâtiment rouge qui lui était si familier. Puis, elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur une intersection qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Le premier écran qu'elle avait vu en entrant et qui lui avait glacé le sang. Ramenant à son esprit une dizaine de souvenirs déchirants et abominables. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Son coeur se serra brusquement et de nombreuses images et hypothèses tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit. Derrière elle, Sasuke serra si fort les poings que ses jointures émirent un sinistre craquement. Puis une détonation fracassante retentit, Naruto venait de briser un écran d'un coup de pied.

\- Merde ! Hurla-t-il.

Hinata ne l'avait pas regardé faire. Ses yeux étaient toujours portés sur une intersection qu'elle savait située non loin de Konoha. Elle était aussi figée qu'une statue. Elle avait commencé à reconnaître chaque image présentée par les écrans comme un lieu de drame et de fait divers. Quatre ans plus tôt, un jeune enfant du clan Hyûga du nom de Gisei était parti en mission de rang C, vers le village de Kumo. C'était un enfant que Hinata connaissait bien et qu'elle avait toujours apprécié. Il était fort, travailleur, déterminé mais surtout gentil. Il avait un grand coeur et aidait toujours ceux qu'il croisait et Hinata espérait qu'un jour, le clan Hyûga ne comporterait plus que des membres tels que lui. Dignes comme lui. Gisei était alors accompagné ce jour-là de son sensei et de deux autres enfants ninjas, son équipe. Ils devaient escorter des marchands de Konoha jusqu'à Kumo afin de respecter un traité commercial entre les deux villages. Une mission simple et apparemment sans risque. Mais, quelques kilomètres non-loin de Konoha, ils avaient été encerclés par des ninjas encore inconnus aujourd'hui et avaient tous été tués. Les marchands, le sensei et les trois enfants qui accomplissaient leur première mission de rang C. Gisei y compris. La nouvelle avait été horrible pour tous. L'enterrement de Gisei avait déchiré le coeur de tous les membres du clan Hyûga et Hinata se souvenait de tous les parents effondrés et en pleurs près des petits cercueils de leurs enfants qu'on allait bientôt mettre en terre.

\- Fukuroza ne nous a pas menti…. Fit remarquer Sasuke, froid.

Elle n'entendait plus rien. La compréhension et l'horreur coulaient maintenant dans le sang de Hinata et remontaient à son cerveau à la manière d'un liquide brûlant et douloureux alors que son regard était toujours posé sur cet écran de surveillance. Il était clair que les ninjas de Tsuki menés par Fukuroza avaient organisé cette embuscade afin de mettre un terme aux accords entre Konoha et Kumo. Ils avaient tués tous ces gens.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! S'écria à nouveau Naruto.

Juste derrière eux, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, une faible voix s'éleva.

\- Qui sait… Murmura Hinata.

Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent vivement vers elle, alertés par le ton de sa voix. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient son visage baissé. Ses mains tremblantes empoignaient avec force le tissu de son haut. Enfin ses coéquipiers virent de rondes et lourdes perles glisser sur ses joues alors qu'elle relevait lentement la tête. L'expression qu'ils lurent dans les yeux d'Hinata glaça leur sang.

\- Qui sait le nombre d'accidents qu'ils ont causé pour tirer leur épingle du jeu… Le nombre de gens qui ont dû mourir pour une simple histoire d'avantages ? Le nombre d'enfants et d'innocents qui ont été exécutés ?

Les yeux opalins d'Hinata ne reflétait pas la tristesse mais la colère et la rage. Sa voix douce et maîtrisée était à présent animée par le courroux. Ses cheveux commencèrent à voleter sans la moindre présence du vent, son byakugan était activé. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver sans que quiconque ne le voie ni n'intervienne ? Elle en voulait au monde entier. Tsuki avait détruit des milliers de vies et de familles mais jamais personne n'avait enquêté, jamais personne ne les avait arrêtés. Ils étaient tous coupables.

\- Quand je pense qu'ils ont osé… Qu'ils ont osé prétendre que Konoha profitait du malheur des petits villages alors même que des gens innocents mourraient de leurs mains et tout cela pour des avantages.

Tant de personnes avaient perdu la vie dans des embuscades, des guet-apens dont les auteurs restaient inconnus. Aucune piste ne menant jamais nulle part. Ainsi ces lâches se prétendaient ninjas de Tsuki ? Et tout cela durait depuis cent-cinquante ans ? Ils avaient tué Gisei, ainsi que ses coéquipiers, tous âgés de douze ans. Des enfants innocents et pleins d'espoir. La jeune fille revit son petit visage aux yeux opalins, aux joues roses et au grand sourire. Ces pensées ne calmèrent pas Hinata.

\- Quelle hypocrisie…

Elle serra plus fort encore les points, ses jointures devenant complètement blanches. Quelque chose de dangereux gronda dans la voix d'Hinata quand elle reprit la parole.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer un chiffre. Fukuroza et ses hommes sont impardonnables, ils ont même osé prétendre être les victimes, susciter notre aide. Ils ont osé soumettre le peuple de Tsuki, leur cacher la vérité et les faire participer à un réseau de pègre et de meurtre dont ils ignorent jusqu'à l'existence.

Sa voix se faisait menaçante et plaintive. Elle ne semblait pas parvenir à exprimer la gravité de leurs crimes. Sasuke était désarçonné, autant que Naruto qui n'avait plus bougé depuis que la jeune fille avait pris la parole. L'Uchiha voyait différents sentiments traverser les pupilles de la jeune fille. La tristesse, la colère, l'injustice, la haine, la… la vengeance. Dangereux. Jamais il n'aurait penser ressentir du danger en plongeant dans les yeux de Hinata.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point ils sont impardonnables ?

Combien de familles déchirées ? A quel point avaient-ils bafoué la paix ? Hinata sentit le sang affluer dans son cerveau. Elle étouffait. Elle voulait hurler. Rares étaient les fois où elle s'était sentie comme cela. Les fautifs méritaient d'être punis. Sasuke vit la colère d'Hinata grandir un peu plus sur son visage torturé. Elle semblait se laisser aller à la haine. Cela ne présageait rien de bien heureux pour la suite. Jamais l'Uchiha n'avait vu la Hyûga dans une telle rage et il craignait le pire.

Il y eut un soudain fracas dans le couloir en fer de la cabine. Des pas retentirent et de nombreuses voix résonnèrent contre les parois de la cabine. Il y avait du mouvement. Hinata se retourna brusquement et découvrit qu'une dizaine de rebelles de Tsuki venait de pénétrer le repaire.

\- Fukuroza-sama !

Le groupe se précipita vers le corps paralysé et ligoté de la vieille femme. Un grésillement retentit. Sasuke n'eut nul besoin de regarder les mains de Hinata pour savoir que cette aura électrique émanait de ses paumes. Il se contenta d'observer la scène. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hinata combina la vitesse et la puissance de son hakke à son élément : la foudre. Elle leva les deux paumes et une puissante vague d'éclairs secoua le couloir tout entier. La décharge envoya valser les deux hommes au fond du couloir jusqu'à l'avant poste. Ils furent expédiés avec violence. Tout se passait trop vite et Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent Hinata s'abandonner à la rage, silencieux. Certains ninjas de Tsuki avaient simplement été assommés ou secoués. D'autres avaient en revanche laissé de grandes et coulantes traces de sang moite au mur. Ceux qui n'avaient été qu'assommés commencèrent à esquisser un mouvement pour se lever. L'un d'entre eux était déjà debout, la mine hostile.

\- Amène-toi gamine, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La vue de son bandeau de Tsuki mit Hinata encore plus en colère et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Vous persistez ? Demanda Hinata, la voix dangereuse. Vous avez raison, c'est bien. Me voilà une bonne excuse pour vous punir avec plus de force encore.

Elle courut si vite qu'elle se retrouva auprès des estropiés en deux secondes à peine. Son aura électrique et effrayante la suivit. Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours trop ahuris pour bouger. Elle leva la main sur son ennemi. L'homme s'apprêta à parer mais Hinata était trop résolue et son geste trop rapide et précis. D'un regard brûlant, elle enfonça sa main tendue dans le torse du ninja. Elle commença à accélérer son geste en visant les tenketsu.

\- Deux, quatre, huit, seize, trente-deux…

Elle leva sa main avec plus de colère, le regard sévère et impitoyable. S'agissait-il bien de la douce Hinata qu'il connaissait ?

\- Les Soixante-quatre Poings du hakke !

Alors qu'elle levait haut la main pour asséner le dernier coup avec plus d'amplitude, elle sentit une pression se resserrer autour de son poignet. Sa rage grandit plus encore de manière instantanée. Elle devait le tuer. Il le fallait. Personne ne devait l'en empêcher ! Elle mit toute sa force dans son bras et força, il fallait qu'elle assène ce dernier coup. Il le fallait…

\- HINATA !

Sasuke venait de hurler son prénom de toutes ses forces en serrant plus fort son emprise sur le poignet de la Hyûga et elle était revenue immédiatement à elle, secouant la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus et son souffle se coupa.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Murmura-t-elle en interrompant ses efforts.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Le regard du bel Uchiha était grave et sévère. Il hocha la tête. Hinata baissa alors son regard sur le visage du ninja de Tsuki. Il était ensanglanté et paralysé, la douleur intense qu'elle lui avait infligé se lisait sur ses traits sculpté par le burin de l'horreur. Les mains d'Hinata tremblèrent un instant et elle lâcha totalement le ninja de Tsuki qui s'effondra à ses pieds, inerte. Il n'était pas mort du fait de l'intervention de Sasuke et on voyait qu'il respirait, mais avec beaucoup de difficultés tout de même. Hinata dégagea son bras de l'emprise de l'Uchiha d'un geste sec de la main et s'approcha du corps du ninja de Tsuki, toujours ce même air sévère sur le visage. Sasuke l'observa avec prudence, prêt à intervenir.

\- Comment oses-tu porter le bandeau d'un village que tu n'as pas su défendre et que tu as osé aider à asservir ? Tu oses prétendre qu'il s'agit de ton village ? Tu n'es pas un shinobi, je peux te l'assurer, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle tenta de respirer pour se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était toujours aussi en colère.

\- Tu te souviens des enfants que vous avez exécuté à Konoha ? Trois enfants, pleins de vie ? Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien.

Elle le regarda avec dégoût et leva le bras vers lui. Sasuke se tendit, à l'affût. Cependant, Hinata posa uniquement la main sur le bandeau de Tsuki qu'il portait sur le front. Le bandeau du village de la Lune représentait un cercle noirci sur une moitié et argenté sur l'autre. Elle l'attrapa et le lui enleva d'un geste sec, laissant sa tête retomber mollement sur le sol métallique.

\- Tu le mérites trop peu.

Elle semblait en avoir fini avec ce shinobi et près d'elle, les autres ninjas de Tsuki se recroquevillèrent les uns sur les autres, apeurés. La jeune fille au byakugan se releva en prenant appui sur ses genoux et les jaugea avec autant de dégoût et de sévérité que l'autre ninja.

\- Vous ne valez pas mieux non plus, vous êtes pareils que lui, fit-elle, toujours aussi froide. Je dirais même que vous avez eu encore moins de courage que lui en ne me faisant pas face.

Elle rangea précieusement le bandeau de Tsuki dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de jounin puis se détourna des traîtres estropiés, croisant rapidement le regard inquiet de Sasuke qui tentait de garder son masque d'impassibilité. Naruto décida finalement de s'approcher, toujours sous le choc du spectacle auquel il avait assisté. Hinata se dirigea vers Fukuroza. Elle était toujours entravée par la paralysie due au hakke mais aussi par la solide corde avec laquelle ils l'avaient ligotée. La vieille chose gisante avait les yeux entre-ouverts, la mine enragée et Hinata s'accroupit afin d'approcher un peu son visage de celui de Fukuroza.

\- Vous et vos hommes serez jugés par la justice du conseil des Kage, Fukuroza. Vos nombreux crimes et ceux de vos ancêtres que vous avez choisi de perpétuer ne seront pas laissés impunis, sachez-le.

Fukuroza tenta de répondre mais sa bouche ne sembla pas vouloir émettre le moindre son, son corps toujours paralysé. Elle se contenta de plisser les yeux, l'air encore plus en colère.

\- Cependant, quelle que soit cette punition, elle ne sera rien comparée à la culpabilité que vous finirez par ressentir, c'est inévitable, ajouta Hinata en chuchotant. Tout comme ces membres du conseil qui, en fin de vie, ont tenté de révéler votre secret.

Sasuke et Naruto observaient la scène, côte à côte, silencieux. Fukuroza tenta une nouvelle fois de répliquer, en vain et plissa les yeux plus encore. Sa colère était tangible mais n'était rien comparée à la rage flamboyante et foudroyante de l'héritière au byakugan. L'air de Hinata demeura cependant sévère et froid quand elle adressa ses dernières paroles à Fukuroza.

\- Peu m'importe que votre famille ait été capable de mettre cet outil monstrueux en orbite. Le byakugan, l'Oeil de la lune, voici le seul et unique attribut venant de l'astre lunaire et les Hyûga en sont les seuls héritiers.

Elle montra de son indexe ses intrigantes pupilles nacrée et uniformes. Les mots lui venaient si aisément et maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son calme, elle était capable d'exprimer sa colère et le fond de sa pensée.

\- Ne nous mettez pas dans le même panier, reprit-elle. Votre famille n'est qu'une imposture monstrueuse qui a pris de nombreuses vies et par maintes fois la paix. Soyez bien sûre que mon clan s'attellera à protéger tout ce que vous vouliez détruire.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au tas de ninjas de Tsuki, inconscients, ensanglantés et apeurés.

\- Vous non plus n'êtes pas une vraie shinobi, vous ne valez rien vieille femme.

Sur ses dernières paroles, elle attrapa d'une main ferme les liens qui entravaient Fukuroza et la souleva. Elle ne laissa paraître aucune difficulté sur son visage et s'approcha de l'échelle. Elle la monta rapidement et jeta Fukuroza sur le sol de la forêt avec autant de délicatesse que s'il s'était agi d'un sac à patates. Hinata revint quelques secondes plus tard, toujours froide et en colère. Avec l'aide de Naruto et Sasuke, elle entrava tous les ninjas de Tsuki. Ils les jetèrent hors de la cabine au même endroit que Fukuroza. Les deux garçons ne voulaient pas insister. Ils avaient été surpris par le comportement de Hinata mais savaient que la jeune fille avait été bien plus affectée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et que ce qu'ils voyaient dans ses yeux n'étaient pas que de la rage mais aussi une tristesse immense. Aussi, ils restèrent silencieux pour lui laisser le temps de revenir à elle-même. Ils sortirent finalement de la cabine et Hinata en referma la trappe. Elle se retourna lentement vers ses coéquipier et se racla la gorge, mal assurée.

\- Je… Je pense que maintenant on devrait les emmener par petits paquets jusqu'au village, de Tsuki, déclara-t-elle. Cela ne devrait nous prendre que deux voyages.

Sasuke et Naruto acquiescèrent vivement, les visages inquiets mais encourageants.

\- Ensuite… Il faut expliquer la situation aux villageois, ils doivent savoir.

\- Bien sûr, tu as raison, approuva Naruto.

\- Par ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'ils voudront nous aider à surveiller les traîtres jusqu'à ce que les renforts de Konoha arrivent. Cela nous permettra d'attendre cinq jours s'ils nous aident. De plus, il faudra que nous épaulions les villageois lorsqu'ils décideront de l'organisation du nouveau conseil.

Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête, les bras croisés.

\- Lorsque nous les ramènerons à Konoha, je pense que Kakashi-sama organisera une réunion du conseil des Kage à Konoha pour décider de leur sort, finit-elle par conclure.

\- Très bien, acquiesça l'Uchiha.

Il s'approcha des traîtres pour vérifier que les liens étaient solidement noués. Naruto le regarda faire un instant puis détourna son regard de lui pour aller à la rencontre de Hinata.

\- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Chuchota-t-il, l'air sérieux.

\- Oui… Fit-elle, pensive, en regardant les branches d'un immense pin. A vrai dire, je me sens mieux je crois après tout ce qu'il vient se passer. C'est étrange non ?

\- Non je ne pense pas, tu avais juste besoin que ça sorte c'est tout, répondit Naruto.

\- C'est vrai, maintenant je me sens beaucoup plus calme et je sais ce que je ressens.

\- C'est normal, à trop garder ses sentiments pour soit on oublie qu'ils existent et un jour on explose, fit Naruto en mettant ses bras sur sa tête.

Sasuke avait entendu les paroles de Naruto. S'adressait-il seulement à Hinata ? Son ami n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Pourtant Sasuke sentit ces mots trouver écho dans son esprit…

\- En tous cas, reprit le blond d'une voix forte, je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux, tu m'as fait un peu peur sur le moment.

\- Je suis désolée… Murmura Hinata, gênée.

Elle devait l'avouer, elle-même avait eu peur. D'ailleurs, ses mains tremblantes indiquaient qu'elle était toujours effrayée.

\- Ne le sois pas, je t'assure que c'est normal, ça arrive à tout le monde, répliqua le blond en lui souriant.

\- J'espère que tu as raison…

\- Bon… Il faut qu'on y aille capitaine ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en attrapant deux traîtres.

Le visage de Hinata sembla s'apaiser quelque peu. Sasuke en fut soulagé bien qu'il distinguait tout de même de la tristesse et des regrets dans les pupilles nacrées qu'il avait face à lui. Il adressa un sourire sincère à la Hyûga, et elle s'empressa de le lui rendre. L'envie de s'approcher d'elle pour l'étreindre de la même façon que la nuit de la tempête ou celle de leur promenade le prit. Il y aurait sans doute cédé s'ils avaient été seuls. Il imagina de nouveau contre son torse la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille, le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait durant leurs étreintes… Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer comme il l'avait fait ce soir-là dans sa cuisine ? Cependant, il se fit violence et n'y céda point.

De son côté, Hinata sentait une vague de tristesse déferler en elle. Elle regrettait amèrement la violence de ses sentiments qu'elle n'avait su réprimer.

 _« Forte comme papa et gentille comme maman »,_ entendit-elle résonner dans ses oreilles. L'innocente fillette qu'elle avait un jour été n'avait de cesse de le répéter. Avait-elle perdu toute sa bonté en s'abandonnant à la colère ? Elle avait failli tuer un homme désarmé et blessé dans la plus grande des violences et ce par pure vengeance, elle avait failli trahir ses idéaux. Alors, qu'aurait-elle valu elle-même ?

« Heureusement que tu étais là » pensa Hinata en observant celui qui se tenait face à elle.

—

Hinata regardait maintenant avec distance le visage sérieux de Sasuke. La voix du jeune homme qui ne s'adressait pas à elle lui parvenait avec difficulté. Elle devait être là, cependant, elle aurait préféré se terrer dans leur chambre, à l'auberge. Elle éprouvait différents sentiments douloureux depuis leur excursion dans la cabine de retransmission. La colère, le regret et la honte. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Naruto gigota à côté d'elle.

Ils étaient assis sur une rambarde en bois, face au bâtiment du conseil. Sasuke, lui, était debout sur la plus haute marche du perron et donnait aux villageois les informations qu'ils ignoraient. Hinata et Naruto se tenaient tous deux derrière la foule et attendaient en silence que leur coéquipier vienne à bout de la tâche.

\- … Voilà donc pourquoi nous envisageons la destruction de cet astre factice, conclut Sasuke.

Des murmures retentirent dans la foule. Etonnés ou mécontents, il y avait plusieurs réactions de la part des habitants.

\- L'Oeil de Tsukigami est sacré, nous on comprend rien à votre baratin ! S'écria l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ouais il est hors de question qu'il soit détruit, renchérit un autre. Tsuki n'a rien fait de mal, ceux qui sont fautifs c'est les villages comme Konoha !

Hinata soupira, navrée. Elle comprenait leur colère et n'était pas en mesure de leur en vouloir. Le calme et la compréhension qu'elle éprouvait maintenant lui semblaient rassurants. Elle était redevenue elle-même.

Sasuke prit un air agacé et s'apprêta à répondre aux deux villageois qui causaient l'agitation de tous les autres cependant, un autre homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, prit la parole.

\- Bien sûr que si, notre village est fautif ou tout au moins notre conseil, ne vous voilez pas la face.

Sa voix était calme et il semblait s'illustrer comme un chef tacite car dès lors qu'il prit la parole, tous se calmèrent et l'écoutèrent avec attention. Les bavardages cessèrent immédiatement.

\- Ninjas de Konoha, reprit-il d'une voix calme. Nous comprenons vos motivation et nous coopérerons de sorte à ce que tout se passe bien.

Sasuke se baissa un peu de manière respectueuse.

\- Nous vous en remercions, monsieur… ? S'enquit Sasuke.

\- Rikou, répondit-il.

Les villageois ne protestèrent pas et semblaient accepter la décision prise par le dénommé Rikou. Quand viendrait le moment de choisir un nouveau chef pour les habitants de Tsuki, il semblait clair que cet homme serait mobilisé.

Les villageois acceptèrent de participer à la surveillance de la chambre annihilante de chakra dans laquelle avait été enfermée Fukuroza et ses hommes. L'idée était d'attendre cinq jours sur place pour les équipiers de Konoha, que les renforts arrivent pour transporter les rebelles et traîtres du village de Tsuki. Les villageois surveillèrent donc l'entrée de la chambre par groupes de trois personnes. Hinata devait plusieurs fois par jour venir vérifier que leur chakra était annihilé et paralyser les plus bruyants d'entre eux. Cependant, Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke suivaient d'autres directives. Tous les jours, les trois devaient faire le tour des bois à la recherche d'éventuel traître en fuite. Ces excursions duraient toujours plusieurs heures et se passaient généralement dans le silence. Depuis la démonstration de rage de Hinata, la tension était plus présente qu'à l'accoutumée dans leur équipe et même si les deux autres tentaient d'en faire abstraction, la brune ne se le pardonnait pas et semblait toujours s'en vouloir, rappelant à chacun ce souvenir difficile.

Hinata était encore bien secouée par sa réaction. A vrai dire, c'était une première pour elle. Jamais elle n'avais eu envie de tuer quelqu'un avec autant de violence que ce ninja de Tsuki. Pas même la fois où elle s'était déchaînée contre Pain. A l'époque, elle était beaucoup moins forte et elle n'avait presque réussi à rien. Hinata s'allongea sur le lit de Sasuke dans leur chambre à l'auberge, pensive. Elle était seule car Sasuke et Naruto étaient dehors avec les villageois à cette heure.

Elle repensa à la façon dont sa rage avait amélioré sa force. Elle avait réussi à balayer une dizaine de ninjas en étendant le rayon de frappe de sa Paume du hakke foudroyant et ce, naturellement. Impressionnant mais aussi effrayant. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que la force entraînait la violence ? Fallait-il être faible pour être bon ? A choisir, Hinata aurait préféré être forte et bonne, bien évidemment. Elle avait été si violente qu'elle avait eu peur d'elle-même sur le coup. Elle avait failli tuer un être humain de sang froid, sans qu'il la menace directement, juste pour se défouler, juste pour se venger. Chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la violence de ses gestes, à la haine qui l'aveuglait et aux visages ahuris et terrifiés des traîtres et de ses coéquipiers, elle était prise d'incontrôlables frissons. Elle était donc capable d'inspirer autant de peur à des êtres humains. « Neji… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? », pensa-t-elle. Elle imagina son cousin un instant et réalisa avec une tristesse profonde qu'il devait avoir honte de ce qu'elle était devenue.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient tout de même essayé de lui remonter le moral. En vain, malheureusement.

 _\- Tu sais Hinata, c'est un comportement tout à fait normal lorsqu'on vient de goûter à la colère et l'injustice,_ avait dit Naruto alors qu'ils mangeaient au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge.

 _\- Naruto a raison,_ avait enchaîné Sasuke avec inquiétude. _Parfois, il est impossible de maîtriser ses sentiments et tu n'y peux rien. Ca peut arriver aux meilleurs d'entre nous._

 _\- De plus, maintenant nous avons eu la preuve tangible que tu étais devenue encore plus forte que lors de la dernière mission à Tsuki !_

 _\- J'avoue que j'ai même eu du mal à t'empêcher d'achever tes Soixante-quatre Poings du hakke._

D'après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, ils avaient plus été impressionnés qu'effrayés. Bien. Cependant, tout ce qu'ils avaient dit confortait Hinata dans l'idée que force rimait avec violence et que bonté et puissance ne pouvaient s'accorder. Etait-il donc impossible pour elle d'être _« aussi forte que papa et aussi gentille que maman »_? Elle était bien obligée de l'admettre désormais. Elle enfouit son visage sous un oreiller. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule à présent. A quoi tout cela avait-il servi ? Ses entraînements, ses belles paroles, ses valeurs ? Elle les avait bafouées dès la première occasion. Et le pire c'était que malgré tout cela, Naruto et Sasuke l'avaient encouragée, ils avaient tenté de lui remonter le moral. Elle ne le méritait pas, elle ne méritait pas leur pitié. Hinata était complètement perdue.

Soudain, elle entendit des rire s'élever sous la fenêtre de leur chambre. Elle se leva lentement et frotta ses paupières. Elle s'approcha des vitres et c'est alors qu'elle le vit. Sasuke était en train de s'adresser poliment à des villageois. Un enfant venait de parler lui aussi et l'Uchiha s'était accroupi. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et le petit garçon explosa de rire, bientôt suivi par les adultes et Sasuke lui-même. Pourquoi riaient-ils ? Peu importe, Hinata aimait le voir comme ça et elle sourit à son tour, l'air attendrie. Si elle, avait eu l'impression de devenir une mauvaise shinobi, elle était en revanche certaine que Sasuke s'améliorait de jour en jour. Certes, il restait d'apparence froide, cependant, sous son beau teint pâle et ses yeux noir d'encre, il s'était adouci, c'était à n'en pas douter. Elle le regarda passer une main pâle dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

Des phrases que l'héritier Uchiha lui avait un jour dites lui revinrent en tête : « _je te vois devenir plus forte de jour en jour et je sais que tu vas continuer de t'améliorer_ », « _tu es une fille particulière et il faut que tu le saches_ », « _je sais que tu parviendras à devenir chef du clan Hyûga_ ». Toutes ces phrases pouvaient sembler anodines, cependant, aux yeux de la Hyûga, ces paroles avaient valu bien plus, elles lui avaient servi de moteur pour devenir toujours plus forte. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Sasuke l'avait toujours jugée et avait toujours agi de façon particulière avec elle. Il la laissait toujours agir, cependant il était aussi là pour l'arrêter lorsqu'elle allait trop loin. Qu'il s'agisse de la première fois à Tsuki ou encore ce jour-là dans la cabine, lorsqu'elle avait presque tué cet homme. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, en toute circonstance. Hinata posa à nouveau son regard de nacre sur Sasuke. La sensation de plénitude qu'elle éprouvait à ses côtés refit surface et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Naruto était entré sans frapper, une fois de plus. Hinata sursauta et son sourire disparut pour laisser place à la surprise.

\- Oh tiens Hinata ! Bah… qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec ce sourire ? S'enquit le blond avec curiosité.

\- Le ciel de Tsuki, répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

Naruto s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées. Hinata commença à paniquer. Sasuke était toujours sous la fenêtre en train de parler à des habitants et ne semblait pas disposé à bouger. Si Naruto le voyait, il allait encore se faire des idées et tirer des conclusions hâtives… Il arriva à côté d'elle et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Alors, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Le ciel, hein ? Fit Naruto avec un petit rire.

Hinata ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire pour qu'il la croie de toute façon.

\- Dis moi Hinata, j'ai une question à te poser et j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement. Y a-t-il quelque chose entre Sasuke et toi ?

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, les joues rouges. A vrai dire, elle-même n'en était pas sûre. Sasuke était indéchiffrable.

\- Tu sais, je suis peut-être nul en sentiment mais Sasuke, lui, je le connais bien et ça fait quelques semaines qu'il agit différemment, surtout quand tu es dans les parages. Je peux te l'assurer. Alors j'aimerais savoir si oui ou non toi aussi tu ressens des choses pour lui, insista l'Uzumaki.

\- Ecoute Naruto, ne parlons plus de cela, c'est gênant, murmura-t-elle finalement en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

\- On a plus onze ans Hinata, on est grand maintenant et les sentiments font partie de nos vies, il faut faire ce que nous dicte notre coeur et arrêter d'avoir honte pour un rien.

« On a plus onze ans »… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le lui disait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'était pas assez mature ? Etait-ce ce qui lui manquait pour devenir une bonne kunoichi ? Voilà pourquoi elle avait une vision si manichéenne du monde… La force, la faiblesse, la colère, la bonté… Les sentiments et la voie du ninja…

\- Oui, tu as raison Naruto, approuva-t-elle finalement. Cependant, tu me poses une question à laquelle tu es déjà capable de répondre, c'est mesquin.

\- Mais non je ne ferais jamais ça ! S'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

Elle inspira puis se détourna de la fenêtre, Sasuke n'était plus en bas.

\- Bref, alors qu'en est-il des villageois ? S'enquit finalement la brune.

\- Ca va plutôt bien en fait. Ils prennent les choses bien mieux que ce qu'on pensait et ils sont déterminés à faire de Tsuki un village honnête.

\- C'est bien alors, approuva Hinata.

\- Le chef provisoire, Rikou, envisage de proposer une alliance à Konoha, ajouta Naruto.

\- Ce serait vraiment une bonne chose. Au moins, nous serions certains que rien de tout cela ne se reproduirait et les habitants de Tsuki pourraient prospérer eux aussi !

Naruto la regarda avec un sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment une personne foncièrement gentille Hinata, rien ne pourra jamais te l'enlever, surtout pas un accès de colère.

\- Merci beaucoup Naruto, murmura-t-elle en versant une larme.

Beaucoup d'émotions l'avaient successivement habitée. C'était au tour du soulagement et de la joie. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de rire avec Naruto. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke entra dans la pièce, l'air à nouveau froid et fatigué. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Naruto et Hinata, côte à côte en train de rire. Il remarqua que la Hyûga avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire montre de sa curiosité et se contenta donc de garder un visage impassible, cependant, il aurait donné cher pour savoir de quoi ces deux-là avaient parlé un peu plus tôt.

\- Tout va bien, ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, Sasuke, approuva Hinata. Tout va bien.

Il était à présent vingt heures et les trois amis s'étaient rendus au rez-de-chaussée pour partager un repas. Hinata semblait déjà aller bien mieux, ce qui avait pour effet de rendre les deux autres plus guillerets, chacun à leur façon. Les discussion allèrent bon train et on leur offrit même des boissons en guise de remerciements. Il s'agissait de leur dernière soirée à Tsuki. Les trois shinobis de Konoha retournèrent à leur chambre tous ensemble et là, ils se changèrent. Hinata dans la salle de bains et Sasuke et Naruto dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle revint, ils étaient déjà sous leur couette, prêts à dormir. C'était une routine que la jeune fille avait appris à apprécier. Cette nuit là, Naruto s'endormit vite, comme toujours. En revanche, pour Sasuke, c'était une autre histoire. D'après la respiration de Hinata, elle ne dorment pas… Il hésita un long moment, allongé dans le noir, fixant le plafond puis se décida : c'était leur dernière nuit à Tsuki, dans le village aux deux lunes. Et même si l'une d'elle était artificielle, l'autre restait plus belle à observer dans ce village. Tsuki était certainement l'endroit parfait pour une discussion… Sérieuse et agréable. Sasuke rassembla tout son courage et se leva. Il s'accroupit juste à côté d'elle sur son matelas et posa doucement une main sur son bras. Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'une voix murmurait :

\- Une dernière balade nocturne ici, ça te tente ?

* * *

Comme vous vous en doutez, le programme du prochain chapitre n'est autre qu'une dernière balade nocturne à Tsuki. Un chapitre uniquement entre Sasuke et Hinata... Est-ce qu'ils vont enfin profiter de ce cadre splendide pour se déclarer comme nous l'espérons tous depuis le début de cette fiction ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au chapitre 19 chers amis !  
Comme toujours, je vous souhaite de passer une excellente semaine et de prendre soin de vous, et je vous dis à samedi prochain 13 heures pour la suite des aventures de **La Protectrice Au Byakugan**.

\- Maude-chan


	19. Chapitre 19 : Dernière balade

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le chapitre 19 de la fiction que vous suivez depuis déjà deux mois. Fiction qui touche bientôt à sa fin, d'ailleurs. Je vous remercier tous d'être toujours là, de lire, de commenter, de suivre... Je suis vraiment très heureuse de pouvoir vous partager tout ça. J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts pour ce chapitre tant attendu : vont-ils enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments comme nous l'attendons depuis le début ? Et s'agit-il du dernier chapitre ? Vous verrez bien...

 **Remerciements :** Merci d'abord et comme toujours à **Cicidy**! Je comprends que tu avais hâte du 18, je vous avais laissés sur un cliffhanger haha. Eh oui, maintenant on connaît toute la vérité sur Tsuki. Je suis totalement d'accord, ce conseil aurait été très bien venu, c'est très bien trouvé de ta part, merci d'avoir partagé ton avis avec moi ! En tous cas, je te souhaite une super lecture pour ce chapitre 19 !  
Merci aussi à **Kisa** qui continue de commenter tous les chapitres, eh oui Kiba sort les griffes mais c'est dans l'intérêt de notre Hinata. Et oui je suis d'accord avec toi, Sasuke est adorable a vouloir être là pour elle à l'hôpital. Bonne lecture des prochains chapitres !  
Merci à l'éternel **Menthe** pour ta "double-review" ! Ravie que le pétage de câble t'ait plu en tout cas x) Oh oui place à la romance maintenant, ça tu l'as dit ! Malheureusement pour la jalousie, la fiction touche très bientôt à sa fin et ça risque d'être compliqué (même si tu as raison, c'est culte) ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre-ci te plaira quand même, allez, bonne lecture à toi !  
Merci ensuite à **Lunacristal** d'avoir pris la peine de commenter ! Je suis super contente que le chapitre 18 t'ait plu ! Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pour moi aussi elle a atteint son but et tout comme toi, je suis absolument certaine qu'elle finira par dépasser son père et par devenir chef du clan Hyûga. En tout cas, je laisse planer le mystère : vont-ils avouer leurs sentiments dans ce village au cadre romantique comme tu l'attends depuis le début ? C'est ce que tu vas bientôt découvrir... Alors merci d'avoir commenté et je te souhaite une excellente lecture !  
Et finalement, merci à **xTatoe** pour ta longue et extrêmement constructive review ! Bonjour à toi et bienvenue au nouveau chapitre de cette fic, je vais bien merci, et toi ? Saches que ce fut un plaisir pour moi de lire ta review (j'ai passer mon temps à hocher de la tête d'approbation en lisant et j'ai bien ri au passage de la barquette de tomate). Je suis ravie de savoir que ma fiction te plaît vraiment jusqu'ici ! Merci aussi pour les compliments sur mon écriture, en ce qui concerne les fautes, je m'efforce toujours de ne pas en faire parce que je déteste ça mais tu as raison, parfois je fais des fautes de frappe et on se retrouve avec des mots HS... Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup avoir affaire à une Hinata plus mature et qui s'affirme, d'où le fait que je la transforme, bien malgré moi je t'assure, en Mary-Sue ! C'est d'après moi un personnage qui aurait pu accomplir de grandes choses dans l'histoire originale et le fait qu'elle devienne femme au foyer alors qu'elle était kunoichi m'a rendue très en colère et je voulais un peu lui rendre justice. Aussi, je suis ravie que l'évolution de leur relation t'ait plu, j'aime bien laisser les relations s'installer lentement pour que les gens puissent se sentir investi et aussi pour le réalisme. Les sentiments sortent rarement de nulle part, POUF comme par magie. Tu ne m'as pas ennuyée du tout, c'était un plaisir d'avoir tin avis très constructif, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances alors à bientôt et bonne lecture à toi !

Allez les amis, désolée pour ces longs remerciements, mais maintenant, place au chapitre de ce samedi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Dernière balade**

Le ciel était noir d'encre et profond, parsemé d'une infinité de scintillantes étoiles. Tout le village était plongé dans son obscurité. Seule la lumière argentée de la lune éclairait les rues. C'était une lumière douce qui venait transpercer le bleu de la nuit. Un vent frais s'était levé dans les branches et les arbres nus dansaient lentement. La brise était caressante. Non loin de l'auberge, il y avait toujours ce petit lac à la surface miroitante et calme, accompagné d'un banc. L'eau laissait apparaître, par endroits, les pierres grises et bleues qui reposaient sur son fond. Autour, des roseaux se balançaient dans le vent et venaient, de temps à autres, effleurer la surface lisse. Des lucioles se mouvaient silencieusement au-dessus d'elle, dans un balai gracieux. Tout semblait préparé à l'avance, chorégraphié, cependant leur danse était naturelle, imprévisible. Elles semblaient ne pas ressentir le vent et se contentaient de voler lentement. Dans le lac se reflétait l'infinité de scintillantes étoiles, inchangée, intacte. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait du ciel lui-même. Ces blancs éclats étaient comme mouvants sur sa surface parfaite.

Dans cet endroit majestueux, tout était beau et naturel. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était mystérieuse. Le halo de l'astre translucide se reflétait lui aussi dans le bleu obscur et miroitant du lac, lui donnant des allures fantomatiques. La nature était à couper le souffle et le besoin d'être délicat se faisait ressentir, comme s'il ne fallait rien déranger ni rien toucher. Peut-être était-ce bien le cas. Autour d'eux, le silence était total, pas un bruit étranger ne leur parvenait. Le village, les oiseaux, tous étaient endormis et le discret vent n'émettait pas le moindre son. Seul le bruit de leurs pas était audible. Le Calme paraissait être le seul maître des lieux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler l'instant près du lac au clair de lune. A chaque nouvelle enjambée, leur pieds faisaient frémir le gravier de l'allée qui menait jusqu'au lac.

Le moment était parfait aux yeux des deux ninjas de Konoha. Hinata regardait tout autour d'elle et s'émerveillait de la moindre chose qu'elle voyait. Elle inspira une grand bouffée d'air frais, revigorante. La jeune fille reporta son regard sur le ciel nocturne et soudain, les étoiles qu'elle n'avait su voir plus tôt apparurent dans ses yeux une à une. « Magnifique », pensa-t-elle avec émerveillement. De son côté, Sasuke était aussi paisible qu'elle. Ses pas étaient souples et rapides et son regard s'attardait sur chaque élément digne d'intérêt. L'héritier se concentra sur l'odeur qui émanait, non pas de l'herbe grasse ou de la terre froide, mais de la personne qui marchait à ses côtés. Il connaissait cette odeur. Une odeur douce et sucrée, de fruits et de fleurs. Il l'avait sentie à chacune de leurs étreintes, à chaque fois qu'il s'était rendu au chevet de la belle lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital, à chaque fois qu'il avait marché à ses côtés, comme aujourd'hui. Cette odeur le fit frissonner et il ferma les yeux en se remémorant tous ces moments plaisants. Sasuke dévia un peu de sa trajectoire et sa main gauche et la main droite de Hinata se frôlèrent. Cette dernière fut tirée de sa rêverie et rougit vivement, les joues brûlantes. Elle n'arrivait que rarement à garder la tête froide lorsque Sasuke et elle se retrouvaient seuls, surtout depuis qu'elle se posait des questions sur ses sentiments et leur relation. Elle avait un jour pensé s'être habituée à la présence de l'Uchiha, cependant, ce n'était pas le cas, elle ressentait toujours cette tension grandissante à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ici ? Demanda enfin Sasuke en pointant le petit banc du doigt.

Il s'agissait du banc en bois sur lequel ils s'étaient assis, lors de la première nuit de leur mission à Tsuki.

\- Oui, s'empressa de dire Hinata, les joues toujours rouges.

Ils avancèrent rapidement puis s'assirent côte à côte, près l'un de l'autre. Leurs bras ses touchaient à peine, cependant ce contact suffisait à réchauffer Hinata. Elle ramena ses jambes à elle et les encercla de ses bras. Les deux héritiers levèrent la tête pour observer les étoiles et les constellations qui brillaient dans le ciel noir.

Sasuke n'avait pas proposé cette balade à la belle uniquement pour observer le paysage, il avait eu une idée très précise en tête, cependant, il serait assurément plus dur de la mettre à exécution. Maintenant, la peur prenait possession de lui. Et si, depuis tout ce temps, il ne se faisait que des idées, et si Hinata ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Son coeur se serra à cette idée, et sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son coeur accélérèrent. Il fallait déjà qu'il engage la conversation, ce serait un premier pas en avant.

\- Tsuki est un beau village, déclara-t-il en reprenant confiance.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Hinata en observant les lucioles au-dessus du lac.

\- Qui aurait pu croire qu'un village aussi beau et aussi petit pourrait cacher tant de choses, fit Sasuke avec sérieux.

Hinata se crispa à la mention des « secrets » de Tsuki.

\- Au moins, maintenant nous, nous le savons, répondit-elle d'un ton morne.

\- Et c'est grâce à toi, Hinata, ajouta Sasuke en lui jetant un coup d'oeil en biais.

\- Grâce à moi ? Fit-elle, étonnée. J'en doute.

Elle revit le visage défiguré du ninja qu'elle avait frappé à répétition et avec une violence sans nom.

\- Tu te souviens de la première mission à Tsuki ? S'enquit Sasuke en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille consentit à le regarder à son tour, plongeant ses grands yeux nacrés dans le regard d'encre de l'Uchiha.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, mais quel est le rapport ?

\- Avant que nous ne commencions les affrontements, tu as repéré cet astre et à notre retour à Konoha, tu as été la seule à en soupçonner les dangers, Hinata, déclara Sasuke. Sans toi, ces atrocités auraient sans doute continué pendant longtemps.

\- Oui mais… Commença Hinata. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur par la suite.

\- Tu as été à la hauteur, crois-moi, insista-t-il d'une voix plus dure. Ce qui s'est passé dans la cabine ne voulait rien dire.

Hinata soupira et reporta à nouveau son regard sur les lucioles.

\- S'il y a une personne qui a protégé la paix et sauvé le village de la Lune, c'est bien toi Hinata.

\- Sasuke… Murmura-t-elle, touchée. Tu sembles oublier que dans cette histoire, je n'ai pas protégé tant de gens que cela.

\- Pourtant, tu te trompes, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Hinata.

\- Tu as protégé bien plus de gens que tu ne le penses, je te l'assure. Et en plus, tu n'en tires aucun mérite, aucune fierté. Tu ne demandes de reconnaissance ni de compte à personne.

Hinata dirigea son regard sur Sasuke.

\- Et ça, c'est parce que tu es une protectrice, Hinata.

La jeune fille avait déjà entendu cela quelque part. Il s'agissait des paroles du sensei de son coéquipier, Kakashi.

\- Merci Sasuke, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Et les protecteurs ne font pas attention à eux, alors puisque c'est ton cas, c'est moi qui me chargerai de te protéger quand tu atteindras tes limites, déclara-t-il avec anxiété.

Le coeur de Hinata battit plus fort et plus vite. Jamais encore on ne lui avait dit une telle chose. Et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Sasuke puisse le lui dire. Elle ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux ébahis.

Sasuke pensa qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui de se lancer. Après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il devrait clairement être capable de lui adresser un innocent compliment n'est-ce pas ? Il entrouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à parler cependant, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade et il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Bon sang ! C'était bien plus dur qu'il ne l'imaginait. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Elle était là, près de lui, son visage resplendissait sous la pleine Lune et ses grands yeux nacrés le scrutaient. C'était le moment mais malheureusement, rien n'y faisait. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Comment était-ce possible ? « Après tout ce que j'ai traversé, je suis incapable de lui dire ça ? », pensa-t-il avec agacement. Il s'était rallié à Orochimaru, s'était battu contre des ninjas bien meilleurs que lui, était devenu puissant, avait tué son frère qui était l'un des plus grands ninjas de son temps, combattu Kaguya Otsutsuki puis avait livré un duel à mort à Naruto. Et même après avoir accompli tout cela, il était incapable de dire à Hinata à quel point il la trouvait belle. « Allez Sasuke, c'est pas le moment de flancher, tu as fait bien pire dans ta vie », pensa-t-il en inspirant fort.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient toujours posés sur lui et il la détailla une seconde du regard. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu nuit brillaient sous la Lune. Son visage fin et pâle semblait incroyablement doux et ses grands yeux de nacres étaient interrogateurs. Comment pouvait-il hésiter à le lui dire alors même qu'elle était là, sous ses yeux et qu'il en avait la preuve directe. C'était le moment.

\- Tu sais… Commença-t-il avec un sourire. Il faut que je pense à te dire les choses qui me passent par la tête. Tu n'es pas censée tout deviner seule, surtout que j'ai tendance à garder un visage indéchiffrable.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Pourquoi disait-il cela maintenant ?

\- Là par exemple, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage d'elle, je suis est train de penser que je te trouve magnifique, et je ne te l'avais encore jamais dit.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'embrasèrent, sa respiration accéléra et son coeur manqua un battement.

\- Me-merci beaucoup Sasuke… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Et d'ailleurs, le clair de lune te rend encore plus belle, ajouta-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Hinata allait bientôt s'évanouir tant elle avait chaud. Elle était ahurie, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'un homme le lui dirait. Et encore moins un homme comme Sasuke. Elle se mit, malgré elle, à le détailler physiquement. Ses grands yeux noirs intimidants la fixaient, son visage était sérieux mais paisible. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tombaient soigneusement de part et d'autre de son front et à l'instar des siens, brillaient sous la Lune.

\- Je-je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre me dire ça, bafouilla-t-elle, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Je me demande encore si c'est bien toi qui vient de le dire d'ailleurs.

Sasuke eut un grand sourire face à la remarque de la jeune fille.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas si étonnant que cela, répondit-il avec sincérité. Je crois bien que j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais belle. Je n'ai juste jamais pensé que je devais te le dire.

La Hyûga rougit plus encore. Elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la remit lentement derrière son oreille puis, elle se détourna de lui pour reprendre un peu d'air.

\- Aussi, il n'y a pas que ça, continua-t-il en la regardant. Tu es intelligente et tellement forte, tu t'améliores toujours, tu es courageuse, tu te bats pour les autres. Même ton accès de rage m'a impressionné, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à t'arrêter. Tu es une fille très spéciale Hinata.

Il lui attrapa la main et détourna le regard, un peu inquiété par la réaction, ou plutôt la non-réaction de sa coéquipière. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment prête à répondre à ses avances… Le détournement de regard de l'Uchiha aida Hinata à reprendre contenance. Elle s'était à nouveau tournée vers lui et le fixait maintenant avec un peu plus de détermination. Voir Sasuke inquiet l'encourageait puisque cela signifiait que lui aussi avait peur. Ils étaient tous deux dans le même bateau.

\- J'ai toujours été impressionnée par toi, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Sasuke releva vivement la tête vers elle.

\- Tu es l'un des ninjas les plus puissants que je connaisse. Tu es toujours le centre de l'attention que ce soit au village ou n'importe où que tu ailles. Tu es un homme promis à un grand destin et en plus de ta force physique et de ta puissance, tu es récemment devenu un ninja de valeur.

Sasuke se contenta de la regarder avec étonnement. Elle osait lui parler de ses propres sentiments ? C'était à peine croyable. Peut-être avait-il bien fait de lui dire tout ça.

\- Pour toutes ces raisons, jamais je n'ai pensé que toi, tu pourrais t'intéresser à moi, Sasuke, déclara-t-elle, les joues roses. J'ai toujours pensée que j'étais trop faible pour être digne d'intérêt.

Il entrouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement. Par où commencer ?

\- C'est parce que tu ne te vois pas comme les autres te perçoivent, répliqua-t-il. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais très nombreux sont ceux qui sont subjugués par toi.

Les visages de certains de leurs coéquipiers apparurent dans son esprit. Autant de garçons qui avaient déjà été attirés par la Hyûga. Pourtant, elle ne le savait toujours pas.

\- Je ne crois pas, fit Hinata en secouant la tête.

\- Pourtant je t'assure que c'est vrai, insista Sasuke.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

\- Tu sais, ce moment, ça me rappelle notre conversation d'il y a quelques jours, ici même. Nous parlions de cette personne spéciale dans notre vie.

\- Je m'en souviens, acquiesça Hinata.

\- Maintenant je sais ce que je ressentais à chaque fois que tu étais avec moi, que je te prenais dans mes bras. C'était des moments pendant lesquels je me sentais complet, je ne ressentais plus aucun solitude, déclara Sasuke. Tu es particulière Hinata et à tes côtés je suis plus heureux.

Hinata entrouvrit à son tour la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Elle était paralysée. Sasuke était en train de lui faire sa déclaration, elle pouvait à peine le croire.

\- Cette personne spéciale dans ma vie, Hinata, c'est toi.

Il tendit une main et la posa sur la joue de la jeune fille. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hinata devint encore plus rouge, leurs respirations se heurtaient l'une à l'autre.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu espérais un jour avoir droit à un vrai amour ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Hinata hocha lentement la tête, on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Le sang battait dans ses tempes et ses grands yeux nacrés ne savaient plus exactement quoi regarder.

\- Moi, j'ai pris ma décision, chuchota-t-il. Je veux me battre pour toi Hinata, te protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux continuer à ressentir ce bonheur que je ne peux éprouver qu'avec toi, et je veux que toi aussi, tu sois heureuse.

\- Sasuke… Murmura-t-elle, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Il posa sa seconde main sur le visage de Hinata et l'attira un peu plus à lui. Alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin. La jeune fille arrêta de respirer. Son visage était brûlant et elle était si heureuse que son coeur allait exploser. « Enfin ! », s''exclama-t-elle mentalement. Elle se surprit à penser cela, mais après tout, la sensation était plus agréable que jamais. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Jamais elle n'avait fait cela auparavant. Sasuke caressa délicatement sa joue et elle se détendit. Le mouvement de leurs lèvres ensemble était synchronisé, parfait. Le rythme accéléra alors que Hinata prenait de l'assurance. Elle passa ses mains sur la nuque de Sasuke et les fit monter dans ses cheveux doux. Le baiser changeait peu à peu et à mesure que les deux héritiers se détendaient, ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre.

Hinata se laissa entraîner par la chaleur émanant d'eux et se colla un peu plus à Sasuke. Ce dernier soupira de bien être lorsqu'elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos en approfondissant le baiser. Il passa lui aussi une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux. A son tour, elle posa ses doigts sur ses épaules.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un baiser langoureux et longuement attendu, ils s'éloignèrent enfin. Hinata avait les joues si rouges, qu'on aurait pu penser que c'était irréversible. Même s'il n'y avait personne dans les rues du village à cette heure, n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre depuis une fenêtre. Cependant, son coeur était aussi battant de joie et jamais elle n'avait ressenti un bonheur aussi intense. De son côté, l'appréhension de Sasuke avait enfin disparue. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté… Elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Il était heureux de la décision qu'il avait prise et il huma le parfum de Hinata, se sentant empli d'une douce chaleur.

L'aura qui les entourait de toute part était comme fantastique. Tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Les deux héritiers qui s'étaient toujours sentis seuls et incomplets étaient enfin réunis. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. Et c'est ainsi qu'en cette nuit de fin d'hiver, rien ne leur sembla impossible.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 19, tant attendu par nombre d'entre vous, je l'imagine. J'espère vraiment qu'il fut à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur cette déclaration alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.  
Maintenant, question très importante : la fiction est-elle finie ? Eh bien NON ! Il reste encore un chapitre et la fiction s'achèvera sur le chapitre 20 qui sera mis en ligne ce mercredi à 13 heures comme toujours ! D'ici là, passez un très bon week end et portez-vous bien. Bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	20. Chapitre 20 : La fin d'un voyage

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça y est, nous voilà à la fin de cette aventure, et ici se trouve le dernier chapitre nommé La fin d'un voyage. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir été présents tout au long de cette fiction que je publie depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Merci d'avoir laissé vos avis, je n'oublie pas tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me féliciter, de commenter et de partager avec moi (que ce soit **Milie, Shiro, Charlie-Sama, Lectrice de l'ombre, xTatoe,** et tous les lecteurs ayant laissé des reviews anonymes). Merci d'avoir suivi la fiction, d'avoir montré votre intérêt pour ce travail. J'ai été ravie de le partager avec vous.

 **Remerciements :** Merci d'abord à **Guest** pour ton commentaire ! Ça fait chaud au coeur de lire des éloges pareilles ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction t'ait plu et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'au dernier mot de ce chapitre, et je te dis à bientôt, bonne lecture ! **  
**Merci à **Lunacristal** qui est devenue une habituée de la fin ! Ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que la déclaration n'était pas ratée haha, j'avais vraiment une pression monstre, pour le bisous aussi, j'avais peur que ce soit bof bof mais d'après ce que tu me dis, c'était bien donc c'est super ! Quant au fait que Hinata ne se déclara que très peu, j'ai relu le chapitre et c'est vrai que tu as raison, j'espère me rattraper dans ce final et ne pas te décevoir ! Merci encore pour tes reviews, bonne lecture et à très bientôt !  
Merci aussi à **Kisa** (ou devrais-je t'appeler Vermicelle ?) pour tous tes commentaires, je veux bien que tu m'envoies le lien si tu le retrouves. Bonne lecture à toi pour ce final !  
Merci aussi à **Menthe** et à **Cicidy** qui ont été là tout au long de l'histoire depuis le début de la publication !

Je tiens à préciser que puisqu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre de **La Protectrice Au Byakugan** je ne pourrais répondre qu'aux lecteurs ayant des comptes, cependant, si des Guest commentent, je vous répondrai sur mon profil dans une section que je nommerai "réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre". Allez, mettons-nous en route pour la fin ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : La fin d'un voyage**

C'est avec la lueur du soleil traversant les volets que les trois ninjas de Konoha s'éveillèrent. Hinata Hyûga, Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki. Le printemps était presque arrivé et chassait déjà l'hiver froid qui avait engourdi les villages shinobis. Voilà donc pourquoi les quelques rayons du soleil levant étaient plus agréables et vinrent réchauffer leurs visages encore assoupis. Ainsi fut leur dernier réveil à Tsuki, le village de la Lune. Ce premier jour de temps printanier signifiait leur départ et ils rencontreraient bientôt les renforts de l'alliance shinobi venus pour amener les prisonniers face au conseil des Kage qui se tiendrait à Kumo.

Hinata ouvrit enfin les yeux dans son lit et la fin de leur conversation de la veille, près du lac, lui revint en tête.

 _\- Dis Hinata, commença le brun aux yeux d'encre en caressant ses cheveux._

 _La jeune fille qui n'avait ressenti que de la joie et du bien être jusque là releva le visage vers lui avec un peu d'appréhension. Son ton trahissait de l'inquiétude._

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il, Sasuke ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant courir une main inquiète sur sa joue._

 _\- En tant que Hyûga, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que les clans Uchiha et Hyûga n'ont jamais su s'entendre, au point d'en devenir des rivaux, déclara le jeune homme._

 _Hinata acquiesça vivement. Elle savait où il voulait en venir._

 _\- C'est la vérité, dans notre clan, on nous apprenait tôt que le meilleur clan était celui des Hyûga et qu'il était nécessaire de surpasser les Uchiha._

 _Sasuke eut un petit rire. Ce n'était pas très différent de ce qu'on leur apprenait à eux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants._

 _\- De plus, ton père ne semble pas m'apprécier, ajouta Sasuke. Il me semble donc difficile d'exposer notre nouvelle situation._

 _\- Crois-moi, les rivalités claniques ne changeront rien à nos sentiments, affirma Hinata._

 _Sasuke eut un sourire heureux. Elle avait l'air sûr d'elle._

 _\- Et puis, je ne laisse plus mon père décider pour moi. Ce temps est révolu. Je suis assez forte et déterminée pour lui tenir tête._

 _Elle sourit à son tour._

 _\- D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je crois qu'il t'apprécie quand même un peu._

 _\- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, marmonna le jeune homme en se souvenant de l'air terrifiant du patriarche Hyûga lors du dîner au domaine._

 _Hinata eut un petit rire amusé. Elle aussi se souvenait de ce détail._

 _\- Et… En ce qui concerne les autres à Konoha, rien ne te donne envie de garder tout cela secret comme Ino et Sai ? S'enquit Sasuke._

 _\- Eh bien… Commença Hinata._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'attires des ennuis avec Kiba ou d'autres personnes à cause de moi._

 _\- Comme Sakura ou encore les filles de Konoha en général ?_

 _Sasuke haussa les épaules. Une vieille conversation avec son amie Tenten revint en tête de Hinata. Elles avaient eu cette discussion quelques temps après avoir appris leur affectation à Tsuki, la toute première fois. Hinata se souvint de la souffrance qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux de Tenten alors que celle-ci lui racontait comment elle avait vécu la mort de Neji. Les remords de l'experte en armes lui avaient appris une chose : la vie est d'une fragilité incroyable et chaque opportunité est à saisir._

 _\- Peu importe, déclara Hinata. Je n'ai pas envie que nous nous cachions. Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu. Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi Sasuke, ce que je ressens depuis plusieurs mois, depuis que nous avons commencé à nous lier l'un à l'autre. A cette époque j'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes pas, peur des conséquences mais tu m'as changée Sasuke, c'est ça la vérité et aujourd'hui, je suis plus forte grâce à toi._

 _Maintenant qu'elle le disait, elle en prenait pleinement conscience. Elle aimait Sasuke et l'idée d'être séparée de lui maintenant qu'ils avaient tous deux osé s'exprimer leurs sentiments lui était absolument insupportable._

 _\- Hinata, dit Sasuke avec un sourire en scrutant ses grands yeux nacrés._

 _\- Et puis, la paix et la vie sont deux concepts si fragiles et éphémères qu'il nous faut vivre cette nouvelle aventure comme si rien ne pouvait nous en empêcher. Toi et moi, nous avons vu déjà trop de gens que nous aimions mourir pour nous permettre d'ignorer le fait qu'un beau jour, c'est l'un de nous deux qui partira à son tour, murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur sa joue._

 _Leurs regards noirs et opalins se croisèrent._

 _\- Je ne partirai pas, déclara vivement Sasuke en plongeant dans ses yeux magnifiques. Je serai toujours à tes côtés._

 _\- Moi aussi, je te le promets, renchérit-elle presqu'aussi immédiatement. Je continuerai à devenir forte pour toujours rester avec toi._

 _Ces derniers mots voulaient tout dire, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sasuke eut enfin un petit rire plus détendu et il se remit à fixer le lac._

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant ? S'enquit Hinata avec plus de légèreté devant le sourire de Sasuke._

 _\- Rien… Enfin si, rectifia-t-il. Je me disais qu'il était amusant que nous nous soyons épris l'un de l'autre alors même que toute notre vie, nous pensions que nous ne pourrions jamais nous entendre parce que nos clans n'avaient de cesse de nous le répéter._

 _\- C'est vrai, murmura Hinata en souriant elle aussi._

 _\- Et aujourd'hui, regarde-nous…_

 _Sasuke prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et la porta à hauteur de son visage._

 _\- Toi, Hyûga et moi, Uchiha, ensemble. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir, conclut le jeune homme en resserrant ses bras autour de la jeune fille._

 _\- Encore moins les membres de nos clans, ajouta Hinata en fermant les yeux._

 _\- Peut-être que nous avons là l'occasion de changer les choses, envisagea Sasuke en levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé._

 _\- C'est une certitude, approuva la jeune fille en se pelotonnant dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait._

Hinata n'avait jamais été aussi déterminée à accomplir quelque chose et elle savait qu'elle était maintenant digne d'être héritière de son clan. Elle se redressa sur son matelas et observa un instant l'un de ses deux coéquipiers. Sasuke. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et il était sans doute encore en train de dormir.

Une bonne heure plus tard, lorsque les trois se levèrent de leurs lits pour préparer leurs affaires, ils se saluèrent poliment et Hinata vit clairement que Sasuke semblait heureux en cette matinée. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, elle n'avait probablement jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Une fois leurs tenues de mission enfilées et leurs gros sacs préparés, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée du Gîte Sélénite afin de prendre un petit déjeuner consistant avant de partir pour cinq nouveaux jours de périple. Ils s'installèrent à une table après avoir commandé leur petit-déjeuner, Sasuke à côté de Naruto et Hinata face à eux. Ils commencèrent à discuter distraitement à propos du trajet qu'il leur restait à accomplir. Finalement, l'aubergiste s'approcha d'eux avec des assiettes pleines de viennoiseries et de petits pains qu'il posa au centre de la table ainsi qu'un grand bol de ramen qu'il donna à Naruto.

\- Cadeau de la maison, déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup, renchérit immédiatement Hinata. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés !

\- Non vraiment, j'y tiens, insista le gérant. Grâce à vous, de nombreuses vies innocentes ont été sauvées et pour cela, tout les habitants du village de Tsuki vous en sont reconnaissants. Moi y compris. Alors je vous en prie, acceptez ce modeste remerciement.

Il leur sourit une dernière fois puis s'éloigna à la hâte pour retourner derrière le comptoir, là où d'autres clients l'attendaient.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes intervenus, déclara Naruto.

Hinata acquiesça en regardant toujours le gérant.

\- Tous ces gens innocents ne méritaient pas de souffrir, continua-t-il.

Ils commencèrent à manger dans le calme quand Naruto reprit la parole après avoir avalé une bouché de ramen. Décidément, il était toujours aussi bavard.

\- En plus d'avoir d'excellents lits, ils servent de délicieux petits déjeuners. Si la vieille Fukuroza n'a pas menti sur quelque chose, c'est bien la qualité du Gîte Sélénite.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Hinata en se crispant à la mention de la vieille femme.

\- Enfin, mon sommeil aurait pu être parfait si vous n'aviez pas passé votre temps à me déranger tous les soirs, lança Naruto en faisant la navette entre les deux.

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant le blond. Sasuke sembla lui aussi étonné.

\- Vous pensiez que je dormais n'est-ce pas ?

\- A vrai dire, commença Sasuke avec sérieux, oui. De toute façon, tu dors tout le temps.

\- C'est bien la preuve que non ! Répliqua le petit blond, outré. Alors, que faisiez-vous ?

Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Hinata. Etait-elle vraiment prête à révéler leur lien à tous ? Etait-elle certaine que cela ne lui nuirait pas ?

\- Nous nous baladions, répondit-elle immédiatement. Nous étions seuls pour pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Son ton ne trahissait aucune gêne. Voilà donc ce que Hinata avait décidé.

\- Et puis, le paysage nocturne de Tsuki est l'endroit idéal pour se déclarer, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Entendre celle qu'il aimait déclarer et assumer aussi facilement son lien avec lui devant une autre personne lui réchauffa le coeur immédiatement. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il vit qu'elle le regardait et elle semblait profondément heureuse. Le coeur de l'Uchiha se serra de joie. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'une décision. Hinata Hyûga était la fille qu'il aimait et depuis qu'il la connaissait, il savait que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer sa vie auprès d'elle et la protéger coûte que coûte. Grâce à elle, il avait une nouvelle raison d'être. Maintenant, il avait la preuve qu'après toutes les pertes de sa vies et toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises, on pouvait encore l'aimer.

\- Je le savais ! S'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Sasuke. Tu ne vois jamais ce genre de chose arriver.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que non ! Je savais très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais… je le savais, ça c'est sûr.

Hinata et Naruto se jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil. Elle, savait qu'il en était certain depuis déjà longtemps.

—

Après leur petit-déjeuner, les trois équipiers de Konoha sortirent de l'auberge afin d'aller retrouver les renforts de l'Alliance shinobi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue ensoleillée et fraîche, ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers le bâtiment du conseil dans lequel siégeait auparavant Fukuroza et dans lequel elle était maintenant enfermée comme une criminelle avec ses hommes. Devant le bâtiment se tenait une quinzaine de shinobis sérieux et concentrés qui attendaient.

\- Allons à leur rencontre, déclara Hinata en esquissant un signe de tête vers l'escouade.

\- Bien, approuvèrent ses coéquipiers.

Ils se rendirent rapidement auprès d'eux et Hinata s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle poliment. Hinata Hyûga, capitaine de cette équipe. Voici Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Bonjour, lancèrent les autres ninjas en se tournant vers eux.

L'un d'eux s'approcha de Hinata pour lui serrer la main. Il portait un bandeau de l'Alliance mais son uniforme était celui des ninjas de Konoha. Une large balafre couvrait l'un de ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient bleus et hérissés.

\- Hito Yatara, capitaine de cette escouade, lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Très bien, voici les données sur les prisonniers que vous allez déplacer jusqu'à Kumo… Commença-t-elle en sortant une pile de papiers enveloppée d'un ruban jaune.

Elle se remit à fouiller dans son sac puis en sortit une autre pile un peu plus épaisse que la première.

\- … Et voici le rapport de notre équipe que vous pourrez fournir au conseil des Kage, il leur servira dans le procès de ces traîtres, finit-elle par déclarer en remettant son sac sur son dos.

\- Merci, déclara le dénommé Hito en confiant les dossiers à son second derrière lui. Toutes ces informations seront transmises au Hokage ainsi qu'aux autres Kage au village de Kumo. L'Alliance vous remercie pour votre coopération.

Hinata se courba poliment puis se redressa.

\- Et nous remercions l'Alliance pour le travail qu'elle fournit, ajouta-t-elle.

Tous les ninjas de l'escouade se courbèrent à leur tour avec politesse puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment du conseil à la suite de leur capitaine. A leur tour, les trois ninjas de Konoha se détournèrent du bâtiment afin d'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée du village, là où une petite foule les attendait. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'ils approchaient et bientôt, une silhouette se distingua de la masse pour s'en extraire. Une fois que les trois furent suffisamment proches d'eux afin de distinguer les sourires des gens dans la foule, ils remarquèrent que cette silhouette n'était autre que celle du nouveau chef du village, Rikou. Il avait été élu suite à des élections organisées la veille et son air avenant n'inspirait que de l'espoir à Hinata et aux deux autres. Avec un tel chef, Tsuki ne pouvait que devenir un village prospère.

\- Alors vous partez déjà ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Eh oui ! S'exclama Naruto. Ça fait déjà un petit moment que nous sommes ici et le temps que nous rentrions, nous aurons été absents près de trois semaines.

\- Je comprends, approuva Rikou. En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre village et nous vous remercions tous très chaleureusement. Vous avez sauvé Tsuki.

Un coup d'oeil alentour permit aux trois ninjas d'avoir la certitude que tous pensaient comme Rikou. Des sourires et des visages bienveillants étaient visibles partout dans la foule. Hinata croisa le regard d'une fille près de la grande porte de Tsuki. Elle avait l'air d'avoir environ huit ans et elle se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres. Ses cheveux étaient longs et blancs et ses yeux étaient jaunes. Elle regardait Hinata avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, répondit Sasuke.

\- Alors, commença Hinata. Quels sont vos projets pour Tsuki ?

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord, il va falloir restaurer l'économie ainsi que la réputation du village, et pour ce faire, je compte beaucoup sur des traités commerciaux et diplomatiques avec des villages shinobis. J'ai hâte d'obtenir des nouvelles du Hokage que j'ai sollicité à ce sujet.

\- Vous ne perdez pas votre temps, remarqua Naruto en souriant.

\- Après tout ce que le village a traversé mais aussi tout le mal qu'il a causé, il est temps de regagner un peu de dignité et ce au plus vite. Les habitants du village ne doivent pas souffrir plus qu'ils ne l'ont déjà fait, conclut Rikou avec sérieux.

Les trois coéquipiers se regardèrent avec un petit sourire rassuré. Ils n'avaient plus à s'en faire pour Tsuki. Ces habitants bienveillants allaient être aidés par un homme responsable et déterminé. Ils pouvaient partir l'esprit tranquille.

\- Ce fut un honneur pour nous d'aider votre village, déclara finalement Hinata.

Tous trois se courbèrent un peu et Rikou le leur rendit.

\- Nous espérons vous revoir dans les parages un jour, ajouta-t-il.

\- Comptez sur nous, approuva Naruto.

Tous trois se tournèrent vers la porte et recommencèrent à avancer vers elle. Un peu avant de la passer et de sortir du village, Hinata jeta à nouveau un regard à la petite fille aux cheveux blancs qu'elle avait vue quelques minutes plus tôt, tout près de la porte.

\- Attendez une seconde, dit-elle à ses coéquipiers.

Naruto et Sasuke s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder sortir de leur rang et s'approcher de la petite fille. Hinata fouilla la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir un objet. La fille prit un air étonné en voyant Hinata venir à elle avec un sourire avenant. Elle lui tendit finalement l'objet.

\- Tiens, murmura la Hyûga en souriant.

Il s'agissait du bandeau qu'elle avait pris au traître, un bandeau de Tsuki. La petite fille sembla hésiter.

\- Prends-le. Un jour, tu pourras le porter fièrement, tout comme je porte celui-ci.

Elle pointa de l'indexe son bandeau de Konoha qui représentait une feuille accroché autour de son cou, un peu sous sa veste de jounin. Finalement, le bandeau passa des mains de Hinata à celles de l'enfant aux longs cheveux blancs et la petite fille regarda de ses grands yeux jaunes le symbole de Tsuki avec intérêt et émerveillement. Puis, elle releva le regard vers Hinata qui lui sourit à nouveau. La Hyûga se redressa puis fit demi-tour.

\- Nous nous reverrons un jour, déclara-t-elle en retournant auprès de Sasuke et Naruto.

D'autres enfants de Tsuki se précipitèrent vers la petite fille aux cheveux blancs et observèrent le bandeau avec convoitise. « Roh la chance ! » s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

Les trois ninjas de Konoha se jetèrent des regards déterminés puis acquiescèrent tous en même temps. Il était temps de partir. Ils dépassèrent les portes de Tsuki puis se tournèrent une dernière fois vers la porte, vers les visages souriants des villageois qui leur adressaient des signes de la main.

\- En formation ! Lança Hinata en recouvrant son sérieux.

Les deux vinrent se placer derrière elle.

\- C'est parti ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant dans les arbres.

Et tous les trois, ils disparurent dans la forêt en un clin d'oeil. La petite fille qui tenait maintenant le bandeau de Tsuki dans ses mains resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de lui après avoir regardé Hinata diriger son équipe avec admiration.

La mission à Tsuki était maintenant derrière eux. Elle était enfin finie.

—

Le trajet de retour vers Konoha fut aussi long que d'habitude : six jours de course, cinq nuits de repos. A l'instar du trajet aller, ils ne rencontrèrent personne et n'eurent aucune difficulté à rentrer chez eux. Hinata eut tout le temps de penser aux réactions des gens de Konoha lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'elle et Sasuke étaient maintenant ensemble. Son père accepterait facilement les choses, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas le choix. Cependant, Hinata appréhendait surtout la réaction de Sakura. Après tout, elles étaient amies et la jeune fille avait toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre leur arrivée à Konoha pour voir comment les choses se passeraient.

Au bout du sixième jour, ils arrivèrent au coucher du soleil près de Konoha. Ils reconnurent sans difficulté les alentours alors qu'ils passaient près de l'intersection où Gisei et ses compagnons avaient été assassinés. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques kilomètres jusqu'à arriver face à l'immense double porte en bois de Konoha, le village caché des Feuilles. Leur maison. Un immense sourire éclaira leurs visages lorsqu'ils découvrirent que face à la porte, tous leurs amis les attendaient. Tous étaient là. Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Chôji, Shikamaru, Sai et… Sakura. Le coeur de Hinata se serra. Elle n'allait avoir d'autre choix que de lui révéler la vérité mais… Comment ? Quoi dire ? Etait-il seulement possible d'annoncer une telle chose à une amie ? Hinata remarqua qu'à la droite de Sakura se tenait un jeune homme de grande taille et aux cheveux argentés tirés en une queue basse. Il avait de grands yeux bleus et un visage souriant. Elle le reconnaissait comme un des médecins de Konoha. Un capitaine d'équipe médicale du nom de Kaigo Isha. Que faisait-il là ? Enfin… Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Konoha et tous leurs amis vinrent à leur rencontre pour les étreindre et les saluer et Tenten courut vers Hinata pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bientôt, les voix heureuses de chacun résonnèrent dans leurs oreilles.

\- Tu es enfin de retour ! S'exclama l'experte en armes ninjas avec joie.

\- Oui, enfin ! Répondit vivement Hinata.

Kiba s'approcha vivement d'elle avec Akamaru pour l'étreindre lui aussi. Shino les rejoignit très bientôt.

\- Vous avez mauvaises mines, remarqua Sai en examinant le visage de Naruto.

\- Je te rassure, toi aussi, rétorqua Naruto avec un air de défi. Toujours aussi blafard.

Sai eut un petit sourire amusé alors qu'Ino acquiesçait.

\- C'était un périple relativement fatiguant, expliqua Sasuke en baillant.

\- Je peux comprendre ça, approuva Sakura en s'approchant de Hinata pour l'étreindre.

\- En tout cas, c'est bon de vous revoir en forme ! S'exclama Lee en levant un poing avec énergie.

\- Et tous conscients cette fois, souligna Shikamaru.

Hinata acquiesça vivement. Cette fois, elle pouvait vraiment considérer cette mission comme une réussite.

\- Dites… Commença Naruto de sa voix tonitruante, interrompant les retrouvailles. Je veux pas sembler impoli mais, qui est-ce ?

Il avait posé sa question en pointant le ninja médecin du doigt.

\- Je m'appelle Kaigo Isha, déclara celui-ci en s'approchant de Naruto avec un sourire pour serrer sa main. Je suis médecin ninja à l'hôpital de Konoha, un collègue de Sakura et Ino.

\- Ah, content de te rencontrer, Naruto Uzumaki.

Alors que Sakura venait de la lâcher, Hinata cherchait toujours un moyen d'annoncer aux autres, et donc à Sakura, sa nouvelle relation avec Sasuke. Cependant, rien n'y faisait, elle ne trouvait pas d'idée de génie afin de l'annoncer vite mais en douceur.

Sasuke, lui, vit qu'elle avait l'air pensif et comprit immédiatement ce à quoi elle devait être en train de penser. C'était à lui de l'aider sur ce coup là, et il comptait respecter sa décision de l'annoncer à tous le plus vite possible. Aussi, il se rapprocha d'elle et attrapa sa main. Tous leurs amis le remarquèrent en à peine quelques secondes et les réactions furent relativement variées. Hinata sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de démonstration de la part de l'Uchiha. La plupart des autres sembla étonné, tels que Tenten ou encore Chôji, cependant, Kiba ne sembla pas réellement ravi même s'il n'était pas très étonné. La réaction de Sakura fut assez similaire à celle de l'Inuzuka. C'est comme si elle avait su qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une affaire de temps. Son visage trahissait tout de même une certaine tristesse.

\- Alors ça y est, hein ? Demanda Kiba en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Oui Kiba, déclara finalement Hinata en resserrant son étreinte autour de la main de Sasuke. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

Tous les regardaient avec toujours autant d'étonnement. Peu d'entre eux l'avaient vu arriver.

\- Ouais ben… Commença Kiba. J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et…

Il se tourna vers Sasuke et le regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Je ne t'apprécie toujours pas.

Il se retourna cette fois vers Hinata.

\- Mais tant qu'il te rend heureuse et qu'il ne te blesse pas, je n'ai rien à y redire.

\- Compte là-dessus, déclara Sasuke.

Hinata adressa un grand sourire à Kiba qu'il lui rendit. Pour une fois, son ami lui accordait une entière confiance. Une nouvelle preuve qu'il avait mûri un peu plus. De son côté, Shino demeurait silencieux. Il ne s'encombrait jamais de paroles inutiles et sa présence silencieuse seule suffisait à assurer à Sasuke et à Hinata qu'il était d'accord avec Kiba. C'était à n'en pas douter : si l'Uchiha se permettait de la blesser, ils s'occuperaient de lui ensemble, sans oublier Akamaru. Sasuke, lui, se sentait soulagé que Hinata n'ait pas à subir les conséquences de leur relation auprès de leurs amis. Enfin pour l'instant… Il sentait la tension qui émanait de la jeune fille et savait très bien quelle était la réaction qu'elle appréhendait le plus. D'ailleurs, Hinata n'osait pas regarder Sakura.

\- Bon ! Lança Chôji. C'est pas tout ça mais on a réservé une table plutôt grande au restaurant pour fêter votre retour. On a rendez-vous là-bas dans trente minutes, on ferait mieux d'y aller !

\- Et comment ! Approuva Naruto. Quel restaurant ?

\- Un restaurant de viande grillée, répondit distraitement Shikamaru.

\- Excellent choix, approuva la blond. Je commençais à en avoir marre des ramen desséchés !

\- En route ! Approuva Lee.

\- La viande n'attend pas ! S'exclamèrent Naruto et Chôji.

Tous acquiescèrent et leur petit cortège se mit à avancer jusqu'au dit restaurant. Tous avaient énormément de questions et l'équipe, jusque là en mission à Tsuki, refusa de leur répondre avant d'être arrivés au restaurant cependant, ils écoutèrent certaines de leurs théories. Shikamaru, lui, se contentait de tous les regarder avec agacement à chaque nouvelle théorie puisque, travaillant aux côtés du Hokage, connaissait beaucoup de détails sur diverses missions, y compris celle de Tsuki. Ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et l'odeur de la bonne cuisine s'échappait par la porte du restaurant entrouverte. Cette odeur de fine nourriture n'échappa pas aux trois équipiers qui n'avaient pas eu de nourriture décente depuis six jours et ils après s'aitre jetés des regards compréhensifs, ils entendirent leurs ventres gargouiller.

\- Eh bien ! S'exclama Ino. On dirait qu'il était temps !

\- Je peux comprendre, la nourriture de mission n'est vraiment pas terrible, approuva Chôji, accompagnant ses paroles d'une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Bon ben entrons ! Insista Kiba. On attend quoi ?

\- Oui, allez c'est parti ! Ajouta Tenten en poussant Lee et Shino à l'intérieur.

Tous entrèrent les uns après les autres, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura et Kaigo en dernier. Hinata prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Tu peux aller à la table sans moi ? Garde moi une place, murmura-t-elle.

Devant le regard sérieux de ses yeux nacrés, le bel Uchiha ne put qu'acquiescer et se retourner vers la table pour rejoindre d'un pas souple les autres qui étaient déjà en tain de s'installer et d'observer les cartes du menu. La Hyûga, quant à elle, s'approcha de Sakura après avoir réuni tout son courage et s'adressa enfin à elle.

\- Euh… Sakura, je peux te parler un instant ? Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se tourna vers elle et Hinata découvrit avec étonnement que son visage reflétait le calme.

\- Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle. Kaigo, tu n'as qu'à rejoindre les autres et à me garder une place, j'arrive dans une minute.

\- Pas de problème, répondit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux gris en s'éloignant avec un sourire.

Sakura regarda à nouveau Hinata et elle aussi souriait. Elles se trouvaient dans l'entrée du restaurant, tout près de la porte entrouverte.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit la belle aux cheveux noir corbeau.

\- Evidemment. Mais saches que je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles d'une quelconque façon, répondit Sakura.

Hinata ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre, elle s'était attendue à trouver une Sakura énervée ou déçue mais certainement pas souriante et compréhensive.

\- L'amour que je ressentais pour Sasuke est passé, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire triste. Et bien que j'avoue avoir été un peu… Etonnée en vous voyant ensemble, tu sais, le coeur qui se serre et l'amertume de l'avoir perdu alors même que je l'aimais depuis toujours…

Elle hésita un instant en regardant Hinata de ses grands yeux verts.

\- J'aime Kaigo, déclara-t-elle finalement. Et je pense que lui et moi nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer. Oh, bien sûr il est très différent de Sasuke mais…

Elle se retourna cette fois vers la table où leurs amis s'étaient assis. Elle regarda Sasuke un instant et Hinata suivit son regard. Le jeune homme écoutait Naruto et Kiba discuter avec un très faible sourire et ses grands yeux noirs étaient sérieux. Puis, les regards des deux kunoichi vinrent se poser sur Kaigo qui riait aux éclats avec Ino et Chôji. Le ninja médecin regarda finalement Sakura et lui adressa un signe de la main ainsi qu'un immense sourire. Ses yeux bleus étaient incroyablement expressifs.

\- Je n'ai jamais su lire en Sasuke. Peut-être était-ce ce qui nous séparait tellement ? Murmura-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, toi tu y arrives, et il y a cette… Chose entre vous deux, qu'il n'y aurait jamais pu avoir entre lui et moi. Voilà pourquoi je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvés, déclara Sakura.

\- Oh Sakura… Murmura Hinata avec émotion. Merci.

-Et puis, il est facile de lire en Kaigo, il est si expressif. Peu importe ce que le destin nous réserve pour la suite, je suis certaine que nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer.

\- J'en suis si heureuse, dit Hinata en s'avançant pour prendre Sakura dans ses bras.

La fille aux cheveux roses l'attrapa et la serra avec force. Ce fut une étreinte silencieuse et sincère entre deux amies qui se comprenaient parfaitement. Peu de choses étaient plus agréables que de se sentir supporté par ceux qu'on aime, et ce fut exactement ainsi que Hinata et Sakura se sentirent durant cette étreinte. Elle se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et s'observèrent avec émotion.

\- Bon vous le dites si vous voulez manger toutes les deux ! S'exclama Ino, poings sur les hanches, depuis leur table.

\- Ah ! La ferme, toi ! S'écria Sakura avec une soudaine colère.

\- On ferait mieux de les rejoindre, déclara Hinata avec amusement.

\- Oui bonne idée, allons-y.

Elle rejoignirent à grands pas leurs amis et allèrent chacune s'asseoir à côté du ninja qui l'attendait.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Sasuke en saisissant sa main froide.

\- Oui, répondit Hinata en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

Une fois de plus, leurs regards de nacre et d'obsidienne se rencontrèrent et chacun put déchiffrer dans les yeux de l'autre un profond et sincère amour. Hinata examina le beau visage pâle et sérieux de celui qu'elle aimait.

Peu après, alors que les discussions battaient leur plein, une serveuse apporta plusieurs assiettes de viandes et d'accompagnements qu'elle posa au centre. Tout le monde commença à se servir et à cuir sa viande. Hinata, Sasuke et Naruto ne cessèrent de se faire assaillir par des questions, et bientôt, tous les autres furent au courant des moindres détails de la mission à Tsuki.

\- J'en reviens pas ! S'exclama Kiba. Tu es devenue suffisamment forte pour balayer une dizaine de ninja en une attaque de ta Paume du Hakke foudroyant !

\- C'était aussi impressionnant que ça en a l'air, assura Naruto en souriant.

\- Moi ce qui me rend folle dans tout ça, ajouta Sakura, c'est que personne n'ait mené d'enquête plus tôt. On aurait pu arrêter cette tragédie il y a des lustres.

\- Bien d'accord avec toi, approuva Hinata qui sentit à nouveau les blessures de sa colère se rouvrir.

\- En tout cas, lança Lee, vous avez sauvé le village de Tsuki et avec ça, la paix durement instaurée entre les villages ninjas.

« C'est vrai », pensa Hinata avec mélancolie. La paix qui avait été instaurée après la quatrième Grande guerre shinobi, grâce au sacrifice de nombreux ninjas. Des ninjas comme Neji, son regretté cousin dont le souvenir gardé bien au chaud dans son coeur n'avait eu de cesse de la tirer vers le haut, de l'emmener toujours plus loin. Elle considérait la réussite de cette mission comme un hommage à Neji ainsi qu'à tous les autres, morts au nom de la paix.

\- Il vous faudrait un surnom qui en jette ! S'exclama Kiba.

\- Ah oui ! Comme on en donne aux guerriers, approuva Sai. Même si ça ne sert pas à grand chose…

\- Pitié non, pas la peine ! S'exclama Naruto. Le héros de Konoha c'est déjà trop dur à porter alors ça suffira.

\- Oui, il a déjà assez de fans qui le suivent pendant qu'il fait ses courses, ajouta Sasuke.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voilà qu'ils ressassaient des souvenirs vieux d'à peine quelques semaines.

\- Les sauveteurs de Tsuki ! S'exclama Kiba avec enthousiasme.

\- Ça sonne bien, approuva Lee.

\- Moui, ajouta Chôji en avalant un nouveau morceau de boeuf grillé.

\- Nous ne méritons pas ce surnom, répliqua Sasuke.

Tous se turent et le regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquit Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sans Hinata, jamais personne ne serait intervenu à Tsuki, c'est elle qui a insisté sur l'aspect suspect du deuxième astre, expliqua Sasuke.

Naruto acquiesça vivement.

\- Sans elle et sans son byakugan très pur, jamais ces atrocités n'auraient pu cesser, déclara le blond en regardant la Hyûga avec sérieux.

Hinata sentit son coeur battre plus fort et l'émotion s'empara d'elle.

\- Si la paix durement instaurée entre les villages ninjas a été protégée, comme tu l'as mentionné tout à l'heure, Lee, c'est grâce à Hinata, conclut Sasuke.

\- Très bien alors… Commença Kiba en levant son verre. Trinquons.

Tous attrapèrent leur verre et le levèrent.

\- Aux sauveurs de Tsuki, déclara l'Inuzuka.

Il leva les yeux vers la Hyûga avec un sourire plein de fierté.

\- Et surtout, à Hinata, la protectrice.

\- La protectrice au byakugan, ajouta Sasuke avec sérieux.

Leurs verres furent levés et s'entrechoquèrent. Hinata les regarda tous un par un avec fierté et émotion. Les yeux humides et les joues rouges. Elle se sentait plus heureuse que jamais auparavant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après que chacun ait bu quelques gorgées de son verre, Ino et Sai se levèrent, main dans la main. La blonde semblait un peu nerveuse cependant, ils étaient tous les deux très souriants.

\- Eh bien voilà, on a quelque chose à vous dire, déclara Ino.

\- Ça a l'air très important, remarqua Lee.

\- On vous écoute, lança Tenten, pressée de savoir.

\- Eh bien, commença Ino, un peu anxieuse.

Sai la regarda avec un sourire puis posa une main dans le bas de son dos.

\- En fait, reprit Sai, ce qu'elle essaye de vous dire c'est que nous sommes ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant cependant, nous ne vous l'avions jamais dit jusqu'ici.

Ino acquiesça vivement.

\- Maintenant que nous ne somme plus les seuls, nous avons pensé qu'il n'y avait plus de raison d'appréhender vos réactions et donc de garder cela secret, expliqua-t-elle.

Tous se regardèrent avec d'immenses sourires et Sakura et Naruto se mirent à rire. Ino et Sai les regardèrent avec incompréhension, comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

\- Ah bon ? Vous êtes ensemble ? S'enquit Shikamaru d'un ton faussement surpris.

\- Oui, répondit Sai qui ne comprenait pas le sarcasme. Nous venons de le dire !

\- Laisse tomber, fit Ino avec calme.

Elle avait bel et bien compris le sarcasme de ses amis. Avaient-ils été si peu discrets que cela ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit l'instructeur des ANBU, nous allons emménager ensemble la semaine prochaine.

Cette fois-ci, ils furent tous pris au dépourvu. Personne ne l'avait vu venir et les sourires furent sincères.

\- C'est génial ! S'exclama Tenten.

\- Félicitations ! Ajouta Chôji.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant la nouvelle la rendait heureuse et optimiste pour l'avenir, cependant, elle imagina aussi sa vie avec Sasuke s'ils emménageaient ensemble. Elle surprit un discret coup d'oeil du jeune homme, lui assurant qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

Alors que tout le monde félicitait Sai et Ino, le premier reprit la parole avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi vous avez ri tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est parce qu'on s'en doutait déjà tous, idiot ! Répliqua Shikamaru avec agacement.

\- Tu veux dire comme tout le monde se doute que tu en pinces pour Temari, la soeur du Kazekage ? Rétorqua Sai avec un grand sourire innocent.

Kiba, Chôji et Tenten explosèrent de rire alors que leur ami râlait.

\- La ferme, marmonna Shikamaru en détournant la tête avec agacement.

Dans les rires et le tumulte qui envahissaient maintenant le restaurant à cause du groupe des douze de Konoha, Sasuke rapprocha se décala sur la banquette de sorte à se rapprocher de Hinata. La jeune fille tourna le visage vers lui et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

\- On a fait beaucoup de progrès tous les deux en à peine quelques mois, murmura l'Uchiha avec un sourire incroyablement charmeur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noir corbeau regarda son beau visage quelques secondes.

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. Les choses étaient très différentes entre nous avant. Nous étions des étrangers et aujourd'hui…

Elle scruta avec tendresse ses grands yeux noirs au sharingan puis inspira.

\- Je t'aime, Sasuke, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en passant une main sur son visage.

Tout autour d'eux, leurs amis riaient encore de la dispute entre Sai et Shikamaru cependant, le bruit ne parvenait pas à Sasuke. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était les battements de son coeur.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hinata, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec douceur.

Entendre ces mots pour la première fois et sentir la main de Sasuke courir le long de son crâne fit frissonner Hinata. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la fenêtre qui se situait à leur gauche. La nuit tombait doucement et déjà, la rouge lueur du soleil couchant avait disparu. Dehors, les étoiles apparaissaient lentement, chacune leur tour. Alors qu'ils observaient le ciel, Hinata se souvint soudain de quelque chose.

\- Au fait, commença-t-elle. Tu te souviens de cet entraînement que nous étions censés faire ensemble ? Nous ne l'avons jamais fait !

Sasuke eut un sourire. Il se souvenait lui aussi de cet accord qu'ils avaient passé il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

\- Je m'en souviens, répondit-il. Mais ça ne fait rien. Nous avons tout le temps du monde pour cela, après tout, nos aventures ne font que commencer.

* * *

Et voilà les amis, c'est officiellement la fin de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu du début à la fin. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à vous la partager pendant deux mois. Maintenant que c'est fini, j'ai deux annonces à faire :

1) Il y AURA une suite à cette fiction, un spécial noël plus précisément, mais je n'en dis pas plus...

2) Je vais très bientôt commencer à publier ma fiction sur Kuroko no Basket, vers la rentrée scolaire, alors pour les fans de cet animé, on se revoit très bientôt !

Encore une fois, merci à vous tous d'avoir été présents tout au long de cette fiction, et à une prochaine fois ! Comme toujours, portez-vous bien et prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez ! Bisous.

\- Maude-chan


End file.
